


MIRADAS CALIDAS

by Angelicacuario



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Love Triangles, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicacuario/pseuds/Angelicacuario
Summary: Cuando el Amor y el Deseo se unen, sera poderosa sin importar las consecuencias...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. "NO MIRES HACIA ATRAS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el Amor y el Deseo se unen, sera poderosa sin importar las consecuencias...

El día permanecía soleado... mirando alrededor, uno sabía que la gente estaba encerrado en su propio mundo.  
Una joven caminaba apresurada, con la mirada cabizbaja...Era la cuarta entrevista que había terminado en fracaso...no entendía por qué razón, desde hacía 3 meses, todo su entusiasmo había perdido por completo.  
Sentía que su vida era un absoluto fracaso. En la escuela, era la joven más inteligente y brillante del curso, tan así, que al titularse fue aceptada en una prestigiosa empresa de secretaria.  
Al parecer su vida era de ensueño: vivía en un departamento que regentaba mensualmente, tenía una gata siamés que era divina, vivía con sus amigas del colegio y además, era la envidia del curso, ya que el chico más popular de la escuela se fijó en ella, comenzaron a salir y fueron novios.  
Reiner era un tipo con gran carisma, le gustaba los deportes y siempre ayudaba a los demás, y desde la preparatoria Historia se molestaba por sus burlas y bromas pesadas, pero finalmente comenzaron a gustarse y el último año, fueron novios.  
Cuando Historia comenzó a trabajar, Reiner empezó a estudiar otra carrera, ya que al final no le interesó ser físico pedagogo (como antes había deseado) y quería ver otras opciones.  
Si bien su noviazgo fue intenso, Historia notaba ciertos cambios de humor en Reiner. Ella lo invitó a que vivieran juntos en el departamento, pero él lo rechazo de plano.  
Según él, se sentía un tanto molesto ya que le quedaba poco dinero para seguir estudiando, y se vería inadecuado que una chica le ayudara a pagar algunas cuentas atrasadas. La invitación de vivir juntos fue una grieta en la relación, que comenzó a deteriorarse.  
Historia decidió invitar a sus amigas del colegio Mikasa y Annie... ellas aceptaron encantadas, ya que Ymir obtuvo una beca y se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, la que era su mejor amiga en la preparatoria.  
Mikasa y Annie tenían pareja, e Historia se asombraba de lo diferentes que eran:  
Mikasa se enamoró de Eren, un chico un tanto "revolucionario", en la Universidad era el Presidente de la junta de alumnos y siempre se preocupó por el bienestar de sus compañeros, iba a marchas, buscando la "justicia social".  
Annie tiene una relación con un chico fanático de las computadoras y un otaku excéntrico, llamado Armin. Además, era un fanático de la lectura y muy inteligente.  
A Historia le parecía algo muy gracioso, por el carácter diferente de las chicas, pero ella en su felicidad de ensueño, veía que con Reiner eran una excelente pareja, incluso llego a soñar en que algún día podrían casarse.  
Sin embargo, a las chicas les caía más o menos Reiner, básicamente Mikasa no tenía confianza en él, y temía que el podría herir a la dulce Historia.  
Mikasa no se equivocaba...  
El día de la maldición sucedió cuando su gatita salió a perseguir un pájaro que se posó en la ventana...la siamesa al perseguirla fue atropellado por un auto... Annie estaba en casa mientras preparaba unos bizcochos, y ella la llevo rápidamente al veterinario...Historia fue avisada de esto en su trabajo, así que cuando salió, fue de inmediato a ver a su gata.  
Se fracturó su patita, así que en la clínica la mantenían en observación.  
Cuando Historia avisó a Reiner, el llego una hora más tarde...Le decía que no se preocupara y que muy pronto la gatita volvería a casa pronto.  
Historia estaba muy ensimismada con su pequeña Sherry, mientras Reiner agradecía las atenciones a la veterinaria que estaba de guardia.  
Curiosamente Reiner accedió a visitar a la gatita cada día, para que así Historia no se preocupara...En una de esos días, Reiner llegó al departamento, y como era día viernes, las chicas tuvieron una salida con sus chicos. Para Historia era el momento ideal de pasarlo a solas, a pesar que ella perdió su virginidad cuando estaban en la Preparatoria, ella notaba que la relación se estaba desmoronando, y quería darle una oportunidad para volver a encender el fuego como era anteriormente.  
Todo fue un fracaso...la forma como Reiner le hacia el amor era tan diferente, casi bruscamente...y lo peor de todo, ella no sentía absolutamente nada.  
Historia lo dio por finalizado y Reiner se sintió culpable y sin decir una palabra o si tenía un problema, se fue.  
A la semana siguiente, Historia recibió la llamada de la veterinaria que le daban el alta a su gatita siamesa. Ella estaba feliz, pero la joven veterinaria se debatía algo en su mente, y por eso Historia se preocupó, acaso su mascota tenía un problema pendiente, a lo cual la joven negó con una sonrisa.  
Ya al tener a Sherry en casa, la cuidó con mimos junto a las demás chicas. Annie le pregunto a Historia si pudo conversar con Reiner, a lo cual la joven negó.  
Mikasa y Annie se miraron:  
\- Deberías conversar con Reiner, no es posible que pasen días y que él ni siquiera te ha llamado  
Historia sonrió lánguidamente  
\- No Annie... yo debo llamarlo por teléfono y disculparme  
\- ¿Qué? - exclamo Mikasa  
\- Es mi culpa haber reprochado su forma aquella vez que estuvimos juntos...  
\- ¿Estás loca? ¡No debes disculparte, ni una mierda! Fue él quien te trató incorrectamente... y que además no se digna en llamar...  
\- Annie....  
\- Ella tiene razón, Historia...Creo que deberías hablar urgentemente con él- opinó Mikasa  
Historia estaba en un dilema, quizás debería hablar seriamente con él y ver que estaba pasando.  
Ella lo llamo por teléfono, y Reiner acepto. El pidió referencias del sitio donde debían conversar, ya que él tenía algo "importante que decir".  
Se juntaron en un parque que quedaba cerca de donde vivía Reiner, cuando ella lo vio, la mirada del hombre del cual ella conocía...ya no existía más...  
\- Hola Reiner...  
\- Hola- respondió el hombre con una frialdad en su voz.  
¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Bueno...estoy en el lugar donde me citaste... quería hablar contigo...  
\- ¿No te cansas?- Reiner la espeto con rudeza- ¿Siempre actúas así? ¿Pretendes aparentar que todo está bien?  
Historia no sabía que decir... Se sentía fuera de la órbita de Reiner, y aunque ella quería buscar una solución, comprendía que cada vez estaba más lejos.  
\- Reiner...yo...  
\- Mira... sólo será esta vez... tú y yo terminamos...Se que duele lo que te voy a decir, pero no esta funcionando. Eres una chica muy bella, pero de una forma u otra ya no siento lo mismo por ti.  
Para la chica era como si recibiera una herida profunda en su alma... ella agachó la cabeza sintiendo como sus lágrimas se agolpaban  
\- Reiner... si es porque te trate así...  
El hombre puso sus manos en su cabeza, como tratando de aguantar las palabras dulces y empalagosas de Historia. Sabia que seria muy duro lo que debia escuchar, y no queria herirla, pero la situacion se salio de control. Que era lo mejor para herirla solo esta vez? Lo unico que pudo encontrar es ser lo mas frio e indiferente posible. Y es cierto que el la habia fallado, ese amor adolescente habia menguado cuando quedo hipnotizado por la inteligencia y tenacidad de aquella joven que conocio en la Veterinaria.  
\- Ya debemos terminar esa farsa...yo nunca he sido fiel contigo  
\- ¿Q-Qué?...  
\- ¡Si! Es la puta verdad! Y sabes? No pretendo estar así contigo como si nada hubiese pasado... Es verdad, eres una chica linda, atractiva, pero no me van las chicas que se creen princesas en un cuento de hadas.  
\- Y me lo dices así tan friamente?  
\- Tu problema es que crees que vivimos en el siglo 15, donde ya con el primer beso uno está enamorado o se quiere casar... mételo en tu cabeza, yo no soy así.  
\- Imbécil- diciendo eso, Historia le dio una sonora bofetada. Ella no esperaba esa respuesta tan fría y vil de Reiner, a pesar de haberlo golpeado, la mirada fría del hombre no cambio en absoluto.  
\- Es la verdad, Historia...siempre he sido así... fuiste tú quien tomo en serio nuestra relación... para mí era solo tener a la chica guapa de la secundaria, y de verdad me gustabas mucho, pero no puedo permitir que pretendas cambiarme.  
\- Me has decepcionado... yo me enamore de ti...entregue lo más valioso que tenía...  
\- Ya basta Historia...tu problema es porque vives pensando lo que te hizo tu madre en odiarte y que tu padre jamás se preocupó por ti... esas trancas no van conmigo.  
\- Ni siquiera te importo...veo que las chicas tenían razón con respecto a ti...  
\- Si... puedes que tengas razón...yo ahora estoy bien...  
\- Me imagino engañando a otra chica mostrando tu mejor fachada, verdad?  
Reiner la mira atentamente... forzó su sonrisa...  
\- No es asunto tuyo pero sí... y tú la conoces...  
La chica frunció el ceño...de que está hablando?  
\- Es la veterinaria que atendió a tu gata... ella es inteligente, adulta, no te parece curioso?  
Para Historia, escuchar la revelación del fin de su relación con Reiner era impactante. Jamás pasó por su mente que la mujer que atendió a su gata era la causante de todo...  
\- Adiós....  
Historia giró su rostro mientras caían sus lágrimas, y comenzó a correr...  
No quería verlo nunca más...se sentía engañada, pisoteada...  
Al llegar al departamento, lloró a mares junto con las chicas. La cuidaron, dándole consuelo.  
Reiner era un monstruo...  
Historia se sentía tan mal, que tuvo que ir al médico. Le dieron unas 2 semanas de licencia, comenzó a perder peso, su energía y sonrisa se vio evaporado de sus lindos rasgos.  
Permaneció en cama una semana... Estaba desanimada, agotada. Al llegar su ciclo estaba aún más triste.  
\- Que suerte que este imbécil no te dejo embarazada...auch!  
-Annie...cállate- la espetó con rudeza Mikasa  
Historia escuchó la broma de Annie y comenzó a reír a carcajadas...aun si seguía llorando, de una u otra forma no podía dejara de parar de reír.  
Fue en ese entonces donde a volver en el trabajo Historia comenzó a perder el foco de la situación.  
Estaba distraída, y por eso el jefe, quien tenía muy buena referencia de ella, decidió despedirla.  
Los otros meses, la joven dejaba su currículo, pero salía rechazada en el examen psicológico.  
Fue en ese instante donde Historia regreso aun cansada y derrotada, mientras aún se agolpan los recuerdos de Reiner.  
Al llegar al departamento, se fue directamente a la ducha.  
Su gata Sherry caminaba aun con alguna dificultad, ya que se necesitaba una cirugía para que ella pueda volver a caminar, pero ella no podía y la razón era que ya quedo corta con el dinero que tenía juntado por una emergencia, y el dinero de la cirugía de la gata tendrá que usarla ahora en los gastos comunes.  
Mientras se sentaba y tomaba una taza de té, recibió una llamada de Annie que estaría todo el domingo con Armin.  
Más tarde llego Mikasa. Ella trajo pasteles y pizza, y la idea de que Historia pudiera disfrutar con ella, ya que Eren estaba fuera en un Seminario. Tampoco quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo y quería compartir esos momentos para ver si a Historia le hacía bien su compañía.  
Ambas comenzaron a comer y beber te. Si bien Mikasa no le pregunto cómo le había ido en su entrevista del día viernes, era obvio lo mal que le fue por su mirada triste y desganada.  
\- Oye... te gustaría salir a algún sitio? Yo estoy libre mañana, podríamos ir al cine...  
\- No gracias Mikasa.... quiero estar en casa  
La chica miraba fijamente a su amiga, podía sentir aun el dolor en su mirada. La chica que meses atrás era entusiasta, alegre, dulce, ahora estaba invadida por una tristeza absoluta.  
La joven la tomó de la mano para que ella le mirara atentamente.  
\- Escucha...Reiner no está! El quiso alejarte de ti! Siempre te ha mentido!  
\- Si...lo sé...  
\- No...no lo sabes! Por eso crees tener aún una esperanza que el volvera contigo!  
\- Mikasa...por favor...-decía la joven con dolor en su voz.  
\- Hisu...escúchame...debes seguir adelante...siempre has sido fuerte  
\- Es que... yo...nunca pensé que Reiner me engañara durante todo este tiempo...  
Al decir eso, la chica se abrazó a Mikasa y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
\- Si...hazlo...llora todo lo que quieras... pero debes seguir adelante...la vida continua... ya verás que serás una nueva Historia, volverás a tener sueños, puedes que conozcas a alguien especial.  
Historia esbozó una sonrisa lánguida, sin humor...no creía que cualquier hombre la tome en serio, si Reiner la critico por su forma de ser, al ser seria, dudaba que un hombre en sus cabales le tomara en cuenta.  
\- No Mikasa...Reiner tiene razón...quizás mi carácter lo agobio naturalmente y no cualquiera podrá aceptarme...  
\- Te equivocas...conozco a alguien con el mismo razonamiento que el tuyo...  
Historia se reía.  
\- Haha...no me digas que es tu hermano...  
\- Casi...es mi primo mayor...esta en Nueva York,tengo entendido que esta trabajando y estudiando... el también tuvo un desamor enorme y dejo todo atrás para rehacer su vida.  
\- Gracias Mikasa...voy a descansar.- se dijo la joven, aun el término "desamor" calaba hondo en su alma y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
Ambas se despidieron mientras se acercaba la noche. Mientras Historia se acostaba, Mikasa tenía curiosidad por lo que pasó con su primo en Nueva York.  
Levi Ackerman.  
A pesar que él tuvo una reacción demasiado rápida en dejar todo atrás, incluido su familia, ella si se sentía un poco molesta porque la hubiese dejado en el olvido y solo se comunicaban esporádicamente.  
Comenzó a buscar su número telefónico, hacía un año que se comunicaron por el saludo de su cumpleaños.  
-Alo?  
\- Hola descriteriado. Soy yo, Mikasa  
-Hola Mikasa! Cómo estás?  
-Vaya y esos ánimos! Ya no suenas tan melancólico como la última vez que hablamos.  
\- No es nada. Ya el antiguo Levi que conocías se ha esfumado por completo.  
-Vaya...ahora noto tu voz un tanto frio o me equivoco?  
\- No prima, no te equivocas...  
-No pensé que cambiaras tanto...y dime que tal Nueva York?  
\- Ehhh bueno, que casualidad que me llamaras ahora...en realidad llegaré a Japón mañana temprano.  
-QUE?  
En ese momento en la habitación Historia dio un salto en su cama. Rayos, esta Mikasa y sus gritos que asustan.  
-Lo que oíste...llego a Japón por asuntos de trabajo.  
\- Eres un bastardo. Y claro, estoy pintada que no me avisas o qué?  
-Bueno...tiene una explicación... no quise avisar por el tema de mi trabajo  
\- Ya basta Levi...que tiene de importancia lo que tú haces?  
\- Bueno...en realidad...  
Mikasa pegó un grito desorbitado...Levi había perdido completamente la cabeza...  
\- ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!  
\- Y que tiene de malo? Además tiene buena paga...  
En ese momento, Historia apareció en el umbral de la habitación mirando fijamente a Mikasa...  
\- Puedes hablar más bajo, necesito dormir por favor...  
\- Ah! Historia, lo siento  
La chica puso los ojos en blanco exasperado y volvió a su habitación.  
Mikasa volvió a estar atenta al teléfono  
\- Disculpa, mi amiga se molestó con el grito que di...  
\- Estás en la casa?-preguntaba Levi  
\- No... aun no he ido allá, ya que mi amiga necesita alguien que le acompañe. Estoy viviendo en su departamento ya que tuvo un rompimiento amoroso.  
\- Y eso que?  
\- Que cruel... ella me recuerda exactamente a ti como te pusiste.  
\- Así veo...De hecho le doy la razón con tus chillidos, sobre todo si lo hacen en mi propia casa.  
En eso Mikasa sintió un tic, como si tuviese una idea.  
-Oye y dime... conociste a muchas chicas en Nueva York?  
\- Si...a decir verdad eran demasiadas...pero no era la chica ideal para mí- comentaba pensativo  
-Ya veo...eso quieres decir que estas soltero, cierto?  
En ese momento, a Levi le entro una especie de sospecha  
\- Oye que estas planeando?  
\- Nada...solo pregunto qué tal tu vida privada, es todo  
\- Crees que nací ayer...no me digas que estas haciéndome gancho con tu amiga  
\- Algo así... aunque ahora que me dijiste lo que trabajaste en Nueva York, ella te tirara un zapato por la cabeza  
\- No digas eso... es solo trabajo y por eso llego a Japón y continuar con mi plan....entiendes? Con ese dinero pude juntar lo que tenía adeudado en el evento y...  
\- Lo se Levi- decía Mikasa solemnemente- sé que aparte tuviste que pagar una deuda por culpa de ella después de que...  
\- Si... lo de mi matrimonio fallido ya es cosa del pasado... te imaginas si finalmente me habría casado con Petra? Sería el peor error de mi vida...aunque sé que el niño no tendría la culpa.  
Mikasa recordaba la fecha fatídica de hace 5 años. Frente a la dura realidad que se avecinaba y que nadie lo vio venir, Mikasa estaba feliz de acompañar a su único primo mientras preparaba su traje para el gran día... Fue extraño que Petra se presentara esa misma noche.  
Levi estaba en shock... a decir verdad estaba muy enamorado, una relación "estable" en la época de la Universidad, Levi pagaba todos los caprichos de Petra, si el no podía dar un regalo costoso a la chica venían los berrinches, era curioso pensar que tanto Levi como Historia habían estado enceguecidos por sus parejas, sin ver la manipulación que sufrían, e incluso ver a Historia culpándose de la infidelidad de Reiner fue un claro reflejo de Levi también en responsabilizarse por el pasado.  
Por fortuna, finalmente Petra tuvo la “buena” conciencia, al día anterior de casarse, le confesó que estaba embarazada... de otro hombre. Y eso le dolió a Levi, ser fiel a ella y que además siempre se preocupó de Petra en su intimidad...incluso cuidarse de evitar un embarazo no deseado para que así ella pudiera titularse de enfermera y más adelante, viniesen los niños.  
Mientras Mikasa rememoraba todo esto, Levi perdía la paciencia al otro lado del teléfono.  
\- Oye...te quedaste dormida?  
-No para nada...  
\- Bueno, te dejo...mañana te llamo cuando llegue a Japón  
\- Espera!- exclamo Mikasa  
\- Y ahora qué?- Levi respondía perdiendo la paciencia  
\- Este... si quieres te presento a mi amiga, a ver si se hacen amigos  
\- Amigos dices... Así se llama ahora? - Decía el hombre con un dejo de gracia  
\- Vamos... que no te de corte  
\- Eres idiota... ella es una niña de tu misma edad verdad?  
\- Vaya... sí que este viejo primo...no tenía idea que te preocupaba por la diferencia de edad  
-Son 10 años, no lo crees?  
Mikasa se estaba exasperando, además sabía que no tenía tantos minutos que son vitales.  
\- Mira... se me va a terminar la recarga pero me dio una idea: te enviare una foto de ella para que la conozcas.  
\- De acuerdo- decía con voz aburrida el joven para terminar con el temita.  
\- Bueno Levi besos y avísame cuando llegues  
\- OK, see you later  
Cortando la llamada, Mikasa comenzó a buscar algunas fotos de Historia... a decir verdad todas las imágenes eran bellísimas, se veía con una mirada tranquila, feliz, dulce...algo que contrastaba al ver ahora a su amiga, en su máxima depresión.  
Finalmente, decidió subir una imagen de la chica oliendo una rosa blanca, cuando fueron juntas a la playa hace unos meses atrás. Con su cabello suelto al viento y su vestido color lavanda. Parecía un ángel vuelta a la vida junto a los rayos del sol.  
Instantes después, el celular de Levi dio aviso de un mensaje.  
Esta Mikasa y sus locuras pensaba el hombre malhumorado. Estuvo a punto de abrir el archivo en su celular, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo para mañana, debía descansar.  
Al llegar a Japón, Levi ya tenía planeado que hacer: Llamaría a la empresa de su llegada, donde comenzaría a trabajar este mismo lunes.  
Cuando abrió el celular, se había olvidado la fotografía que Mikasa le había enviado, ignorando el contenido llamo a la empresa.  
“Si señor Ackerman... esta todo dispuesto para el día lunes ... Debo informarle que ya tiene cupos de 100 chicas que desean ir a su sala de masajes. Son muchas de todas las edades. "  
Levi no estaba impresionado en absoluto. En Nueva York pasaba algo parecido, muchas mujeres pagaban altas sumas de dinero por sentir los dedos del joven excitante de Japón, sin importar el estrato económico, social, si eran jóvenes o mayores. Incluso tuvo aventuras con mujeres casadas y conocidas en el mundo de la televisión. Para Levi, lo que años atrás era un momento de disfrute con Petra, de conocimiento y pasión, ahora era todo lo contrario.  
Efectivamente, de la última llamada de Mikasa por su cumpleaños, fue el día cuando a Levi le hicieron una propuesta. Con lo atractivo que era, inició el negocio de los masajes sin importar si llegaba más allá en intimidad.  
En parte usaba el sexo como mero uso de poder, y si es verdad tenia momentos de intimidad con algunas clientes, y otras las rechazaba ya que no era de su tipo, no lo satisfacía en absoluto. Quizás al ver esas mujeres que gemían de placer aun le recordaba aquel rostro de Petra en sus tiempos cuando estaban juntos, y se preguntaba mientras estaba intimando si ella sintió un verdadero placer la última vez cuando estuvieron juntos o era fingidos, mientras esperaba un hijo de otro hombre.  
\- Gracias señora McKenzie... la planificación será tal cual como en Nueva York... yo hare elección de las clientes, sin importar si el valor de las rechazadas se triplica.  
"Como usted desee, señor Ackerman"  
Cortando la llamada, Levi aun veía el mensaje de Mikasa con la foto de la chica que tanto alarde hacía. Historia creía que se llamaba? Al carajo....  
Abrió el archivo para dejar en claro que los planes de su prima era una tontería.  
Mierda...  
Levi quedo impresionado. Para el que está frente a lo que sería el mismísimo infierno durante esos 5 años, al ver esa chica era una especie de ángel, expiando sus pecados.  
Cerró bruscamente el celular. Es una estupidez. Ahora no es momento de bajar la guardia. Debe enfocarse en su trabajo. Tenía el día domingo para relajarse y no pensar en bobadas.  
Historia despertó temprano, tenía algunas diligencias que hacer y ver si esta vez su suerte le acompañaba.  
Esperaba que esta vez una empresa pudiera llamarla y trabajar pronto. A pesar que Mikasa trabajaba en una tienda en venta de ropa y Annie en una pastelería, las chicas ayudaban a pagar las cuentas para que así Historia no quedara sin dinero.  
"Ya que como encontraste este sitio muy genial y tranquilo, nos invitaste a vivir... eres una gran chica...No te preocupes, debes velar por ti y nosotras nos encargaremos"  
Historia nuevamente fue a dejar un nuevo curriculum, rogando al cielo que su suerte cambie para mejor.  
Después de dejar en varios sitios sus documentos, ya quería regresar pronto a casa, como estaba distraída no se fijó y tropezó con un tipo de traje muy apuesto.  
\- Disculpe...se encuentra bien?  
\- Si...gracias...no es nada  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y... como el destino lo impuso... fue un momento donde los segundos se detuvieron repentinamente.  
Historia miraba fijamente a ese hombre atractivo, cabello oscuro, rasgos finos, piel pálida...pero lo que más le impresiono fue el tono de voz...demasiado sexy.  
\- A-ahhhh lo siento!  
La joven hizo una sutil reverencia.  
Levi quedo anonadado...era la misma chica de la fotografía... no era posible que sea la misma chica que Mikasa la mencionaba...  
\- Este bien... solo son cosas que suceden  
La joven sonrió amenamente... pero a pesar de ese momento afloro su timidez... que debía hacer?  
\- Bueno...tengo prisa...me retiro...adiós...  
Sin decir nada más...se alejó rápidamente... El hombre quedo en un lapsus de no entender nada... que está pasando? Normalmente las chicas casi se le ofrecen al instante a la primera mirada, la primera frase... sin siquiera esperar a que Levi diera el primer paso.  
Que hacer en esos instantes? Dar el primer paso? Decirle que era el mismo tipo que escucho sus reclamos en la noche mientras hablaba con Mikasa?  
Avanzo a paso apresurado, solo quería confirmar si era la misma chica que vio bruscamente en su celular...  
\- Espera... si no es ninguna molestia, te invito a un café  
Historia estaba muy nerviosa... que debía hacer? Estaba aterrorizada... además los recuerdos de Reiner y la forma en como la trato invadieron su mente.  
No podía permitir que nadie más se burlara de ella...  
\- No...muchas gracias  
Levi escucho el mensaje claramente... estaba siendo una molestia para ella, pero lo que quería era simplemente una confirmación.  
\- De acuerdo, solo quería saber tu nombre... déjame presentarme me llamo Levi  
\- Historia-dijo la joven con voz uniforme, aun dándole la espalda.  
Así que Historia, la misma chica de la fotografía, la mejor amiga de su prima  
\- Bueno... un gusto Historia... quizás nos volveremos a ver.  
Diciendo esto, el hombre se marchó yendo hacia el lado opuesto con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.  
La joven miro detenidamente al hombre mientras se alejaba, no volteo una sola vez.  
La chica llego a su departamento. Era extraño... de una forma no se sentía molesta ni triste. Quizás tuvo algo que ver con este tipo sexy. Nunca se imaginó que los dioses del Olimpo existieran de verdad.  
A pesar que es de baja estatura su belleza claramente son sus facciones, su voz hizo que Historia quedara turbada.  
Alguna vez Reiner fue así con ella? Tratando de rememorar Reiner era apático, decía lo que pensaba, esos extraños cambios de humor daba la sensación que tenía doble personalidad.  
En la intimidad él nunca se preocupó de prepararla previamente... Historia sufrió mucho al perder su virginidad pero aun así ella se mostraba feliz, que este chico se hubiese fijado en ella.  
Quizás fue muy apresurada? O él fue muy brusco? O simplemente ella se aferró más de lo que imaginaba, en el cual Reiner adquiría una reacción tan parca, por lo que ella recordaba él nunca fue muy amoroso con ella, ni recibió un abrazo dulce...solo el sexo era lo único en que podía mostrar algo de afecto.  
Al pensar esta revelación, Historia comprendía que la única chica ciega de esta relación toxica era ella misma. Y volvía a repetir el mismo patrón en sus afectos familiares, solo conformarse por tan poco...  
Mientras Levi caminaba a su oficina, donde iniciaba un día común de trabajo, la secretaria que viajó días antes de Nueva York a Japón, estaba ansiosa de ver a su jefe.  
Ella era una mujer carismática, muy activa y leal.Tuvieron contacto dias antes de su viaje por email, donde le daba la oportunidad de buscar una nueva vida dejando atras el pasado.  
Ella veía a Levi como un hijo, por su fracaso en su matrimonio ya que su ex esposo era un machista empedernido, ella dejo de lado esta relación e inicio una nueva vida.  
Aun recordaba ver a Levi de pie en una avenida durante el frio invierno avisando de su llegada, ella manejaba su automóvil, mientras a su alrededor se veía caer nieve.  
Ella lo invito a su casa por las fuertes nevadas, y finalmente mientras compartían un vaso de coñac, el joven expuso toda su vida y su fracaso con su matrimonio.  
Nunca vio un hombre más sensible en su vida.  
Así que la señora Mackenzie lo invito a quedarse en su casa, para que él pueda ordenar su mente ya su familia estaba en Japón.  
Después de algunos días, a Levi le dio la oportunidad de trabajar como masajista mientras un tipo gay lo vio en las calles, a pesar de ser baja estatura este chico le ofreció lo que sería la oportunidad de "ganar por millones"  
Por supuesto, la mujer estaba enloquecida, desperdiciar su talento natural en acostarse con mujeres, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo debía saldar unas deudas que su ex había dejado (carteras costosas, ropa, anillos de diamantes en su cuenta bancaria) lo cual Levi debía pagarlas si o si, o hipotecarían la casa donde vivía Mikasa y además, no se perdonaría perder la casa en recuerdo de su madre o su tío, que habían fallecido hace algunos años.  
Para él fue un alivio saber que Mikasa vivía en otro lugar, y al parecer, llevaba un tiempo viviendo con esta chica, aunque aún no sabía más detalles al respecto.  
A pesar de que la deuda ya está saldada, por una razón, Mikasa seguía viviendo en ese departamento.  
Por lo menos, él está tranquilo, pero el quería dejar esa casa para su prima y no tenía cara de irse a vivir ahí por todas las molestias causadas.  
Decidió buscar una casa para arrendar. Por supuesto, tenía dinero más que suficiente para comprar una casa propia, pero no sabía si su destino era quedarse en Japón o en un tiempo irse a Nueva York.  
Llego a la oficina, y podía sentir las llamadas para agendar. Los pagos eran desorbitantes. Levi se preguntó si habrá alguien que podría rechazarlo. Un tipo que solo busca algo de contacto físico y obtener dinero fácil.  
A pesar de todo eso, se sentía un tanto vacío.  
Petra tenia razones de engañarlo? Sin duda, quizás ella pudo ver su lado oscuro, que el dinero y el amor no se pueden mezclar, y Levi siempre permitía dar esos caprichos sin siquiera conformarse con un simple abrazo, caricia, un beso.  
\- Se encuentra bien?  
La señora McKenzie estaba preocupada al notar los rasgos sombríos del joven.  
\- No...Estoy bien. Quien está en la espera?  
\- Ah es la Presidenta de la empresa Yoshida, ella pago alrededor de 120000 yenes, le dije que el valor es de 15000 yenes la hora.  
\- Tanto?- se decía Levi asombrado, mierda, tan "necesitada " estaba?  
\- Bueno, ella es de una empresa importante, así que veras si lo rechazas o no.  
\- A la mierda  
Era su puto dinero, no es su culpa si ella quería pagar más de lo acordado, el mensaje era claro... ella quería estar todo el día con el. Así que el se lo dará.  
Mientras tanto la mujer informaba por teléfono las cancelaciones de las 4 mujeres en espera que correspondía durante el día...era un completo caos.  
Al entrar al salón, Levi volvía a mostrar ese rostro pétreo, calculado.  
La mujer llevaba puesta una bata blanca, su cabello oscuro. Era alta y delgada. Era muy atractiva, como toda una Presidenta en una Compañía importante.  
\- Señora Yoshida, permítame tomar su bata, vamos a iniciar un masaje.  
\- No señor Ackerman, quiero que me entregue otra cosa.  
Al decir eso, ella se quitó la bata mostrando su desnudez.  
Levi sonreía. Sabia cuando una mujer quería dar el salto en sentir placer, y Levi con práctica había sabido aprovechar su talento. Darle el placer que una mujer quiere.  
Se acercó a ella, y a pesar de lo bajo de su estatura, no le importo ni se sintió intimidado. La beso con un deseo carnal, esa mujer es muy atractiva.  
Ella de 45 años y el de 28. No importaba, solo es un trabajo, nada más.  
En casa, Historia bebía su taza de té, estaba más tranquila que otras veces. Sintió el maullido de Cherry, su gatita quien reclamaba por la falta de mimos.  
\- Si mi amor, te alejabas de mi porque me sentías triste, verdad?  
La gatita maullaba y de un brinco se acurrucó en sus piernas  
Historia estaba feliz a tener nuevamente a su pequeña peluda. Mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje, recordaba a ese hombre nuevamente.  
Era muy atractivo, no había nada que negar. No era ciega, tampoco una estúpida. Qué habría pasado con aquel desconocido si hubiese aceptado su invitación a un café...  
"Que cosas... ni que lo vaya a volver a ver en mi vida"  
En ese momento, llego Mikasa.  
\- Hola!! Qué bueno que estés levantada!! Que tal tu día?  
\- Bueno, aquí regresando después de visitar otras empresas...espero resulte todo.  
Mikasa se quedó mirando... pudo percibir un leve destello de como era su amiga anteriormente.  
\- Te paso algo?  
\- Eh? Por qué?- dijo la chica un tanto ruborizada.  
\- Ah bueno... note un brillo que extrañaba hace mucho tiempo.  
Cielos. Mikasa noto que ella estaba un tanto distraída por él? Trato de evadir la pregunta por otra.  
\- No es cierto. Además debo recordarte lo que me paso la noche anterior. Dormí como los mil demonios mientras escuchaba tus gritos exasperantes. Esta gente no tiene respeto de los demás.  
\- Ahhhhh ... bueno...la verdad estaba hablando con una persona en especial.  
\- Si si... Eren esto...Eren lo otro- decía la chica con la mirada aburrida  
\- Te equivocas... llame a mi primo que hace tiempo no sabía nada de él.  
\- Ah sí. El tipo que vive en...Chicago?  
\- No, es Nueva York, y me dijo que ayer llego a Japón. Puedes creerlo?  
\- Ahhh que genial! Si quieres puedes invitarlo al departamento. Seguramente debe estar desocupado. En donde está viviendo?  
\- Bueno, él dijo que encontró una casa donde está arrendando, y ahora está en el trabajo.  
\- Vaya... que organizado. Me gustaría tener la mitad del talento que tiene el.  
\- Claro el ahora está trabajando en ...  
Mikasa callo de pronto. No podía decir a Historia que él trabaja en un salón de masaje para mujeres.  
\- Eh? Que pasa?  
\- Ah, no es nada... solo que no me lo dijo.  
\- Bueno, no hay problema, cuando puedas lo invitas.  
"Es pan comido" pensaba Mikasa. Ella tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas y sabía que Levi era muy popular con las chicas desde que recordaba. Si Levi llegara a conocer el alma dulce de Historia puede que algo más suceda. Ya que Levi siempre ha tenido debilidad con las chicas tiernas y hermosas.  
\- Ah, por cierto, Levi me envió una fotografía esta mañana. Deja buscar para que lo conozcas.  
"Levi?"- pensó la chica asombrada... Acaso...?  
\- Eh, que sucede?  
\- Ehh... bueno, hoy me tropecé con un tipo mientras estaba en el centro, creo que se llama Levi... ja, ja, quizás es pura coincidencia.  
Vaya...Mikasa estaba impresionada. Acaso ambos ya se conocieron?  
\- Espera...aquí está la foto...él es mi primo.  
Historia sostuvo el celular, y aquel hombre en la calle se materializo en aquella fotografía.  
Sí que el mundo es pequeño.  
\- Es el. Vaya no puedo creerlo!  
Mikasa miro fijamente la reacción de Historia. Podía ver un brillo en sus mirada, y no solo eso, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y como un leve temblor en su mano derecha al sostener su celular.  
\- Genial! Entonces las presentaciones ya están hechas. Yo lo llamare en breve y lo invito para beber cerveza o lo que sea. Él es un chico muy bueno, lo pasaremos muy bien.  
Historia sonreía satisfecha. Lo que temía era que su timidez volviera a relucir al ver aquellos ojos tan profundos.  
En ese instante, en la puerta apareció Annie. Estaba muy agitada y su mirada era de estupor.  
\- Que pasa?- dijeron ambas chicas mientras voltearon a verla.  
Annie dejo su bolso violentamente. Y con su mirada fija en Mikasa le dijo  
\- Oye! Supe algo terrible! Es sobre tu primo el de Nueva York!  
\- Que pasa?-Mikasa pregunto muy preocupada.  
\- En la pastelería donde trabajo, mi compañera lloraba a mares. Y sabes por qué? Ella tenía cita en un salón de masajes en la ultima hora de la tarde y tú sabes lo que eso significa... mi mayor asombro, la cita se canceló! Adivina con quien esta compañera iba a tener sexo! Con Levi! Porque supe que tu queridito primo está trabajando de gigolo!  
Mikasa e Historia quedaron de piedra.  
\- Yo no le creí, y esta chica lloraba y me mostro la foto del tipo. Y era tu primo! Está bien bueno en esa foto no te lo puedo negar, pero me parece asqueroso que un tipo se acueste solo por dinero!  
Historia se sintió morir. Su pecho latía fuertemente, no era posible que ese joven atractivo y encantador sea un aprovechado.  
Mikasa no quería ni mirar a Historia, y tampoco sabía qué replicar a las palabras de Annie, mientras sacaba de su bolso una tarjeta de publicidad.  
-Miren, aquí sale su nombre y su teléfono, me lo entrego mi compañera. Mikasa debes hablar con él! Yo creo que ni tenías idea que el regreso a Japón, puedes creerlo?  
-Annie me puedes entregar la tarjeta, por favor?-decía Historia con un hilo de voz  
\- Claro, aquí está. Para que lo quieres?  
Pero Historia mirando fijamente a Mikasa, rompió la tarjeta frente a ella. Acto seguido, se levantó del comedor violentamente y se encerró en su habitación.  
\- Oye que está pasando aquí? Mikasa me puedes explicar que le pasa a Hisu?  
\- Annie...cuando será el día que aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada.  
Al decir eso, Mikasa salió en silencio. Sí que Levi lo jodió todo.  
\- Que rayos pasa aquí? Ahora la culpa la tengo yo?- decía refunfuñando Annie sin tener idea de lo que provoco con su indiscreción.  
Acostado en la cama, miraba atentamente el muro cielo pintado con color blanco. Era tan pulcro, le gustaba mucho los colores opacos.  
Levi trataba de recuperar su cuerpo, aun mantenía una respiración agitada, mientras su acompañante se acercaba lentamente a su pecho.  
\- Estas bien?  
La mujer giró su cabeza atentamente mirando sus ojos. Podía ver la falta de brillo en aquellos ojos tempestuosos.  
\- Claro que sí. Fue mi mejor día en décadas.  
Levi escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.  
\- No hay de qué señora Yoshida, es mi trabajo  
\- Akane- dijo solemnemente la mujer  
\- Bien Akane, ya se terminó el tiempo. Pronto serán las 6 de la tarde.  
La mujer se levantó y quería vestirse. Peo Levi no se lo permitió.  
Al fondo hay un baño, puedes ducharte, hay toallas limpias. No es bueno que salgas con el sudor.  
\- Oh, qué amable de tu parte...gracias.  
La mujer camino hacia el baño, pero al frente había una habitación cerrada. En ella salía un letrero de NO ENTRAR.  
La mujer lo ignoró por un momento mientras se daba una ducha. Mientras tanto, Levi deposito el último condón en el tacho de la basura, aquella que estaba al lado de la cama, fueron 6 en total. Si, a decir verdad lo paso bien, pero el aun no sentía una chispa, algo con que darle sentido a su vida.  
Tomo su celular, tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Mikasa pero nuevamente su mente volvió a abrir la fotografía y por algo extraño que parezca, se sentía en paz al ver a Historia con su cabello al viento.  
Era bellísima, pero más bella aun cuando se encontraron brevemente, su voz, su timidez, golpeo el recuerdo nuevamente en su mente.  
Mientras Levi seguía ensimismado viendo aquella fotografía, tarde fue su reacción al sentir como la mujer abría la habitación donde no tenía acceso en entrar.  
Levi dejo de lado el celular en la cama y fue directamente a detener la acción de la mujer. Parecía muy ofendido.  
\- Que pasa? Por qué no me llevaste a este lugar tan lindo.  
\- Señora Yoshida, por favor, quiero que se retire de este lugar. Acá puse un cartel donde nadie puede entrar.  
\- Ya veo que cambiaste mi forma de trato. Tanto te molesto?  
Levi se dio cuenta que se sobrepasó al tomar fuertemente el codo de la mujer. Trato de calmarse, no era forma de tratar a una mujer así.  
\- No es eso. Estuviste maravillosa. Bueno vístete, yo me bañare ahora.-dijo el joven suavizando su voz.  
Mientras Levi se bañaba, Akane se vestía lentamente. Aún tenía tiempo quizás de charlar con el joven, ya que sus hijos saldrían de la Universidad en una hora más y su marido...bueno su marido trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche en una Clínica. A pesar de su condición, de status social, ella era una mujer infeliz. Su marido no le daba la atención que necesitaba y sus hijos la ignoraban prácticamente.  
Esa tarde ella se sintió viva, pero no podía ignorar aquellas reacciones del joven. Era fogoso en el sexo sin duda alguna, pero el jamás le miró a la cara, mucho menos a sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y vio el celular, al prender el equipo vio la fotografía de aquella niña con una rosa blanca en su mano. Quien es ella? Su enamorada?  
Levi salió de la ducha con el cuerpo empapado. Vio que la mujer aun sostenía el celular en sus manos.  
\- No creí que eras buena espiando cosas personales.  
\- No es eso, solo fue curiosidad... no pienses nada malo de mi... Y tú, Levi, que es de tu vida?  
\- Tú sabes, trabajo, nada más me importa.  
\- Así veo.  
\- Me vestiré pronto para dejarte. Ya estamos por cerrar.  
\- Sé que te molestaste por haber entrado a aquella habitación. Porque lo tienes aparte? Que escondes?  
Levi movió sus hombros sin importancia, mientras se vestía.  
\- Solo es una habitación para mí. Es especial para mí en muchos sentidos.  
\- Ya veo... esa habitación lo tienes reservado para tu chica especial.  
Levi se detuvo inmediatamente y la miro fijamente.  
\- De que hablas?  
\- Esa habitación la tienes reservada para esta chica con rostro de ángel verdad?- dijo la mujer mostrando el contenido de aquella fotografía.  
Levi abrió los ojos.  
\- No te equivocas...  
\- Es una ex novia o algo así?  
\- Es solo una amiga de mi prima, la conocí ayer por fotografía... no tiene importancia  
La mujer sonreía cándidamente.  
\- Es increíble que no sepas mentir.  
Levi quedo de piedra.  
La mujer termino de arreglar su cabello, esperando que Levi esté listo para retirarse de los aposentos.  
Bajaron juntos y al despedirse la mujer esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo  
\- Noté aquel brillo en tus ojos al ver esta foto, quizás no te des cuenta pero cuando llegues a enamorarte de verdad será demasiado tarde.  
Con esto lo beso en su mejilla y se despidió saliendo rápidamente con su automóvil de último modelo.  
Levi se sentía molesto. Quien era ella para reprocharle su actitud? Que acaso ella lo conocía de toda la vida? Si solo estuvieron juntos por 5 horas, solo teniendo sexo, gimiendo sin importar nada en lo absoluto.  
Nuevamente Levi dejo que su conciencia se perdiera. Era una estupidez que saque conclusiones apresuradas. A Historia solo la conoció de lejos, nada más, es verdad, es una joven dulce, bella, una chica que cualquier hombre podría tener. No él. No por su vida promiscua. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo.  
Llegando a su casa por primera vez, sentía un vacío enorme. Ni el placer llego a calmar su dolor, ni todo el dinero del mundo trato de dar alguna dicha en su alma.  
A pesar que salió del edificio muy limpio, llegando a casa se sentía asqueroso. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara. No se sentía tranquilo en absoluto. Miró fijamente al espejo y en verdad su mirada se veía perdida, qué decepcionado se sentía.  
Y por primera vez durante mucho tiempo... Levi Ackerman se sentía completamente solo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!!
> 
> Finalmente decidi publicar mi fic Miradas Calidas, es un Universo Alterno pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que la trama sea interesante.   
> Que les parecio en este primer capitulo?  
> Muy pronto publicare el segundo capitulo, y en ella tendran giros sorprendentes, y ansiosamente viendo como el Romance de Levi e Historia dara su inicio. 
> 
> Angelicacuario.


	2. ELLA ES TAN DULCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el Amor y el Deseo se unen, sera poderosa sin importar las consecuencias ...

Han pasado algunos dias, comenzando la floreciente primavera. Era bellisimo como la villa donde vivia Historia se llenaba de hermosas flores. Era en realidad un lugar de ensueño.   
Historia seguia cada dia buscando trabajo, pero ya estaba muy cansada que todo le resulte mal. Estaba pensando seriamente en trabajar en la pasteleria o en el shopping, si seguia con su obstinacion, el dinero se agotara y tendra muchos problemas.  
Mikasa se disculpo lo que habia pasado con Levi en haberle ocultado una informacion tan importante, lo que Historia accedio, ella tambien se disculpo por haber actuado tan "inmaduramente", asi que al final volvieron a ser tan unidas como siempre. Eso hizo que el plan de Mikasa nuevamente inhalara la supuesta "atraccion secreta" entre ambos.  
Historia estuvo de acuerdo de invitar a Levi la semana proxima, para una junta con los amigos. Ademas serviria para que ambos primos pudieran estar juntos y compartir.  
Aunque Historia amablemente accedio para la junta, no podia dejar de imaginarse como Levi podia tener a cualquier mujer en la palma de su mano. Lo que ella se pregunto... Habra amado a alguien alguna vez?   
Gruño enfadada,no es su asunto sobre Levi, opto por dar vuelta la pagina y solo debia esperar a ver si tenia alguna suerte de una llamada para trabajar en lo que ella ha estudiado.   
Si pasado esa semana fracasa, ella aviso que haria el plan de trabajar con alguna de las chicas ademas todo trabajo tiene una enseñanza.  
Hasta que en la misma tarde, sono su celular. Era una de las empresas donde Historia dejo su curriculum en la tarde.Ella terminaba de cambiarse ropa, en el cual consistia un vestido color rosa con grandes bolsillos a los lados y zapatillas deportivas, mientras revisaba el siguiente mensaje en su celular:  
"Le acabo de informar que tiene una entrevista a las 9 de la mañana. Se ruega ser puntual"  
En esto, aparecio la direccion y bueno la suerte esta echada.  
Historia llamo a las chicas esperando tener buenas vibras, y ni tontas ni perezosas avisaron que llegando a casa habra una celebracion.  
Historia se reia, si solo es una entrevista no hay nada seguro.  
Finalmente las chicas llegaron antes de lo presupuestado.   
\- Hola Hisu!- clamaron Mikasa y Annie.  
\- Oh tan temprano llegaron! Acaso les trajo el tren bala!- exclamaba la chica igual de feliz  
\- Oh no. Nos encontramos con Levi que aviso a Mikasa que pasaria a buscarnos.Y la suerte que justo hoy se compro un auto cero kilometro.  
Historia quedo muda de la impresion.  
\- Hola permiso  
\- Hey Levi pasa pasa,no seas timido!- exclamaba Mikasa   
Tanto Historia como Levi se miraron a los ojos y se saludaron cordialmente  
\- Asi que eras tu. Vaya que ha pasado tiempo como estas?  
\- Yo muy bien. Gracias por venir a dejar a las chicas.  
Mikasa estaba feliz. Ya que el cambio de Levi fue cuando la llamo por telefono aquel dia. Dijo que se sentia solo y que queria enmendar los errores cometidos en apartar a su familia.   
Por supuesto, Mikasa informo que las chicas estaban al tanto de su trabajo pero no comento nada sobre la pequeña discusion que tuvieron por la situacion de el, y solamente dejo que el tiempo quedara en el olvido.   
\- Y que tal como estuvo el trabajo?- pregunto Annie de manera casual  
\- Eh si bien...ya sabes que solo lo hago por el dinero nada mas.  
Historia no pudo reprimir un suspiro de fastidio. Levi se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Bueno, ya que estas aqui, quedate un toque para celebrar la entrevista de Hisu! Si somos mas es mejor- decia Mikasa tratando de cambiar el agrio ambiente  
\- Si Si!!!!- exclamaba Annie- voy a llamar a Armin   
\- Y yo a Eren!  
\- Hey chicas- decia Historia desanimada mientras ellas la ignoraban notoriamente haciando grititos de felicidad.  
\- Que pasa?- preguntaba Levi curioso  
\- Es que si llegan esos dos, se volveran unas pegotes con sus novios y nos ignoraran  
Levi sonreia. Era verdad, cuando uno esta enamorado pierde cierta realidad de las cosas.  
\- Y tu tienes novio?- preguntaba tratando de romper el hielo  
\- No hace un tiempo ya.  
\- Bueno, debemos avanzar en hacer una fiesta aqui- decia Annie mientras comenzaban a planificar algunos comestibles.  
\- No te preocupes Hisu ...Annie y yo iremos a comprar algo al supermercado, ya regresamos.  
Y sin mas, las chicas salieron dejandolos solos.  
Sin embargo, Mikasa se detuvo a unos pocos pasos  
\- Que sucede?- preguntaba Annie  
\- Debemos dejarlos los mas solos que podamos, tiene que haber un avance  
\- Oye deja de imaginarte cosas, pareces una psicotica  
\- Ya sabes que tengo un sexto sentido y veras que ellos...  
-Ya ya vamos a comprar las cosas antes de que lleguen los chicos  
Mientras tanto en el departamento, Historia le ofrecio a Levi algun refresco. Queria ser la anfitriona perfecta.   
Levi bebio de su refresco tranquilo. A pesar de la calma se podia sentir una atmosfera un tanto incomoda.  
\- Y bien... mañana es el dia verdad?  
\- Eh si   
\- Que estudiaste?   
\- Secretaria Ejecutiva  
\- Tengo una amiga de la Universidad. Ella es muy cool, le preguntare si necesita personal para que eches un vistazo.   
Muchas gracias eres muy amable- decia Historia agradecida.   
\- Y el lugar es muy lejos de aqui?  
\- Eh la verdad no me fije mucho con la direccion, pero mas tarde lo vere en Maps  
\- Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte antes de irme al trabajo, solo dame la direccion...  
\- Gracias... no te molestes  
Nuevamente ella lo rechazaba. Levi se sintio incomodo , primero invitacion a un cafe y ahora acompañarla para su entrevista. Era en verdad desesperante.  
Un momento...por que le preocupaba tanto lo que le provocaba esta chica?   
Historia sin duda alguna comenzo a crear la coraza para no salir lastimada. Viendo que su timidez aun no le ayudaba en nada, rechazaba de plano todo lo que Levi le ofrecia. De hecho asi actuaba cuando le gustaba Reiner en la preparatoria.  
Un momento... acaso le gustaba este tipo?  
Mierda. Debia hacer algo pronto. No queria ser una creida y petulante. Lo que Levi haga con su vida es solo opcion de el.   
\- No te preocupes... de verdad no quiero ser una molestia... a cambio de eso... te aviso para decirte que tal me fue, y vemos la opcion de tu amiga...de acuerdo?  
Vaya que la chica es sensata. Levi estuvo de acuerdo.  
\- Claro... espera deja anotar tu numero en mi celular.  
Mientras se anotaban sus numeros, se dio el paso de una confianza un poco mas estrecha.   
Conversaban sobre sus gustos musicales ...Historia le gustaba la musica pop como Michael Jackson,Madonna...Levi en cambio tiene gustos en rock clasico...su banda favorita son los Guns N"Roses.   
Notaron que el tiempo paso rapido, porque ya notaba que se estaba anocheciendo.   
\- Historia... me gustaria ir al servicio, me indicas el camino por favor  
\- Eh claro que si ...sigueme  
Ambos caminaron dirigiendo al baño. La joven indico la puerta, como ya es un poco tarde ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Levi apreto el interruptor, pero hubo un corte que quemo la ampolleta quedando el baño a oscuras.  
\- Rayos!  
\- No es nada, calmate...solo era para lavarme las manos- decia Levi calmando los nervios de la joven...cielos si que era avergonzante.  
\- No! Espera, lo siento de veras.   
\- Calmate... solo es un lavado de manos te lo aseguro.  
\- Si pero vendran los chicos y no se si aun tenemos mas ampolletas guardadas. O tendre que avisar a las chicas que estan comprando.  
\- Esta bien... pero dejamelo a mi para revisar.  
\- No es necesario... dejame a mi... yo se donde estan guardadas  
Levi volvio a sentir una molestia, pero accedio a instalar la escalera para que Historia se pudiera subir, ayudandola tambien a enfocar la luz de su celular.  
Despues de mucho tantear casi a oscuras, encontro las dichosas ampolletas, que estaban en el mueble mas alto.  
\- Las encontre. No fue tan dificil. La colocare de inmediato.  
Levi no dijo nada y solo accedio a correr la escalera donde estara conectado el foco.  
Era una escena muy graciosa. Casi a oscuras y a pesar de estar montada en la escalera, Historia por ser de estatura pequeña, no lograba alcanzar instalar la ampolleta.  
Lo unico que se le ocurrio, es ponerse los pies en puntillas, lo que finalmente quito el que esta desperfecto depositandolo en su bolsillo y asi logro colocar el nuevo.  
\- Ah! Finalmente llego la luz!- exclamaba la chica aliviada.  
\- Cuidado!- exclamo Levi.  
Lo que paso a continuacion fue casi en camara lenta. Historia al perder el equilibrio comenzo a caer de espaldas, pero antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Levi logro tomar a la chica y la sostuvo en sus brazos.  
Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. No habia dudas, era una extraña conexion que va mas alla de lo que han sentido por otra persona anteriormente.  
\- Por que eres tan testadura? Casi te accidentas.   
Si bien su voz no sono tan frio como queria, podia evocar una preocupacion.  
Finalmente la bajo suavemente, e Historia nuevamente se afloraron su terrible timidez. Tan asi que no quiso mirarlo nuevamente.  
\- Ya veo... te caigo mal verdad?  
\- No... no es eso... es solo...  
\- Porque me rechazas? Solo quiero ayudarte ...  
\- Te aseguro que no se trata de eso...  
Levi se sentia herido en su orgullo propio. Mientras esta en su trabajo, todo es tan distinto. Las chicas que el ha intimado demostraban una especie de lujuria, deseo, adoracion.Todo lo que el ofrecia para ellas era lo maximo.  
Pero con Historia es todo diferente. Si bien le ha afectado aquella fotografia que ve cada dia al llegar a casa, mientras se sentia vacio por dentro, ella en parte le calmaba aquella ansiedad.   
\- Entonces dime por que te comportas asi.  
Levi necesitaba respuestas. Estaba realmente ansioso, nuevamente la imagen del recuerdo de las mujeres golpeaban su mente.  
\- Es...solo...  
\- Es porque te sientes incomoda en mi presencia, no es asi? Acaso crees que podre tocarte o hacerte algo mas sin tu consentimiento cuando estamos solos?  
Historia encendio sus mejillas... si es verdad esa idea cruzo por su mente... pero no era la chica asustada a ser forzada a tener sexo con el... era la chica deseando que el la toque.  
\- No es eso... es que...yo...  
Levi toco dulcemente su mejilla... podia sentir sus dedos lentamente acariciando su piel. Eso la dejo sin fuerzas, ahogando un leve gemido...de hecho es la primera vez que alguien la trataba tan dulcemente, a pesar que las palabras de Levi sonaban con mucho resentimiento, sus acciones eran tan dociles.  
Historia lo miro fijamente. Ahora sus dedos acariciaban sus labios. Una forma de disculpa por haber sido tan rudo unos momentos.  
\- Lo siento mucho...no debi tratarte asi... no es tu culpa si tu no confias en mi.  
Mierda. Que hacer en esta situacion? Desde cuando ella se estaba volviendo tan importante para el? Sin siquiera ella mostrar un indicio de deseo carnal ? Sin siquiera ella desnudarse en frente de el como lo han hecho otras mujeres? Por primera vez, Levi comenzo a desear besar aquellos labios carnosos. Esto era aun mas erotico de lo que se imaginaba.  
Y bueno sin perder tiempo, Levi dio el paso lo que seria besar esta joven tan bella.  
Pero antes de iniciar aquel contacto, fueron interrumpidos con el sonido del timbre.  
Dieron un salto volviendo a la realidad.  
\- Oh cielos! Llegaron los chicos- comentaba Historia nerviosa evitando mirar a Levi a los ojos.   
Bajo rapidamente por las escaleras,tratando de mantener la calma aun con sus mejillas encendidas.  
Mientras tanto, en el baño se oyo un suave cierre en la puerta .  
Apoyando la espalda en la puerta interior, sin saber que hacer a continuacion, Levi comenzo a acariciar su cabello nerviosamente.   
"Mierda"  
El timbre sonaba cada vez mas.  
-Ya voy!  
Hisu abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa fue recibida por ruidos de cornetines y confetis  
\- Felicidades!!  
Ambos chicos la saludaron muy alegres.  
. Historia! Espero con esta sorpresa te animes y que tengas suerte para mañana- decia Armin en su estilo.  
\- Claro que si, es pan comido, verdad Historia?- decia muy orgullosamente Eren con una gran sonrisa.  
\- Por supuesto!- decia muy feliz la chica.  
En ese momento bajo Levi.  
\- Ah chicos el es Levi, primo de Mikasa.- decia casual Hisu presentandolo.  
\- Hola- decia Armin muy educado  
\- Como estas?- lo secundaba Eren  
\- Bien...  
\- Las chicas estan comprando algunas cosas al super, mientras ire a la cocina para servirles algo...tengo refrescos.  
\- No te queda cerveza?- preguntaba Eren   
\- Lo siento- decia dulcemente Historia mientras preparaba los vasos.  
Eren miraba a Levi, y se sorprendia lo serio que era. En parte si le hacia un aire a Mikasa a veces, pero es extraño que el se haya quedado en casa junto a Historia y no haber salido con su prima.  
O quizas?  
\- Oye... asi que tu eres el novio de Mikasa?- preguntaba Levi con los brazos cruzados.  
\- Si... por que?  
Levi lo quedo mirando muy serio.  
\- Pobre que hagas llorar a Mikasa, si no te la veras conmigo..entendido?  
\- Eren- decia Armin un tanto nervioso tratando de calmar la situacion si se llegaran a los golpes..  
\- Tranquilo hombre... entre nosotros esta todo bien.- decia Eren con voz relajada.  
\- Asi me gusta  
\- Sucede algo?- preguntaba casual Historia mientras les servia los vasos.  
\- No nada Hisu... debes hacer algo para calmar a tu novio  
\- Eh?- Historia se sonrojo vivamente.  
Levi se quedo mirando a Eren aun mas serio que de costumbre.Lo haria callar con un puñetazo.  
\- Ah! Es solo una broma, verdad Eren?- decia nervioso Armin, ya que no le gustaba el ambiente agrio que se volvio de repente.  
En ese momento llegaron Annie y Mikasa...y tal como era la sospecha de Historia hace unos instantes, las chicas se quedaron pegadas a sus respectivas parejas.  
Finalmente se sentaron en el comedor, habian papas fritas,galletas,sandwiches, bebidas y 2 pack de cerveza.  
\- Ohhh eso si es vida- exclamaba Eren bebiendo una lata fria, mientras se devoraba los sandwiches.  
\- Oye Mikasa... dile a tu novio que no se lo coma todo.- le advertia Levi molesto.  
Mikasa se reia, le encantaba esas acciones de Eren a veces tan infantil. Era un encanto.  
\- Esto es delicioso!- decia Armin y Annie movia su cabeza afirmativamente.  
Mientras tanto Levi comia lo justo y necesario, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Lo que paso con Historia en el baño lo resolvera despues.  
\- Hisu... ten toma una cerveza.  
\- Ah Mikasa... no puedo... sabes que mañana debo ir a la entrevista y...  
\- Que no te de corte Hisu! Es aun temprano y ademas ya eres mayor de edad, vamos ten!- invitaba Eren para que la chica recibiera la lata.  
Ella accedio. No era tanto por la entrevista , sino que ella nunca a bebido alcohol no estaba acostumbrada y temia estar en estado de ebriedad o no estar en condiciones en la mañana , pero al fin y al cabo con una lata bastaba..Ademas ya tenia 18 años.   
\- Ok... brindemos!  
Todos los demas chocaron las latas muy alegres.  
\- Chin Chinnnnnn!!!!!  
Los minutos pasaron y se vaciaba una que otra lata. los demas comestibles quedaron en nada.   
\- Ahhh estoy lleno los sandwiches estaban deliciosos!- opinaba Armin  
\- Que bueno que te haya gustado - respondia Annie.  
\- De verdad crei que tu lo hayas preparado, si eres la mejor cocinera del mundo!  
\- Creiste mal- decia Annie con una carcajada.  
En ese entonces Eren que se tomo alrededor de 5 latas, estaba ebrio.   
\- Eren, Eren. Oye detente.  
\- Ah Mikasa, no seas tan cargante- decia el chico mientras la besaba apasionadamente  
Levi estaba que echaba humo. Mierda, si el se distraia, no seria novedad si llegara a suceder en sorprender a Mikasa y Eren acostados juntos en la habitacion contigua, sin importar si el esta presente.  
\- Creo que ya es hora de irme, son las 22 hrs y ustedes chicas deben trabajar mañana.Yo me encargo de llevar a los chicos a sus casas.  
\- No te preocupes, Levi- decia Mikasa mientras sentia como Eren se apoyaba en su hombro fingiendo que se habia quedado dormido.  
\- Si es verdad, es tarde ya- decia Historia un tanto mareada. Efectivamente durante la velada con una lata de cerveza se emborracho y sin saber que hacer o decir, se quedo quieta mientras comia y comia. Estaba muy nerviosa con lo que sucedio con Levi, y temia meter la pata con algun comentario o una reaccion fuera de lugar.  
Por cierto, Levi aun mantenia una calma y hablaba lo justo y necesario, aunque a veces la miraba fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo.  
\- Bueno Annie debo marcharme, Eren oye es hora de irnos!- decia Armin, y cual fue su sorpresa que Eren se quedo profundamente dormido apoyado en el hombro de Mikasa.  
\- Oye!- decia Levi bastante molesto.  
\- Esteeee... mejor que Eren se quede a dormir aqui, asi podra recuperarse ... ademas tenemos una habitacion para invitados...cierto Historia?- Decia Mikasa  
\- Eh...si...claro... que se quede a dormir aqui  
\- Ni hablar! Armin...ayudame a cargarlo- decia Levi con voz resuelta.  
\- Si- respondia el chico.  
Mientras ambos cargaban a un ebrio Eren, Mikasa no pudo evitar disimular un leve puchero, ya que la excusa perfecta de la habitacion de invitados era tener un momento a solas con su novio, de las oportunidades que han tenido siempre consistia en hacerlo en su casa con el temor de ser sorprendidos por los señores Jeager si llegaban de improviso del trabajo.  
Despues de ubicar a Eren en el asiento de atras, Armin se despidio de Annie con suaves besos y promesas. Levi se despidio de Mikasa, aunque el se dio cuenta que la chica tenia una mirada decepcionada, pero el siendo su primo mayor, queria protegerla de las garras del chico de ojos esmeralda.  
\- Cuidate... nos vemos  
\- Si... avisame cuando llegues a casa...maneja con cuidado.  
Levi se dirigio para despedirse de Historia. El aire era frio y se fijo como la joven cubria sus brazos, entonces con voz uniforme se despidio  
\- Bueno, descansa y que tengas suerte mañana...de acuerdo?  
\- Si....  
\- Nos vemos  
Levi la abrazo para despedirse... Historia estaba nerviosa pero con ese abrazo sintio calidez. El se acerco sutilmente a su oido y le dijo  
\- Despues hablaremos lo que paso entre nosotros...discretamente.  
Se alejo y se subio al auto prendiendo las luces. Mikasa y Annie se despedian con la mano mientras Eren seguia acostado en el asiento trasero.  
Levi dio una ultima mirada a Historia y encendio motores para marcharse.  
Mientras se dirigia a la casa de ambos jovenes, Levi prendio la radio para poner un poco de musica.Tenia un MP3 donde empezo a tocar el tema Swett Child O"Mine de Guns N"Roses . A decir verdad es muy fan de esta banda, desde que era un adolescente.   
Sin duda la musica estridente y con los acordes de guitarras sonaban muy alto.  
\- No esta un poco fuerte el volumen? Eren esta durmiendo- decia Armin preocupado  
\- No lo esta. Cierto Eren?  
Armin quedo sorprendido, al mirar el asiento trasero, Eren se levanto refunfuñando muy molesto.  
\- Como supiste que estaba actuando?  
\- Lo suponia, es un truco muy viejo del chico fingiendo estar borracho y quedarse en la casa de la chica para estar un momento a solas verdad?- decia Levi mirando al joven desde el espejo retrovisor.  
\- Mierda!  
Armin escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Levi. Es verdad, el romance entre el y Annie era muy inocente, en cambio el de Eren y Mikasa era muy loco y apasionado...a pesar que son amigos desde la niñez, el truco de Eren lo habia engañado por completo.  
Eren quedo sin palabras, mientras veia pasar las calles oscuras con los brazos cruzados.  
Las tres muchachas entraron al departamento, era tarde, pero estaban tan agotadas que ni animos les dio ordenar el desastre del comedor.  
Historia se dio una ducha para ver si podia calmar los mareos.Decididamente jamas volvera a tomar alcohol.   
Su cuerpo pesaba como saco de papas, pero debia descansar para mañana... sin duda alguna ella se emborrachaba hasta con jugo de uva.  
A la mañana siguiente, aun roncando,mientras Cherry se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ella sintio el ruido de unas cortinas y el sol golpeo directamente a su rostro.   
-Awwwnnnnn  
\- Buenos dias Hisu, oye ya me voy al trabajo, que tengas mucha suerte- decia Mikasa   
\- Eh? Que hora es? Las 7?  
-No...son mas de las 8, Annie se aburrio de hablarte y se fue temprano.  
Historia abrio los ojos. Mas de las 8? Maldita sea! Se habia quedado dormida!  
Con el movimiento brusco sintio un terrible dolor de cabeza  
\- Ahhhhh!  
\- Oye toma esto, es para la resaca...por suerte no has vomitado la cama...bueno, debo irme adios!!- decia la chica mientras ofrecia un vaso con analgesicos antes de partir  
\- Es...espera... no he visto la direccion   
\- Oh Hisu tan distraida...demonios ok yo te la veo en Map y te la dejo anotada...  
Despues de unos momentos Mikasa encontro la direccion y la dejo anotada en una hoja.  
\- Mira debes tomar el metro hasta Estacion Shibuya... caminas unas 4 cuadras y llegas a la Empresa Fritz Company Limited, entendido?  
\- Si!! Gracias Mikasa me salvaste!  
-Oka me cuentas los detalles nos vemos!  
Bueno, ahora debia bañarse aun seguia el molesto dolor de cabeza, no alcanzara a tomar desayuno sobre todo el comedor que esta hecho un chiquero, pero demonios, podria vomitar en el camino.  
Al momento de estar lista, peinada y maquillada, tomo su cartera y fue a dirigir a la entrevista. Ella tenia la sensacion que quizas esta vez las cosas resultaran tal como lo tenia planeada.  
El metro estaba atestado de gente, cuando llego a la Estacion Shibuya casi se queda atrapada entre la gente y por un segundo alcanzo a bajarse antes que las puertas se cerraran.  
\- Uff por un pelo  
Mientras caminaba, recordo cuando Levi se ofrecio a llevarla a la empresa.  
\- Soy una idiota...  
Miraba su reloj y eran las 8:55... llegara en 5 minutos caminar las 4 cuadras hasta la Empresa? Se quito los zapatos y a pies descalsos comenzo a correr, ya que temia quebrar su tacon del zapato o sufrir un esguince.  
Al momento de llegar justo eran las 9...Estaba un poco agotada yendo a la carrera pero lo importante es que llego.No le quedo otra que volver a colocarse sus zapatos.  
\- Señorita Historia Reiss? - pregunto la secretaria  
\- Eh...si...soy yo  
\- Hola que tal, usted tiene una entrevista con el señor Fritz   
\- Si...asi es   
\- Podria esperar unos minutos, ya la tengo agendada de su llegada...El señor llegara unos minutos mas tarde, asi que por favor, tome asiento.  
\- Si muchas gracias...Eh.... podria ocupar el baño si no es mucha molestia  
\- Oh por supuesto, aqui le indico- dijo la mujer  
Al entrar al baño, Historia puso seguro a la puerta, lo que queria era refrescarse un poco y ademas lavarse los pies...que hacer en ese momento? Acaso lavarselos en el lava manos?  
\- Ni hablar...  
Momentos despues, la joven salio del baño sin siquiera levantar sospechas. Al sentarse, le pregunto a la secretaria si su jefe ha llegado..  
\- No...aun no... solo espere un momento por favor.  
Eran las 9:30  
las 10:00  
las 11:00  
Y del tipo sin señales de vida.  
Historia estaba agotada...tenia hambre, con todo el ajetreo de la mañana para estar perdiendo el tiempo.   
Se dio por vencida.  
Decidio irse, no era justo que el tipo se burle de ella, y estar toda una mañana.  
\- Señorita me retiro...   
\- No se vaya! Ah! Ahi viene.  
Ella lo miro para directamente en su imaginacion mandarle una patada voladora.   
El tipo si era alto, de buen vestir.  
\- Oh disculpe! Tuve unos asuntos que atender y se me paso el tiempo. Por favor adelante...  
En ese momento el celular de Historia comenzo a llamar.El hombre la miro curiosamente.  
\- Ah...no se preocupe... devolvere la llamada despues...   
La chica apago su celular sin siquiera ver quien pudo haberla llamado y lo siguio. El hombre era muy alto, rubio, usa anteojos y tiene una bien cuidada barba.  
\- Disculpe señorita...-decia el hombre sentando en un sillon de caoba mientras miraba su curriculum- Historia Reiss...Bienvenida a nuestra empresa... soy Zeke Fritz mucho gusto.  
\- Gracias señor Fritz  
\- No No ...llamame Zeke...estamos en confianza  
La chica asintio atentamente.  
\- Veo que tienes un excelente curriculum, trabajaste en las empresas Weapon, muy prestigiosa ademas...Algun motivo de tu salida?  
Historia no podia decirle que se derivo a un termino amoroso como paso en las otras entrevistas. Asi que para que suene mas sutil indico  
\- Temas personales  
\- Mmmmm ya veo... todos tenemos un mal dia verdad?  
\- Si- asentia la joven un poco timida.  
El hombre la miro fijamente. Despues de unos momentos, volvio a mirar el curriculum y le dijo.  
\- Muy bien, eres muy talentosa...Podrias estar en la sala de espera? Mi secretaria te informara de inmediato si trabajas con nosotros o no.Eso es por el atraso de mi llegada.  
\- De acuerdo- dijo la joven con tranquilidad  
\- Excelente Historia, mucha suerte- la despidio con un apreton de manos.  
\- Gracias señor Fritz...digo Zeke.  
El hombre sonrio, mientras la chica salia de la oficina.  
Al esperar por unos minutos en la sala de estar, aparecio la secretaria y al acercarse a la joven le dijo que estaba contratada.  
Historia estaba feliz. Estaba muy agradecida...toda esa espera valio la pena.  
\- Bueno señorita Reiss, para el lunes estara disponible, por si tiene alguna cosa que hacer  
\- Gracias, pero me gustaria empezar lo mas pronto si es posible.  
\- Vaya que entusiasta. Te pareceria mañana mismo?  
\- Si!!  
\- Bueno, le dare aviso al señor Fritz que usted se inicia mañana...entonces bienvenida.Por supuesto, necesito sus medidas para entregarle su uniforme de la Compañia.   
Despues de unos momentos, Historia estaba fuera del edificio, queria gritar de emocion. Al fin lo habia logrado!  
Ahhhh las chicas estarian muy contentas! Al fin y al cabo sobre la fiesta si sirvio para las buenas vibras.  
Tambien recordo la promesa que iba a avisarle a Levi, quizas esta vez si podria aceptar la invitacion por un cafe.   
Al prender el celular, tenia alrededor de 20 llamadas perdidas.   
Todas eran de Levi.   
Que frustracion! Fue justo cuando llego Zeke y por la hora acordada, era logico que el pensaba que podria haber terminado su entrevista de hace rato. Pero bueno, esta vez ella le explicara lo que ocurrio por no haber atendido sus llamadas.  
Al llamarlo salia buzon de voz.   
Que tenia el celular apagado o estaba fuera de cobertura.  
En ese momento, el celular de Levi lo tenia apagado, estaba encima de su velador, mientras la habitacion se podian escuchar fuertes gemidos.  
\- Ah Levi! Mas ! Mas!  
Levi no se dio por enterado que Historia le habia devuelto las llamadas, lo cual el se sintio decepcionado que ella no le respondiera.   
Con su leve molestia de haberla llamado tantas veces, apago su equipo y tomo la cliente que estaba ansiosa para su reclamo, mientras el sentia una ira indescriptible en su interior.  
Historia llamo unas 5 veces mas, y no hubo respuesta.  
Suspiro muy contrariada. Posiblemente el estaba ocupado con su "trabajo" y por eso no podia responderle.   
Ella se recriminaba internamente. Debia dejar de pensar en el, no puede sentirse decepcionada si finalmente lo que ella mas anhelaba en tener un trabajo por fin lo pudo obtener despues de mucho tiempo de penas y desdichas.   
Por fin tendria el dinero para la cirugia de su gata, ella es lo mas importante en su vida ahora.  
Llego al departamento, cambio de ropa y se dispuso a limpiar todo el desastre de la noche anterior. Despues de haber terminado, llamo a Mikasa y Annie avisandoles de su suerte.  
\- Que felicidad Hisu!!!! Sabia que lo lograrias   
\- Gracias Annie  
\- Genial!!! Llamare a Eren y volvamos a celebrar como lo hicimos ayer  
\- Ni muerta Mikasa  
Despues de terminar las llamadas, de pronto su celular empezo a sonar  
Era Levi!  
\- Hola Levi como estas?  
\- Hey Hisu... te llame temprano para saber como te ha ido   
\- Me fue super bien!   
Levi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa  
\- Me alegro un monton escuchar eso.  
\- Te llame de vuelta, pero me imagino que te encontrabas ocupado en lo que haces...No quiero ser una molestia si no dispones de tiempo....  
\- No te preocupes...ya termine, ademas cancele las otras clientes, queria tomarme el dia. Si tu quieres esta vez salgamos a tomar un cafe mas tarde.  
\- Bueno...esta vez acepto.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio de golpe. En realidad tener esa conversacion aunque sea por telefono les reconfortaba.  
\- Y bien? al final saliste a algun lado para celebrar antes? Que no querias hablar conmigo?  
\- Tonto! Pasaron algunas situaciones que no me esperaba  
\- Situaciones?   
\- Si... asi es... la verdad es que mi jefe llego muy tarde para la entrevista y no pude responder tu llamada.  
Levi al escuchar eso, se sentia mucho mas tranquilo...asi que era por eso  
\- Que idiota de jefe en llegar tarde, no lo crees?- comentaba Levi con su humor negro  
\- Si asi es... pero bueno...caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes- respondia con la misma picardia la chica.  
\- Entonces cuando comienzas?  
\- Mañana... en realidad estoy muy ansiosa y me moria de ganas de hacer lo que me gusta.  
Levi escuchaba a la muchacha y le hizo evocar un deseo que sintio cuando era mas joven, habia estudiado Ingenieria Comercial, cuando las cosas eran tan sencillas.  
\- Entiendo el sentimiento- decia Levi muy para si mismo.  
La joven sonreia gratamente.  
\- Levi, alguna vez has pensado en dejar lo que haces? Digo, se que es tu eleccion y no tengo derecho a entrometerme, pero... si trataras de comenzar de nuevo? Hacer lo que te gusta?   
\- Cada dia... pero...  
\- Pero que...  
Levi estaba nervioso. A decir verdad esta chica le hacia sacar verdades ocultas en su alma. Sin duda que lo que sucedio en el baño no era para nada una casualidad. Ella podia hablar tranquilamente con el por telefono, pero cuando el contacto es directo, ella afloja su timidez frente a el, y eso lo enloquece.Como desearia tenerla al frente y abrazarla. Es un sentimiento totalmente diferente cuando esta con otras mujeres.   
Lamentablemente en ese momento, la chica con la cual Levi tuvo intimidad, habia escuchado toda la conversacion mientras salia del baño. Llena de celos, ella se abalanzo de Levi fuera de si.   
Historia se preocupo por unos gritos extraños de mujer en el celular.  
\- Oye que te pasa!  
Historia quedo asustada mientras aun esperaba en linea  
\- Levi?  
De pronto escucho un golpe, y la niña escucho claramente la voz de una mujer que vociferaba fuera de si  
\- Escuchame bien perra maldita. El es mio me escuchaste?! Ni te atrevas a acercarte a el porque te mato!  
\- Basta ya !- gritaba Levi mientras trataba de forcejear con la mujer tratando de calmarla.  
Historia no podia creer lo que escuchaba, mientras aun se escuchaba como la mujer lloraba desconsolada y Levi pudo tomar su telefono   
\- Historia? Historia? Estas ahi?  
Levi escucho un gemido reprimido. La niña estaba aguantando sus lagrimas.  
\- Por favor... dime algo...  
\- Vete a la mierda  
Al decir eso, la joven apago su celular.  
Levi nerviosamente volvia a revolver sus cabellos. Que podia hacer? Desde que termino su "turno" con esa mujer, vio que Historia le habia devuelto las llamadas. Estaba sorprendido que ella lo llamara, quizas queria explicar la razon de no poder contestarle y que tambien la promesa que ella le avisara como le habia ido. Llamo a la señora McKenzie que los siguientes turnos estaban suspendidos. Queria tomarse el dia libre para estar con ella, quizas un cafe y despues entablar la conversacion pendiente que tenian.   
No habia excusas, la culpa no era de la mujer que aun seguia en el suelo llorando lastimosamente, el era el unico responsable.   
Y se merecia que Historia lo odie en ese mismo momento.  
Con la noticia de que Historia finalmente ha conseguido trabajo, las chicas fueron a comprarle un obsequio especial. Sin embargo al llegar al departamento, encontraron las cortinas corridas, luces apagadas.   
Historia se habia quedado durante el dia acostada reprimiendo sus lagrimas. Annie se preocupo y la acompaño preparandole agua con azucar, mientras Mikasa tenia sospecha cual se desato la enorme tristeza en la chica.  
Salio fuera un momento, y llamo a Levi, el sin duda alguna pudo saber la verdadera razon.  
Despues de un buen rato llamandolo finalmente contesto  
\- Levi! Al fin contestas.   
\- Hola  
-Estas borracho? Que carajos paso?  
\- Nada en verdad- seguia contestando Levi con la lengua trabada. Estaba muy ebrio.  
\- En donde estas?   
\- Ahh estoy en un bar que queda cerca de casa, creo que se llama Paradise o que se yo.  
\- Voy enseguida, no te muevas.  
Avisando a Annie , Mikasa salio raudamente para encontrarse con su primo. Que ha sucedido? Estaba claro que algo grave paso con el y su amiga, pero necesitaba respuestas.  
Al llegar al local reconocio el vehiculo. Entro y bueno, la musica era muy fuerte, se lograba escuchar Link Wray con el tema Rumble y en una de las barras sentado lo encontro bebiendo todo el contenido de un wisky.  
\- Oye ya basta. Deja de hacer el ridiculo. Es mejor que vayamos a casa.- dijo la chica mientras le quitaba el vaso.  
Levi miro muy enfadado a la chica.  
\- Ya basta Mikasa. Te comportas igual que una madre...no te cansas de eso? Dejame tranquilo.  
\- Es hora de irnos, es muy tarde.  
Lo tomo del brazo y comenzo a llevarselo. El problema es que esta el auto estacionado, y con lo ebrio que estaba no era capaz de manejar.  
La chica se dirigio al dueño del local que mañana se llevarian el vehiculo. Le dejo una cuota en dinero a lo cual el hombre acepto gustoso.  
Se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la casa. Se sento en el sillon Levi para tratar de explicar que fue lo que sucedio con Historia.  
Al final le conto todo.  
Mikasa estaba dolida. Levi si la ha cagado de verdad.  
\- Soy una mierda, lo entiendes? Me lo merezco lo que me esta sucediendo.  
\- Levi pero no te lo tomes asi. Historia te quiere.- Ella comprendia el tono de voz de su primo, y queria reconfortarlo.  
\- Deja de hablar bobadas. Ella me odia y merecido lo tengo.  
\- Levi lo se...cuando ella te vio en fotografia, pude notar algo diferente en ella. Acaso no lo has sentido?  
En efecto. El sabia que Mikasa tenia razon. Aun le daba vueltas lo que sucedio esa vez, cuando casi se besaban.  
\- Y tu Levi? Que sientes por ella?  
\- Antes me turbaba al ver su fotografia, se veia tan docil, pura. Cada vez que terminaba en ese trabajo de mierda, miraba su foto. Era una locura, pero esto se ahondo cuando nos conocimos. Mierda, me ha dejado totalmente anonadado. Me gusta, cada dia que pasa me gusta mucho mas. Ella ni se compara con las mujeres en que me he acostado...y nunca espere decir eso, pero...incluida Petra.  
\- Entonces no te quedes ahi y lucha por ella. Dile lo que sientes.  
\- Como quieres que lo haga? Mikasa ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Y mierda... jamas le insinue algo, pero maldita sea ella me ha llenado lo que ninguna mujer me ha hecho.  
\- Y que esperas? Tienes todo en tu mano. Abandona ese trabajo, y empieza de nuevo. Asi ganaras la confianza de Historia, podran conversar y veras que las cosas se arreglaran. Si? Escuchame por favor. Eres muy inteligente, se que puedes salir de esta, tu siempre lo has hecho.  
Levi quedo con un dolor en su garganta y sin evitarlo abrazo a Mikasa. Ella podia sentir sus lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas.  
Fue la mejor desicion en no alejar a Mikasa de su vida. Desde la muerte de su tio Kenny en su adolescencia y su madre cuando era pequeño, el trataba de cambiar su destino.   
Con esfuerzo y talento salio adelante. Queria darle una mejor vida a Mikasa que fue quebrajada con el accidente de sus tios. Levi sabia que la mancha del oscuro destino siempre lo perseguiria, era una especie de karma. Pero salio adelante. Hasta que se graduo de la Universidad llevandose todo los galardones. Sin embargo se sentia un tanto vacio...el era muy popular con las chicas, pero necesitaba que alguien le de todo el amor que Levi sin duda lo entregaria de vuelta...hasta que un dia conocio a Petra. Su compromiso era cuestion de tiempo, pero todo fue un final triste con el desamor sufrido, donde esta vez Levi si conocio lo que era vivir en el mismisimo infierno.  
-Ya ahora ve a dormir. Descansa bien, analiza lo que te digo, esta bien?  
Levi asintio y a duras penas fue a su dormitorio. Mikasa ocupo la otra habitacion mientras avisaba a Annie que se quedaria en casa de Levi por esta noche.  
Ya temprano en la mañana, Annie se iba a su trabajo...ni se molesto en avisar a Historia que hoy empezaba a trabajar... al verla llorar hasta muy tarde, ella decidio dejarla descansar.  
Se sentia molesta por la actitud de Levi, ya que la niña solo dijo unas pocas cosas de lo que habia sucedido entre ellos, asi que espero que las cosas entre Historia mejoraran.  
Sin embargo despues de unos instantes,la chica no pudo dormir mas...viendo que aun es temprano, aun le golpeaba el mal recuerdo de lo sucedido ayer con Levi.  
Deberia odiarlo en este mismo instante, pero por una extraña razon no podia...ni queria.  
A pesar de su inexperiencia, al estar con el corazon dolido con lo de Reiner, la joven descubrio que ese dolor de Levi si fue como un disparo en su alma.  
Y no solo eso...no podia odiarlo porque le gustaba de verdad.  
Finalmente agito su cabeza negativamente. Es un nuevo dia y no podia desaprovecharlo, era su oportunidad de mostrar el gran talento que tenia y no solamente por ser un "rostro bonito"  
Se levanto al momento de partir Annie,se baño, se maquillo tratando de ocultar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, esperaba que con el maquillaje pudiera camuflar.  
Ya estaba lista, dejo alimento a su gatita y la acaricio dulcemente, mientras ella le ronroneaba.  
\- Tu eres mi talisman, querida Cherry...espero todo salga bien.  
Al momento de salir, noto que Mikasa no estaba en el departamento. La unica conclusion posible era que se encontraba donde Levi.   
A pesar de eso, Historia no le volvera a reprochar a su amiga, por que a pesar que sean amigas, ella tambien ve a su primo a la cual apoyar, y no seria justo ya formar una especie de rivalidad.  
Salio calmada para llegar a la Compañia. Por supuesto, llego temprano sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y corriendo descalza como sucedio ayer.  
A su llegada, habia muchas personas yendo a la cafeteria, lo que le recordo que no habia tomado desayuno. No podia permitirse trabajar con el estomago vacio.  
Al sentarse, estaba sola, lo cual le servia para prepararse mentalmente lo que aconteceria en el dia.  
Una chica se sento a su lado con una bandeja, lo cual Historia se percato un poco tarde.  
\- Hola compañera nueva?  
\- Eh?  
\- Soy Nifa, trabajo en RRHH en la empresa hace un tiempo y tu?  
\- Historia, Secretaria Ejecutiva.  
\- Vaya... en que area?  
\- Trabajare junto al señor Fritz.  
\- Ah! El pescado grande! Si, es el jefe de todo este barco. Yo nunca he trabajado con el, pero dicen que es muy inteligente. A pesar que pasaron muchas chicas talentosas no les llegan su nivel. Espero des el ancho.  
\- Bueno, ayer me presente y le ha impresionado mi curriculum.  
\- O tu belleza- decia la joven muy alegre.  
Historia quedo perdida. De que esta hablando esta chica?  
\- No es cierto. Yo trabaje en las empresas Weapon y me ha ido muy bien.  
\- Oh las empresas Weapon! Vaya que me has impresionado! En este lugar si se puede encontrar el talento. Seria un gran desarrollo donde se busca gente apta para el trabajo. Aunque Zeke Fritz ha ganado mucha experiencia, el si ha sido galardonado como el mejor segundo de su generacion.  
"Mejor segundo"? Vaya que le ha impresionado. No tenia idea que su jefe tambien inicio su carrera ahi.  
\- Pero hubo uno, que fue considerado un Genio.  
\- Un Genio?  
\- Asi es. Segun se comenta, se formo una especie de rivalidad con Zeke, este tipo era muy habil con los negocios. Hasta las empresas en bancarrota los compraba y se volvia un exito! Nadie sabia como lo hacia, a pesar que era un aprendiz pero tenia un gran talento.   
\- Increible! Si mi memoria no me falla al parecer lo he escuchado una vez cuando estaba en la Preparatoria...Me gustaria conocerlo. Recuerdas como se llama?  
\- Ah si! Su nombre creo que se llama ...  
De pronto el celular de Nifa comenzo a sonar. Rayos era el aviso que ya el horario de colacion daba su termino y debia iniciar su trabajo.  
\- Ah lo siento... Espero vernos en el almuerzo.  
La chica se fue, dejando a Historia muy pensativa.  
Que coincidencia que entre su jefe, el Genio y ella hayan iniciado sus carreras en Weapon.  
Con esto, le dio aun mas animos de seguir adelante. Tomo rapido el resto de te para irse a su oficina.  
Al llegar, saludo tratando de mostrarse entusiasta. Debia darse todos los animos.   
Comenzo a organizar carpetas, archivos, que todo este listo antes de la llegada de Zeke.  
\- Buenos dias!  
\- Ah...hola señor Zeke como esta?  
\- Zeke ...a secas...y si me encuentro muy bien y tu como estas.  
\- Yo muy bien. - decia esto tratando de aparentar normalidad.  
Sin embargo el hombre la miro fijamente y asintio la cabeza.  
\- Ya veo.  
Sin medir palabra, entro a su oficina. Historia quedo un tanto perdida, pero tampoco podia decir mucho ya que no tenia mucha experiencia sobre el comportamiento del sexo masculino.  
En ese dia, Levi desperto, y como su prima se fue al trabajo, le dejo una nota dandole animos y que no todo esta perdido.  
Se preparo mentalmente y llego a la conclusion de dar por finalizado la vida desorbitada que llevaba. Llamo por telefono a la señora McKenzie que queria tener una reunion privada en el edificio donde trabajaba.  
Llego temprano, la señora lo estaba esperando, y al saludarla, le dio la noticia que ya terminara definitivamente el centro de masajes en el cual ha trabajado hace un tiempo.  
La mujer se sentia tranquila.  
\- Espero no decepcionarte, se que dejaste todo Nueva York para venir a Japon e iniciar una nueva vida, pero bueno, yo estoy metido en un hoyo que debo salir pronto.  
\- Tranquilo Levi, me alegra mucho tu desicion. No te preocupes, me quedare un tiempo y volvere a Estados Unidos, me gusta el sitio aqui es mas tranquilo, asi que ocupare mi tiempo para descansar.  
\- Si quiere puedo hablar con Hange, es amiga mia en la Universidad, ella trabaja en la Compañia Legion, seria buena idea si puede...  
\- No Levi... de verdad agradezco tus atenciones... pero esa posicion la deberias tomarlo... tu eres Ingeniero Comercial, ademas hiciste magister en negocios internacionales y estudiaste idiomas. No debes desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida te esta dando. Deja de ayudar a los demas y ayudate a ti mismo...   
\- Pero...  
\- Hazlo... y no me contradigas, o me ire al primer vuelo a Nueva York.  
\- Esta bien... gracias Jane...eres como una madre para mi.  
\- Lo se Levi.   
\- Se lo agradezco mucho.   
\- Y que piensas hacer con el edificio? Lo venderas?  
\- Si...pero antes debo resolver un asunto de suma importancia. Ahora lo que le pido es la devolucion de todos los costos a las clientes, incluyendo pagos por adelantado. Esto es el fin, y ya la he cagado en herir a una persona muy importante.  
\- Es por una chica?- decia sonriente la mujer de edad.  
\- Si... es por un angel que espero me de el perdon, debo creer en un milagro- decia el joven mientras al tomar su celular, volvia a mirar el fondo de pantalla, la dulzura de Historia inmortalizada en aquella hermosa fotografia.  
Finalmente Levi manejo hasta llegar a las Empresas Legion. Era un edificio muy pequeño, no era de grandes lujos pero tenia todo lo necesario. Cuando dio aviso a la secretaria (que de hecho, ella se preocupaba mas de mirarle el cuerpo que otra cosa) finalmente llamo a la que era su amiga de la Universidad.  
\- Levi!!!!!!!!!!  
\- Ah ...Hange... que tal estas.  
\- Pero mirate! Si que estas hecho un casanova, con ese estilo ya tienes babeando a mi querida secretaria.  
Al decir esto, la joven trato de recomponerse y bajo la vista hacia la pantalla de su computador.   
Levi puso cara de piedra.  
\- No era tanto para que lo exclamaras a todo el maldito edificio, cuatro ojos.  
\- Hahahahah muchas cosas se mantienen con el tiempo, verdad?  
Ambos se juntaron en la oficina. Hange era una mujer muy vivaz, alegre, un tanto alocada. De la generacion de Levi en la Universidad, era la mejor tercera, en el cual la apodaron "Comandante" por su liderato.   
\- Y bien... que te trae por aqui Levi? Recuerdo que me llamaste que una chica estaba buscando trabajo.   
\- Bueno... las cosas cambiaron...soy yo quien quiero trabajar contigo.  
Hange que es una mujer muy expresiva, quedo muda.   
\- Que estas diciendo Levi?   
\- Lo que oiste. Quiero trabajar contigo en Legion.   
\- Pero...Levi... nuestra empresa es pequeña...tu te mereces una Compañia mas acorde a tu nivel... ademas las ganancias no han ido muy bien este año.   
\- Olvidalo... no me interesa el sueldo. Yo quiero trabajar ahi y hacer que esta empresa tenga exito.   
Hange quedo muy impresionada. De hecho...Levi siempre ha sido una persona que siempre les gusta ayudar a los demas, lo que en verdad es algo admirable.   
\- Hecho...de acuerdo... estas contratado.  
\- Espera Hange... solo vine a hablar contigo y en la tarde te dejo mi curriculum.  
\- Olvidalo! Eres mi amigo y no es necesario tener un papel frente a mi, si eras considerado el genio de la Universidad Trost.   
\- Pero igual debo hacerlo.   
Hange sonreia mucho. Estaba feliz de ver a Levi despues de tanto tiempo y que ademas volvio a ser el mismo de siempre como en la Universidad. Por supuesto, supo de la situacion entre el y Petra, y durante mucho tiempo, Levi estaba perdido. Ella tenia un dinero ahorrado para ayudarle a pagar la deuda bancaria, pero el no accedio.  
Despues, supo que el se habia ido a Estados Unidos.  
Pero a pesar de todo, Hange estaba un tanto preocupada.  
\- Oye...tu sabes que siempre digo las cosas sin importar si a la gente les molesta o no. Pero hace unos meses me llego un correo de lo que estabas haciendo en Nueva York.  
Levi no se asombraba de lo mas minimo.  
\- Y bien... que me dices. Para refutar al tipo que me lanzo estos falsos rumores.  
\- No es falso, Hange.  
La mujer quedo impactada.  
\- Que? No es posible. Pero como Levi.   
\- Si es verdad. Pero ahora deje atras la vida pasada y solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta de verdad, Hange. Por eso estoy aqui.   
Ella lo miro fijamente. Despues de unos segundos, acepto.  
\- Esta bien Levi. Me da gusto volver a ver ese brillo cuando nos conocimos.   
Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo amistoso. Era una escena muy graciosa que Hange fuera mas alta que el.   
\- De acuerdo. Entonces mañana nos vemos. Te parece.  
Hange sonreia y estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo ella debia aclarar algo impotante.  
\- No quieres saber de quien fue la persona que infundio esos rumores?  
Levi fruncio el ceño.  
\- No me interesa, a decir verdad.  
\- Deberias hacerlo. Tu compañero de Universidad...Zeke.  
"Zeke"? Pensaba Levi.   
Asi que era el. Su rival cuando era estudiante en la Universidad.  
\- Ese pedazo de mierda siempre ha sido un patetico bocon.   
Al decir eso, Levi al darle la espalda levanto la mano al despedirse de Hange mientras cerraba la puerta.   
Llego a su casa muy pronto. Telefoneo a Mikasa dandole los pormenores de su situacion. Que abandono el salon de masajes y que muy pronto se vendera el edificio. Y que ademas ya empezaria a trabajar en la empresa de Hange.  
Mikasa estaba feliz.  
\- Y tu corazon...como se encuentra?  
Levi respiro atentamente.  
\- Tranquilo...pero no me dare por vencido. Solo... queria saber como se encuentra Historia.  
\- Ella esta trabajando, ella me llamo al mediodia y que se encuentra bien.  
\- Ya veo.  
Llego a la sala sigilosamente. Queria estar un momento a solas. En verdad queria darse una ducha pronto. No podia negar que desde que llego a casa queria llamar a Historia, pero temia que el fuera un tanto desubicado en llamarla durante la hora del almuerzo, queria estar un momento a solas para conversar seriamente, ya que aun intuia que la joven se sentia dolida,y temia que ella lo volviera a rechazar asi que dejo que el tiempo curara su alma.   
Y que ademas la deseaba como mujer.  
Mientras veia nuevamente la fotografia que era ya un talisman, Levi no pudo reprimir sentir un deseo sexual al verla. A pesar que la imagen la joven se veia tan dulce y pura, por segunda vez, Levi sintio aquel deseo desde aquel escenario que se dio en el baño. Fue solo segundos y la habria besado, le habria hecho el amor.  
No pudo evitarlo mas, desde que era un adolescente que no se masturbaba, ya que la horda de chicas le satisfacian desde la preparatoria, en la Universidad, Petra, y otras mujeres que conocio esporadicamente mientras estaba en Nueva York y ahora en su llegada a Japon.  
\- Parezco un pervertido.  
Despues de unos instantes, entro a la ducha y bañarse.  
En la hora del almuerzo, Historia hacia cola para anotarse y disfrutar, ya que habia trabajado muchisimo durante su turno. Ella veia pasteles, frutas y tambien en el otro sector ensaladas y sandwichs por si querian un refrigerio mas liviano.  
Ella no pudo reprimir aquel recuerdo de los sandwichs cuando compartieron sus amigos en desear buena suerte para su entrevista, aun recordaba lo sucedido en el baño con Levi y cuando ella estaba sentada en el comedor comia y comia porque temia decir algo o mostrar alguna reaccion frente a el.   
Hasta que una voz la interrumpio.  
\- Hola Historia que tal.  
\- Nifa hola!   
\- Y que tal tu primer dia?  
\- Ah bueno, muy bueno quiero decir... he tenido mucho trabajo.  
\- Vamos juntas a almorzar...mira alla queda una mesa vacia.  
Las dos chicas fueron al lugar. Por suerte alcanzaron a ocupar un lugar desocupado.  
\- Vaya, el comedor es muy grande.  
\- Asi es.   
Mientras las jovenes comian, comenzaba una conversacion amena.  
\- Oye me dio una idea, despues del trabajo podriamos salir a divertirnos.  
\- Eh?   
\- Vamos! Sera interesante, aunque...  
Nifa quedo pensativa un momento.  
\- Tienes novio?  
Historia quedo sonrojada  
\- No...no.... estoy soltera...  
\- Al parecer si te gusta alguien   
\- Si- decia la joven un poco timida  
\- Pero estas soltera igual... asi que no hay compromiso por parte.   
\- Y porque tantas preguntas si tengo novio o no?- decia un poco perspicaz.   
\- Con unas chicas vamos a ver a unos guapetones, son entero sexys y todo.  
\- Ehhhhhhhh- decia avergonzada Hisu  
\- Ahhh no me digas que nunca has visto uno... son unos tipos striper que bailan y tambien nos muestra "la cosita", solo sera por un momento.Eso es en parte por una despedida de soltera de una compañera de piso. Vamos, lo pasaremos bien.   
La chica si que quedo asombrada. Nifa se veia una mujer muy linda, tranquila. Ella estaba fascinada con ver a unos tipos bailando poses eroticas y demas. Nunca espero ver eso en ella.  
De pronto, su mente nuevamente se dirigio donde Levi. Acaso el tenia un trabajo asi? Bailar mientras las mujeres vociferaban fuera de si? Mostrar su cuerpo? Mostrar su intimidad?  
Ella cuando supo del trabajo de Levi, sabia algo a rasgos generales, pero era tan inocente no tenia idea de lo que el mundo le mostraba, solo sabia que se acostaba con mujeres, pero no tenia conocimiento de la diferencia en ser un striper o un masajeador.   
Movio su cabeza negativamente.  
\- No gracias.  
\- Oh... que lastima... pero tu te lo pierdes...  
\- Nifa... no molestes a la señorita Reiss por favor.  
Ambas chicas escucharon la voz directa de Zeke. Estaba de pie sosteniendo su bandeja   
\- Señor!  
\- Buenas tardes señoritas. Podria sentarme con ustedes?  
\- Claro!- exclamaba Historia un tanto aliviada, ya que con su jefe podrian cambiar la conversacion en vez de escuchar historias sobre chicos bailando desnudos.  
\- Y que tal su primer dia, señorita Reiss?  
\- Muy bien señor...  
\- Zeke...  
\- Si...tiene razon  
Nifa dejo de comer un momento, y se fijo la actitud tan directa de el. Al ver la forma en como la miraba pudo ver una atraccion muy fuerte de parte de su jefe, sin embargo Historia seguia ignorando las señales que el hombre enviaba.  
"Que distraida"  
Asi que al final, la conversacion se baso en plantear algunas ventas, documentos.  
\- Señor Zeke, este año ha tenido muchas ganancias?- preguntaba Nifa  
\- Asi es...pudimos derrotar a la Compañia Legion, si bien muchos profesionales han trabajado durante 100 años, para mi es una Compañia sin peso y atrasado en su tiempo.  
\- Sin embargo- continuaba Historia interrumpiendolo- No hay que olvidar que Legion tiene un prestigio. Por algo dura 100 años.   
Zeke miraba a la chica y sonreia   
\- Si, por supuesto...pero ya deben adaptarse los tiempos, si no eres el primer lugar has perdido. Y eso es lo que nuestra Compañia tiene, es la numero 1.  
Historia se dio cuenta que Zeke tenia una ambicion, muy marcada sin duda.  
Quizas con esta personalidad ella podria ser mas decidida, y no ser tan precavida, ya que su accionar es muy correcto, honesta,leal.  
\- Y...que le parece si...podemos aliarnos? Su Compañia es nueva, pero servira con la experiencia de Legion.   
Zeke miro a la joven atentamente. No solo fue elegida por su belleza, sino que pudo percibir que era muy inteligente. Tenerla a su lado sin duda haria que el exito este asegurado.   
\- Ya veo que mi eleccion contigo no es equivocado. Muy bien, prepara todo mientras yo hablare con el lider de la Compañia de Legion.  
Historia estaba feliz.   
Nifa se dio cuenta que literalmente estaba tocando el violin, aunque sin duda Historia no mostraba un atisbo de una atraccion hacia Zeke.  
\- Bueno... ya debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo...nos vemos- decia Nifa tratando de retirarse lo mas rapido posible.  
De pronto el ambiente se volvio un poco incomodo.  
\- Escuche que trabajaste en Weapon.  
Zeke la miro fijamente y asintio.  
\- Por supuesto, en Weapon estan los mejores sin duda, en ellos desarrollas tu creatividad, entereza,habilidad en todo. Si, efectivamente trabaje ahi.  
\- Entonces esa era la razon que me contrataste?  
-Asi es, en Weapon se podria decir que los talentosos son una piedra en bruto, y si, saque el segundo lugar, pero no habia nada que hacer...el es muy bueno en lo que hacia.  
Ahh se referia al "Genio" dicho por Nifa.  
\- Y sabes algo de esa persona? En que Compañia esta?...  
\- Oye...no permitire que mi propia asistente personal ve el ojo hacia el enemigo... la lealtad es lo mas importante en esta Compañia.- decia el hombre seriamente.  
\- Ah lo siento mucho...solo era curiosidad...nada mas  
Despues de intercambiar otros temas como por ejemplo que Hisu tiene una gatita siames y que Zeke despues del trabajo le gustaba escuchar musica clasica para relajarse, vino la pregunta a continuacion...  
\- Y como va con tu vida personal, tienes a alguien especial? Una pareja?  
Hisu lo miro detenidamente y solo agrego sonriendo tristemente  
\- No...   
\- Asi que no tienes novio pero al parecer sientes algo por esa persona, me equivoco  
La joven lo miro preguntandose como lo supo  
\- Como...  
\- Facil, a mi me gusta leer a las personas y al verte es como ver un libro andante. Cuando te salude en la mañana note tus ojos, estaban muy rojos a pesar que trataste de cubrir con tu maquillaje  
Historia quedo anonadada. Este hombre si es muy habil en leer a las personas, sin embargo tratando de reponerse quiso cerrar el tema de conversacion, no solamente era un tema que solo compete a ella sino que tambien no sabia a ciencia cierta en que terminara en todo esto.  
\- Ahora me doy cuenta que eres muy habil, comprendo del porque sacaste el segundo lugar en la Universidad, pero no es nada importante en mi caso...en serio.  
Zeke la miraba atentamente...en realidad si le enviaba señales sutiles para que Historia lo notara, ahora que ella es soltera pero si tiene a alguien en especial, le parecio una competicion interesante.  
\- Bueno...debo irme...ya se termina mi hora de almuerzo y nos veremos en un rato mas.  
Historia asintio afirmativamente, mientras el hombre se alejaba.   
Aunque ya habia terminado su horario para continuar, no podia dejar de acordarse de Levi, y se preguntaba como estara el.  
Estara con otra mujer en sus brazos? Sera dulce,comprensiva...o sera celosa,inexpresiva?  
Historia se preguntaba que habria pasado si habria accedido a tomar un cafe con el, o si se hubieran besado aquel momento, el cambiaria? Trabajaria en lo que el estudio? O seria una relacion contraproducente en ser la novia de un tipo que se acuesta por dinero.  
Muchas preguntas por su mente y sin tener nada claro en que hacer...  
Levi envio el curriculum al correo electronico de Hange. Con esto listo, ya la suerte estaba echada. Sabia que trabajar en Legion seria desafiante, ya que las perdidas millonarias han mermado su historial .  
Sin embargo, le llego un mail. Levi al abrirlo quedo boquiabierto. Indicaba que Legion y Fritz Company Limited se habian unido para trabajar juntos.   
De verdad no se lo esperaba. Asi que entro a la pagina web, donde descubrio con desconcierto que era la misma empresa quien habia provocado la casi bancarrota de Legion.  
Al descubrir que Fritz Company Limited es la Compañia a derrotar, le dio un dejo que suspicacia... Era la empresa de Zeke...su rival cuando lo vio entre las presentaciones..  
Al ver el sitio web con la informacion, comprendio que tendra un trabajo muy fuerte en minimo lograr equiparar las ganancias.  
Mañana sera un dia muy interesante. Si tenia que unirse al enemigo, pues bienvenido sea...  
Historia llego a casa. Estaba agotada, si tuvo un trabajo extenuante pero debia cumplirlo con creces.   
Y no solo eso, al dia siguiente tendran una reunion importante con la gente de Legion.   
Cherry al sentir llegar su ama, se brinco acariciandola. Ella no dejaba un dejo de tristeza y aunque le encanto el lugar donde trabaja, le dolia aun pensar en Levi.   
Miraba su celular dandose cuenta que no recibio llamada una sola vez, quizas ella tenia la esperanza de escuchar sus replicas, suplicas, pero eso ya le daba una señal que aquello jamas debio suceder.  
Al dia siguiente todo el equipo de Fritz Company Limited estaban en arreglos. Les habia informado que aquella persona que recien fue contratada por Legion era nada mas y nada menos que el "Genio".   
La gente estaba emocionada... Sabian sobre la leyenda de la Universidad de Trost era plenamente conocimiento de todos. A pesar que algunos sabian su nombre de pila, para los demas empleados era mas emocionante llamarlo con su nombre del que fue reconocido.   
Zeke llego temprano. tan serio como nunca se habia visto. Cuando se le informo por la mañana que Levi Ackerman es el nuevo contrato de Legion, y que ademas iria a reunirse con el, se sintio un tanto preocupado.   
Era verdad el era muy inteligente, pero Levi sabia como desestabilizarlo con unas pocas palabras. Levi era astuto. Tan asi que antes de comprometerse Levi, su madre Dina Fritz que era la presidenta en ese tiempo le pidio formalmente que el trabajara con ella en la Compañia, sin tener en consideracion a su hijo Zeke. La plaza estaba activa hasta cuando Levi comenzo a tener problemas personales. Fue ahi que Zeke adquirio la Compañia de su madre antes de morir, pero eso para el, fue mas un premio de consuelo que otra cosa.   
Zeke jamas le perdonara a Levi en ser el centro de atencion de los demas... Y ahora mismo viendo en carne propia como sus empleados estaban sutilmente emocionados.  
Historia llego unos minutos despues de Zeke. Eran las 8 y media, y ya debia prepararse para algunos tips en el tema de algun acuerdo que debia llegar a cabo.   
Historia estaba emocionada. Secretamente conocera quien seria su "idol" aquella leyenda del hombre que tiene un poder especial. Todo lo que toca se vuelve oro. Esa leyenda la escucho una vez cuando se titulo en la Preparatoria, pero lo que no tenia idea que Zeke lo conociera y eso la impresiono si no hubieran tenido aquella conversacion en el comedor.   
A pesar de la reaccion del hombre que mostraba una seguridad, Historia no podia negar que Zeke se veia preocupado.   
Mientras pasaba por el largo piso, las chicas estaban emocionadas.  
\- Ahhh vendra!!!! Quiero conocerlo  
\- Dicen que es muy guapo! A pesar que estuvo retirado hace un tiempo, su regreso sera interesante!  
\- Aunque su reputacion ha bajado considerablemente...   
Historia entro a su oficina. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Y era porque debia ser la chica valiente para la reunion.   
Finalmente Zeke llamo a la joven .  
\- Historia...en breve llegara la gente de Legion.Asi que haremos los protocolos sugeridos. Yo te llamare por telefono para que asi los recibas con algun aperitivo.  
\- Si.  
Historia se miraba su maquillaje y vestuario. Ella queria verse perfecta. Asi estaba ansiosa esperando los minutos mientras seguia leyendo sus lineas.  
En ese momento entro una chica de baja estatura, mientras se podia escuchar las voces de varios empleados admirados.  
\- Ah! Historia que haces?? Acaban de llegar el Equipo de Legion! Que haces sentada en el escritorio? - decia la chica que era del area de limpieza.  
\- Queeee? Tan temprano?No... aun debo memorizar algunos tips para la reunion.- decia un tanto nerviosa  
\- Te has perdido la mejor vista del dia! Llego la señorita Hange Zoe que es Presidenta de Legion y el Genio.   
\- No...es que...aun debo estudiar...ademas el señor Zeke me avisaria cuando saldria.  
\- No niña! Olvidate de eso, te has perdido una escena estupenda... el que apodan el Genio se ve increiblemente sexy! No te imaginas como las chicas en el area del primer piso suspiraban !!!  
Mierda... no podia creerlo... aparte de inteligente, idol es guapo hacia las mujeres?   
\- Si... pero ahora estoy ocupada... ya te lo dije...  
\- Esta bien... bueno... lo veras igual... espero no te desmayes...ademas con lo preciosa que eres.Que lastima que no se puede tener un affaire por las normas de la Compañia.   
Diciendo aquellas palabras sin consuelo, la chica limpio algunos papeleros de la oficina y se retiro.   
Al contrario de sentirse animada estaba aun mas nerviosa. Respiro profundamente y deseo que con la disertacion, sea todo un exito...  
Hasta que de pronto, la joven recordo las palabras de Levi que escuchaba atentamente de su ultima conversacion que tuvieron.  
" Entiendo el sentimiento"  
Con esto, la joven finalmente se tranquilizo respirando profundamente. Debe mostrar una plena confianza, por algo ella fue galardonada como la mejor de su clase y trabajo en Weapon.  
Hasta que sono el telefono. Era Zeke desde ya dandole la orden de preparar cafe a los invitados y que comenzara el informe.  
En la oficina, Zeke saludo animadamente a los recien llegados. Hange estaba feliz mientras veia el sitio.  
\- Vaya Zeke, que preciosa vista. Te felicito, es increible.  
\- Hola Hange, tanto tiempo, es una sorpresa que trabajes en Legion. Es un honor.  
Mientras ambos se adulaban, Levi se quedo cruzando de brazos. Sabia de antemano que Zeke era un hipocrita, y no creia en sus palabras de buena crianza.  
\- Pero miren quien esta aqui...   
\- No creas tanto histrionismo, barbudo. Solo lo hago por apoyar a Hange...es todo.  
\- Bueno... Si que no has cambiado Levi, tan simpatico como siempre... lo que me hace preguntar como es posible que seas tan popular con las chicas.  
\- Quien sabe? Puede que sean mis genes, no lo crees?- decia con suficiencia.  
\- O por tu habilidad mostrado en Nueva York, eso si es interesante.  
Levi estaba que echaba humo. Esa indirecta iba claramente su pasado oscuro, y Zeke le saco en cara por eso.  
\- Ya chicos! Por todo los cielos, aun no hemos mostrado las propuestas y ya casi se van a las discusiones. Ya no son unos niños- decia con voz autoritaria Hange. Con justa razon era nombrada la Comandante.  
Levi la miro fijamente hasta que se rindio.  
\- De acuerdo...tu ganas.  
Con esto, el ambiente de tension se evaporo un poco. Si bien las confianzas no eran vistas, si era un encuentro cordial.  
Zeke miraba la puerta y notaba que Historia se estaba tardando un poco con los cafe.   
Hange y Levi veian los documentos sobre un plan que beneficiaria a Legion. La propuesta consistia que Fritz y Legion podian fusionarse y trabajar juntos, a pesar de las rivalidades.  
\- Que propuesta interesante... lo hiciste tu?- preguntaba Levi   
\- No... fue propuesto por mi nueva asistente. Es muy talentosa.  
Levi miro fijamente a Zeke y fruncio el ceño. De una extraña razon tenia una corazonada sobre la nueva asistente de Zeke.Decidio fijar la vista al documento.  
Golpearon la puerta.   
Historia entro suavemente por la puerta llevando una bandeja con las tazas de cafe. Las coloco junto a una mesita pequeña mientras Levi y Hange que estaban de espaldas seguian revisando los documentos.  
\- Disculpe la demora...esta servido el cafe.- decia la joven con una reverencia.  
Zeke sonreia satisfecho mientras veia a la joven al lado de la mesa. Hange giro su cabeza al ver a la chica y su primer pensamiento fue "Wauu que preciosa!".   
De todos los momentos, Levi jamas penso que el destino los volvieran a reunir de esa forma. Se le erizo la piel al escuchar aquella voz que era reconocible en todos sus sentidos.   
Su rostro mostraba un asombro, pero aun mantenia la vista frente al escritorio de Zeke.   
\- Oh muchas gracias señorita Historia Reiss. ..es muy amable de tu parte.- mientras el hombre fijaba la vista a los dos que seguian sentados en sus asientos.- Por favor Hange y Levi, esta servido el cafe.  
Historia se recompuso rapidamente. Ya que ella continuaba con una leve reverencia de respeto, pero se asombro al escuchar aquel nombre.  
Levi giro sutilmente e Historia lo vio. No podia creerlo.Sus nervios afloraron notoriamente, ademas de lo guapo que se veia, no podia negar como su pecho se agitaba. Lo unico que encontro fue evadir su mirada.  
Sin embargo, Zeke se dio cuenta de la extraña reaccion de la joven.   
\- Oh gusto de conocerte!- decia Hange maravillada acercandose a la chica haciendo que su turbacion desapareciera de inmediato.   
\- Si...gracias...  
Levi trato de recomponerse y mirandola sutilmente, agrego  
\- Muy amable de tu parte, señorita Reiss.  
\- De nada...  
Mierda...que situacion mas incomoda. A pesar de hablarse con mucha educacion, se podia sentir los nervios. Zeke se dio cuenta de todo, y Hange habia quedado confundida...sin embargo acercandose a Levi sutilmente le dijo a su oido.  
\- Que rayos te pasa? Te comportas como si tuviste sexo con ella.  
Levi fruncio el ceño y miro a su amiga fijamente.   
"Ni que lo digas, cuatro ojos"   
Zeke se acerco a Historia y toco levemente su brazo  
\- Esta todo bien?  
\- Eh si... en realidad...  
Levi se dio cuenta del movimiento de Zeke.  
\- No es nada, Zeke. A decir verdad si nos conocimos.  
\- Es cierto...soy amiga de su prima, solo nos vimos unas pocas veces - lo secundo la joven  
\- Ahhh entonces ya todo esta aclarado..Vaya que pequeño es el mundo. Bueno muy amable de tu parte Historia por traernos el cafe.- opinaba muy aliviada Hange.  
Levi bebia. Trataba de mantener en tranquilidad su mente. Ya sabiendo que Historia trabajaba aca, no habria apuro en buscar una forma de aclarar el malentendido.   
Luego del aperitivo, los miembros de la fusion se sentaron para ver la disertacion de la joven.  
Historia consistia en explicar los puntos de su propuesta, donde la fusion buscaba mecanismos de confianza.  
\- No es necesario una reestructuracion, con el equipo de Legion es necesaria para que de efecto el plan llegue con exito. Se que hay mucho talento de sobra. De esta forma, supervisamos el equipo utilizando herramientas desde varias perspectivas. Asi se desarrollara un alto gama de clientes y nuevos usuarios.  
Todo el equipo quedaron asombrados. Hange probando a la chica hacia consultas:  
\- Crees que es efectivo a pesar del costo?  
\- Asi es. Por eso indique el mismo equipo para trabajar, ya que si baja el personal sufririamos perdidas por falta de personal.  
\- A mi me parece interesante- decia Levi tranquilo mientras tenia sus piernas cruzadas- Y que ademas estoy evaluando dicho proyecto, en lo cual mi opinion personal me parece una buena jugada.  
Historia miraba a Levi, a pesar de la sorpresa de verlo en la Empresa Legion, no solo fue asombroso en que tiene experiencia en ser Ingeriero Comercial, sino que era el Genio, tenia habilidades destacadas. Quizas su observacion es muy atrevida, pero para Levi le parecia muy atractiva.  
\- Si tu lo dices Levi, yo opinaba de la reestructuracion, pero si la propuesta de la señorita Reiss te parece acertada.- decia Zeke.  
\- Sin duda alguna- Levi habia quedado impresionado, esta chica es muy inteligente, no solo la atraccion era por su belleza, sino que tambien su habilidad. Algo que el noto al momento de revisar los informes.  
\- Esta hecho entonces- decia Zeke.  
\- Opino lo mismo- secundaba Hange  
\- Muy bien...felicidades Historia Reiss. - finalizaba Zeke.  
La joven estaba feliz... nunca penso que su movimiento rindiera frutos. A pesar de sentirse orgullosa, temia que Levi buscara una oportunidad de tratar de conversar en modo personal, pero por otro lado en el plano profesional, se sentia satisfecha que el aprobara su plan.   
Despues de algunos instantes, firmaron en enormes documentos, la fusion estaba lista.   
Zeke tratandose de ser servicial, invito a Hange y Levi en revisar la estructuracion de todos los pisos del edificio.   
Eso es algo comunmente despues de finalizar los negocios.  
Los cuatro caminaron, vieron las instalaciones, como el personal de Zeke trabajaban arduamente.   
\- Este año tenemos ganancias superados en el 80%, a pesar de algunos problemas de la caida del dolar, la Compañia se repuso de esos momentos dificiles.  
Hange miraba las instalaciones y estaba maravillada. Levi en cambio tambien miraba las grandes ventanas del edificio,pero llego un punto sin importar las conversaciones entre Hange y Zeke, miraba distraidamente a Historia.   
Se veia mas hermosa de la ultima vez desde la reunion de amigos en el departamento. Y no solo eso, le estaba siendo dificil manejar aquel impulso de secuestrarla en un punto del edificio, decirle que lamentaba lo ocurrido y que se estaba enamorando de ella.   
Historia estaba igual o peor que el mismo Levi. Trataba de evitar que su rubor carmesi apareciera en sus mejillas, estaba nerviosa, agitada. En un momento mientras ella miraba los ventanales, no pudo evitar notar en el reflejo pudo ver como Levi la miraba fijamente.   
Llegado un momento donde mostraban la infraestructura de la cafeteria y el comedor de los trabajadores, Hange hablo.  
\- Oye Historia...necesito un favor...si?  
\- Que es?- dijo la joven reaccionando distraida pensando que fue descubierta al mirar a Levi en aquel reflejo de la ventana.  
La mujer se acerco sutilmente al oido de la joven.  
\- Quiero ir al baño... me podrias mostrar el camino?  
\- Si  
\- Con permiso Zeke, voy a un lugar... volveremos de inmediato  
Zeke asintio, mientras las dos mujeres caminaron en direccion contraria.  
\- Bueno... nada que hacer... siempre me ha parecido un misterio del porque las mujeres van juntas al baño.  
Levi escucho la observacion y dijo  
\- Ni que lo digas...yo tambien pasare al baño  
Zeke lo miro con suspicacia  
\- Quieres que te acompañe?  
\- Pudrete   
Levi se separo de Zeke y fue donde Historia y Hange caminaban unos metros mas adelante.  
Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron al servicio de mujeres, Historia solo accedio a arreglarse un poco su cabello con agua. Trataba de mantener tranquilidad a su turbado espiritu. Observar a Levi en esta faceta era algo que jamas se imagino verlo en su encuentro en sueños.   
Tratando de evitar que Hange descubriera sus sentimientos , ella salio esperando afuera.   
\- Historia...  
La joven quedo en shock...  
\- L-Levi... que haces aqui?- giro bruscamente mirandolo fijamente  
\- Dije que iba al baño, pero te segui...necesitaba verte y hablar contigo.  
\- Aqui? Ahora? Estas loco...- decia la joven con una voz de frialdad.  
\- Si...se que estoy loco... pero no puedo resistirlo mas  
El hombre se acercaba a la joven mirandola fijamente.   
\- Quiero explicar lo que paso esta vez, fue un maldito malentendido.  
\- No debes explicarme nada- replicaba la joven con su dura mirada.  
\- Si... lo se...pero queria que lo supieras.  
Historia miraba a Levi y comenzaba a aparecer un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque trataba de mostrarse fria, esa mirada tan profunda y apasionada la desarmo por completo.  
De pronto se escucho la voz de Hange llamando a la joven, lo que Levi tomo la mano de Historia llevandola a un sitio rapidamente.  
\- Hey Historia...eh?  
Hange se dio cuenta que no habia rastros de la chica. Es como si se lo tragara la tierra.  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sospechar algo mas entre ella y Levi.   
Levi al llevar a Historia, encontro entre los baños una puerta pequeña, que es una bodega donde se guardan algunos materiales para limpieza que usan el personal del edificio.   
\- O...oye...  
Era un lugar muy estrecho. El antes de seguir a Historia descubrio que esa bodega estaba sin llave.   
Ambos entraron y a pesar de mantener la luz apagada y escuchar poner el seguro a la puerta, con algun misterio, Levi pudo percibir su figura y sin aguantar mas, se acerco a sus labios y la beso.  
De una forma u otra podian reconocerse a pesar del lugar oscuro. aquellos labios que deseaban ser besados desde aquella vez.  
La chica sentia como su rubor se encendia cada vez mas. Era una especie de mareo cuando ella se embriago aquella vez, y solo podia hacer que sus dedos acariciaban el suave cabello de Levi, mientras sus labios se profundizaban cada vez mas.  
Levi toco la pierna de la joven, acariciandola suavemente, y sin poder evitarlo, la apreto junto a su cadera. Podia sentir un leve gemido en sus labios mientras los besos se intensificaban.  
Historia freno de golpe sus besos cuando sintio la entrepierna de Levi. Sintio una leve firmeza ahi, y a pesar que internamente se sentia feliz, por otro lado estaban encerrados en una bodega a oscuras, en medio del trabajo, y no era adecuado en el lugar donde se encontraban.  
\- Es...espera...   
Levi sonrio sutilmente, no pudiendo evitar acercando sus narices.  
\- Si... lo se... perdoname, pero no puedo evitarlo... Te das cuenta lo que me provocas?  
Historia ahogo un gemido.   
\- Para mi fue una sorpresa encontrarte aqui...en este sitio, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto el cambio que quiero hacer en mi vida. Por ti estoy dejando la vida que conocias antes. Quiero que me conozcas tal como soy. Por favor Historia quiero que me creas.   
La joven quedo impresionada.   
A pesar de las suplicas, Levi sabia que no podian estar mucho mas tiempo escondidos. Su rostro cambio a una de decepcion, a pesar que ambos solo podian percibirse siluetas en medio de la oscuridad.  
\- A la salida hablaremos...de acuerdo? Yo te pasare a buscar y conversaremos. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa...Me gustas mucho y siempre he pensado en ti.  
\- Levi...yo...tambien...  
-Lo se  
El hombre acaricio su cabello y acercandose su frente la beso dulcemente. Historia cerro sus ojos, de una forma u otra, ella se sentia que explotaba...su corazon se agitaba violentamente, y cada minuto que pasaba sentia que su cuerpo temblaba, sobre todo cuando escuchaba su voz.  
\- Sal antes... ve donde esta Zeke ... te seguire en un minuto. Debemos actuar nuevamente sin levantar sospechas, tu sabes las normas de la Compañia, lo cual me parece una estupidez...de acuerdo?  
La joven asintio. A pesar que la pequeña bodega estaba completamente a oscuras, no reprimio el deseo de volver a besarse. Aquel beso fue una especie de promesa.   
Historia salio raudamente y siguio su camino donde Zeke estaba esperando.   
Cuando llego la joven, Hange y Zeke conversaban sobre sus comidas favoritas.   
\- Historia...donde estabas?- preguntaba Zeke  
\- Estaba viendo ...algo en la cafeteria  
Momentos despues llego Levi, y si bien conversaban animadamente, fiel a la promesa de la bodega, Levi actuaba normal tal como Historia.   
Ya no era un ahogo desenfrenado , sino que simplemente se volvio un poco desesperado. Querian que pronto llegara la hora de salida para asi tener tiempo en conversar, aclarar muchas cosas y quizas... reiniciar lo que sucedio en la bodega.  
Zeke los invito a que almorzaran juntos, asi mantener una buena relacion armoniosa. Historia tambien estaba invitada.  
Llegaron al restaurante mas caro de la ciudad...Zeke iba con su Cadillac color dorado a una velocidad aceptable.   
El queria que Historia fuera de copiloto, pero Hange se adelanto el plan que tenia entre manos. Ella decidio sentarse delante mientras atras irian Levi e Historia.  
A pesar que ambos estaban tranquilos, no podian evitar buscar de una forma u otra un contacto "casual".   
Levi golpeo suavemente el zapato de la joven, y ella al mirarlo de reojo, bajo su mano apoyando el asiento.  
Ella hizo lo mismo, lo mas sutilmente que podia... Levi dio el primer movimiento acercando sus dedos, pero al momento de tocarse, dieron un salto cuando Zeke les hablaba.  
\- Que les parece este lugar? Es donde sirven comida francesa, muy adecuado a nuestro nivel.  
\- Me parece excelente- opinaba Levi mientras lo miraba fijamente del espejo retrovisor y se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- Y tu Historia? Has probado alguna vez?  
\- Eh...no...seria primera vez a decir verdad...  
\- Te encantara Historia! Es delicioso! - opinaba Hange muy feliz.  
Llegaron al lugar. El titulo no podia esperar ser mejor. La Cuisine era catalogada de las mejores de la ciudad.  
Se sentaron en una mesa para 4 personas. Historia no tenia idea de nada sobre comida francesa.  
Dejo que los demas hicieran la eleccion,ademas el Menu estaba todo escrito en Frances.  
Se sirvieron ensalada Salade Parisienne, de fondo Boeuf bourguigno y de postre Crème brûlée.   
Mientras comian, Historia descubrio a su mala suerte que el Boeuf bourguigno que era un estofado de vacuno con verduras, venia agregado el vino tinto. Vino Tinto. Eso era por que ella no tiene buena relacion con el alcohol.Le hizo evocar un mal recuerdo de su madre alcoholica mientras se ahogaba con una botella de vino. No le quedo otra que dejar el plato, y solo conformarse con la entrada.  
Mientras Zeke y Hange miraban curiosos, Levi accedio en ayudar a la joven.  
\- Zeke, no te preocupes, yo pedire a Historia otro menu- mirando a la joven agrego- te ayudare a elegir asi que no te preocupes.  
\- Gracias Levi...  
Asi el joven llamo al mesero para cambiar el menu de la chica. Si sabia que ella no era muy buena con el alcohol (se dio cuenta en la junta con sus amigos) pero se asombro que incluido las comidas Historia los rechazaba.  
\- Mira...como sugerencia te puedo indicar Confit Canard que significa Pato Azucarado, es suave,se acompaña con rodajas de pera; por supuesto es tu eleccion si lo comes o no, y el Pato lo puedes acompañar con arroz o papas.   
Al final la joven accedio. Sin duda alguna es mucho mejor, ademas su sabor es exquisito.Aunque estaba un poco reacia a comer las rodajas, descubrio que da un sabor diferente a su paladar. Y finalizando el postre que tambien es una delicia.  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Zeke ofrecio a pagar el almuerzo incluido el cambio de Historia.  
La chica no podia creer lo caro que es la comida francesa, posiblemente debe tener su reputacion, pero eso equivaldria la mitad de su sueldo.  
Ella no es experta en comidas tradicionales, pero quedo admirada que Levi a dirigirse al mesero sepa hablar el frances muy fluido. Sabia que el estuvo en Estados Unidos, pero sin duda de los presentes Levi era el mejor en hablar el idioma frances.   
Despues de unas conversaciones sobre temas varios, los demas terminaron y fueron a la Empresa Legion.   
Hicieron el mismo recorrido, viendo las instalaciones, donde sin duda eran mas pequeñas.  
Los hombres que trabajaban en el lugar que eran empleados, al ver a Hange Zoe y a Levi, los reconocieron de inmediato, hasta que se fijaron en Zeke y su hermosa acompañante  
\- Hey quien es?  
\- Es Zeke Fritz, dueño de Fritz Company Limited.  
\- Y esa chica?  
\- Es su novia?  
-Idiota... no se permiten relaciones segun las normas de la Compañia  
-Y crees que no lo haran a escondidas? Cualquier hombre no la rechazaria, porque esta muy buena  
Al pasar, Levi se fijo en las miradas de los hombres. Sin duda se podia percibir miradas ardientes y de deseo, a pesar que no ayudaron mucho con los comentarios mal intencionados.   
Sintio su cuerpo entumecerse. Por primera vez, Levi sentia la ira en su interior, sus celos golpearon fuertemente en su mente. Queria decirles a esos imbeciles que era su chica .   
Cuando ya termino la visita, Zeke e Historia debian regresar a la Compañia. Por la hora era logico que debian ir y cerrar algunos temas pendientes para el horario de salida, asi que Zeke se llevo a Historia en su Cadillac.  
Llego a la oficina, la chica ordeno algunas cosas pero al momento se sintio un poco decepcionada que Levi se despidio un poco frio, pero tambien comprendio que debia ser sutil en lo que paso momentos antes.   
Ya era cerca de las 6 y cuando Historia despues de cambiarse ropa, llevaba puesto una falda y una polera un tanto escotada, ese era el regalo especial que le hicieron las chicas cuando les habia avisado que quedo contratada... Si bien la prenda es preciosa y dejaba ver sus hermosos pechos, aun tenia esa timidez de vestirse tan osada,ademas en la mañana llevaba encima una blusa holgada porque estaba un poco helado. Si las palabras de Levi eran ciertas, ella queria verse lo mas sexy para el, no como una niña sino toda una mujer .   
Despues de aplicarse maquillaje suave, estaba lista para reunirse con el esperando el proximo movimiento donde se juntarian... caminaba a la puerta de salida, Zeke la estaba esperando.  
\- Queria agradecerte por todo el trabajo, eres muy talentosa.   
\- Ah Zeke... muchas gracias.  
De pronto le llego un mensaje por celular. Ella al verlo era Levi quien le escribio.  
"Esperame en el centro...te pasare a buscar...cuando llegues avisame... te Quiero"  
Historia queria gritar de emocion, pero estaba su jefe presente, asi que solo ahogo un suspiro en su garganta.  
\- Tienes un compromiso?  
\- Si... es...Mikasa.... me pidio que nos juntaramos en un lugar.  
Zeke no era tonto. Era obvio que Historia estaba mintiendo.   
\- Te llevo al sitio donde te juntaras con tu amiga, por favor dejame acompañarte.Yo tambien paso en esta misma direccion.  
Que hacer? Ella nunca espero esa respuesta de Zeke. Que hacer? Rechazar la propuesta? Si lo hacia, era logico que Zeke podria sospechar.   
\- De acuerdo.  
Zeke tardo 10 minutos en llegar al centro. Si bien el queria ver con quien Historia se juntaria, tenia la leve sospecha que era Levi, los noto a ambos con unos comportamientos muy extraños. Ademas,la forma de vestirse no era para una junta con amigas,sin duda alguna.  
Pero Historia tenia otros planes.  
\- Gracias Zeke...nos vemos mañana.  
Al decir esto, se bajo del auto. El hombre quedo confundido.  
\- Porque mejor no esperas en el auto. Avisale a tu amiga y se juntan aqui.  
\- Muchas gracias, pero asi estoy bien. Ademas eres mi jefe ,no debo abusar de tu confianza... debes tener muchas cosas que hacer. Adios.  
La joven camino rapidamente y Zeke al quedarse en el auto, la perdio de vista. El sabia que algo ocultan entre esos dos, y no solamente eso, sino que tambien estaba obsesionado por Historia, que ella lo haya rechazado recien era muestra clara que ella y Levi tenian una relacion oculta.  
Aun sentado en su Cadillac, Zeke saco de su bolsillo un cigarro y al comenzar a fumar, su mirada cambio drasticamente a una de molestia.  
\- Ya veras, Levi... ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra.  
Prendio las luces de su Cadillac y se retiro. Mañana era viernes, pero ya tenia un plan entre manos.  
Historia espero unos minutos en el area de helados. Temia que Zeke la estaria vigilando, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no corria peligro, envio un mensaje a Levi que lo esta esperando en el area de los niños.  
Levi llego momentos despues, estaciono su auto cerca donde se encontraba Historia. al verse se abrazaron dulcemente.Se besaron apasionadamente, y luego de unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos.  
\- Te ves preciosa...  
La joven se sentia feliz. Sin duda notaba como Levi miraba esa polera tan sexy que llevaba.  
\- Como estas?  
Historia se reia  
\- Extrañandote. Llegaste hace mucho?  
\- No mucho, igual me agarre en un taco, pero aqui estoy. Todo bien?  
\- Zeke se ofrecio a traerme, yo no queria que lo hiciera pero accedi porque justo me llego tu mensaje, y me desespere mucho.  
Levi sintio un atisbo de celos, y necesitaba comprobarlo por medio de sus palabras.  
\- Explico el por que?  
Historia solo movio sus hombros distraidamente, sin darle importancia.  
\- Bueno...es porque tambien iba en esa direccion.  
Levi la abrazo y comprendio aquellos movimientos de el rubio.  
\- Me temia, tiene la pelicula clara. Creo que el sospecha sobre nosotros, aunque su opinion no nos deba importar en lo mas minimo, lamentablemente debemos mantenernos oculto para que asi el no te haga problemas.  
\- Pero por que el actua asi? Me parece que las normas son muy exageradas, pero... me dio la sensacion ... Te ve como un rival?  
\- Lastimosamente si. Y eso es basicamente por la antigua dueña, su madre me ofrecio a ser el nuevo dueño de la Compañia.Ademas, con la politica de la Empresa de su madre del que conoces, esta estrictamente prohibido que compañeros de trabajo y de otras Empresas tuvieran una relacion personal. Es un tanto complicado. Por robos de informacion y esas mierdas.  
Historia lo miro fijamente y solo agacho la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento...Yo tenia una idea diferente sobre el... en verdad lo admiraba...  
\- Oye...no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa de acuerdo?   
Se volvieron a besar. Despues de unos momentos, Levi le ofrecio a Historia lo que quisiera, a pesar que el lugar estaba lleno de niños, habian golosinas,dulces,algodon de azucar. Ella quiso helado, asi que ambos compraron para Historia el vainilla y Levi de chocolate.  
Mientras ambos caminaban tomados de las manos, se les acerco un hombre alto. Era un payaso ofreciendoles una paleta, pero el colmo fue que los confundio con unos niños, por el simple hecho que son de baja estatura.  
\- Oye chiquillos, quieren una paleta?  
Levi miro al hombre hecho furia. Historia quedo asombrada.  
\- A quien le dices chiquillo pedazo de idiota?  
\- Ah perdon! Es que como son bajitos, crei que eran niños.  
El pobre payaso se moria de la verguenza. Historia trataba de calmar a Levi, medio en serio medio en broma.  
\- Hahaha pareces un mocoso.  
\- Me dijiste a mi mocoso?  
\- Si- respondio sin resoluciones su chica llena de risa.  
Levi tomo la mano de Historia y la llevo rapidamente donde tenia estacionado su auto. Ambos al subir, la beso apasionadamente. Movio el respaldo del asiento haciendo que Historia quedara apoyada hacia atras, mientras el seguia besandola.  
Mientras la besaba en el cuello, Historia noto que en el auto de Levi tenia vidrios polarizados, eso significaba que nadie por fuera los veria.   
\- Mira como ese mocoso te besa.  
La joven acaricio su mejilla, sonriendo candidamente.  
\- Lo se... Levi, eres genial.  
Para Historia era la primera vez que veia a Levi sonreir. En ese momento le hizo una peticion.  
\- Entiendo que hay momentos donde las palabras no importan, y si es verdad nuestra relacion esta volviendo un tanto apresurado pero...queria pedirte formalmente si quieres ser mi novia?  
\- Si!  
Se juramentaron besandose nuevamente. Despues de la calma, se ajusto en su asiento, ayudando a Historia a acomodarla.   
Manejo rapido. Queria estar un momento a solas, si la suerte los acompañaba, podria tener un momento mas intimo aunque sea unos minutos, antes que llegaran Mikasa y Annie.  
Llegaron al departamento, apenas podian concentrarse en lo que hacian. Seguian besandose hasta llegar a la puerta. Historia trataba de abrir con la llave, pero Levi la tomo entre sus manos e introdujo la llave,donde finalmente entraron.  
Levi se sentia en la gloria, mientras la seguia besando,dandose la libertad de desabotonar dos botones de su camisa y aflojando su corbata mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejandola cerca de una silla de estar y la chica podia sentir el aroma de un perfume que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo.  
\- Quiero ponerme comodo...  
Al decir esto, Levi se quito la camisa y corbata mostrando su torso desnudo.  
La joven quedo impresionada...Levi es realmente sexy...  
La volvio a besar mientras su pecho rozaba sus senos...   
Aquella caricia lo torturaba... como deseaba acariciarlas con sus dedos, besarlos como si encontrara el manantial para calmar su sed.   
De pronto,ambos fueron interrumpidos por los maullidos de una gatita que tiernamente,miraba la escena.  
Levi miro a la gatita curiosamente...  
\- Tienes un gato?  
\- Se llama Cherry, tuvo un accidente,por eso tiene su patita asi.  
Levi miraba atentamente a la gatita,hasta que tomando la mano a la joven la llevo a una sala que era una especie de pequeña biblioteca.  
-Cherry,prestame un momento a tu hermosa ama.  
\- Levi...que hac?  
Cerrando la puerta Levi se abalanzo a la joven besandola apasionadamente.  
Aquel beso violento se convirtio en un deseo carnal.Levi decidio explorar otras areas de su hermoso angel.Mientras acariciaba sus senos encima de su ropa,besaba su cuello lentamente y languidamente,rozando su piel con la punta de su lengua.Historia cerraba sus ojos al sentir aquella caricia sensual y placentera. Sus pantalones ardian al sentir su ereccion,pero el solo queria darle placer a su chica.  
Levi se acerco a su oido y le susurro:  
\- Por favor quiero verte.  
Historia no logro comprender lo que quiso decir,pero le permitio que sus dedos curiosos acariciara su muslo.  
-Levi...- decia la joven sonrojada.  
De pronto le comenzo a levantar su falda de color marron...podia sentir su respirar agitado, hasta que Levi logro visualizar el color de su pantaleta de color rosado.  
\- Lindo.  
El hombre se agacho poniendose en cuclillas,acercando peligrosamente aquel ardiente aliento, sosteniendo su muslo con una mano para mantener en equilibrio.Historia se puso nerviosa.  
\- Es...espera...no podemos...las chicas llegaran...  
Levi sonreia dulcemente. Con esto,Historia no pudo replicar mas.  
Con su dedo, comenzo a acariciar suavemente y lentamente en circulos su clitoris, a pesar que aquella caricia lo hacia encima de su ropa interior.Historia trataba de reprimir un gemido, tan asi que la unica forma de calmarse fue que cubrio la boca con su mano cuando pudo percibir su excitacion.  
-Solo nos tomara unos momentos,confia en mi. Quiero que te liberes...- Decia el joven con su voz apasionada mientras aquellos movimientos se volvio mas rapido, podia sentir como su clitoris se ponia aun mas erecto y como el hermoso color rosa en su pantaleta de algodon comenzaba a humedecerse.  
La joven reprimio un gemido mientras empezaba a temblar pero no pudo mas...su respiracion se volvio aun mas agitada mientras comenzaba a gemir dulcemente,la forma como Levi la miro fijamente,pudo ver aquellos ojos tempestuosos pero tambien apasionados. El deseaba quitar su pantaleta y acariciarla con su lengua sus pliegues humedos.  
\- Es que...es primera vez que alguien me acaricia de esa forma...y estoy un tanto nerviosa.  
Levi se freno de golpe. Acaso?...  
\- Eres virgen?  
Historia nego con un movimiento de cabeza.  
\- No... pero...Reiner nunca me habia acariciado de esa forma como tu lo haces.  
Levi se levanto lentamente. Eso quiere decir que su ex solo tenia sexo sin importar prepararla? Sin permitir hacerla sentir lo que era el juego previo? Solo la penetraba y eso era todo?  
Le acaricio suavemente sus mejillas. Estaba deseoso de amarla,pero no debia presionarla. Ademas...Historia es una chica diferente a todas las que habia conocido...debia seguir su ritmo.  
\- Hare lo que tu quieras,no te apresurare pero dejame permitirme amarte,cuando estes lista te mostrare lo que es hacer el amor.  
Diciendo esto...Levi volvio a bajar la falda ajustando a su cuerpo.Historia mostro en sus facciones una leve decepcion,pero no era el sitio ni el tiempo adecuado.   
\- Lo siento.  
\- Tranquila...todo se llevara a su tiempo, ademas mañana es viernes...podriamos salir algun sitio, a cenar lo que tu quieras.  
La joven sonreia. Pero habia algo que le turbaba en su mente desde cuando paso el incidente en el baño.  
\- Es verdad...me gustas cuando te vi la primera vez...cuando supe lo de tu trabajo, senti celos de todas esas mujeres que estuvieron contigo, es tan asi que hasta llegue a imaginarme que yo ...seria una de ellas.Por esa razon yo reaccionaba asi contigo.  
Levi abrio sus ojos.  
\- Tengo curiosidad que es lo que hacias con ellas... que me gustaria que me lo mostraras.  
Historia estaba muy avergonzada. Podia sentir sus mejillas ardientes. Es verdad que fue muy audaz su confesion,pero queria saber que sentiria si Levi acariciaba su cuerpo en medio de un masaje sensual.  
-Me sorprendes mi Angel. De acuerdo,te lo mostrare mañana...si lo deseas.  
Con esto,se besaron apasionadamente...Levi volvio a sentir su ereccion,pero ya debia irse temiendo ser sorprendidos por Mikasa y ni hablar al salir a la calle .  
Historia lo acompaño y con suaves besos se prometieron que mañana sera un dia inolvidable.   
Y vaya que lo sera...

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin esta publicado el Capitulo 2!!!!
> 
> Es verdad me salio MUY larga, pero no podia dejar de escribir y que ademas necesitaba dejar en el completo misterio la relacion que se esta desarrollando entre Historia y Levi.   
> Y que tal la aparicion de Zeke??  
> Para mi, el es un gran personaje para ser un Antagonista, asi que deseo haber logrado la finalidad de el y su aparicion, y la rivalidad entre el y Levi de algo que ha sucedido en el pasado, y que ademas al fin Levi e Historia confiesan sus sentimientos, pero tendran una brecha de aqui en adelante.   
> Que sucedera ahora????


	3. EXPIACION Y SUFRIMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Amor...un sentimiento que mueve al Mundo ,ya sean amores imposibles o amantes que vencen todas las dificultades que se interponen entre ellos. Levi e Historia descubriran nuevas sensaciones por medio de la Pasion, Entendimiento y Confianza. Sin embargo un aura oscura los acecha para separarlos...

Después de retirarse Levi hace unos momentos, la joven comenzó a ajustar sus ropas. No era que ella quería ocultar la relación a sus amigas, pero conociendo a este par, podían sacar conclusiones muy apresuradas y tenía planeado revelarlo en la hora del té.  
Al parecer esta todo en orden, sin duda el deseo y la pasión de Levi no afecto en el lugar de la sala de la biblioteca donde Annie se ponía a leer, eso quiere decir que no dejo huellas en el sitio o algún desorden.  
Momentos después las dos chicas llegaron, mientras tanto Historia estaba limpiando el arenero de su gata.   
—Hola Hisu!!  
—¡Hola chicas como estuvo su día!  
—Nosotras muy bien. Vaya al parecer estas de muy buen humor, debe ser por la reunión ¿cierto?—recalcaba Mikasa, mientras tanto Annie paso a la biblioteca ya que se compró un libro.  
—Ah bueno... así es, pero hay otra cosa que sucedió... se los comentare en la hora del té...—decía la joven con un dejo de nerviosismo.  
—Un hombre—dijo sepulcralmente Annie con voz muy seria en el marco de la puerta.  
—¿Cómo eso que un hombre? —preguntaba Mikasa con ojos cuestionables.  
—¿No percibes el aroma a perfume masculino? Lo sentí apenas al entrar a la biblioteca.  
Mikasa abrió los ojos enormes y miro a Historia, casi quería matarla ahí mismo con preguntas.  
—¡¿Cómo es eso?! No me digas que volviste con el idiota de Reiner!  
—Es...espera Mikasa... no es lo que tú crees...  
—¡Cuéntanos!—exclamaba Annie un tanto molesta creyendo su sospecha verdad.   
Y eso que Levi no dejo huellas en el departamento. Historia quería que le tragara la tierra.  
—No es eso... Levi estuvo aquí unos momentos.  
—¡¿QUE?!  
—Bueno...conversamos y...  
—Hisu... ¡cuéntanos todo!—exclamaba la chica más alta.   
—Esteee... ¿recuerdan cuando les mencione que se crearía una fusión entre dos empresas rivales? Levi trabaja en Legión y nos encontramos en medio de la reunión. Estaba impactada al verlo ahí, aunque después de unos momentos, se las arregló para disculparse lo que paso en ese malentendido. Yo me sentía feliz que él lo hiciera, y bueno... después llegamos aquí y nos besamos...  
—Un momento...—interrumpió Mikasa—¿Solo se besaron?  
—¿Y en la biblioteca?—menciono Annie.  
—Eh... si... ¿por qué mentiría?—exclamaba la chica con sus mejillas ardientes.  
—Creo que no fuimos claras... ¡queremos detalles!—decía Annie también dándole la razón a Mikasa.  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería?  
—Porque esa información importante te la querías guardar para ti, y después de todo este tiempo te cuidamos y apoyamos.  
Mikasa movía su dedo afirmativamente dando la razón a su amiga Annie. Quizás Mikasa y Annie estaban presionando a la dulce Historia con un tema tan importante e íntimo, pero también querían saber todo sobre los acontecimientos de su reconciliación, y de verdad estaban emocionadas.  
Hasta que finalmente Hisu les conto. Todo lo sucedido en la Empresa.   
Ambas muchachas estaban manteniendo el aliento con lo emocionadas que estaban. No creían posible que Levi fue tan audaz como para llevarse a su amiga en una bodega a oscuras, besarla ahí mismo y que después actuara como si nada hubiera sucedido.   
Aunque claro, Historia si bien relato lo que sucedió ahí en el departamento cuando se besaron en la biblioteca, ella omitió sin duda lo que sucedió después con aquellas caricias ardientes.   
Si es cierto, Levi decidió finalizar sus caricias sobre lo que Historia ha tenido de experiencia en su relación anterior con Reiner, con eso ella quedo admirada que él pudo tener fuerza de voluntad y detener lo que estaban haciendo.   
Al parecer, un hombre que le gusta a alguien tiene dos pensamientos: uno en su cabeza y otro en su alma.   
Ella vio como reaccionaba el ante cualquier situación, siempre en control, manteniendo una tranquilidad mientras momentos antes estaba deseoso y excitado, pero para Historia quería conocer el corazón de Levi, sus secretos, pensamientos, sus penas y alegrías.   
Historia sin duda era el corazón...era tan abierta a sus sentimientos que no necesita palabras para expresar lo que ella siente, lo que sin duda tener esa fuerza de voluntad y calculadora es muy necesario, sobre todo por las normas del lugar donde trabaja. Ahora comprendía del porque Zeke pudo adivinar sus sentimientos cuando se refirió que ella había llorado.   
—¡Entonces felicidades! ¡De verdad me alegra un montón que sean novios! Levi es una buena persona, no lo digo porque sea mi primo, simplemente conocerás facetas desconocidas de él que veras la gran persona que es.   
—Mikasa gracias—decía la joven emocionada.  
—Yo por mi parte, me alegra mucho Hisu... al fin pude ver esa sonrisa que extrañaba hace mucho.  
Las tres chicas se abrazaron muy contentas y unidas. Historia al fin pudo percibir lo que era una familia de verdad.  
—¿Y cuáles serían los planes? ¿Saldrán para el fin de semana?—preguntaba Annie.  
—Si... cuando salga del trabajo iremos a cenar, y después veremos que hacer a continuación.  
A pesar que Historia dijo parte de verdad, aún no sabe que sucederá de la promesa cuando estén a solas. Cuando Levi le muestre lo que es hacer el amor.  
-Debes tener cuidado en sus encuentros por las normas de la Empresa, ya que tendrán muchos ojos puestos en ti...en eso tendrán que fingir su relación—afirmaba Mikasa.  
—Sin embargo —opinaba Annie— ¿has pensado que pueden llegar a tener relaciones sexuales?   
—Eh, si lo sé...  
—Se que te sonara pesada de mi parte, pero debes tomar precauciones...es algo inevitable. Tienes que pensar en pastillas anticonceptivas o lo que sea.-continuaba Annie.  
—No te preocupes Hisu, sé que Levi estará muy preparado en todo tipo de situaciones, pero igual debes considerar la propuesta de Annie... cuando tengas libre, te puedo acompañar para que te evalúen.  
—Gracias Mikasa...Annie, si lo tengo muy presente, fue algo muy rápido nuestro noviazgo.  
—Por eso te digo, deben cuidarse ya que no queremos un pequeño Levi como sobrino recorriendo el departamento.  
Las chicas reían porque de verdad Annie es una chica seria que no es muy buena para contar chistes, pero ese momento fue de verdad muy divertido.  
—Sin embargo—decía Mikasa —mejor debemos usar todas las precauciones, espera un momento.  
La chica fue a su habitación y momentos después regreso entregándole un envoltorio con una pastilla.  
—Esto se llama la pastilla del día después, sirve como emergencia si no están protegidos o paso un accidente. Puedes tomártelo el día domingo, ya que está dentro del rango de los días, en mi caso con Eren lo hacemos sin protección y...  
—Mikasa!—exclamaba Annie   
—Y con esta pastilla me ha protegido, ya que con Eren lo hacemos esporádicamente, así que no habrá problema con ustedes. Guárdalo en tu velador y el domingo te lo tomas.  
Historia recibió el envoltorio y agradeció la ayuda de ambas amigas.  
—Bueno, que les parece si yo les preparare algo para la hora del té, mientras se cambian de ropa, ¿les parece?  
—Me parece excelente—decían ambas chicas.  
Mientras Historia se preocupaba para la hora del té, las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones y se cambiaron de ropa. Mientras comentaban de la conversación que tuvieron.  
—Historia está feliz.  
—Si Annie, te lo dije Levi es muy especial.  
—Historia se merece todo esto y más. Ojala que Levi vea el corazón de Hisu, ella necesita sentirse protegida.  
—Sin duda. Me alegro por ella y también por él.   
—Aunque—dijo Annie con un dejo de molestia—hay algo que me está preocupando mientras escuchaba hablar a Hisu. Es sobre ese sujeto Zeke.   
—¿También tuviste ese mismo presentimiento?   
—Quizás sean tonterías mías, pero... ese tipo no me gusta.   
Mikasa escuchaba las palabras con mucha desconfianza.  
—Sé que no debo joder el momento de Historia pero... a mí tampoco me gusta.  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Se lo mencionaras a Levi para que tenga los ojos abiertos?  
Mikasa quedo pensativa... hasta que finalmente llego a una resolución:  
—No creo que sea necesario...Levi sabrá como zafar de esto.  
Llegaron justo la hora del té, había leche, panecillos, y algunas frutas picadas. Fue una velada muy íntima y especial.   
Ya había anochecido, Historia debía descansar ya que tendría mucho trabajo el día viernes, además salen una hora más temprano.   
Estaba muy ilusionada. Sabía que vería a Levi en la Compañía de un momento a otro, pero tenía un poco de miedo cuando la invite a comer.   
Se dio cuenta que Levi era una persona muy inteligente y sofisticado, pero ella era una chica común y silvestre.   
Ella no conocía las comidas en los restaurantes lujosos, y además no era sofisticada. Del único idioma extranjero que sabía manejar bien era el inglés, eso y muchas cosas más. Sintió un temor que no llegue a superar las expectativas para Levi y se decepcionaría.   
Además su experiencia en el sexo. Si bien agradeció internamente la preocupación de las chicas, fue un momento donde temió no satisfacer en sus encuentros sexuales. Levi tuvo un sinfín de chicas a su alrededor, ella solo un ex que no sabía prepararla bien en lo íntimo, además era tan nula en el juego previo en medio de la excitación. Tuvo miedo que ella no superara el nivel en sus encuentros íntimos.   
¿Y si se aburría de ella?  
Mientras la joven seguía ensimismada en sus turbulentos pensamientos sintió que comenzaba a sonar su celular. Era Levi.  
—Alo...  
—Hola mi Ángel, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás acostada?  
—Por supuesto...ya las chicas saben de lo nuestro, estaban muy felices.  
—Me alegra un montón saber eso. Pero te siento la voz extraña.  
—Si.  
—¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco deprimida.  
—Eres increíble...al parecer sabes leer mi mente.  
Levi sonreía. Él también se había acostado, ya que fue un día de situaciones intensas. Pero al escuchar la voz de su bella novia, sentía un deseo profundo de estar con ella.  
—Cuéntamelo todo. Estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea lo que necesites.  
—Bueno... estaba pensando en la invitación en un restaurante... yo la verdad agradezco tu invitación, pero...yo no soy una chica sofisticada, no se mucho sobre comidas, y tampoco estoy muy a la moda en vestirme y esas cosas...yo....  
—Espera...  
—¿Y si meto la pata?  
—Historia, no necesito que seas una chica sofisticada, tampoco me interesa como te vistas... eres bella tal como eres, me encanta tu dulzura, amo todo de ti.   
—Pero Levi, yo no sé si seré la chica que tu necesites... ¿y si llego a defraudarte?  
El joven escuchaba atentamente a su novia. Podía comprenderla que aun tenga temor y aunque ella habla sobre esta situación, tenía sospecha que esta inseguridad se trata también sobre su experiencia en sus encuentros íntimos.   
—Te contare algo. Hace 5 años mi vida habría tenido un cambio. Me iba a casar con una joven del que creí era la chica perfecta.  
Historia quedo asombrada.  
—Yo había llegado a titularme a base de esfuerzo, todos me decían El Genio, lo cual aborrecía... lo que quiero decir que muchas personas querían algo de mí, siempre era por medio de un interés, sea profesional o una relación de pareja. Yo tampoco me tomaba en serio aquellas relaciones esporádicas, tan así que a veces mis encuentros eran demasiado rápidos sin siquiera esperar lo que la otra chica deseaba... tenía un encuentro y la olvidaba sin importar si ella quería algo más, hasta que conocí a Petra en una consulta del Hospital. Ella estaba haciendo la practica en Enfermería, era muy culta, sofisticada, para mí fue una gran impresión que esa chica solo me trataba como un igual. Ella me trato muy mal en nuestro primer encuentro, ya que salí a bailar en una Disco y un ex novio de mi acompañante me golpeo una botella en mi cabeza. Como puedes ver, no fue mi mejor noche de conquista. Después de curarme y sermonearme que lo tenía merecido por no tomar en serio los sentimientos de las chicas, regrese y me atendí 2 veces y en mi última visita, le deje mi numero celular...a la semana siguiente me llamo y salimos. Ella me enseño mucho en los lugares para tener una cita, era de familia de abogados, tan así que quería estar al mismo nivel que ella. No quería sentirme menos, porque a pesar de lo sofisticado que eran y se mostraban muy amables conmigo, podía percibir un leve atisbo de rechazo porque pensaban que yo no era el mejor partido para su hija, por el simple hecho que no era de una familia con status social alto. A pesar de eso, yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella.  
—¿Y que paso?  
—Petra comenzó a cambiar...hemos llegado a un acuerdo que debemos cuidarnos en nuestros encuentros íntimos para así no tener un embarazo no planeado, lo cual accedí porque quería respetar sus deseos, en verdad a Petra la amaba y mi sueño era tener hijos, pero nuestros encuentros no eran tan fogosos como era anteriormente, creyendo que la razón de nuestros encuentros era que Petra necesitaba sentirse amada, así que le pedí Matrimonio y acordamos la fecha en unos tres meses, deje que toda la elección la tomara ella y su familia, y en realidad querían una boda deslumbrante, que fuera en una Catedral de la Ciudad. Con toda la presión trabaje mucho, dejando a Petra sola, le daba costosos regalos para que se sintiera especial, pero en nuestro último encuentro, vi como ella no me besaba, y comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Yo lo atribuí que era la presión del Matrimonio, en el cual yo también me sentía muy nervioso. Finalmente la noche anterior de nuestra boda, Petra me confeso que ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre, no sé si porque el tipo era Director Jefe del Hospital o porque era mucho mejor que yo. Me dolió saber que se encontraba embarazada cuando estuvimos juntos esa última vez. Mikasa estaba presente. Fue un duro golpe en el cual no tuve fuerzas de levantarme...estaba agotado y en shock... no encontraba explicación que era lo que salió mal, en el cual me hice el total responsable de todo. Estaba en una deuda bancaria, me ensimisme en mis preocupaciones, quede sin trabajo, trabajaba en cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, pero cada mes me llegaban cartas que debía pagar o quitarían la casa familiar que había dejado a Mikasa... salía a beber todas las noches...aleje a Mikasa de mi vida, no acepte ayuda de mis amistades cercanos. Por esa razón viaje a Estados Unidos, quería por un lado saldar las deudas y lo otro, olvidar mi pasado y cercanos. Por esa razón me volví el mismo tipo insensible de la Universidad y que no le importaba los sentimientos de las mujeres.   
Historia lloraba en silencio mientras escuchaba el relato. Era increíble todo lo que Levi tuvo que sufrir por amor a una persona, y comprendía sus sentimientos.  
—Levi...  
—Por eso no quiero volver a escucharte que hables así, ¿de acuerdo? No me interesa como te vistas o si no vas a lugares de ricos, tu eres lo más bello que he visto, tus sentimientos, tu ternura, esa preciosa voz que tienes, y que todo esto será mío, no te imaginas lo ansioso que estoy por verte mañana. Me gustas mucho, y quiero que me quieras tal como soy.  
—Perdóname... soy una tonta...  
—Mi Ángel... no espero las horas de besarte, tocarte, acariciarte... nuestro momento juntos me encanto, me volví loco. Por poco te habría hecho el amor en aquel mesón, sin importar si habrían llegado las chicas.   
Historia estaba sonrojada...  
—Así que tranquila, lo haremos paso a paso y cuando avancemos será cuando tú me lo pidas...pero no puedo negar esos sentimientos que te deseo, me excitas demasiado, y en esto debo ser honesto contigo.  
Historia gemía maravillada... Levi es un joven muy especial, que aunque no se haya mostrado desnuda frente a él, es un magnetismo muy fuerte. Ella también lo deseaba.  
—Levi... eres cruel, como puedes decir estas cosas tan bonitas...yo...  
—Porque me gustas demasiado. Y me vuelves loco con esa vocecita tuya... tan tierna para mí.   
—Tú también me gustas...será difícil verte y no poder besarte.   
—Tranquila...encontraremos un lugar para estar un momento a solas.   
—Si...   
—Bueno, ya es tarde y debemos descansar, mañana nos vemos...besos.  
—Te Quiero...  
—Lo sé.

Historia finalmente cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero una parte no podía... en medio de la oscuridad ella sonreía... se sentía tan feliz... al fin ella pudo ver el corazón de Levi... y aquella promesa de verse nuevamente la tenía muy impaciente.  
Era de mañana, como siempre Annie salió primera, la secundaba Mikasa después mientras Historia se preparaba a bañarse.  
Se tomaba su tiempo mientras lavaba su cabello y enjabonaba su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a usar un jabón con aroma a fruta fresca, su elección es uva. Era muy perfumado.   
De pronto la joven escuchaba la llamada de un timbre. ¿Sería Mikasa? ¿Se le habría olvidado algo? Igual era extraño ya que las chicas tenían su propia llave. Eso quería decir que a Mikasa se le quedo la llave, así que saco su toalla y cubrió su cuerpo humedecido.  
—Ya voy Mikasa... ¿algo se te quedó verdad?  
Al abrir la puerta, su rostro se puso de mil colores. Era Levi.  
El joven la miro ardientemente al verla tan sexy.   
—Mi Ángel.   
Al decir esto, la besó apasionadamente mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Historia no se esperaba eso. Levi sí que era muy ansioso.   
—¡Levi! No sabía que vendrías a buscarme. Yo... aun no estoy vestida...  
—Estás perfecta así.  
Volvieron a besarse. No podía negar aquellos sentimientos. Historia sentía un nudo en su vientre, además se estaba excitando. Levi finalizó el beso.  
—No te preocupes, iremos juntos a la Empresa, llegaremos muy pronto. Estaba pensando en invitarte a un lugar para tomar desayuno, solo quería verte un poco más por eso llegue temprano.  
La chica estaba agradecida... pero no podía negar ese poder al momento de besarse. De hecho, se le cruzo por la mente en desnudarse en ese instante y que él le hiciera el amor.   
—Eh...si... me encantaría...  
Levi la miro fijamente y sonrió suave. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurró en su oído sensualmente.  
—¿O quieres continuar lo de ayer?  
—¿Eh...?  
Levi comenzó a acariciar los hombros de su novia. Él sabía que Historia también deseaba este momento por como actuaba, aunque sea unos minutos quería mostrarle que la ama, así que lentamente se acercó besando su cuello, sutilmente.   
—Dime si quieres que me detenga...  
—No lo... hagas...  
Historia temblaba...sentía un extraño calor mucho más fuerte que el día anterior... sentía el olor a su perfume que la embriagaba, sentía su lento respirar mientras cerraba sus ojos, Levi aun besaba despacio su cuello, pero esa caricia pronto se volvió más intensa, después frenó aquellas caricias y la volvió a besar tiernamente.  
Se miraron fijamente y la cargó hacia su habitación, bajándola con suavidad... a unos pocos centímetros estaba su cama, estaba un poco desordenada y si bien Levi al mirar fugazmente aquella cama su mirada cambio a uno de molestia, Historia se sonrojó con inocencia.  
—Es que acabo de levantarme y no tuve tiempo de ordenar mi cama.  
Levi cambió su mirada a una sonrisa de satisfacción y acercando sus dedos suavemente a sus mejillas replicó:  
—Entonces eso merece un pequeño castigo.  
Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente. De la cama ya no le importo en absoluto... toda su mente estaba frente a su chica. Quería verla desnuda.   
Mientras Historia respondía con igual frenesí sus besos, ella acariciaba su cabello y nunca en su vida percibió una sensación tan agradable y sedosa como la de él.   
Se detuvieron respirando con dificultad, y en ese instante Levi comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y su camisa. Historia estaba impresionada... Era verdad que ella ya había visto aquellos sensuales pectorales, pero con esta acción ella creyó que Levi se estaba preparando para hacerle el amor.   
Él leyendo sus pensamientos se acercó con rapidez y la besó lentamente.  
—Aun no te haré el amor, solo me estoy poniendo cómodo... ¿lo dejaremos para nuestra salida recuerdas? Ahora lo único que quiero es verte y acariciarte.  
Historia soltó un leve gemido.   
—Por favor... quiero verte...  
Historia sin decir palabra dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás rozando la parte detrás de sus rodillas con el colchón de su cama. A continuación lentamente comenzó a quitarse su toalla mostrando su desnudez dejándola caer al suelo. Levi no pudo reprimir un suave gemido soltando un brillo intenso en sus ojos, tan así que se acercó a la joven y la besó con pasión desmedida.   
Lentamente la depositó en la cama junto a él mientras sus labios seguían unidos.   
Levi le acariciaba sus mejillas, su cuello, pasando a sus hombros y finalmente sus senos.   
—Mierda... eres bellísima...  
Historia comenzó a gemir. En medio de aquellas caricias ella sintió como aquel pantalón se ponía duro en la entrepierna de Levi. Ella quería sentirlo, quería ver su sexo palpitante...pero recordó que esta promesa sería para esta noche, así que ella decidió sólo disfrutar las caricias que el joven le daba.  
El besó sus senos, acariciando con la punta de su lengua sus pezones, con esto dándole aún más el placer que Historia estaba conociendo.   
—Levi...  
—Eres jodidamente hermosa...  
Historia comenzaba a temblar... no encontraba explicación posible del porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma. ¿Sería la forma en como sus dedos y lengua la acariciaban? ¿O su voz tan sensual diciendo hermosas palabras para ella? Levi seguía con ardientes caricias ante su hermoso cuerpo. Podía ver como sus ojos se volvieron ardientes de deseo.   
Sus expertos labios comenzaron a bajar por su vientre lentamente mientras se quedaba de rodillas para tener acceso más libre a sus caricias. Historia gemía dulcemente, sabía que con cada toque se sentía inmensamente feliz. Hasta que Levi llegó hacia su intimidad.   
Sopló suave, haciendo que su aliento llegara. Historia estaba un poco nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Levi la observó atentamente y, como pidiendo permiso para continuar susurró:  
—No temas, solo quiero mostrarte, confía en mí.   
Historia accedió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Él sonrió satisfecho... así que acercando sus dedos a su lengua comenzó a empaparlos. Luego los llevó lentamente a su parte íntima y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el área de su vulva subiendo y bajando hacia su clítoris.   
Historia trató de ahogar un gemido pero no pudo. Levi aún seguía con movimientos lentos, acariciando toda su parte íntima con su mano. Cuando Historia sintió sus dedos en su clítoris comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Ella trataba de suprimir el deseo de gritar, así que con aquellas respiraciones intensas trataba de mantenerse.   
Era mucho más intenso que las caricias en su ropa íntima del día anterior, además era primera vez que Historia está sintiendo un placer así.   
—Oh Levi...  
Él la miraba con ardiente deseo... ahora comenzaba a dar el siguiente paso en aquellas caricias. Comenzó a frotar más rápido su zona intima, podía ver como Historia estaba temblando. Era en realidad una escena muy bella.   
—Mierda, hace tanto tiempo quería estar así contigo... verte así...  
Levi introdujo un dedo dentro de su vagina. La chica estaba enloquecida de placer y gemía más fuerte.   
— ¿Te gusta?   
—Si...  
Levi agregó otro dedo mientras seguía pausadamente aquellos movimientos sensuales. De pronto cambió el ritmo haciéndolo más rápido. Él quería mostrarle a su chica aquellas caricias, que ella descubra el sexo previo a una penetración.   
Después aquellos movimientos cesaron. Historia quedó un tanto asombrada y frustrada que él se detuviera, de verdad ella quería sentirlo más.  
—No me mires así...  
La chica mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior, de verdad su mirada se veía un poco decepcionada.   
—Aún no se termina.  
Al finalizar sus palabras, Levi separó sus labios internos con sus dedos y se hundió en ella. Comenzó a lamer su parte intima, su vulva y clítoris.  
Historia se sintió desfallecer.  
—¡¡Oh!!  
Si bien aquellas caricias con sus dedos habían sido intensas, con sus labios eran el doble. Rozaba suavemente su intimidad e incluso la penetraba con su lengua.  
Historia no podía dejar de gemir. Sus mejillas ardían en intenso deseo. Estaba llena de sensaciones desconocidas. A veces se retorcía de placer en el colchón mientras sus piernas temblaban. El apuesto joven dejó aquellos movimientos para preguntarle si le gustaba. Él sabía la respuesta por la reacción de Historia pero quería escucharla con sus propios labios.  
—¡¡Levi...Levi!!!  
—¿Te gusta así?  
—Si... Levi...por favor...  
—¿O prefieres más rápido?  
Continuó con aquellos sensuales movimientos y la chica gritó. Ella sentía como la lengua de su novio daba golpes rápidos a su clítoris. Apretó las sabanas con ambas manos, pero llegó un momento que quería sentirlo aún más.   
Con una mano libre, acerco sus dedos temblorosos acariciando el cabello de Levi. A veces lo rozaba con la punta de sus dedos, otras tiraba de algunos mechones.   
—Joder, Levi te amo y… amo tu lengua.   
—¿De verdad?  
En ese instante, introdujo nuevamente su dedo mientras seguía con las caricias con su lengua hacia su intimidad. Historia estaba enloquecida con un placer que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Ella no dejaba de gemir, era una corriente eléctrica, una mezcla de dolor y placer. Se sentía plena, y por primera vez ella comenzó a acariciarse frente a otra persona. Rozaba sus senos con sus suaves dedos y de verdad toda esta timidez se disipó en aquel instante.   
Hasta que finalmente llegó.   
Historia comenzó a tener convulsiones mientras gemía con fuerza. Levi sintió sus dedos empapados cuando ella liberó aquel orgasmo. Sin importar nada el bebió de aquel fluido que brotaba. Era un acto sensual y lascivo.  
Historia terminó jadeando pesadamente. Aun sentía unos leves mareos en su cabeza y pequeños temblores en su cuerpo. Cuando ella pudo apreciar que Levi tenía un poco empapado de brillo sus labios se preocupó.  
—Lo siento —dijo la joven aun agitada con sus ojos brumosos por la excitación.   
—No te disculpes, yo estoy muy feliz que lo hayas sentido.   
—Levi...  
—Eres jodidamente sexy, y me encanta tu sabor —dijo el hombre con mirada sensual mientras se relamía los labios.  
Se acercó a su chica y la besó ardientemente, haciendo que su lengua metiera dentro de su boca que la mantenía aprisionada. Sus cuerpos aun mantenían ese extraño calor pero finalmente Levi dio por finalizado aquel beso apasionado.   
—¿Te gustó?  
—Sí, estuvo increíble.  
Levi acariciaba con suavidad su rostro. Como desearía tenerla así para siempre. Pero debía recordar que tendrían oportunidad a la salida de sus trabajos.  
Trabajo.   
—¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es? —exclamó un tanto preocupado, un poco más consiente del tiempo que se tomaron.   
Por suerte eran las ocho y media. Tenían media hora todavía para arreglarse y llegar al trabajo.  
—Tendrás que bañarte de nuevo mi Ángel. Descansa un momento, yo también tendré que bañarme. ¿Me permites usar tu baño? —preguntaba Levi mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.  
—Si, por supuesto en el mueble hay toallas limpias, al lado está el canasto de ropa sucia para que dejes la toalla.  
—De acuerdo, saldré en pocos minutos.   
Historia asentía mientras recuperaba el aliento, aún permanecía acostada.  
En verdad le habría gustado que se bañaran juntos, no era por ahorrar tiempo, sino que ella aun le picaba la curiosidad de verlo desnudo y al imaginarlo así se cumpliría su gran anhelo. De solo imaginarlo sonrió ampliamente.  
En ese momento salió Levi con una toalla en su cintura empapado y llevando su pantalón.   
—Está listo mi Ángel. Deberás apresurarte que el tiempo corre.  
Historia se levantó de la cama y tomando la toalla para depositarlo al canasto de ropa sucia comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y al escuchar sus palabras, lo miro asombrada.  
—Hey... ¿de quién es la culpa?  
Levi sonreía.  
—Yo solo sigo los deseos de mi Ángel.  
Ambos sonrieron y se besaron suavemente. Levi la miró fijamente y estaba enloquecido de poder disfrutar de su escultural desnudez, pero no podía continuar distrayéndose.  
—Date prisa.   
Mientras Levi terminaba de vestirse, esperaba pacientemente que Historia hubiera finalizado su baño. Igual estaba un tanto preocupado por aquel momento de deseo y pasión, tenía su cuerpo húmedo por su ducha matutina, esperaba que con eso no llegara a resfriarse., además al imaginarla desnuda aun tenia deseos de continuar lo que habían dejado. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes.  
Historia salió cubierta con otra toalla mientras Levi la estaba esperando en la habitación.   
—¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?  
—Me encantaría, pero ¿podría pedirte un favor? Necesito que veas a mi gata, ¿sería mucho pedir que le dejes servida comida y agua? El alimento está en el mueble donde están los platos de Cherry junto con el fregadero.  
—Si por supuesto.  
Levi salió rápidamente. Faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve y aun tendrían tiempo de llegar, preparó los platos mientras al fondo del departamento apareció Cherry escondida debajo de la mesa. Al sentir ruidos de alimento la gatita maullaba ansiosamente. Ella trataba de pararse en dos patitas mientras Levi la miraba fijo y se lavaba las manos.  
—Hey, no te tomare en brazos.   
La gatita seguía maullando y se acercó rápidamente y se dispuso a comer.  
Salió Historia ya vestida con su uniforme y maquillada. Tomo su cartera buscando su perfume y cuando estaba dispuesta a echarse Levi la frenó.   
—Aquí no. Hazlo cuando llegues al trabajo.  
Era verdad. Quizás ambos podían compartir un momento de intimidad en el auto que podían mezclar los olores en la ropa.   
—Sí, tienes razón.  
—Mi perfume está en la guantera del auto. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?  
—Si   
Caminaron y llegaron al estacionamiento donde estaba su vehículo. Estaba increíblemente limpio en su interior y un rico perfume.  
—Tienes hambre, ¿me imagino? —preguntaba Levi mientras manejaba relativamente rápido.  
—Si... un poco.  
—Hay una cafetería de pasada. Compraré dos vasos. Tendremos que beberlo en el interior.  
—Está bien.  
Llegaron a la cafetería. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras Levi pedía a la encargada dos cafés sin necesidad de bajarse del vehículo. Como era algo ya cotidiano, la chica de los pedidos se sonrojó de inmediato, e Historia dándose cuenta de su reacción, agarró con velocidad el brazo de su novio como si fuera una niña sin preocuparse que uno de sus senos rozo en su antebrazo.  
—Hey, ¿estas celosa?  
—¡No! ¡Claro que no!  
Levi sonreía. Historia si parecía una niña mimada.  
—Adoro tus celos, y eso me da más deseos de hacerte mía.  
Oh rayos. El enojo repentino se disipo rápidamente. Levi se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Pero ese beso no era como lo sucedido en la habitación, era aún más ardiente. Ambos gemían tratando de que no se desbordaba la pasión. Levi tomo la mano de Historia y la dirigió a su pantalón. En el tacto Historia sintió lo excitado que estaba su novio. La tenia toda dura.   
—¿Ves cómo estoy? Estoy loco por ti.   
Historia lo volvió a besar aun con más ahínco.   
—¡Júramelo! ¡No verás a otra chica, ni me serás infiel!  
—Te lo juro. —Al decir esto, Levi acaricio sus mejillas haciendo que aquella promesa fuera verdadera.  
Hasta que de pronto fueron interrumpidos por la chica entregándoles los cafés. Levi se calmó y los recibió, aunque claro, para la encargada no fue difícil ver lo creciente de su pantalón a través del marco de la ventana y casi sufre un sangrado de nariz.   
Levi manejaba rápidamente mientras bebía el café e Historia igual. El aroma era exquisito.  
—En la noche te haré elegir el lugar donde cenaremos, aunque me gustaría saber que te gustaría comer.  
—Mmm, a mí me gustaría comer en el Burger King. Están ofreciendo deliciosos postres como tortas, helados.   
—Suena a un buen plan, entonces buscaré un lugar cerca donde vivo. ¿O prefieres que haga el pedido online y cenemos juntos en casa?  
—Me gusta más este plan ¿te parece a ti? Aparte iré al departamento a buscar ropa para quedarme contigo todo este fin de semana.  
—Excelente. Bueno, ya estamos llegando. ¿Te dejo en la entrada?  
—Mejor déjame unas cuadras y llegas primero.  
—No, tengo otra idea, daré algunas vueltas para que no lleguemos al mismo tiempo. Bueno, te llamare durante el día. Te amo.  
—Y yo...  
Se besaron con dulzura. No había prisas, tendrían todo el tiempo además del fin de semana estarían juntos. Historia estaba muy emocionada, y lo único que quería era que pronto llegaran las cinco para que se terminara la jornada.  
Mientras Levi se alejaba en su auto, Historia llego con un ánimo reluciente a la oficina. Una tierna sonrisa adornaba su bonito rostro. Sonó su celular y era un mensaje privado de Levi diciendo que no esperaba las horas para que estuvieran juntos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.  
—¡Buenos días!  
Aquel mensaje de ensueño disipó rápidamente en la mente de Historia, ya que Zeke la había saludado.  
—Buenos días, Zeke.  
—Te ves feliz. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?  
—Ah sí... ¡porque es Viernes!  
—Ya veo. Bueno hoy tendremos mucho que hacer.   
—¡Si!  
Zeke salió de la oficina de Historia mientras él preguntaba por Levi a su secretaria.  
—Aquí me encuentro —respondió el joven con seriedad entrando a la sala.  
—Mmm, casi son las nueve.   
—No he llegado con atraso, solo me quede dormido si es lo que quieres saber. —dijo casual mientras fingía dar un pequeño bostezo.  
—Bueno, ahora tendrás que estar bien despierto. Tienes una solicitud en terreno.  
—¿Que?  
—Lo que escuchaste, tendrás que ir a la Empresa Marley para una reunión importante. La hija del Presidente Finger quiere hacer negocios, si todo resulta bien tendremos apoyo además infraestructura, es simplemente un buen momento para nosotros.  
—Espera, ¿Hange sabe de esto? ¿Y dónde está?  
—Ella se quedó en Legión evaluando el área de las comisiones y pérdidas.  
—No sé qué estás pensando idiota, pero yo tengo experiencia en el área matemático mientras Hange podría ir a terreno. Ella es más talentosa en ese tema.  
—Bueno, es un pedido expreso de nuestra bella señorita. Nada puedo hacer. Si no lo haces, me defraudaría enormemente, y sé que a ti te incomoda pero eres un trabajólico por excelencia. Te gustan mucho los desafíos, ¿no es así?  
Levi cerró los ojos y bueno, al carajo con todo. Perfeccionismo era la base de su lema.  
—Lo haré. Aunque no sé si todo saldrá bien.  
—Yo creo que sí. ¡Ah! por cierto, esta chica es una especie de idol que dio una entrevista hace unos días atrás en Magazine, solo para que la conozcas.  
Al mencionar esto, Zeke tomó la portada de dicha revista que estaba en su mesón y Levi vio el rostro de la hija del Presidente Finger. Su maquillaje era sexy y además era muy atractiva.   
—¿Qué me dices? ¿No crees que es muy bella?  
Levi devolvió la revista con una tranquilidad y frialdad en su mirada.  
—No. Para nada, ella no es de mi tipo.  
—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Si antes eras un playboy y no tenías un tipo de belleza marcado exceptuando por Petra claro está. Recuerdo en la Universidad que salías con rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de belleza entonces?  
Levi miró fijamente a su rival y lo que dijo lo dejó congelado.  
—Me gustan las chicas mimadas.  
Levi se alejaba mientras Zeke se recuperaba de aquellas palabras. Sonrió cándidamente y solo se dijo:  
—Interesante.  
—¿Qué es lo que te parece interesante?  
—Que ahora no te fijas solo en el físico de una chica sino en su personalidad.   
Levi se acercó a Zeke y lo miro molesto.  
—¿Sabes lo que me parece curioso? Que te estás dando atribuciones de meterte en temas que ni deberían importarte.   
Zeke se rio nerviosamente.  
—No. Es solo una opinión personal. Además tú respondiste.  
—Por lo mismo, es solo una humorada para tu información, además te aclaro que ni me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida así que no te metas conmigo en terrenos personales, ¿entendido?  
Zeke respiró pesadamente y respondió  
—Bueno, el viejo Levi de la Universidad. No te enfades... también estaba bromeando contigo, ni que me hubiera acostado con alguna novia tuya del pasado que actúas así.  
—Solo actuó de acuerdo a mis instintos.  
—Bueno, llamaré a la Empresa avisando que te reunirás con la señorita Finger y estaré esperando muy ansioso los resultados.   
—Dalo por hecho. Envíame el itinerario.   
—Si... mi secretaria te dará la información en una hora.  
Al decir esto, Levi se retiró de la oficina de Zeke, aunque la situación no podía ser más incómoda, los negocios eran los negocios.  
Envió un mensaje a Historia para contarle que estaría durante la mañana fuera ya que tendría una reunión con la hija del Presidente Finger, por lo que seguramente estaría libre en la hora del almuerzo. Al momento Historia envió un pulgar levantado dándole ánimos.  
Mientras tanto Historia después de enviar el mensaje, estaba muy ocupada con algunos datos que debían tener finalizados durante la tarde. Hasta que Zeke entro y le dijo que para la hora del almuerzo el necesitaba hablar con ella con un tema importante.   
—Si, claro.  
—¿Cómo vas con esto? ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?  
—No, todo está muy bien, quizás termine los datos antes del mediodía.  
—Oh me parece perfecto, en ese caso si terminas a esa hora, almuerza temprano y después tendremos una reunión, será un aviso muy importante que sin duda te interesará.   
—Muy bien. Cuando termine te aviso.  
—Excelente.  
Zeke cerró la puerta mientras Historia trabajaba con más ahínco para superar su meta en el horario que dispuso.  
Mientras tanto Levi se juntaba con la secretaria de Zeke dándole algunos documentos para la reunión en Marley.   
—Aquí tiene. Mucho éxito.  
—Gracias.  
Al decir esto, se marchó para reunirse con la señorita Finger. Esperaba tener todo finiquitado en la hora del almuerzo y quizás tener suerte de poder ver a su Ángel.   
Llegó en unos cuarenta minutos. Esta Empresa era muy grande, en las salas se veían enormes espacios adornados, sin duda el diseñador tenía un talento exquisito. Era de colores ocres y hermosos adornos de aves (en el cual Levi sentía un cariño entrañable por ellos) hasta que la secretaria se fijó en su presencia.   
Era una señora de unos cuarenta años y amable, le habló.  
—Joven, ¿que desea?  
—Buenos días, soy Levi Ackerman de parte de la Fusión, vine aquí para una reunión con la señorita Finger.  
—¡Ah, por supuesto! Ella ahora está en una reunión con los miembros de Medio Oriente, espere en aquella silla.  
Levi puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso perdería toda la mañana esperando una chica que se creía idol?  
"Mierda, si hubiera sabido que me tocaba un día así habría aprovechado estar más tiempo con Hisu".  
Fue a sentarse en la silla, estaba aburrido. Maldito Zeke y sus peticiones estúpidas.   
Después de un buen rato, sintió el sonido de voces y se despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido sentado. Bueno la culpa era enteramente de él, por la mala costumbre de dormir poco, además estuvo deseoso en ver a Historia en la mañana lo que ocasiono aquello en su departamento, nada más en medio de la noche masturbarse ya era habitual en él. Pero sin dudas ahora sentado no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana y aún mantenía aquel recuerdo en su mente de cómo se veía a Historia gemir en éxtasis.   
—¿Señor Ackerman?  
—¿Eh? —Levi reaccionó tarde al escuchar la voz de una mujer.  
—Buenos días...mi nombre es Pieck Finger- mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos—Como sabrás el dueño de toda esta infraestructura es de mi querido padre. Por favor, adelante.  
—Si...por supuesto...  
La chica usaba un traje que consistía en una blusa y una falda estrecha donde se podía ver marcado su esbelto cuerpo. Ambos entraron a una oficina que era del estilo del jet set de las series americanas. Un gran ventanal de lado a lado donde se veían grandes edificios en el fondo, muchas plantas divididas por medio metro de distancia y cuadros de hermosas aves. En ese punto Levi quedo impresionado mientras veía esta obra de arte, lo que parecía que aquellas alas cobraban vida.  
—¿Te gusta la pintura? —preguntaba la chica.  
—En parte, lo que si me encanta son las aves.  
—Oh... también son mis favoritas...  
Levi la miro fijamente y la joven le sonreía con la mirada.  
—Te vi en la portada de la revista Magazine.   
—Oh por supuesto. Papá quería que me diera a conocer ya que no es muy común ser dueña de una Empresa tan joven. Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que me veía?   
—Bueno... —Levi no sabía que decir al respecto, ya que una imagen tan estrafalaria no le causoó interés alguno y no quería meter la pata ya que se trataba de negocios—. Te veías bien.  
Pieck sonreía misteriosamente.   
—Al parecer no he llegado a impresionarte.  
—No es eso... es solo...  
—Está bien, me agrada que seas honesto.   
—Si, en fin, estoy aquí para hacer acuerdos y necesito saber cuáles son tus términos.  
—Claro, de inmediato te muestro los documentos, ¡uff, que nervios! Me dio algo de sed. Aquí tengo un frigobar si deseas beber algo —decía la joven mientras abría la nevera.  
—No, gracias. La verdad llevo algo de prisa.  
Pieck lo miro seriamente y cruzándose de brazos le dijo:  
—Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes que haga acuerdos contigo si rechazas todo lo que ofrezco?  
Levi suspiro pesadamente. Sí que era insistente, pero prefirió dejar todo por la paz.  
—De acuerdo. Dame un agua mineral sin gas, por favor. 

—¡¡Al fin terminé!! Son las doce y media, eso sí que es un record.  
Historia sonreía satisfecha que al fin finalizaba el trabajo. Llamó por teléfono avisando a Zeke para que él revisase si había algún error.   
El hombre entró y se puso cerca de la chica mientras revisaba el programa en el computador.   
—Es perfecto, felicitaciones.  
La joven sonreía orgullosa.  
—¡Ah, qué bien!  
Zeke la miró fijamente y aquel entusiasmo de la joven se congeló de repente.  
—¿Sucede algo?   
—No, Zeke no es nada. En fin voy a ocupar mi horario de colación para estar disponible para lo que me tengas que informar.  
—Si es cierto. Bueno Historia, hiciste un excelente trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde.  
Historia asintió afirmativamente y ya se preparaba para ir al comedor hasta que recibió una llamada de Nifa.   
—Hola, ¿que tal? ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
—Hola, Historia podríamos vernos ahora si dispones de tiempo, yo ahora voy a almorzar ¿que te parece?  
—Voy allá, entonces. Nos vemos.  
Mas al rato las dos jóvenes se reunieron en el comedor. Había poca gente así que era la oportunidad de elegir sin tener que hacer fila.   
Mientras Historia elegía los platos, Nifa llevaba una revista en sus manos. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas.  
—¿Y, qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas todo?  
—Yo muy bien. Terminé unos ingresos que Zeke necesitaba urgentemente, después tendré una reunión con él.  
—Excelente, sabía que lo lograrías eres una chica muy inteligente.  
Mientras se disponían a comer, a Historia le llamo la atención que Nifa llevaba una revista.  
—¿La puedo hojear?  
—¡Ah, que torpe! Había olvidado la razón por la que quería mostrarte esta revista.  
Después que Nifa mirara a todas direcciones, como si quisiera ocultar algo, se acercó a Historia y comenzó a hablar en susurros.  
—Mira esta portada.  
Historia vio a una chica guapa en la revista Magazine y al leer el nombre Pieck Finger le dio la sensación de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.  
—¿No te parece bellísima?   
Y si lo era. A Historia le dio un vuelco en su pecho.  
—¿Es que no lo sabias? Ella se está reuniendo con Levi para firmar un acuerdo, y como sabemos las facetas de nuestro Don Juan puede que a él si le llegue a gustar.  
Historia quedó en blanco. Ahora recordaba, era la hija del Presidente que Levi le había mencionado antes.   
—Cómo puedes ver ella al parecer tiene de todo, dinero, belleza, un futuro prometedor.  
La joven rubia cerró los ojos un momento. Recordó las palabras que Levi le había dicho anoche, que ella es especial. Que la amaba por cómo era.  
—¿Tú crees? —preguntaba la chica mientras continuaba con su comida.  
Nifa la miraba fijamente.  
—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella es muy popular con los hombres, en cada negocio que concreta, se acuesta con gerentes, jefes de turno, es una forma de "agradecimiento".  
—¡Ay, Nifa, estás exagerando!  
—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, mira en la página cinco lo dice ella misma.  
Historia comenzó a buscar lo que Nifa aseveraba como verdad, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, comenzó a tener un temor que no se lo esperaba.  
Pieck: " Si es verdad, amo los negocios, pero para tener una amistad más amena me gusta conocer los que serían mis aliados de una forma más... personal."  
Periodista: "¿Me está dando a entender que puede incluso llegar a ser algo más íntimo?"  
Pieck: "¿Quiere saber si es que llego a tener sexo con ellos? Saca tus propias conclusiones, querido”.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije.  
Nifa miro detenidamente a la joven y literalmente se le fueron los colores.  
—Oye, Historia, ¿te encuentras bien?  
La chica tocó su cabeza y comenzó a temblar, tenía mucho miedo.  
—¿Eh? Nifa... disculpa... no me siento bien.  
Se levantó de golpe y salió casi a la carrera, se sentía tan afligida que lo único que quería era encontrar un baño y encerrarse.  
Al llegar se encerró en el cubículo y trató de respirar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué esa inseguridad? Levi no podía traicionarla. Él se lo prometió. Además lo que pasó en esta mañana fue tan maravilloso, no era un sueño, lo que ella sintió fue real, y era algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Tomó su celular y comenzó a llamarlo. Quería escuchar su voz, quería sentir esa tranquilidad que todo estaría bien.

Levi había finalizado el proyecto y Pieck estaba muy satisfecha.   
—De acuerdo, acá están los documentos para las firmas y avisaré a Zeke que todo está en orden.  
Mientras Pieck firmaba, Levi miraba su reloj, eran cerca de las trece horas, por fin regresaría a la Empresa.  
—Está listo. Espera un momento haré una llamada.  
Levi asintió mientras guardaba los documentos en las carpetas, la chica telefoneaba a su secretaria.  
—Hola Mimi, iré a almorzar en este momento, si, iré con el señor Ackerman.  
"¿Que mierda’"  
—Espera, no es necesario que me invites, yo ya me iba en ese momento.  
—¡Oh, vamos! No es correcto que me rechaces, quiero hacerlo porque me caes bien.  
—Ya dije que no es posible.  
En ese momento comenzó a llamar Historia. Levi iba a contestar, pero Pieck se le adelantó y le quitó el celular dejándolo en la mesa.  
—Oye que rayos te p-  
Y no pudo replicar más, porque Pieck se le plantó delante y lo besó. Sin embargo Levi rechazó aquel contacto alejándola de él.  
—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás pensando?  
Pieck sonrió.   
—Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, en el fondo sé que te ha gustado. Y no me he equivocado, eres el hombre que estuve buscando.  
—No digas tonterías, tú ni me conoces...  
—Te conozco más de lo que crees, y de verdad deseaba que estuvieras aquí.  
—Me importa un comino lo que digas, a mí ni me gustas ni nada. Y para tu información ya tengo a alguien en especial.  
—Si bueno, pero yo te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que ella.  
En ese momento, Pieck comenzó a desabotonar su traje dejando al descubierto su sensual lencería.   
Levi quedó congelado con lo que veía. No sabía qué hacer, no podía reaccionar, sus antiguos demonios volvían cuando él veía sus clientes y en ese momento, Levi sentía que no tendría escapatoria. 

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Estimados!!!!
> 
> El Capitulo 3 ya esta publicada, lo hice con mucho cariño y espero les encante.  
> Con todo mi sentimiento este fic es dedicado con todo mi afecto para la dulce Historia y el apasionado Levi. 
> 
> Disfruten!!


	4. EN TINIEBLAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Amor...un sentimiento que mueve al Mundo ,ya sean amores imposibles o amantes que vencen todas las dificultades que se interponen entre ellos. Levi e Historia descubriran nuevas sensaciones por medio de la Pasion, Entendimiento y Confianza. Sin embargo un aura oscura los acecha para separarlos...

—¿Historia? ¿Historia? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
La joven reaccionó en el momento de escuchar aquella voz detrás de la puerta. Respiró pesadamente mientras aun sostenía firmemente su teléfono celular, Nifa la había seguido y al llamarla despertó como si estuviera en un largo sueño.  
—Eh, si, saldré en un momento.  
Instantes después, abrió la puerta y Nifa estaba muy preocupada.  
—No es nada, es solo un dolor de cabeza.  
—¿De verdad? Estabas blanca como el papel.  
—Sí, es que sufro cólicos cuando estoy con mi periodo. —decía mientras se lavaba las manos.  
—Bueno, me asustaste muchísimo. Tuve que avisar al encargado que nos cuide el puesto.  
—Sí, tienes razón, debemos regresar pronto.   
Mientras las chicas caminaban hacia el comedor, llegaron rápidamente hacia la mesa. Historia agradeció la amabilidad que el encargado cuidara la mesa. Y se dispuso a comer como si nada hubiera ocurrido minutos antes.   
—¿Está bien que comas eso? Debió haberse enfriado.  
—Sí, solo me dio una ansiedad de apetito. —respondió Historia.  
Nifa la miraba fijamente, pero no le dijo nada. Volvieron a la rutina normal. Historia tratando de aparentar normalidad veía otras páginas de la revista sobre actrices, ropa, perfumes. Compartió muchas conversaciones con Nifa sobre las publicaciones de qué tipo de vestido le gustaría usar para un evento especial y otras cosas superfluas.  
Después de finalizado el almuerzo, Nifa le pidió a Historia que la acompañara al patio donde le dio deseos de fumar.   
En ese instante, su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver que el que llamaba era Levi, Historia decidió apagar su celular para así no despertar sospechas en presencia de Nifa. Prometió llamarlo de vuelta.  
Mientras Nifa fumaba y veía los elegantes jardines que adornaban el edificio, se debatía lo que quería confesarle.  
—Historia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Espero no te molestes.  
—Eh claro, dime que se trata.  
—A ti, ¿te gusta, Levi?  
Historia quedo en shock. Sintió que le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones.

Pieck mostraba sus perfectos senos cubiertos con una lencería de encajes en tono blanco, era de un color tan delicado. Se acercaba lentamente mientras ponía voz melosa.  
—Sé que te gusta el color blanco, es uno de tus colores favoritos. Como dije te he estado observando durante tanto tiempo. Sé que has sufrido en tu vida, sé todo tu pasado, y la razón por la que te marchaste a Nueva York, tu trabajo con chicas, y creo que yo soy adecuada para ayudarte a que olvides todo aquel peso. Tú te mereces una mujer a tu lado, incluso si te unes a mi Empresa seremos los mejores, de eso no hay dudas.   
Mientras la joven seguía hablándole de manera sensual, Levi literalmente echaba raíces, no movía ningún musculo y su rostro continuaba impávido.  
—Déjame mostrarte para que veas que soy la chica perfecta para ti.  
Pieck comenzaba a acariciarle su mejilla, pero Levi seguía inmóvil, no había ninguna reacción en su mirada, comenzó a acariciar sus labios con su lengua y después en eso comenzó lentamente a arrodillarse y con suavidad acercó sus largos dedos para rozar su cinturón. Con una tranquilidad que desbordaba comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla hasta que finalmente teniéndolo a su merced abrió el pantalón y bajó la cremallera.   
—Permíteme mostrarte mis talentos ocultos.  
Levi finalmente reaccionó y le habló.  
—¿Dices que me conoces lo suficiente y que además eres perfecta para mí?  
Pieck miraba al joven con una sonrisa y en ese instante con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar aquel bulto en su ropa interior.  
—Por supuesto, vamos no tienes por qué dudar, puedo darte todo lo que deseas.  
En ese instante Levi tomó la muñeca de la joven con seguridad frenando aquellos movimientos sensuales.  
—Como ya dije anteriormente, no me impresionas nada en lo absoluto.   
Levi se alejó de la mujer aun arrodillada mientras volvía a ordenar su pantalón. Pieck no se daba por vencida acercándose a él.  
—¡Vamos! No debes sentirte culpable si crees que dañarás a tu chica. Verás como yo-  
—Creo que no he sido claro, señorita Finger. He venido aquí para hacer negocios con usted, me da lo mismo si sabe cosas de mi pasado, así que no crea que volveré a comportarme como un imbécil y también le pido que por favor por lo menos tuviera el decoro de su posición, el de una hija de un Presidente respetable. No me gusta, así de simple. ¿De qué otra forma quiere que se lo deje en claro?  
Al escuchar aquellas palabras tan frías, la joven comenzó a enfadarse mucho.  
—¡Que grosero eres! ¡Nadie me ha tratado de una manera tan vil como tú lo haces! Aquí todos me respetan por ser la hija de-  
—Ya basta de hablar idioteces, actúas peor que una zorra, y agradece que tienes un buen padre que te da todos tus caprichos y que también me imagino te cubre las espaldas cuando estás metida en la misma mierda.   
Pieck comenzó a ordenar su blusa realmente molesta.  
—La jodiste Levi Ackerman, te advierto que si no accedes a mis deseos entonces terminamos, no habrá trato, eso te lo aseguro, perdiste una buena posibilidad simplemente porque eres un cobarde.  
Al escuchar esto exhaló un profundo suspiro, Levi abrió las carpetas y finalmente depositó los documentos en la mesa.   
—Bueno, también opino que esta operación está completamente jodida, aparte si agradezco tu invitación a tu Empresa pero la rechazo. Acá dejo los papeles por si quieres calmarte y llegar quizás a un acuerdo. Mal que mal mi trabajo solo era traerlos y asegurarme que los firmaras.  
Pero la chica estaba furiosa, tomó aquellos documentos y los rompió en dos.   
—Quiero que te largues de mi oficina.   
—Por supuesto —En ese instante Levi dio unos pasos con una tranquilidad aparente, pero antes de abrir la puerta miró a la joven y le comentó—. Dijo que me conocía bien, sin embargo, debo aclararle de un detalle muy importante, para que sepa si quiero que alguien me haga sexo oral la única persona que permito que me lo haga, es mi novia.  
Pieck quedo muda de la impresión.  
—Buenas tardes, señorita Finger.  
Detrás de él cerró la puerta y salió hecho una bestia salvaje. Ni le importo la despedida cordial de la secretaria que no tenía culpa en absoluto, pero Levi se estaba cansando cada vez que volvía a caer en la misma situación. No quería cometer errores como en el pasado y además había alguien importante que no deseaba lastimar.  
Historia. Su Historia.  
Entró en su auto y quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos durante varios minutos. Evocó aquellos recuerdos de su hermosa novia en su personalidad, su timidez, su ternura. Su buen corazón. Él no sería capaz de lastimar el buen corazón de Historia, porque todo lo que le ha dicho era completamente verdad. Y ya la está extrañando demasiado.  
No vio la llamada perdida, temía mucho que ella llegara a enfadarse porque no hubiera podido contestar por medio de las circunstancias y ahora solo quería escuchar su voz.  
—Joder Historia, me tienes completamente atrapado.  
La llamó por teléfono pero como era lógico, no hubo respuesta.  
Quizás estaba ocupada en su trabajo o simplemente no podía responder si se encontraba con más personas presentes. Nunca pensó que mantener una relación oculta frente a los demás fuera tan difícil y dolorosa. Cuando estaba con Petra la situación era completamente diferente, él tenía la completa libertad de estar con ella y además sirvió para que otras chicas comenzaran a dejarlo en paz. Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, era terriblemente desesperante no poder comportarse como una pareja normal, y a eso sumando el tira y afloja de Zeke, como si el hombre estuviera observando todos sus movimientos.   
—Si llego a decir la verdad sobre nuestra relación, a mí no me importaría si llegaran a despedirme pero sé que ella no lo soportaría, sobre todo que ha luchado tanto tiempo por conseguir un trabajo decente. No puedo hacerlo. Debo protegerla de una forma u otra, no tengo derecho a ser un jodido egoísta.  
Levi suspiraba. A veces le sorprendía ese lado tan romántico que esta chica le hacía sacar a flote, tanto así que ni Petra lo logró conseguir cuando estuvieron juntos. Sin duda Levi Ackerman se estaba ablandando.   
Y bueno, llegó el momento de avisar a Zeke que la reunión con Pieck fue un rotundo fracaso. Tendría que soportar las palabras reprobatorias de su rival, pero al carajo, ya se terminaron los tiempos antiguos en el cual usaba el sexo como medio para obtener un resultado.  
Zeke escuchó atentamente lo sucedido, Levi lo llamó "diferencias estructurales" sin mencionar obviamente el motivó que causó el quiebre de aquella reunión.  
—Bueno, es una lástima. Espero que no le hayas faltado el respeto a la señorita Finger.  
—Te lo dije, yo no soy bueno en las relaciones públicas. Te lo advertí. Por eso quería que Hange se encargara de eso.  
—Habrá que ver otras opciones al problema, entonces ¿cómo piensas solucionar este embrollo?  
Levi quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que finalmente llego a una conclusión.  
—Déjamelo a mí. Yo veré por mi lado en buscar otras Empresas en quien confío, espero que con esto estarás satisfecho.  
—Me parece bien. Eso quieres decir que estarás todo el día fuera, ¿verdad?  
Levi soltó un leve suspiro. A pesar de las circunstancias no le quedaba otra opción.  
—Sí, bueno te llamo más tarde por si hay novedades.  
—Entendido.  
Al cortar la llamada de Zeke, a Levi le llamó la atención su voz tan tranquila si en parte aquella reunión fue un fracaso, es como si deseaba que él estuviera alejado de una forma u otra de la oficina. Le dio un mal presentimiento, no sabía por qué razón tuvo este leve temblor en su pecho. 

"Te gusta Levi, ¿cierto?"  
La chica más baja no sabía qué hacer. Respiraba pesadamente y temblaba.  
No podía ser que por su tonta reacción Nifa hubiera descubierto su secreto. Como era posible no saber mantener su frialdad frente a los demás. ¿Nunca aprendería acaso?  
—Eh, ¿de qué hablas?  
Debía zafar de la situación como fuera. No le gustaba mentir pero si debía hacerlo es porque no quería que Levi estuviera comprometido y quería protegerlo. Nifa sin embargo no era tonta.  
—¡Oh, vamos, Historia! ¿Crees que nací ayer?, si con tu reacción está claro que él te gusta, y lo peor de todo aunque te hagas la desentendida me confirmas aún más que tienes un tipo de enamoramiento hacia él.  
—No es así, yo…  
—Historia, somos adultas. ¿Crees que eres la primera chica en esta Empresa que siente un tipo de amor platónico hacia él? Te equivocas, te puedo asegurar que todas las chicas que trabajan aquí también están pilladas por él, así que no tienes que avergonzarte. El tipo si tiene un magnetismo fuertísimo, es algo inevitable.   
Historia finalmente se sintió derrotada.  
—¡Por favor! ¡Yo no quiero problemas !  
—¡Que tonta eres! ¿Crees que soy esa clase de chica que divulgara que tú tienes un enamoramiento hacia él? Y más por las normas que si son realmente jodidas.   
—Es que es más complicado de lo que te imaginas.  
Nifa la miró un momento y de pronto abrió mucho los ojos.  
—No me digas… que tú y el… ¿están juntos?  
Historia asintió afirmativamente mientras mantenía sus mejillas sonrosadas.  
—¡¡Ohhhh, no lo puedo creer!! ¿Cómo te lo hace? ¿Y cómo te besa?  
—¡Maldita sea, Nifa! ¿Quieres callarte? ¿O prefieres que escuche todo el edificio?  
—¡Oh, perdón! Es que, no me lo esperaba.  
—No debí habértelo contado —decía la joven enfadada cruzándose de brazos.  
—¡Por favor, Historia, confía en mí! Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
La chica la miró y solamente soltó un suspiro.  
—Espero no arrepentirme.  
—Quédate tranquila que soy una mujer de palabra. Solo quiero decirte que con ese tipo de hombre te sacaste la lotería.  
Historia escuchaba a la muchacha y si, era verdad. Pero aun sentía un cierto temor sobre la chica de la portada.  
—¿Estas preocupada por cómo se den las cosas con la hija del Presidente Finger, verdad?  
—Sí, no lo puedo negar pero es muy atractiva, además me imagino que ella es una mujer muy experimentada en seducir.  
—Bueno…  
Nifa callo un momento. Después de unos segundos replico:  
—Mira, solo debes confiar en él. Si Levi te eligió para que seas su pareja es porque él pudo percibir que eres muy especial.   
Historia abrió mucho los ojos, todo tenía sentido. Levi le abrió su corazón, le confesó algo muy importante y doloroso en su vida y es algo que mostraba el lado más roto en sus sentimientos. Ella empezó a recriminarse por ser una chica tonta y no tomar con mayor madurez la situación. Fue él quien le dio esas caricias placenteras y que se volvía loco al sentirla cerca. Simplemente tenía que confiar en él.  
Miró a Nifa y le agradeció con una de sus lindas sonrisas.  
—Gracias, Nifa.  
—Para eso somos las amigas, por supuesto espero que llegues a considerarme.  
—Sí, acepto que seas mi amiga —En ese momento ambas chicas se abrazaron y al separarse Historia replicó—. Y lo que dices tienes mucha razón. Solo debo confiar en él, aunque estemos separados o mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto. Yo me estoy enamorando de él, y solo quiero darle todo lo que tengo, incluso mi propio corazón.  
—Historia, sé que lo lograras. Y de verdad deseo lo mejor para ustedes.  
—Gracias.  
Mientras Nifa miraba su reloj le guiño el ojo mientras comenzaba a prepararse para marcharse.  
—Aprovecha que no hay gente cerca para que lo llames, porque estoy segura que era el quien te marco, ¿no?  
—Si.  
—Bueno te dejo para que hablen con tranquilidad. Además me imagino que querrán estar solos así que tienes el fin de semana para ustedes.—decía la chica mientras se despedía.  
—Muchas gracias, nos vemos  
Mientras Nifa caminaba satisfecha, frenó de golpe y mirando dulcemente a su amiga le dijo.  
—Si necesitas ayuda o un consejo puedes llamarme y con mucho gusto estaré para ti.  
Historia estaba muy agradecida y al fin pudo mostrar su sonrisa más honesta. Se sentía muy aliviada. Nunca esperó de parte de Nifa que le ofreciera su amistad más sincera, y que además supiera su secreto. Mirando su celular, y aprovechando que tenía unos minutos a solas, lo llamó.   
Levi contestó de inmediato.  
—Historia.  
—Levi, ¿cómo te encuentras?   
—Estoy bien, voy manejando por la autopista, de verdad te extrañaba.  
Historia trató de mantener una tranquilidad a toda prueba. Solo debía confiar en él.  
—Y… ¿cómo ha salido todo?   
Levi suspiró.  
—No tan bien como quisiera, la reunión fue un completo fracaso. Historia, yo…  
—Tranquilo, pase lo que pase quiero que me digas lo que sucedió, no te preocupes por mí.   
—Bueno, la hija del Presidente quería una relación más… cercana. Lo que quiero decir, que si ella aceptaba el proyecto en conjunto, a cambio debía acostarme con ella.   
Historia sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y trataba de mantener en calma su turbado espíritu.   
—Yo… la rechacé.  
Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente. Sentía de pronto como sus hermosos orbes estaban humedeciéndose por la emoción.  
—Levi...  
—Historia, yo no sabía que ella tenía una idea equivocada con respecto a mí, que sería el típico bastardo en jugar con fuego simplemente para acceder algo de conveniencia a cambio de un poco de placer, a decir verdad, cuando me enamoro en serio, puedo ser el tipo más leal y fiel con una mujer, me pasó con Petra y ahora contigo.   
—Por favor, discúlpame, yo, vi la portada de la señorita Finger y, tuve mucho miedo que ella te sedujera, que ella fuera mejor que yo… —Mientras le corrían sus lágrimas prosiguió—. Ya lo sé, soy una tonta por pensar tantas cosas negativas.  
Levi abrió los ojos, pero finalmente trato de mantener tranquilidad en su piel. Amaba su sinceridad.   
—Te equivocas, eres mil veces mejor que ella y otras chicas que he conocido, incluso eres sin duda mejor que Petra. Y es natural que tengas miedo, por la forma en como nos conocimos y las situaciones desafortunadas que hemos tenido a causa de mi pasado, pero de verdad te amo y lo que te dije en la cafetería es completamente verdadero.  
No esperaba eso hasta que Historia comenzó a enjugar sus mejillas y sonreía feliz. Estaba emocionada que Levi, el chico más sexy y apuesto en la Fusión de Fritz Company le dijera eso. Sintió orgullo en su interior.  
—Levi, me estoy enamorando cada día, cada minuto de ti, y tengo miedo que cuando estemos juntos este sentimiento crezca aún más.   
—No temas mi Ángel, y te lo dije que siento lo mismo por ti y no quiero que tengas miedo. Eres preciosa y haría todo por ti, lo que me pidas.  
—Si.  
—Bueno, ¿estás en un lugar privado? ¿Ya vas a almorzar?  
—No, ya almorcé temprano, Zeke me pidió una reunión con el después del termino de mi horario de colación, así que también estoy con mucho trabajo.  
Levi escuchaba a su novia, pero al decir el nombre de su rival, sintió una molestia. ¿Acaso era signos de celos? No, no creía que fuera eso. Desde que termino de hablar con el sentía un leve presentimiento que algo se estaba tramando, y puede que fuera muy descabellado la locura que estaba pensando, pero también pensaba que él estaba involucrado y la intención de Zeke fuera que él cayera en el juego con Pieck en aquella reunión.   
—Historia, avísame todo lo que Zeke te diga.  
—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?  
—No es nada, pero después de tu reunión me envías un mensaje para saber de ti, por favor.  
—De acuerdo, lo haré, te lo prometo.  
Levi se sintió mucho más tranquilo.  
—Historia, ahora llegaré a la ciudad y buscaré algunos contactos para las reuniones por lo que pasó en la mañana, así que también estaré fuera pero si o si se hará lo que hemos planeado. Si termino antes te enviaré un mensaje y nos juntamos en la salida.  
—Claro, este… hay otra cosa importante que debo decirte antes que se termine mi horario.  
Levi alzó sus cejas con curiosidad.  
Cuando Historia le conto que Nifa la chica de RRHH descubrió su secreto, el pobre hombre quedó pálido. Tan así que tuvo que estacionar el vehículo para evitar distracciones o provocar un accidente.  
—Mierda.  
—Pero, ella me prometió que mantendrá la boca cerrada. Me dio su palabra.  
—Hisu, ¿crees que ella es de confianza?  
—Sí, debemos confiar en ella, al contrario se mostró muy feliz por nuestro romance.  
—Bueno, si tú lo dices, además no es tan malo de tener un aliado para esos casos ¿verdad?  
La chica se sonrojó.   
—Será divertido pasar un momento a solas en la oficina de RRHH mientras ella vigila, es una excelente idea.  
—¡¡¡Tonto!!!!   
—Solo bromeaba, mi dulce Ángel, por supuesto si llegara a pasar de hacerte el amor en la oficina, solo será en mis locos sueños.  
Historia sonreía. Cielos, faltaban solo unas horas para dar el siguiente paso, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan intenso aquel anhelo de estar por fin juntos. Sin mentiras, sin ocultarse.  
—Solo quedan unas horas.   
De pronto, Historia sintió que alguien de lejos la miraba fijamente, y ella al sentir aquella presencia, miró en aquella dirección y era Zeke que la observaba mientras se dirigía donde estaba de pie cerca de los jardines.  
—Levi, debo cortar viene gente. Te avisare después.  
—Bueno mi Ángel, te amo.  
—Y yo.   
La joven guardo su celular mientras Zeke llegaba a su lado.   
—Hola, ¿vas a almorzar?  
—Sí, iré en breve, lo que te dije anteriormente sobre la reunión se hará en este momento.  
—Ah, entonces ¿vamos a tu oficina?  
—No, aquí está perfecto, bueno vamos al grano, en la tarde te voy a necesitar que me acompañes a una reunión con los gerentes de Inglaterra, nos juntaremos en un restaurante, luego de presentar los documentos, habrá cena.   
—Ah… —Historia quedo pálida de aquella información, una reunión fuera de la Empresa— ¿Y a qué hora llegará la gente de Inglaterra?  
—Me avisaron que debemos estar a las seis de la tarde, depende de la demora puede que finalicemos los negocios entre las veintiún horas o más tarde.  
Historia quedo impactada. Al final el plan de juntarse con Levi no sería a la hora acordada.  
—De acuerdo, pero ¿usaré la misma ropa de trabajo?  
—No te preocupes, Laura mi secretaria se encargará de ti cuando terminemos el turno. Ella te conseguirá un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión, ya que debemos darles una buena impresión. Tú sabes, todo se maneja por la vista.  
—Está bien.   
—Así que recuerda, al finalizar nuestro turno irás con Laura para verte un vestido. Yo también debo arreglarme y te pasaré a buscar.   
—¿Y sabes en que restaurante será la reunión?  
Zeke alzó sus cejas, pero finalmente le respondió:  
—Te lo diré después.

Historia entró a su oficina. Estaba muy deprimida, al final aquel día tan especial se estaba complicando con cosas que involucraban a su trabajo. Pero después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que no debía ponerse así. Así fuera más tarde se vería con Levi, además, si bien no era correcto, en su imaginación de chica soñadora tenía mucha curiosidad de que Levi la viera con un hermoso vestido.  
—Bueno, no creo que será tan malo.  
Como su jefe estaba en hora de colación, no había nadie y fiel a su promesa llamó a Levi avisándole los pormenores del plan de Zeke, mientras él estaba almorzando en un local.  
—Sé que no era lo que esperábamos, pero prometo que estaremos juntos aunque sea más tarde.  
—Sí, no te preocupes, es una buena oportunidad para que la gente te conozca, eres muy talentosa todo saldrá bien.   
—Cuando termine todo te llamo.  
—Por supuesto, estaré muy ansioso verte, además, aun me da curiosidad que tipo de vestido usarás.   
—¡Ahhh! También tuve el mismo pensamiento.  
Levi sonreía, solo con imaginarse en ver a su hermosa novia con un vestido valdría la pena la espera.   
—Entonces ¿aún no sabes en donde se reunirán para la cena?  
—Aun no, pero apenas sepa te lo haré saber.  
—Por supuesto —decía el joven con una mirada resolutiva.  
—Te dejo, tengo que hacer otras cosas, no es mucho pero adelanto las cosas. Después te diré donde es la reunión y nos juntamos en aquel lugar o en mi departamento.  
—Claro.   
Cuando Historia cortó la llamada, en el momento Levi comenzó a usar en el buscador de internet la página de Fritz Company, el quería sonar totalmente positivo frente a Historia, pero esa ansiedad aun lo estaba molestando.   
—¿Así que vendrán unos tipos de Inglaterra?  
Pero mientras buscaba información de aquello, aun no aparecía nada mencionado en la página. ¿Qué estaba pasando?   
—¿Que estas planeando, maldito bastardo?  
Levi no dio más. A decir verdad estaba muy preocupado. Le importó un pepino si no cumplía lo que había conversado con Zeke, sabía que esa reacción traería sospechas por la situación de Historia, pero él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados si algo malo estaba sucediendo. Llamó al garzón con voz firme y sin mediar palabra dejó dinero sin importar si pagaba demás, lo único que quería era llegar pronto donde estaba Historia.  
—Levi, ¿Ackerman?  
Una voz de mujer hizo que el joven se frenara de golpe. Aquella voz la había reconocido de hacía un tiempo atrás.  
—Lo sabía, ¿eres tu verdad?  
Levi la miró y vaya, no podía creer que nuevamente los fantasmas del pasado volvían a su encuentro.  
—¿Akane Yoshida?  
Aquella mujer del cual tuvo sexo desenfrenado hacía un tiempo atrás, ahora se veía completamente diferente. Mucho más recatada, pero sin dejar de lado aquella belleza exótica.  
—Te reconocí en el momento. También estaba almorzando aquí, eso sí que es una coincidencia. Me gustaría charlar contigo, espero no agobiarte o si estas ocupado.  
—Si es verdad tengo algo que hacer, pero te dejaré algo en claro, lo que pasó aquella vez no se volverá a repetir, ¿entendido?  
La mujer sonreía suavemente.  
—No te preocupes, me ha quedado claro cuando te mencione de aquella belleza en la fotografía, ¿recuerdas? Solo si te pediría que me llevaras a mi lugar de trabajo, mi hija se reunirá conmigo, quizás puedas sacar algo bueno de esa reunión.  
A Levi le pareció interesante la observación de la Presidenta Yoshida, así que le hizo la siguiente pregunta.  
—¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos negocios?  
—¿De verdad dejaste el mundo de los masajes? Había escuchado este rumor, pero necesitaba verlo por mis propios ojos para creerlo.   
—Sí, créelo.   
—Oh, entonces es cierto, y si es así me interesa. Además tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿y que tal con la hermosa chica con rostro de Ángel de la fotografía? ¿Están juntos?  
Levi sintió una felicidad infinita en su pecho.  
—Si así es, estamos juntos. Tenías mucha razón Akane, a decir verdad eres muy observadora.  
De pronto una voz chillona de una adolescente interrumpió la conversación.  
—¡Oh, mamá! ¡Al fin llegué! Tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a ir sola en metro.  
—Querida, debes acostumbrarte, ya no eres una niña, tú sabes que no podemos disponer de Charles porque se encuentra con licencia.   
—Ah, entonces le diré a papa que me regale un auto, no puedo andar sin chofer. No es justo que John tenga uno y yo no.  
De pronto la chica vio que Levi estaba presente. Ella reaccionó al ver aquel hombre apuesto.  
—¡Oh! ¡Hola!   
La hija de Akane era linda, rubia, pero de carácter muy inmadura. Le dio un poco de anhelo en ver en aquella chiquilla tenía unos rasgos parecido a Historia.   
—Hola. Soy amigo de tu mamá.   
—Bueno, Levi ¿serías tan amable de llevarnos a nuestra empresa?  
—Por supuesto. Por aquí.  
Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el asiento trasero, mientras Levi se puso a manejar. De tanto en tanto el miraba su celular por si Historia enviaba algún mensaje, pero aun nada.   
Muy pronto llegaron a la Compañía Yoshida, era enorme (más grande que la Compañía de Zeke) y grandes cuadros de generación de todos los Presidentes se destacaban en la entrada.   
Cuando llegaron a la oficina, la de Akane era aún más espacioso pero tenía una forma fría, de colores opacos.  
Al final Levi debía esperar en tener la reunión con Akane porque su hija malcriada quería salir a una fiesta con sus amigas en la noche y le pedía que su madre le diera dinero. Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando hasta que vio como Akane derrotada fue al mesón y le daba dinero en efectivo.  
La chiquilla estaba tan feliz que al guardar el dinero de su bolso sacó un papel y escribió en él. Momentos después se despidió de su madre y coquetamente acercándose a Levi que aun seguía esperando con las manos en los bolsillos, le guiñó y le entregó el papel.   
—Nos vemos.  
Hasta que la chiquilla se retiró.   
Levi vio con estupor que el papel contenía un numero celular y un destacado "Llamame" remarcado.   
—No pensé que te gustaban las niñas. Eres un pedófilo.  
Levi sonrió con la broma de Akane.  
—Me gustaría saber que reacción tendría tu hija si supiera que me acosté con su madre.  
Akane rio a carcajadas.   
—Me alegra verte de buen humor. Cuando manejabas te note distraído, pero en fin —Ella se acercó a una mesa madera en roble mientras serbia algunas bebidas alcohólicas —Brindemos por el nuevo inicio de Levi Ackerman.  
La mujer sostenía el vaso y Levi lo aceptó. Brindaron y bebieron.   
—Y bien, te retiraste del negocio de los masajes y que piensas hacer con el local, ¿lo venderás?  
—Por supuesto, aún tengo que ver algunos papeleos que tu bien sabes, se demoran un montón. Solo hace falta un comprador para iniciar la compra.  
—Te la compro.  
Levi casi se ahogó cuando tragó su bebida.  
—¿Estás hablando en serio?  
—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Yo te la compro. Solo dame un número y en este mismo instante te daré el cheque.  
Vaya que Akane si era de armas tomar.  
—De acuerdo. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería con hacer negocios con el local. Es básicamente de otro tema, es en donde yo trabajo.  
—¿A qué empresa perteneces?  
—Yo trabajo en Legión, me imagino que lo conoces bien, ¿verdad?  
—¿En Legión? Vaya sí que es una sorpresa, mi padre tuvo muchos negocios ahí, de verdad si guardo muchos recuerdos aunque lo último que supe es que tuvieron un bajón en las ventas y casi se van en la bancarrota. Si es por mí, puedes contar conmigo.   
—Oh excelente, sí, pero al parecer no estas enterada que Legión se fusionó con otra empresa. De hecho es pedido expreso de su Presidente de Fritz Company.  
Akane quedó con los ojos desorbitados.  
—¿Que estás diciendo?  
Levi calló un momento. Vio como la mujer reaccionó al mencionar la Empresa de Zeke.  
—Akane, ¿qué sucede?  
La mujer frunció el ceño. Después de unos momentos se levantó y muy seria le dijo:  
—No puedo creer que tú trabajes con él.   
—¿Que está pasando? —Levi seguía con la incertidumbre, no entendía nada.  
—Ya, olvídalo, es verdad, no es de tu incumbencia, es un tema personal pero nunca pensé que trabajaras con Zeke.   
—Akane…  
La mujer lo miro fríamente.  
—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, no haré negocios contigo si la Fusión con Fritz Company sigue en pie.   
Para Levi fue algo irreal en ese momento. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?   
—Akane por favor, si no me dices que mierda está pasando nunca sabré la verdad. ¿Que hizo Zeke contigo?  
La mujer quedó muda un momento, pero sus ojos se vieron muy resueltos.  
—Si quieres saber entonces ve y anda, pregúntale a él lo que hizo. Dile que hablaste conmigo y ve si es bien hombrecito para decírtelo en tu cara.  
Levi perdió los estribos y explotó:  
—¡Dime que hizo este infeliz por la mierda! Historia en ese mismo momento trabaja con él y si no me lo dices, ¡te haré hablar por la fuerza!  
Levi estaba enfadado y por primera vez, su ira se vio reflejado en sus ojos fríos y determinados.   
—¿Que estás diciendo? No me digas, te refieres a que tu novia ¿trabaja con Zeke?

Historia estiro sus largos brazos mientras aún estaba sentada en su silla. Había terminado todo lo atrasado, y que además aprovecho de avanzar lo que correspondía para el día lunes. Se sentía satisfecha.   
En ese momento, golpeó la puerta Zeke avisándole que ya la secretaria la estaba esperando a la salida. A Historia aun le picaba la curiosidad en saber dónde seria la reunión, en el cual Zeke le dijo que era un restaurante de categoría.  
—Ah, ¿iremos al restaurante francés? —preguntaba la niña con un poco de temor. Aun recordaba que no la pasó tan bien en la elección de los platos.   
—No te preocupes, esta vez vamos a elegir un restaurante japonés. Se llama Tsubasa, eso queda en el centro de la ciudad, ya que los amigos de Inglaterra quieren conocer la comida japonesa.  
—Ah, que bueno.  
De pronto la joven se fijó que detrás de Zeke estaba Nifa de pie junto a él, esperando en dejar una correspondencia.   
—Ah Nifa, muy amable de tu parte, una lástima que te quedes más tarde. Bien, Historia mi secretaria te está esperando para que te prepares para la reunión.   
Al retirarse el hombre, Nifa levantó su dedo pulgar deseándole mucha suerte, mientras Historia se acercó hablándole a la chica en susurros.  
—Nifa ¿te puedo pedir un favor?, si ves llegar a Levi, ¿le podrías decir que estaré en el restaurante Tsubasa que queda al centro de la ciudad?  
—No te preocupes, yo tengo que quedarme más tarde. Si lo llego a ver le daré tu recado.   
Historia se sintió aliviada.   
—Gracias, me será difícil hablar con él en este momento.   
—Sí, tranquila.   
Historia fue donde se encontraba la secretaria de Zeke y tomaron un taxi (pagado por Zeke, claro está) y después de un buen rato llegaron a una hermosa tienda. Se veían vestidos hermosos, muy lujosos y de telas con colores vivos.   
Mientras la joven veía y seleccionaba los vestidos y zapatos, la elección no parecía a una junta de negocios sino más a una cita. Historia básicamente quería sorprender a Levi para esta noche, y con su mirada soñadora no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.  
—Voy a elegir de este color, es más sobrio. —decía la joven mientras aparecía con un tono color blanco.  
—¡Oh, le queda perfecto! —decía risueña la mujer.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí, pareces una verdadera Reina. Ahora querida, iremos para arreglar este precioso cabello.   
—Pero, debo pagar el vestido.   
—El señor Zeke se encargá de los gastos, así que no te preocupes.  
Mientras la señora tomaba la muñeca de la chica y la llevo a un salón de belleza. Un hombre estilista comenzó a peinar su pelo de color dorado.   
Su cabello fue hecho un moño estilo francés, cuando ella se vio en el espejo parecía otra persona. Luego llegó la maquilladora, al ver a la joven tan dulce, la mujer decidió hacer un estilo más suave.   
Al finalizar se veía bellísima. Tal como decía la secretaria de Zeke, parecía una verdadera Reina.   
"Espero que al final Levi se llegue a sorprender".  
La joven sonreía para sus adentros, ella quería que esta noche fuera especial. Y todo lo que había sucedido para ambos merecía la pena, nada ni nadie haría que este momento que Historia estaba esperando mermara.  
Sin embargo, comenzó a llamar el celular de la joven, pero lamentablemente no podía contestar por la presencia de la secretaria. Ella al mirar de refilón era Levi. Decidió apagar el equipo ya que como la joven no contestaba, le llamó la atención a la secretaria que estaba sentada esperándola.  
Esos momentos es donde Historia se sentía decepcionada, que no pudiera estar con él, que no pudieran ser una pareja normal por las estrictas reglas de la Empresa.   
Pero había una oportunidad, llegando al restaurante lo llamaría cuando fuera al baño.  
Con esto, al terminar, la joven esperaba de pie junto con la secretaria la llegada de Zeke en la calle.   
Y vaya que fue impresionante, apareció con su Cadillac blanco, con un traje muy a la medida.  
—Historia, es hora de irnos. Señora Laura, le agradezco por su tiempo y atención.   
—No se preocupe, señor Zeke, aquí estoy a su servicio.   
La joven se subió al Cadillac y fueron al restaurante.  
—Te ves preciosa —decía el hombre mientras admiraba su bella figura.   
Por todas las veces que ella sentía algo extraño cuando Zeke estaba cerca, esta vez sí se sintió muy incómoda, y lo pudo palpar concretamente.  
—No es eso, tú sabes el vestido y el maquillaje hace milagros.   
Zeke sonreía afablemente.   
—Si, por supuesto.   
Llegaron al lugar de la cita. El restaurante de estilo japonés era bellísimo.   
Se podía ver el riachuelo color turquesa, con exquisitas plantas acuáticas a la vista y peces dorados. En realidad estaba asombrada.   
—Historia, vamos, tenemos una mesa reservada.   
—Eh, sí.  
Se acercaron al Recepcionista del cual le pregunto el nombre del que reservo.   
—Sí, es la mesa número diez, señor Fritz.  
—Muchas gracias.  
Mientras caminaban, el Recepcionista los detuvo:  
—Un momento, por normas del Restaurante no se permiten bolsos, carteras, ni teléfonos celulares.  
—Ah, es verdad, y eso que he venido otras veces, aquí tiene.  
Historia no lo podía creer. Todas sus esperanzas fueron destruidas. ¿De qué forma ella le avisaría a Levi en donde se encontraba? Se puso pálida, ¿qué hacer?  
—Historia, entrégale tu cartera y tu celular.  
—Si.  
La chica entregó sus cosas al recepcionista. A cambio les entregó unos números para retirarlos.  
No se sentía cómoda. Absolutamente nada. Además ¿Zeke ya lo sabía?  
Llegaron a la mesa. Lo primero que a Historia le llamó la atención es que era una mesa para dos personas.   
—Zeke ¿qué significa esto?  
—Tranquila.  
—Dijiste que había una reunión con personas de Inglaterra, y no se encuentran.  
—De acuerdo, te diré la verdad, mientras me estaba arreglando ellos decidieron no asistir a la reunión. Me llamaron por teléfono disculpándose de todo y, no era buena idea de cancelar la reservación.   
—Solo debías decírmelo o a tu secretaria de paso.   
—Bueno, solo tómalo como un agradecimiento de mi parte por tan excelente trabajo que has hecho.   
Mientras Zeke trataba de justificar, un joven mesero alto de cabello pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa para anotar el pedido.  
Historia bufó molesta. Para nada se sentía cómoda, se sentía como si su jefe la estuviera acosando.  
—Solo dame un minuto, iré al servicio.   
Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó donde se encontraba el recepcionista.   
—Hola buenas tardes, voy al servicio de damas, ¿me podría indicar el camino por favor?  
—Ah, por supuesto señorita.   
—También necesito mi teléfono celular, por favor —decía la joven mientras le entregaba la ficha con el número.   
—Lo siento señorita, no puedo acceder a su pedido. Solo entregamos los artículos al momento de retirarse del recinto.   
—Pero ¿por qué? Es una emergencia y necesito hacer un llamado.   
—Lo siento, son normas del restaurante. La razón que somos muy quisquillosos con los bolsos y celulares, es para evitar que tomen fotografías en el recinto, como también para evitar robos en los clientes ¿me entiende?  
Historia cerró sus ojos.   
—Está bien, ¿me muestra el camino hacia el servicio, por favor?  
—Claro.   
Y todo esto observado con la mirada atenta de Zeke. 

Un joven manejaba su auto casi enloquecidamente. Tenía una ira que explotaba.   
—Trata de tocarle un cabello a Historia y te mato, maldito bastardo, ¡te lo juro!  
Levi estaba furioso. Sus ojos tenían un odio acumulado, más aun al descubrir lo que Akane le había confesado.

Flashback  
—¿Que estás diciendo? No me digas, te refieres a que tu novia, ¿trabaja con Zeke?  
Levi se acercó a Akane y comenzó a sacudirla bruscamente:  
—¡Maldita sea, dímelo de una vez!  
—Está bien, te lo diré, este hombre está acusado de acoso sexual.  
Levi no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
—No puede ser…  
—Levi, tu novia ¿en qué área trabaja?  
—Ella es su asistente, ¡por la misma mierda! —mientras decía eso, golpeó su puño fuertemente al muro.  
—Levi, tranquilízate, lo que importa ahora es tu novia, no hagas nada tonto porque tendrás todas las de perder, este hombre tiene un gran poder de influencia en la justicia, yo quise proteger a una de mis asistentes que sufrió por este terrible calvario. Aunque tenía pruebas, el caso quedo desestimado, incluso un mesero está también involucrado. Se llama Floch Foster, es quien cubre las espaldas de Zeke.  
—¿En donde carajo trabaja ese pedazo de mierda? ¡Dímelo!  
—No lo sé, porque el lugar es público y el juez no permitió dar a conocer el lugar donde él trabaja. Además no estoy segura si Zeke esta con Floch o tendrá a otro aliado.  
—¡Por la misma mierda! —Él rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de salida, si llegaba rápido podía detener todo esto.  
—Levi, cuídate por favor. —Aconsejó la mujer muy preocupada.  
El joven suspiró profundamente mientras su rostro demostraba un temor acongojante.  
—Adiós Akane y gracias por informarme. Yo, me encargaré de esto.

Fin Flashback 

—Maldito hijo de puta, ¿así que ese era tu plan verdad? Por esa razón querías verme alejado de Historia, ¡te juro que me las pagarás!  
Levi estaba furioso. Mientras manejaba para llegar pronto a la Empresa, trataba de rememorar algunos signos que Zeke mostró, en donde tenía intenciones no gratas hacia su preciosa novia. 

Flashback   
—Pero ¿por qué el actúa así? Me parece que las normas son muy exageradas, pero, me dio la sensación… Acaso ¿te ve como un rival?

—Zeke se ofreció a traerme, yo no quería que lo hiciera pero accedí porque justo me llegó tu mensaje, y me desesperé mucho.  
Levi sintió un atisbo de celos, y necesitaba comprobarlo por medio de sus palabras.  
—¿Explicó el por qué?  
Historia solo movió sus hombros distraídamente, sin darle importancia.  
—Bueno, es porque también iba en esa dirección.

—Bueno, es un pedido expreso de nuestra bella señorita. Nada puedo hacer. Si no lo haces, me defraudaría enormemente, y sé que a ti te incomoda pero eres un trabajólico por excelencia. Te gustan mucho los desafíos, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué me dices? ¿No crees que es muy bella?  
Levi devolvió la revista con una tranquilidad y frialdad en su mirada.  
—No, para nada, ella no es de mi tipo.

—Me gustan las chicas mimadas.  
Levi se alejaba mientras Zeke se recuperaba de aquellas palabras. Sonrió cándidamente y solo se dijo:  
—Interesante.  
—¿Qué es lo que te parece interesante?  
—Que ahora no te fijas solo en el físico de una chica sino en su personalidad. 

—Bueno, el viejo Levi de la Universidad. No te enfades, también estaba bromeando contigo, ni que me hubiera acostado con alguna novia tuya del pasado que actúas así.

Fin Flashback 

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! He sido un estúpido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de sus verdaderas intenciones? ¡Estaba todo ahí y he sido un imbécil!  
El trataba infructuosamente en llamar a Historia pero sin éxito.  
Levi mientras seguía recriminándose llegó a la Empresa.   
Como era lógico había guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la entrada de acceso por la hora de cierre. Levi solo necesitó mostrar su tarjeta de entrada y les preguntó a ellos si sabían algo de Zeke, trató de sonar convincente y tranquilo. Los hombres movieron la cabeza negativamente.  
—Acá no se encuentra, él salió para una reunión importante.   
—¿Y podrías decirme en donde seria en aquella reunión? Lo llamo por teléfono y me sale buzón de voz, es por un trabajo importante y debo contactarme con él.  
Ambos guardias se miraron.   
—No señor, no sabemos en donde se dirigía.   
—De acuerdo, voy a ocupar mi oficina en ver algunos documentos que faltan. Si llama Zeke por favor, avísenme.  
Los guardias accedieron para su entrada, mientras Levi al entrar fue directamente a la oficina de Zeke y entró sin inconvenientes con su tarjeta electrónica sin despertar sospechas.  
Buscó en los cajones, papeles, tips si había dejado algo anotado.  
—Mierda, ¿en qué maldito restaurante se encuentra Historia?  
En ese momento, Nifa había terminado su trabajo. Estaba dichosa que al fin se iría a casa y ya estaba anocheciendo.  
Como era algo obvio, a ella le llamó la atención que en la oficina de Zeke había luz y gente, y al acercarse vio a Levi buscando algunas notas guardadas en el computador de Zeke, pero todo quedaba en nada.  
—Eh, disculpa.  
Levi se veía agitado.   
—No me molestes que estoy ocupado.   
—Soy Nifa.   
"¿Nifa?"  
—Un momento, tú eres la amiga de Historia ¿verdad?  
La chica sonreía feliz que el la haya sido reconocida.  
—Si así es, y tu como est-  
—Cállate y escúchame. Solo necesito saber si Historia te dijo en donde tendría una reunión con Zeke, sé que está en un jodido restaurante.  
—Eh, si, hablé hace unas horas con ella. Me dijo que te diera un recado.  
—Por favor, ¡dímelo de inmediato!  
Nifa nunca vio a Levi tan preocupado. Ella se asustó.  
—¿Paso algo malo con Historia?  
—Sí...y si no llego pronto ella estará en grave peligro, solo necesito saber en dónde se encuentra. —decía el joven con la mirada turbada.  
—Está bien, es el restaurant Tsubasa que queda al centro de la cuidad.  
—Muy bien, muchas gracias.  
Levi partió de inmediato dejando la oficina de Zeke abierta mientras Nifa quedo con más dudas de que es lo que le pasaría a Historia.

Historia volvió a la mesa. Zeke mientras tanto bebía un vaso con agua mientras la esperaba.  
—Te tomaste tu tiempo en ir al baño, ¿está todo bien?  
La joven miraba al hombre atentamente.  
—Sí, todo está bien. Solo quería avisarte que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, debo hacer algunas cosas en mi departamento.   
—Ah, ¿qué cosas?  
—Mi gata, debo llevarla al veterinario que tiene consulta.   
Zeke tomó el vaso y terminó de beber el contenido.  
—Si quieres puedo acompañarte y te llevo a la gata…  
—No es necesario.   
—¿Por qué te pones así? Yo solo estoy siendo un buen Samaritano en ayudarte.  
—No, no es correcto además, tengo a mi novio que él se encargara en acompañarme.  
Zeke la miró fijamente y con una sutil sonrisa replico a continuación.  
—Ya veo, entonces ¿me acompañas a beber una copa de vino?   
—Lo siento no bebo vino.  
Zeke tomo una pequeña campanita que estaba al costado de la mesa, de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia por tantas trabas que ponía la muchacha. Al instante, apareció aquel mismo mesero de cabello rojo y delgado.   
—Buenas noches, espero que la velada sea infinitamente agradable. Por favor, acá les envió la carta del menú.  
—Muchas gracias pero no es necesario, la señorita y yo solo vamos a beber.  
—Por supuesto señor, hay una bebida especial que el restaurant Tsubasa está ofreciendo y es muy popular.  
—Si pero la señorita no bebe alcohol.  
—No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos.  
El hombre se alejó e hizo el pedido. Instantes después apareció el hombre con una bandeja y sirvió a ambos unas copas con bebidas. El de Zeke era un Long Island Ice tea que era la especialidad de la casa y el de Historia era una hermosa copa delgada de un tono rosado.  
Como Historia si tenía un poco de sed, y al ver que tenía una rodaja de frutilla de adorno, accedió a beber el líquido y se dio cuenta que tenía alcohol.  
—Esta bebida tiene alcohol, no puedo beberlo.  
Al decir esto, ella alejó la copa, ya al primer sorbo se sentía un poco asqueada.  
—¿Qué significa esto? Te pedí expresamente que a la señorita presente le sirvieras una bebida no alcoholizada.  
—Es lo que hay señor, es una deliciosa Margarita de Fresa que tiene muy poco alcohol, ahora si usted desea me acompaña y hable con el encargado.  
A Zeke se le cambio el color de su rostro. Mirando a Historia se disculpó:  
—Espérame aquí. Yo iré a hablar con el encargado.  
La muchacha asintió afirmativamente. Si bien le sorprendía el despiste del mesero al servir las bebidas, por otro lado se sentía un poco aliviada que al fin no sentir la presencia de Zeke a su lado.   
Mientras ella miraba por los alrededores de las ventanas si podía ver la silueta de Levi o el color de su vehículo.   
"Espero que Nifa haya podido darle mi recado".  
Ya con lo sucedido, Historia tenía una clara determinación: El Lunes pediría su renuncia, como ella ya tenía avanzado lo de ese día, serviría de excusa perfecta. Sabía que Levi se preocupara muchísimo y a pesar que estaba dudando en decirle la verdad, no quería decírselo por la razón de no provocarle más preocupaciones y problemas.   
Ya tenía pensado solo beber un trago y retirarse, avisar a Levi y sentirse segura que con su compañía haría que este mal rato quedase en el olvido.  
Mientras tanto, Zeke caminaba al lado del mesero, al dar la vuelta que da a un pasillo cerca de la cocina le preguntó demasiado furioso:  
—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Floch?  
El mesero sonrió lánguidamente  
—¿Al parecer ahora si tengo la atención del señor Zeke?  
El hombre rubio lo agarró de la solapa de su chaqueta.  
—¿Quién te crees que eres debilucho de pacotilla? ¿Acaso piensas que me estas amenazando?  
—Yo le dije si no me paga lo que me debe, no seré parte del trato.  
—El maldito dinero, Floch. Ya tuve suficiente de aquella conversación que tuviste en mi propia casa, que por cierto por tu culpa he llegado tarde a mi trabajo.   
Floch comenzó a arreglar su ropa y muy serio arremetió.  
—No es justo que yo debo poner la cara y cubrir sobre su caso. Y que además no cumpla las promesas de lo que hemos acordado.  
—Mira Floch, esa vez fue un tanto complicado, ya que tuve que pagar sobornos al juez del caso, además esa perra de Akane Yoshida fue muy astuta en apoyar a su empleaducha, dime ¿que querías que hiciera? ¿Jugar al Big Brother y que me destruyan mi reputación en la televisión y revistas?  
El mesero respiraba resignado   
—Yo solo quiero mi dinero, usted me debe 500 mil yenes y me imagino me pedirá otro tipo de trabajo con esta chica ¿verdad? Ya la suma es el doble por lo complejo que es.  
Zeke gimió resignado, como el debía pagar la cuenta contaba en su bolsillo interno una chequera. La sacó y anotando los datos retiró el cheque y se lo entregó.  
—Acá están los 500 mil yenes, el trabajo de ahora te lo pagaré en unos días mas. Si esta vez no lo haces bien, que te encuentren cubierto en una bolsa plástica de color negra será el menor de tus preocupaciones. Así que no lo dilates más, idiota.  
Floch guardó el cheque en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.   
—Por supuesto, señor.   
Ambos volvieron a la mesa, mientras Historia los observaba curiosamente.  
—Disculpe las molestias señorita, ahora mismo haré su cambio. Por supuesto el señor aquí presente también le debo mis más sinceras disculpas. Lamentablemente los tragos son todas mezclas de frutas con vodka o ron, pero tenemos café, puede ser café mokka, café vainilla o capuccino, lo que usted desee.  
Historia miro a Zeke, quizás aun su buen corazón le pedía disculpas por su problema de no beber alcohol.  
—¿Estará bien?  
—Por favor Historia, pide un café y asunto solucionado.- decia el hombre con una sonrisa.  
—De acuerdo, un capuccino, por favor. ¡Ah! Pero yo lo pagare.   
Zeke arqueo las cejas.  
—No te hagas problema, yo lo pago por algo estas aquí acompañándome y dejando tu tiempo de lado. Un capuccino a la señorita, por favor.  
Extrañamente Zeke volvió a ser el mismo tipo afable como en el trabajo. ¿Quizás ella lo malinterpreto?  
A los minutos, Floch llego con el café en una taza pequeña de porcelana dorada. Y la cuchara era de un tono dorado, muy hermoso. La chica bebió el capuccino de a poco, quizás de una forma u otra quería sentir su sabor, su delicioso aroma. De pronto sintió un leve mareo y dejo la tacita con fuerza sobre la mesa.   
Estaba empezando a sudar y se tocó su frente. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?  
—Historia, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntaba un tanto preocupado Zeke la sostuvo de sus hombros.  
—¿Eh?   
Zeke tocó la campanilla de la mesa y Floch salió a su encuentro.   
—¿Señor?  
—La señorita no se encuentra bien, ya nos vamos.  
—Ya le tengo su cuenta.  
Floch dejo la boleta. Zeke sacó otro cheque y lo depositó en el platillo de plata.  
—Acá esta… y también está la remuneración de tu trabajo de ahora.  
—Gracias, señor —decía muy agradecido Floch.  
El tomó a Historia y a paso lento se dirigió al recepcionista para retirar sus pertenencias.  
—Acá esta las fichas.  
Mientras el hombre entregaba la cartera de Historia y el celular de Zeke, le llamo la atención lo mal que se veía la chica.  
—¿Ella se encuentra bien?  
Zeke solo sonrió afablemente:  
—No, solo esta emborrachada. Bebió mucho alcohol.  
—Ah, ya veo, ¡muchas gracias por su visita!  
Zeke trataba de llevar a Historia en su auto, como la chica apenas podía percibir en qué lugar estaba, trataba a duras penas de caminar, al llegar al Cadillac la subió, pero Historia seguía con ese mareo, mientras Zeke se subió en el otro lado de la puerta y al encender las luces sacó calmado su vehículo a la avenida.   
Un minuto después en el lado opuesto de la calle llegó otro vehículo.   
Levi bajo casi a la carrera y entro al restaurante Tsubasa.  
Se encontró con el recepcionista, y ansioso le hizo las preguntas  
—Buenas noches, soy Levi Ackerman trabajo en Fritz Company, quería saber si se encuentra el señor Zeke Fritz.  
—Ah, señor, ¡que lastima! Si hubiera llegado unos dos minutos antes los habría encontrado. Él estaba acompañado de una bella señorita, pero entre nosotros, estaba muy borracha.  
Levi sintió un dolor en su pecho. Era imposible que Historia estuviera ebria, ella odiaba beber alcohol, ¿o quizás…?  
—¿Usted sabe la dirección del señor Zeke? Me imagino los que hacen reservas tiene sus datos personales.  
—Así es señor pero, nosotros no podemos dar información a las terceras personas, aunque usted sea Levi Ackerman.  
Levi apretó los puños. No daba más, ¿cómo era posible que Zeke se escurriera entre sus dedos? Se estaba cansando de mantenerse sereno frente a los demás mientras por dentro sentía morirse.  
Pero le dio una idea.  
—¿El señor Floch Foster trabaja aquí?  
—Sí señor, es uno de los mejores meseros que tenemos.   
—Muy bien. Quiero que él me atienda. —dijo mientras entregaba su celular.  
Levi entró y ocupó una mesa sin reserva. Vio al mismo recepcionista hablando con los meseros. En menos de un minuto llegó el hombre delgado de pelo rojo para atender su pedido. Levi lo miró seriamente al leer su nombre en la brocha de su uniforme.  
—Señor, buenas noches, es un honor con tenerlo aquí. ¿Qué es lo que desea?  
—Quiero que me digas donde está Zeke Fritz.  
Floch quedó confundido.  
—¿Eh?  
Levi tomó el brazo del hombre y comenzó a apretarlo.   
—¡Ah, me está lastimando!  
—Dime, ¿dónde está?  
—¡No sé, señor!  
Levi volvió a apretar el brazo más fuertemente. El mesero trataba de aguantar.   
—¡Le digo la verdad que no lo sé!  
Levi comenzó a arrastrar a Floch al pasillo y lo aventó en el muro.  
—Ya basta de juegos hijo de puta. Sé muchas cosas en que estas metido en la mierda ¿o no te suena acaso Akane Yoshida? ¡Así que no me hagas perder el tiempo!  
Floch abrió los ojos y tuvo mucho miedo.  
—¡Yo solo sigo órdenes del señor Zeke! ¡Por favor, no quiero problemas!  
—¡¿Qué te ordenó?!  
Floch estaba casi que se orinaba en el pasillo.   
—¡¿Q-Qué?!  
Levi le propinó una fuerte patada en su estómago. Floch quedó casi tendido en el suelo mientras trataba de respirar.   
—¡¿Qué fue lo que te ordenó?!  
—¡Uh!  
Floch se cubrió la cara creyendo que Levi volvería a golpearlo, pero le comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
Encontró dos cheques , al observarlo vio la cantidad de 150 mil yenes y otra de 500 mil yenes con fecha de hoy, además no solo la firma de Zeke lo delato, sino también el nombre de Fritz Company.  
—¿Y esto?  
—¡Por favor, no me haga daño!  
Levi siguió hurgueteando los bolsillos hasta que encontró un frasco con pastillas para dormir.  
—¿Así que esa fue la orden del bastardo?   
—¡El me pidió echarle pastillas en el café a la señorita que lo acompañaba, pero solo le agregué una, solo eso!  
—Entonces, dime en donde se encuentra el bastardo, porque me imagino tú has ido a su casa ¿verdad?  
—¡No sé nada! ¡Ya dije todo lo que sabía!  
Levi tomo los cheques amenazando con romperlos.   
—¡Está bien, está bien! Es verdad lo que dices, fui a su casa una vez, él vive en Avenida Liberio 145 que es una residencia, por favor, entrégueme los cheques, los necesito.- decia el hombre con voz desesperado.  
Pero Levi furioso los rompió y los aventó en su rostro. Floch lloraba a moco tendido.  
Sin perder tiempo salió del restaurante para ir en busca de Historia. Como un animal salvaje encendió los motores, a toda velocidad y chirriando los neumáticos partió.   
En ese momento, Zeke llegaba a su residencia, el lugar ya estaba oscuro con tenues luces en los postes de luz y veía que Historia aun seguía jadeando tocándose su frente.  
Él a propósito manejo lento, porque veía que Historia aún estaba consciente en el asiento de su Cadillac.  
"Este idiota de Floch al parecer le dio menos cantidad de la que corresponde".  
Pero ya no podía esperar más, él la deseaba, cuando la vio por primera vez, y como la joven estaba vestida con este precioso vestido, todo eso, para él era la oportunidad que ella fuera suya, sin importar si era forzado.  
Todos sus esquemas se vinieron abajo, y como una bestia se acercó a la chica y la besó. Historia abrió sus ojos temerosos. Muy pronto sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.   
Zeke se separó con falta de aire, la joven jadeaba y de una forma de tratar de detenerlo, hacia el intento de gritar, pero no podía, solo su voz salía con palabras incongruentes.  
—¡No! ¡No!  
Zeke comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras la sostenía forzosamente, sabía que el agarre fuerte a sus muñecas la estaba lastimando, pero también subía la libido, esto si le excitaba de sobremanera.  
—No te resistas, porque serás mía.  
Historia lloraba, ya no salía su voz, y con el esfuerzo de detenerlo, sentía que cada vez se le agotaban sus fuerzas. Apenas estaba consciente, mientras Zeke comenzó a meter su mano dentro de su pecho y la acariciaba.   
Lo único que quería Historia era desaparecer para siempre. Mientras cerraba los ojos vio la imagen de Levi, su gran amor, ya no podía luchar más, para ella era como si la misma muerte le hubiera acechado.  
"Levi, por favor, ayúdame".  
De pronto sin que Zeke se percatara, sintió un golpe agudo en el marco de la ventana como si alguien hubiera pateado y segundos después pedazos de vidrios volaron por todo el interior del vehículo.  
—¿Que dem-?  
Sintió unas manos fuertes sosteniendo la solapa de la chaqueta y lo sacó violentamente del marco de la ventana y lo apoyó en el Cadillac.  
Zeke no pudo recuperarse del asombro. Levi Ackerman lo miro con total odio y sin siquiera poder replicar sintió como el joven comenzó a golpearlo violentamente en el rostro y pecho.  
—¡Te mataré, maldito hijo de puta!  
Los golpes eran cada vez mas brutales, tan asi que saltaron algunas piezas dentales.  
En uno de esos golpes volaron los anteojos cayendo a su lado quebrando uno de sus cristales. Zeke se empezo a desesperar:  
—¡Mis anteojos! ¿Donde estan mis...anteojos?  
Levi lo miro con total desprecio y frialdad.  
—¿Y eso a mi que? No es mi jodido problema para serte sincero.  
A continuación, le dio un brutal patadón en la ingle algo que seguramente Zeke le dolió hasta el alma.  
Después de unos instantes Levi se calmó de la ira latente, mientras Zeke tenía todo el rostro ensangrentado, caían gotas de sangre en su traje.  
—¿Así que eso era? ¿Qué deseabas tanto a Historia que para que ella fuera tuya necesitabas drogarla y tratar de violártela? ¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡No te lo perdonaré!  
Zeke a pesar del dolor latente, sonrió lánguidamente.  
—Vaya...asi que siempre tuve la razon que sentias algo profundo por ella. Lo siento mucho estimado Romeo.   
—Eres un jodido bastardo. ¿me oyes? Ni me importa lo que suceda de aqui en adelante, pero tenlo muy claro: yo protegere a Historia de esta mierda y de todas las otras mierdas que planifiques mas adelante.  
Levi estaba agotado. El tenia una fuerza y voluntad de hierro, pero jamas penso que Zeke para destruir su fortaleza usara a Historia como un acto de venganza.  
—Me alegra mucho ver ese rostro, no es placer más latente que verte desesperado. Ese es mi gran triunfo. Que sepas como me sentía humillado siendo tu sombra durante toda mi vida.  
—Eres un maldito enfermo. ¿Aun sigues con lo mismo porque tu madre me eligio a mi? Superalo de una vez bastardo.  
—¿Y que harás? ¿Acusarme a la justicia? Pierdes tu tiempo, como ves siempre gano.  
Levi lo miro fijamente y con rencor latente le dijo:  
—Eso lo veremos…  
—Así es, si es que crees que sacarás algo en limpio, es una lástima que llegaras a tiempo, aunque tu creas que es por venganza mi actuar,la verdad yo si quería tener sexo con Historia y mostrarle lo que es un hombre de verdad, así que la guerra está declarada. A todo esto, ustedes están desvinculados de la Empresa, pero con esto les salió caro, la Fusión está rota y con las ventas seré el mejor sin duda alguna, tan así que no podrás recuperar Legión, volverá a caer en la bancarrota, esa si será mi mayor victoria.   
Levi abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Historia, podía ver sus lágrimas latentes en sus mejillas y al tomarla en brazos sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba con su toque.   
—Estoy aquí, mi amor, ya estás a salvo. —Le susurraba.  
Mientras él cargaba a Historia y se dirigía a su vehículo, miró por su hombro y al ver a Zeke, replicó:  
—Yo, Levi Ackerman, juro que te destruiré. 

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Estimados!!!
> 
> Chapter 4 En Tinieblas !
> 
> Fue literalmente un parto, muy complicado en el desarrollo de los eventos, debia ver el tema de continuidad, ademas un tema delicado para la mayoria cuando alguien tiene poder, como en nuestros trabajos.   
> Lo genial de todo Levi fue el Heroe del Capitulo, es como ver una batalla 2.0 del Manga.  
>  ¡Historia te envidio en tener un novio asi!


	5. COMO UNA POLILLA CERCA DE UNA LLAMA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Amor...un sentimiento que mueve al Mundo ,ya sean amores imposibles o amantes que vencen todas las dificultades que se interponen entre ellos. Levi e Historia descubriran nuevas sensaciones por medio de la Pasion, Entendimiento y Confianza. Sin embargo un aura oscura los acecha para separarlos...

Levi llego pronto a su casa, a su lado Historia estaba profundamente dormida reclinada en el asiento de su auto.  
Temiendo con el frio aire de la noche, el quitó su saco y cubrió sus brazos desnudos y hombros, mientras ella podía sentir un leve calor en su piel, es como si pudiera percibir la presencia de Levi a su lado. Su rostro con lágrimas dolorosas finalmente se secaron y su semblante se volvió pacífico.  
Levi la seguía mirando y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Se acercó con lentitud y besó sutilmente su frente, quería demostrarle que ella no estaba sola, que estaba a salvo.  
Tomándola en brazos entró en la casa.   
La vivienda era amplia. El aire que se sentía en el lugar era de un aroma a perfume, el piso brillaba como si fueran gemas, y la entrada era un pasillo ancho, amueblado con sillones de terciopelo de color rojo; un comedor de madera ovalada con cuatro sillas y las paredes adornadas con retratos de caballos y aves; también tenía un cuadro grande donde aparecía su madre, una copia exacta a él pero con el cabello negro y largo. A pesar que su mirada reflejaba una cierta tristeza se veía bellísima.   
Levi depositó a Historia suavemente en el sillón mientras abría la habitación para invitados; él quería prepararle aquella habitación para que ella descansara. Al final el plan de dormir juntos en la habitación de Levi no se concretó, pero debía darle toda la tranquilidad que Historia iba a necesitar cuando despertara.  
Cuando finalmente terminó, volvió a cargar a Historia y la depositó suavemente tratando de no inquietar su sueño, hasta que notó que en sus muñecas comenzaron en aparecer sutiles moretones.   
El joven apretaba sus puños y sentía como la ira burbujeaba en su garganta.  
—Perdóname mi amor... no te protegí lo suficiente.  
De pronto escuchó el tintineo del timbre. Fue para ver quién era y apareció en el umbral de la puerta el joven repartidor sosteniendo una bolsa de cartón.  
—¿Señor Levi Ackerman? Acá esta su pedido.  
—Ah...gracias...  
—Tenga la boleta de entrega, muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros.  
—Si...  
Levi había olvidado que antes de ir donde Pieck, había llamado por teléfono pidiendo un menú especial para dos personas, y que la hora acordada de entrega serían las veintiún horas; él hizo la transferencia en su celular y estaba ansioso en ver que reacción tendría Historia en comida chatarra, pasteles y bebidas.  
El paquete lo dejó en el refrigerador, quizás habría sido mejor haber desechado la comida, pero puede que fuera útil si se mantenía refrigerado hasta el día siguiente.  
De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el registro era Hange.  
—Levi ¿qué tal?, ¿te encuentras en casa?  
—Sí, acabo de llegar.  
—Mira, te hablaba por lo siguiente: Zeke acaba de llamarme.  
El joven gruñó.  
—Y me dijo que tú e Historia quedaron desvinculados de la Fritz Company, eso trae como consecuencia que Legión ya no pertenexca más a esta Fusión.  
Levi resopló.  
—¿Te explico el por qué?  
—Sí, me dijo que te volviste loco de celos porque pensaste que Historia tenía un affaire con su jefe.  
—¿Cómo?  
Hange prosiguió:  
—Y que lo golpeaste como si fuera un saco de boxeo.  
—¡Espera un momento! ¿Tú acaso le creíste?  
—No, a decir verdad, pero él estaba con un médico constatando lesiones en su casa, y eso nos costara la Empresa Legión y...  
—¡Basta! ¿Quieres? ¡El bastardo haciéndose la victima que mi reacción se debe a una explosión de celos y lo peor es que tú ni lo pones en duda!  
—¡Levi tranquilízate! Yo no estoy dudando de ti, pero piensa razonablemente. Con lo sucedido estamos cagados.  
—Hange, este hijo de puta tiene una demanda por acoso sexual y no solo eso, sino que drogó a Historia para abusar de ella.  
La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¿Estás hablándome en serio?  
—¿Alguna vez te he mentido?  
Hange quedó pensativa un momento, en verdad su mente quedó en blanco. Levi prosiguió:  
—Si necesitas más datos, puedes contactarte con Akane Yoshida, ella te dará la información que necesites.  
—De acuerdo, y dime ¿Historia está contigo? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
—Si. Aún está con efectos de los somníferos, tendré que llamar un médico para que la revise.  
—Hazlo. Yo me contacto con Akane Yoshida y cualquier información envíame los datos a mi celular.   
Levi se acarició el cabello, estaba agotadísimo.  
—Claro.  
—Bueno, te aviso más tarde, nos vemos.  
Al cortar la llamada, Levi se contactó con una doctora para que pueda evaluar a la joven, cuando llegó a su domicilio las dejó a solas un momento.  
A su llegada, al examinarla dejó constancia que estaba bajo los efectos de los somníferos alrededor de las veinte horas, mientras Levi aún estaba cruzándose de brazos y muy inquieto.  
—No se preocupe, el efecto pasará al lapso de unas horas, dele muchas proteínas para que se active, en esos casos a veces hay mujeres sensibles que pierden algo de sus recuerdos, pero si recuerda que pasó es mejor que la apoye, que no es su culpa. Que la joven se sienta protegida y no culpable es primordial en esos casos.  
—Gracias doctora. Necesito los documentos y también si puede enviar el informe a una amiga que está viendo el caso en su correo.  
—Si, por supuesto.  
Al anotar los datos, Levi aún tenía dudas si Historia solo sufrió forcejeos fuertes.  
—Doctora, usted cree que mi novia no fue...  
—No se preocupe, apenas al entrar la evalué y ella solo tiene marcas en sus muñecas y en su pecho derecho pero, nada más.  
Levi cerró los ojos con algo de alivio. Así que al final el bastardo le dijo la verdad, pero le dolía que él la hubiera tocado. Tratando de suprimir un ahogo comentó:  
—Gracias doctora.  
—Sí, entiendo cómo se siente, lamentablemente hay psicópatas sueltos en las calles, es muy difícil ver la mente de cada persona.  
—Estoy muy agradecido por toda su ayuda.   
La mujer asintió para marcharse.  
Después de unos instantes, Hange le escribió para confirmarle que ya tenía los documentos en su iPad, y que además estaba con la Presidenta Yoshida, le prometió devolver el llamado para saber novedades.  
Levi regresó a la habitación donde Historia seguía dormida, él sintió tristeza al ver a su preciosa novia con este hermoso vestido, evocó el recuerdo que se escuchaba tan feliz cuando hablaron por teléfono durante esa tarde.   
Se quitó la corbata y se abrió dos botones de su camisa, también se sacó sus zapatos acercándose al cuerpo de Historia y la abrazó, tratando de mantenerla lo más segura posible.  
Mientras dormitaba, escuchó que su celular repicaba a un sonido bajo. Se reincorporó y era Hange, por lo que decidió atender.  
—¿Si?  
—Levi. Te tengo buenas noticias. La señora Akane y yo fuimos a la casa de Zeke con la compañía del abogado de la Presidenta. Como ya tenía todos los detalles que me enviaste, Zeke quedó sorprendido de nuestra visita. El abogado amenazó a Zeke que con estas pruebas, él podría caer en la cárcel, por lo cual él accedió a que levantaran los cargos hacia ti con la condición que no mostraran lo sucedido esa noche a la justicia. Además aunque parezca increíble, Floch, el mesero también apareció afirmando todo lo que había sucedido. Pero lamentablemente aunque el reaccionó en sacar la demanda, no se puede hacer nada porque sería un proceso muy largo y que además Historia tendría que declarar en la corte, si lo que queremos que Zeke esté en prisión.  
Levi acariciaba su cabello ansiosamente.  
—No. No quiero que la expongan, no sería justo que tuviera que volver a rememorar esta situación. Si el bastardo quiere suprimir los cargos en mi contra que lo haga, a cambio que nos deje en paz.  
—Está bien, se hará lo que digas.  
—Gracias por todo, Hange.  
—Si descansa. Y saludos a Historia. Y no hay problema que vuelvas a trabajar en Legión, buscaremos la manera de solucionar todo esto, será difícil pero no imposible.  
Levi respiró ansiosamente, sintiendo un grado de paz accedió:  
—Te lo agradezco.  
—Si. Nos vemos el lunes.  
Al terminar el llamado, volvió a la cama mientras Historia aún seguía sumida en un sueño profundo. La abrazó fuertemente, quería darle esa seguridad que siempre estaría con ella.  
Después de unas horas, ya estaba amaneciendo. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, los rayos del sol penetraban en la ventana mientras la joven abría sus ojos.  
—¿Donde... estoy?  
Miro alrededor de la habitación tratando de ubicarse, mientras miraba atentamente las paredes, sintió como un par de brazos la aprisionaban con suavidad, al girar vio que era Levi durmiendo pacíficamente y sintió como su respiración hacia cosquillas sobre su cuello.  
—Levi...  
La chica sintió una emoción indescriptible.   
Al girarse completamente, quería verlo como respiraba al dormir, además era primera vez de verlo así, durmiendo con profundidad.  
Acarició suavemente su mejilla tratando de no despertarlo, en momentos se sentía tranquila, pero de pronto el ojo de su mente le jugó una mala pasada: vio en su recuerdo como Zeke la aprisionaba en su auto y forzosamente le besaba su cuello.  
Fue tan impactante que su cuerpo reaccionó dando un gran salto y trató de reprimir un gemido.  
Levi despertó un tanto confuso, cuando vio a Historia tratando de ahogar sus lamentos, la abrazó.   
—Levi, Levi...  
—Tranquila, estoy aquí, no pasa nada, estás a salvo.  
—Yo… Perdóname-   
—No lo digas. No es tu culpa, ¿entendido?  
—Es que, fue horrible.  
—Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes; pero llegué a tiempo para salvarte mientras estabas en su auto.  
Historia lloró amargamente mientras Levi la sostenía en su abrazo, él sentía que si no lo hacía se caería a pedazos.  
—Todo estará bien, confía en mí.  
Después de unos instantes, las lágrimas de Historia menguaron, podía sentir como el calor en el cuerpo de Levi le daba fuerza y también tranquilidad.  
Seguían abrazados, la joven apoyó su cabeza en el fornido pecho de Levi, a pesar que ambos estaban vestidos, ella podía sentir su latido.  
—Gracias, Levi.  
—Tú lo sabes, estoy para ti, lo que tú deseas y necesites, no estás sola, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Si...  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con ternura. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, habrían hecho el amor apasionadamente, pero con aquel suave contacto Historia se sentía más feliz y su seguridad crecía cada momento.  
—¿Te quieres duchar? Puedes quitarte ese hermoso vestido, lo lavaré.  
—No, quiero que lo deseches, este vestido no lo compré yo.  
Levi abrió los ojos, vaya que el bastardo llegó lejos que incluso se encargó de regalarle ese vestido.  
—Por supuesto, irá al basurero.  
En parte a Historia si le dio algo de pena, ya que aquel vestido era para que Levi lo viera y se sorprendiera, y que terminara en un punto fijo del suelo y no en el basurero, pero ella no quería nada que involucrara a la empresa de Zeke, ni siquiera su uniforme de trabajo.  
—Te prestaré algo de ropa, por suerte no te quedara tan grande, ¿te parece?  
Historia quedó asombrada.  
—No. Estas haciendo tanto por mí, no quiero ser una molestia.  
Levi si se puso muy serio.  
—Tú no eres una molestia, te amo y quiero complacerte.  
La volvió a besar, pero aquel beso se volvió más ferviente, apasionado.   
Historia se apoyó en la cama mientras el peso de Levi caía en su pequeño cuerpo. Aquel beso exaltado era más intenso, tan así que Historia sintió como la entrepierna de Levi crecía y con aquella dureza rozaba sutilmente su intimidad. Ella se sentía plena, sentía un pequeño ahogo de desear más.  
De pronto aquellos sutiles movimientos menguaron. Levi la besó dulcemente y la ayudó a levantarse.  
—Báñate, yo ordenaré esta habitación. Estoy pensando que uses el cuarto de invitados, mientras yo ocupo el mío. Me gustaría que te quedaras unos días para cuidarte, por supuesto si tú quieres. Si estás de acuerdo, podríamos ir juntos a buscar algo de ropa del departamento.  
—Está bien.  
Levi sonreía mientras indicaba el camino del baño para que Historia se bañara.  
Después que Historia salió de su baño, vio la ropa de Levi. Estaba literalmente nueva, unos pantalones negros y una polera estrecha con unas zapatillas.  
Al vestirse, por supuesto, la ropa le quedaba grande y ni hablar de las zapatillas, al caminar daba la sensación que la chica cojeaba.  
Al instante, Levi apareció con unos pantalones azules y camisa color crema, se veía sexy. En cada habitación tenía un baño personal, así que Levi no necesitó esperar a que Historia finalizara de usar el baño para ducharse.  
—Ayer me llego el encargo sobre lo que querías, comida chatarra ¿recuerdas?  
Historia estaba feliz. Pero aquel entusiasmo evaporó al sentir como su estómago gruñir. Levi soltó una sonora carcajada. Preparó la mesa y calentó las cosas en el horno.  
Al servirse todo estaba crujiente y muy delicioso. Sirvió las bebidas y también té.  
—¡Está exquisito!  
—Si.  
Decía el joven mientras bebía su té. Historia descubrió que él tenía una forma muy peculiar en sostener su taza, de hecho lo notó esa vez en el auto mientras tomaba café. Incluso se veía muy al estilo aristócrata.   
—¿Por qué sostienes tu taza de esa forma?  
Levi la miro fijamente y dijo:  
—Cuando era un adolescente, sostenía la taza de forma común como los demás. Después de unos meses en que mi madre falleció, llego mi Tío a educarme. El viejo era muy bueno para las bebidas alcohólicas, así que un día salimos juntos a una licorería, ya que quería experimentar que tal era la cerveza y esas cosas. Como Kenny es amigo de todos los cantineros, lo dejaron entrar conmigo. Recuerdo que la mujer del dueño del local, se volvió loca porque al verme de estatura pequeña creía que tenía unos ocho años, pero que en realidad estaba en mis catorce. Después de beber cerveza, no le encontré nada de otro mundo. La mujer lo cambió por una taza pequeña y me ofreció leche, a cual le pedí té. Al beberlo era delicioso, pero al segundo sorbo, la oreja de la taza se desprendió y cayó el líquido caliente en mis pantalones. El viejo se mataba de risa y ebrio me decía: "Buena forma de quedar estéril, mocoso". Por suerte, la esposa del dueño me llevó a los baños y al estar solo, me moje y moje en mi zona, me ardía como los mil demonios. La mujer estaba detrás de la puerta y me preguntaba si quería de su ayuda a lo cual me negué, ya que le aclaré que no era un mocoso sino un adolescente.  
Historia dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
—No puedo creerlo.  
—Sí, créelo. Se me inflamó un poco y dolía mucho. Después las molestias se calmaron e hice mi vida normal. Después de un año, fui a un urólogo y me dijo que estaba bien de salud, ya que aún me quedó la idea que desde el accidente hubiera quedado estéril, pero solo eran ideas tontas de mi pobre Tío.  
Historia veía en Levi como a temprana edad ya estaba madurando. Tomaba las decisiones solo y que además ya hubiera tenido una experiencia de pérdida sobre su madre. Comprendió las razones por las cuales Levi se volvió loco con respecto a Petra. Él no quería perder más seres queridos.  
—Tu madre, ¿cómo era contigo?  
Levi la miro fijamente.  
—Era hermosa. Testaruda pero muy valiente. Fue una mujer muy dulce, me entregó todo lo que pudo, si bien teníamos problemas económicos, ella hacía todo lo posible en protegerme. De hecho tengo un retrato de ella, para que la conozcas.  
Levi tomó la mano de Historia y la dirigió a la sala, donde se veía aquel retrato de la hermosa mujer. Historia quedo asombrada:  
—Era bellísima.  
—Si...  
—Y no solo eso, eres el vivo retrato de ella. ¿Cuál era su nombre?  
—Kuchel.  
Historia sonreía. En su pecho despertó un leve atisbo de cariño y también orgullo.   
—En el lugar que esté, tu madre de seguro está orgullosa de ti. De la buena persona que eres.  
Levi sonrió y la abrazó. Él quería abrir su corazón a ella, mostrarle todos sus secretos.  
—¿Y tu familia?  
Historia sonrió tristemente.  
—Mi padre tiene su propia familia. Es padre de cinco hijos, yo al ser su hija menor e ilegítima nunca tuvimos el contacto normal entre un padre y una hija, de hecho me trata como una simple desconocida, mi madre al ver que sus deseos que mi padre se divorciara para estar con ella no rindieron frutos, se volvió una mujer muy inestable. Es una alcohólica y la única forma de menguar su frustración es golpearme y tratarme mal. Para que mi madre se calmara, él compró una pequeña casa para las dos, pero al llegar a la casa era desagradable, el mal olor y desorden me tenían cansada. Yo no pude soportarlo más, así que al cumplir los trece me fui. Solo quería vivir en paz, y si bien fue muy audaz haber huido en ese tiempo, mi vecino de la otra cuadra era Eren y su familia me acogió. Me trataron como una hija y buscaron la forma de adoptarme legalmente. Pero él tramite se volvió muy tedioso, ya que mi padre no aparecía porque creía que debía hacerse cargo y no quería responsabilizarse de mí. Hasta que cumplí los dieciséis y me dio la oportunidad de trabajar medio tiempo e independizarme. No quería molestar a la familia Jeager ni tampoco a Eren, que fue como el hermano que nunca tuve.  
Levi la abrazó, podía sentir toda la carencia afectiva que ella sufrió por sus padres, no podía creer que su madre la despreciara así, si Historia era una joven bella y maravillosa, no solo era hermosa por su físico, también su forma de ser lo dejó conmovido.   
La besó cada vez más, su amor por ella crecía a cada segundo, ella era una chica especial y estaba agradecido al cielo porque el destino le permitió conocerla.  
Pero Levi sentía un deseo más allá. La amaba, la deseaba pero no debía ser impetuoso con ella. Él accedería cuando Historia quisiera dar el paso, ya que temía que los fantasmas de la noche anterior invadieran su mente, y no quería que para Historia su experiencia de estar juntos se volviera traumática. Juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y se prometió protegerla y esperar el momento. Detuvo aquellos besos y se volvió más suave, lento. Historia se dio cuenta del cambio de ritmo.   
—Voy a lavar la loza, mientras te preparas para que vayamos al departamento.  
—No. Yo lo hago, tú te encargaste de muchas cosas déjame ayudar por favor.   
—Bueno, si lo quieres.  
Historia sonreía mientras Levi le besaba la frente.  
La muchacha comenzó a lavar la loza, pero se sentía decepcionada.   
Por supuesto, ella estaba muy agradecida que Levi la quisiera proteger, pero se sentía vacía de que él tratara de suprimir aquellos sentimientos lujuriosos. Ella aún recordaba las caricias sensuales que él le había dado aquella mañana, sin duda fue lo más intenso que sintió en su vida.  
"¿Y si yo diera el paso?".  
Eran sensaciones que abrazaban su alma. Eran novios, no era necesario que el hombre tomara las riendas de la situación, ella también podía sorprenderlo. Mientras ambos se dirigían al departamento, Historia le pidió un favor mientras iban de camino:  
—Levi, ¿podría pedirte un favor enorme? Si vamos al departamento para ir en busca de ropa, no quisiera comentar lo que paso anoche.  
—Si. Tranquila, no lo mencionaré.  
Historia se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, mientras Levi conducía el auto.  
—Gracias.  
Llegaron al departamento, como Historia tenía una llave propia podía entrar sin necesidad de tocar el timbre. Pero al entrar al lugar, quedaron asombrados. El departamento tenía las cortinas corridas, pero no era eso lo que los dejo atónitos.   
En una de las habitaciones se podía escuchar ardientes sonidos de gemidos. Historia supo por el tono de voz eran las voces de Mikasa y Eren. ¿Qué hacer? No podían entrar al departamento así como nada mientras ellos hacían el amor. Acercándose a Levi que estaba tan asombrado como ella y al tocar su hombro le dijo:  
—Salgamos, un momento. Yo llamaré a Mikasa para avisarle que llegaremos en unos minutos.  
Levi no decía nada. Para él era una escena surrealista como si estuviera escuchando películas porno. Comprendía que Mikasa era su prima pequeña, y si bien usó su sobreprotección en ella cuando él conoció a Eren, ahora la situación era muy diferente. Mikasa ya era toda una mujer, y ella decidió estar con su novio, pero para Levi que era un joven muy ardiente y que no era común estar sin una chica por dos días sin tener sexo, aquellos gemidos fueron como un cortocircuito donde todo su plan de mantenerse tranquilo frente a Historia se fue al carajo. La miró fijamente y sin aguantar más la besó aprisionándola contra la puerta.   
Historia se sentía impresionada pero ella accedió a besarlo, extrañaba mucho sus besos ardientes, incluso sentía como su ingle se hinchaba y quería sentir más aquella dureza en su entrepierna.  
Pero Levi, sintiendo que la conciencia lo carcomía, volvió a bajar el ritmo. No podía ser así con ella, además si hacían el amor en el departamento era muy sacado de onda, esto se estaría volviendo una jodida orgía.  
—Lo siento. Vamos fuera y llamemos a Mikasa.  
Historia jadeaba, y más con los sonidos lujuriosos de ambos en aquella habitación no estaban ayudando mucho la situación.  
—Eh, sí.   
Ambos salieron y al cerrar tras de ellos la puerta, Historia marcó el teléfono varias veces a Mikasa, estaba muy nerviosa. Después de varios minutos, la chica contestó un tanto cansada.  
—Hisu, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?   
—Hola Mikasa, yo estoy bien. Llegaré en unos minutos al departamento, iré a buscar algo de ropa.  
—¿Eh? ¿En minutos? Está bien. ¿Levi viene contigo?  
—Si. Ya vamos a llegar.  
—De acuerdo, nos vemos.  
Al cortar la llamada, Historia respiraba profundamente. Levi se notaba más nervioso que ella, solo quería que su jodido pene se calmara y dar por finalizado aquel deseo carnal. Después de unos instantes y más serenos, entraron nuevamente al departamento.   
Mikasa estaba completamente vestida, con una polera y jeans, mientras Eren unos tejanos oscuros y camisa. Ambos estaban sentados en unos sillones de terciopelo negro mientras veían el televisor.  
—Oh, chicos, ¿cómo están?   
—Hola Mikasa estamos muy bien. Hola Eren.  
—Hola Hisu. ¿Y ese nuevo estilo de Hip Hop?   
La chica sonreía. Levi estaba serio como de costumbre, saludó a su prima y con un movimiento de cabeza saludó a Eren.   
Mikasa no sabía que más decir. El ambiente se puso muy incómodo.  
—¿Hisu dijiste que venías por ropa? Te ayudo a organizar.  
—Claro.  
Ambas muchachas dejaron a solas a sus chicos.   
Levi no sabía qué hacer si mantenerse parado o no, así que decidió acercarse al sillón y se sentó al lado de Eren mientras veían una película de Jet Li.   
—¿Y cómo está todo?  
Eren miró a Levi fijamente, quizás su relación no tuvo un buen comienzo, pero si quería iniciar una conversación como gente común y silvestre.  
—Muy bien. Quería ver a Mikasa, ya que nos vemos muy poco.  
Levi escuchaba atentamente.   
—¿Vives muy lejos?  
—Si. Al tomar el metro se demora unas 2 horas de trayecto. Sé que es muy sacrificado y todo, pero me gusta Mikasa y quería estar con ella. Aunque más no fuera unos momentos.  
Levi asentía. Que un chico haga ese sacrificio por estar con su prima era algo digno de notar.  
—Supe que tu familia acogió a Historia.  
Eren seguía mirando a Levi fijamente.  
—Ah eso, Hisu no tiene palabras de estar agradecida por lo que hicimos por ella. De hecho, mis padres habrían deseado tener una hija como ella, es una muy buena muchacha.  
—Sí, lo sé...  
Eren movía afirmativamente su cabeza.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Que sientes por ella?  
—La amo mucho. De verdad estoy aquí para cuidarla y protegerla.  
Eren miro a Levi y replicó:  
—Hombre, eres su novio no su hermano.  
A Levi se le cambiaron los colores del rostro.  
—¿Qué carajo dices?  
Eren soltó una sonora carcajada.  
—Hablando así me da la sensación que aún no han intimado. ¿Verdad?  
A Levi se le fue al carajo tratando de llevarse cordialmente.  
—Tienes una gran bocota ¿verdad, Eren?  
—¿Eh?  
—Idiota, llegamos antes y escuchamos como estaban intimando, y sin duda chillabas más que un puerco. Por esa razón Historia llamó antes.  
Eren quedo como una figura de sal. No sabía que hacer al respecto, a pesar que prepararon todo el ambiente, como dice el viejo refrán, se pilla primero a un mentiroso que a un ladrón.  
—Vaya. Me descubriste, pero no te sulfures, ¿de acuerdo? Además a Mikasa le gusta escuchar mi sensual voz.  
Levi cruzo de brazos.  
—Espero que estas tomando todas las precauciones de la situación, ¿verdad?  
Eren miro fijamente a Levi:  
—Por supuesto.  
Levi aun siendo sobreprotector de su prima, replicó lo siguiente:  
—Si te hace falta preservativos, te puedo dejar dinero...  
—Nah, sí que eres chapado a la antigua.  
Levi miro molesto a Eren.  
—¿Qué dices?  
—Mikasa y yo nos protegemos con la pastilla del día después. No uso preservativos.   
Levi aun tenía dudas de la afirmación de Eren.  
—¿Y no te preocupa de las enfermedades venéreas?  
Eren escuchaba atentamente al pelinegro.  
—Si, por supuesto pero Mikasa y yo somos fieles, así que no es necesario.   
Bueno, en parte el chico tenía razón, en cambio Levi tuvo muchas experiencias en su vida, así que siempre usaba los preservativos como una medida de protección.   
—Es un buen punto. En lo que a mí respecta siempre he usado preservativos.  
Eren volvió a replicar.  
—Bueno, es solo una opinión personal, pero te sugiero probar lo de la pastilla del día después. Veras que con esto, no dejarás de hacerlo de esa forma, incluso puedes llegar hasta el final sin necesidad que acabes afuera.  
Levi a pesar de su experiencia, aún le picaba su curiosidad.  
—Y, ¿cómo se siente?  
Eren miraba a Levi y con una sonrisa replico.  
—Lo que sentirás será desigual de las otras experiencias que tuviste. Esto es completamente diferente.  
Vaya que el chico arrogante salió este Eren.   
—Bueno, lo tomaré en cuenta. Ahora mismo quiero aclarar el por qué me molestó que me trataras como si fuera un hermano hacia Historia.  
Eren miraba a Levi con una seguridad inigualable.  
—Es normal que quieras tratarla con delicadeza, pero también hay chicas que desean ser amadas apasionadamente.   
—Yo ya se lo he dicho, pero...  
—Historia es tímida, pero también debes mostrarle que la deseas, si tu plan es que ella de el primer paso, hazle saber más directamente.  
—Eren, yo ya se lo he dicho, pero ahora hay una situación y debo actuar así para ella.  
—¿Eh? ¿Le pasó algo?  
—Lo siento, Eren, pero no puedo decirlo.  
Eren miró al pelinegro fijamente.  
—Está bien. Solo debes darle tiempo, y verás que toda esta espera si valdrá la pena.  
—Lo tengo muy claro. Y por supuesto, por culpa de ustedes, casi lo habríamos hecho, joder.   
A Eren se le brillaron los ojos.  
—¡Oh vaya! Sería interesante, aunque igual nos habríamos ajustado en una cama tan pequeña, aunque debo aclararte, no podría intercambiarnos, ya que como Hisu es como mi hermana y Mikasa es tu prima...  
Levi quedo anonadado las ocurrencias del chico:  
—¿Qué mierda dices?   
—Aunque si haríamos un buen equipo chicos con chicas, ¿qué te parece?  
Levi quedo asombrado, de hecho el pobre hombre quedó sin habla.  
—Bueno, eso se conoce como "soft swinging" o sea el "todo vale", todos con todos, sería divertido.  
—Al parecer intimar con Mikasa te afecto el cerebro.  
Eren miraba seriamente a Levi, pero después de unos segundos se largó a reír.  
—Es solo una broma, ja, ja, como te veo tan cara de culo pensé que quizás te hacía falta una pequeña mofa.   
Mientras Levi bufaba molesto y se cruzaba de brazos, Eren sonreía y le dijo:  
—A todo esto, toma mi consejo, confía en Historia y dile lo que realmente sientes, sea cual sea la situación que ella haya pasado. Y lo otro, pruébalo verás cómo se siente de diferente. Hazme caso.  
Levi asentía.  
—Sí, lo tomaré en cuenta.  
En eso llegaron las muchachas con un bolso lleno de ropa, pero Historia aún mantenía la que le obsequiara Levi.   
—Vaya, al parecer si les interrumpí un tema importante, ¿cierto chicos? —comentaba la pelinegra  
Eren sonreía a Mikasa mientras le respondía.  
—No para nada, estábamos viendo la película de Jet Li.  
—Si, así es —afirmó Levi.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntaba Mikasa—. Conociéndote, Eren, me imaginaba que hablarías de sexo, ¿no?  
Eren quedo avergonzado del como Mikasa lo conocía tan bien.  
"Mierda, dio en el blanco".  
—No para nada, solo comentábamos de la peli.  
Levi continúo con su sermón.  
—Además, si Eren hablaría de sexo conmigo, ¿no crees que lo encontrarías con un ojo en tinta?  
—Ah bueno, lo que dices, tiene mucho sentido.  
En ese momento apareció Cherry. Historia fue donde su gata y la abrazó.  
—¡¡Cherry!! ¿Cómo estas, mi amor? ¡Te extrañaba mucho!  
La gatita seguía maullando, dando a entender que extrañaba mucho a su hermosa ama. Mientras, Mikasa se cruzaba de brazos.  
—Así que irás a quedarte en casa de Levi por unos días, y dime, ¿qué harás con Cherry?   
De momento a la chica se le figuro ese importante detalle, no podía irse y dejar a la gatita en el departamento, además era su mascota y no era justo que Mikasa o Annie se responsabilizaran de ella.  
—Verdad, este…  
Historia miro suplicante a Levi.  
Finalmente el joven soltando un leve gemido accedió.  
—Está bien, puede venir con nosotros, pero que ella duerma en una habitación aparte, no en la cama.  
—Bueno. Haré lo posible que se acostumbre ahí. Igual gracias por dejarme llevar a Cherry.  
—Si.  
Mientras Mikasa celebraba que Levi permitió aquel capricho de Historia (de hecho era la primera vez que él permitía animales en su casa) Historia aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo, mientras Eren dándole suaves golpes en la espalda a Levi susurro:  
—Vaya, así que te cambiaron por un gato.  
—No para nada, y ya las normas están establecidas.  
—Lo dudo. Esta gata se deja querer como quiere, te apuesto que llegará un punto relevante de tu vida donde te permitirás dormir con ella.   
Levi miraba a Eren y con una seguridad aparente dijo:  
—Eso jamás.  
Eren sonreía como haciéndole entender que Levi si sería atrapado por los ojos curiosos de Cherry y su ternura.  
Mikasa invitó a la pareja a quedarse unos instantes, pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que tenían cosas pendientes. Además internamente querían dejarlos solos por haberlos interrumpido en momentos un tanto fogosos.  
Historia metió a su gata en la caja transportadora llevando sus cosas, mientras Levi se despedía y entraron a su auto y partieron. A Levi lo que le llamo la atención es que la gata estaba tranquila. No gruñía, ni hacia alboroto de maullidos.  
—Que tranquila es, muy educada.  
Historia sonreía.  
—Sí, ella es muy dócil, es muy bien portada y muy limpia.   
—Noté que tenía algo malo en su pata, ¿piensas llevarla para una cirugía?  
—Sí, pero muy costosa, como estuve sin trabajo por mucho tiempo, no pude llevarla antes. Y bueno, ahora se repite el mismo problema.  
—Hey, quédate tranquila, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella, vamos juntos un día y así operan a tu gata.  
Historia quedo deslumbrada. Nunca se le cruzó por su mente que Levi fuera un hombre tan preocupado, tan comprometido con su situación. Comenzó a liberar algunas lágrimas de emoción.  
—Levi, por favor...  
—Shh, lo hago porque quiero verte sonreír. Ya te lo dije, te daré todo lo que deseas.  
—Oh, Levi.  
La joven estaba ansiosa, acercándose suavemente y le daba besos tiernos en su mejilla. Como Levi aún estaba manejando, decidió estacionar en una calle apartada. Apagó el auto y se volvió donde la joven mientras comenzaba a besarla. Primero lento, después iniciaba sus caricias más fervientes. Quería probar si Historia estaba preparada así que inicio sus besos alrededor de su cuello. La chica cerraba los ojos y era una copia exacta de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.  
—Vámonos a casa. Si seguimos así, quizás no podamos detenernos y no es seguro sobre todo en la calle.  
—Si —decía la joven, pero no dejaba de besarle apasionadamente.   
Levi veía a Historia muy sexy, usando su ropa deportiva en un día de descanso. Así que inició un rápido camino hasta llegar a su hogar.  
Llegando a casa, se dedicaron a organizar algunas cosas:  
Mientras Historia comenzaba a ordenar su ropa y la guardaba en los cajones, Levi ordenaba una pequeña habitación donde se quedaría la gatita. La razón por la cual Levi se ocupaba de la hermosa Siamesa era para buscar una forma de acostumbrarse a su presencia.  
Cherry miraba curiosamente los movimientos del pelinegro, incluso comenzaba a explorar el área donde se quedaría a dormir. Como la gata dormía con Historia, Levi buscó una manta y le hizo una cama para ella. También le dejó los platos con su comida y agua, como también la caja con arena para que Cherry lo pudiera ocupar. Mientras se alejaba de la habitación, Levi aún miraba los ojos brillantes de la gatita mientras cerraba la puerta.  
"Eso no, ella no me ganará".  
Levi volvió para ver cómo se encontraba Historia. Ella tenía casi finalizado el guardar algunos pantalones para su uso diario.   
—¿Está todo bien?  
—Si. Solo me falta guardar mi bolso de cosméticos.  
Mientras Historia sacaba lo último de su bolso para guardarlo en el velador de la habitación, se dio cuenta tarde que Mikasa había dejado unos frascos donde venía la pastilla del día después, la chica sonrojándose de sobremanera, edemas aún le daba su curiosidad que aún no había visto a Levi completamente desnudo. Pero estaba claro que debía dar el siguiente paso, se estaba sintiendo un poco más segura.  
La joven guardó el frasco de pastillas, respiró hondo, girándose para mirar atentamente al joven y con sus mejillas ardientes lo enfrentó.  
Acercándose lentamente lo besó. Levi respondió con entusiasmo aquel movimiento de la rubia, sus labios se conectaron y fue algo maravillosamente indescriptible.  
Él acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos ásperos y la sostuvo por unos momentos hacia su cuello, quería ser apasionado pero trataba de mantener en calma su turbado espíritu. Estaba muy nervioso, de hecho era la primera vez que Levi se sentía así en esas circunstancias, en el pasado tenía un romance fogoso por un rato y siempre mostraba su inigualable seguridad. Pero ahora quería mantener en calma aquellos besos, temía meter la pata y que Historia lleguara a tener temor si se aceleraban demasiado las cosas.  
Historia estaba ansiosa, sus nervios de momentos la traicionaban, pero mientras sentía sus labios en los suyos la muchacha tenía una leve duda:  
“¿En qué lugar trabajó Levi? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo hacía a las clientes? ¿Eran masajes, no? ¿Y cómo se sentiría si ella llegara a tener una experiencia en un masaje atrevido? ¿Le haría el amor al instante?”.  
Historia frenó de pronto sus besos. Lo miraba fijamente mientras sus orbes celestes desprendían un brillo inigualable.  
—Levi, estaba pensando si podríamos almorzar fuera.  
Para el joven fue algo que no se esperaba.  
—¿Almorzar fuera? Si... es buena idea.  
—¿De verdad? ¡Oh, muchas gracias!. Además me gustaría ver algo de ropa.  
—¿Ropa?  
—Sí, es que, me gustaría ver un conjunto nuevo.  
Levi observaba a Historia y sin dudas, le parecía una niña mimada, pero en el fondo se sentía muy orgulloso.  
—Vamos entonces, aún no es tarde y aprovechemos del día que queda antes que anochezca.  
Historia estaba feliz. Se aproximó de nuevo y lo volvió a besar, en su mente quería dar el paso y sorprenderlo.   
—¿Cherry se encuentra bien?  
—Si. Le dejé todo preparado, hasta tiene agua y alimento. Bueno, nos bañamos antes de salir. Tu ocupa el baño de tu habitación mientras yo hago lo mismo.   
—De acuerdo.  
Historia pudo percibir la mirada de decepción de Levi, pero ella quería estar con él a solas no en su casa sino estar en un lugar que de verdad le había dado mucha curiosidad, lo había pensado cuando sucedió la escena entre Mikasa y Eren.  
Mientras Levi se preparaba, se sentía muy decepcionado. La razón principal, podía percibir que Historia si quería dar el paso, a veces ella lo atraía de sobre manera, y eso se nota por medio de sus besos, sus caricias, pero de pronto todo aquel ambiente pasaba de un deseo creciente a un freno de parte de la muchacha. Eso le afectó mucho, ya que en el pasado tenía la completa seguridad de seguir adelante, mientras la chica que lo acompañaba estaba muy feliz y entregada al placer. De pronto, golpeó sus puños fuertemente en el muro del baño; no debía ser así, era un jodido egoísta; debía recordar lo que le sucedió a Historia y debía esperar el momento oportuno.  
"Soy un completo imbécil".  
Salió del baño cubierto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, debía dejar de pensar en cosas negativas porque Historia se preocupaba muchísimo, y lo que menos deseaba él era provocarle aflicción a su novia.  
Se vistió, quería verse lo más guapo posible para ella, unos jeans color negro, camisa azul marino y unas zapatillas de tonos gris.   
Se puso un perfume con fragancia a musk, sin duda esa esencia siempre le daba resultados cuando tenía que conquistar a una chica. A pesar que Levi decidió mantenerse cauto frente a los movimientos de Historia, si accedería a hacerlo, pero su plan oculto era provocar a su chica sutilmente.  
Salió de su habitación y fue donde se encontraba Historia. Respiró unos segundos tratando de mantener tranquilidad y dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta.  
—Hisu, ¿estas lista?  
—Sí, ya salgo un momento.  
Al abrir la puerta, la chica apareció con un hermoso vestido de tonos anaranjados, corte princesa en su cuello, manga tres cuartos y unos zapatos de taco alto color negro.   
Se veía hermosa.  
Levi la besó con suavidad. Historia es el epitome de la dulzura.   
—¿Vamos?  
Ambos salieron. Partieron juntos a un Mall que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad. Mientras Levi se ubicaba en el estacionamiento para tener mejor acceso cuando se marcharan, ya que el lugar se estaba llenando de personas solas, parejas, niños.   
Juntos caminaron y Levi le tomaba la mano a la joven, mientras ella veía ocasionalmente en las vitrinas ropa de hermosos diseños.  
—¿Te gustaría ver algo aquí?  
—Después, podríamos comer algo delicioso antes. Pero yo invito.  
Levi alzo sus cejas. Era curioso que Historia quiera pagar el almuerzo, bueno, en sus otras citas anteriores el pagaba por la cita completa incluso la habitación del Motel.  
—Me sorprendes...  
Historia sonreía complacida, ver esa mirada un tanto alucinado de Levi ya era un paso hacia su plan.   
—¿Que te gustaría comer? Esta vez te toca a ti elegir, como tú me tenías comida chatarra para el desayuno, lo más justo es que ahora pidas lo que tú quieras, además me servirá para conocer tus gustos culinarios.   
Levi abrió los ojos como platos.  
—Hisu.  
—Por favor, dime dónde quieres ir para servirnos algo, yo quiero complacerte de-  
Pero Historia no pudo finalizar su réplica, Levi la besó apasionadamente.   
De un momento aquellas caricias menguaron y Levi al mirarla fijamente respondió:  
—Me gustaría comer comida china, es uno de mis platos favoritos.  
—Hecho.  
Hisu sonreía contenta.   
Juntos fueron a un restaurant llamada Casa Honk, mientras pedían el menú, les llegaron las bebidas, ambos pidieron una Coca Cola light y se pusieron a brindar por este inicio de su relación.  
—Hisu, no pretendo abrir heridas del pasado pero con lo que paso sé que estas muy preocupada por mi situación en Legión, ¿verdad?  
Historia agachó la cabeza de pronto. Si es cierto, trataba de olvidar todo aquello, pero también podría arrastrar esta situación a Levi.  
—No temas, mi contrato con Legión sigue en pie.  
La joven sintió un gran alivio saber eso.   
—¡Ah! Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti. Me alegra mucho saber eso. La verdad en mi caso, tenía un presentimiento que algo malo estaba por suceder, si tenía pensado en renunciar en la Fritz Company.  
Levi quedó pasmado.  
—Pero yo no quería preocuparte. Y sé que en estas horas te he dado más aflicción.  
—Hey, no lo digas, tu eres lo más importante para mí, en este minuto, ahora.   
Levi atrapó la mano de la joven y con mirada resuelta continuó:  
—Te amo, y no temas, estaré siempre para ti.  
Historia estaba emocionada. Ella estaba feliz que este hombre apuesto diga esas palabras tan hermosas. Ella debía ser fuerte para él.  
Se acercó a su lado y lo besó. Levi respondió con entusiasmo aquel contacto. Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero y la llegada de los platos de comida china. Se sirvieron, y este pequeño momento fue de completa plenitud. Estaban felices, disfrutando.   
Después de terminada la comida, Historia, fiel a su promesa, pagó el almuerzo.   
—Fue una velada maravillosa —decía el joven mientras besaba su mano dulcemente.  
Historia sonreía. Estaba radiante.  
—Voy al servicio. De ahí vamos juntos a ver que ropa me compraré.  
Levi asintió. Entraron al baño pero más que usar el servicio para sus necesidades, era más que nada lavarse en secreto los dientes. Historia al salir del baño de mujeres masticaba una gomita con sabor a eucalipto, y Levi una pastilla de menta.   
Se juntaron y caminaron juntos a ver algunos diseños. Levi quería sorprenderla.  
—Es mi turno ahora, yo te regalaré lo que quieras comprarte.  
La muchacha quedó impactada.  
—No. Yo venía a comprarme mi ropa, además con la conversación que tuvimos por Cherry…  
Levi sonrió satisfecho.  
—Déjame complacerte.  
—Tú ganas.  
Se besaron dulcemente, mientras miraban algunos trajes.  
En ese momento, la muchacha le llamo algo la atención en el escaparate, mientras sonreía.  
—Ya vi lo que quiero.   
Levi estaba ansioso.  
—¿Y, qué elegiste?  
De pronto, Historia frenó el caminar de él. Apoyo sus manos en su pecho y le dijo:  
—No debes saber aún. Es una sorpresa, ¿podrías esperar fuera? Yo te llamare en cualquier momento.  
"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ".  
Levi quedó un tanto confundido por los movimientos de la muchacha.  
—Está bien.  
Mientras Historia entraba, Levi la seguía con la mirada hasta que la atendió una joven y desaparecieron de su vista.   
Estaba un tanto impaciente. Bueno, si ella quería sorprenderlo, sin duda lo lograría.  
Miraba ocasionalmente el escaparate de aquellos vestidos, había uno de un color crema, otro rojo, celeste. También unos conjuntos de polera y pantalón a la moda y blusas escotadas y una corta mini falda de color negro cuero. Recordando que Historia tenía puesto un vestido largo hasta la rodilla, sin duda ella elegiría de aquellos vestidos sutiles. Estaba seguro que Historia al ser una chica tímida y dulce, esa sería su elección.   
" ¿Cual vestido elegirá? Se verá bien el color crema, pero el rojo y el celeste también le quedarían perfectos."  
Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Levi tomó su celular y al ver la llamada de Historia contestó de inmediato:  
—¿Historia?  
—Levi…  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—No es nada malo, solo... solo quería preguntarte si te gustaba mi elección.  
—¿Si? —preguntaba Levi un tanto anheloso.  
—Estoy en los vestidores, estoy en el número 3. Me gustaría que lo vieras y vieras que te parece.  
—Por supuesto. Voy en camino.  
Levi cortó la llamada y acelerando el paso entró a la tienda y buscó los vestidores. Las chicas que atendían, quedaron embobadas al verlo ahí. Levi solo las miró seriamente y les dijo:  
—Llamó mi novia. Ella quiere mostrarme como se ve, está en el vestidor número 3.  
Una de las chicas que acompañó a Historia a los vestidores le dijo con mirada sonriente.  
—Oh, sin duda le encantará, los vestidores están en aquella dirección, adelante.  
Mientras el joven se dirigía a los vestidores, la chica miraba la situación dando un suspiro.  
—Esto se volverá más candente de lo que me imagino, que suerte tiene esa chica.  
Levi llegó al vestidor que era el último. Creía que era con cortinas pero en cada vestidor había una puerta. Al golpear avisó que estaba esperando.  
De pronto, a Levi le llegó un mensaje de texto.  
“Esta sin llave... puedes entrar".  
Levi hizo lo que indicaba el mensaje de Historia, estaba un tanto ávido de tanto misterio. Al entrar, quedo atónito con la vista.  
Atrás quedo aquel pensamiento que Historia era la epitome de la dulzura entre esos vestidos que él se había imaginado. Ahora era una joven sexy. Ella tenía puesta aquella polera de color zafiro ceñido a su cuerpo y escotado. Podían ver a la perfección el relieve de sus senos. Y aquella minifalda de cuero negra lo dejó sin aliento. Se veía jodidamente sexy. Sus piernas delgadas y bien formadas la hacían parecer una sensual modelo.   
"Mierda".  
Historia lo miró fijamente y con una sutil sonrisa le preguntó:  
—¿Te gusta cómo me veo?  
—¿Estas jodiéndome? Te ves exquisita.  
Sin más decir, a paso apresurado fue directamente sobre la chica. La besó apasionadamente. Sus besos bajaron hacia su cuello lánguidamente dejando rastros de humedad. Besaba con ardor el relieve de sus senos, mientras sus manos acariciaban debajo de su polera, con dedos temblorosos podía sentir la tela de su sujetador. Al levantar aquella polera para ver lo que escondía, la forma de sus pechos disparó su erotismo. Ansioso, quería verlos y sentirlos mientras besaba sus pezones. Se sintió aliviado que sus senos estuvieran intactos, sin la marca de aquel bastardo, finalmente ese mal recuerdo lo borró dentro de su mente.  
Su entrepierna comenzó a endurecerse. Ya no le importaba si Historia lo sentía con la cercanía que tenían, solo quería mostrarle que la tenía dura por ella.   
—Eres jodidamente sexy.   
El apuesto joven aún seguía besando a Historia mientras ella no podía suprimir aquellos sutiles gemidos.   
—Levi...  
—Quiero hacerte el amor. Toda la maldita noche.   
—Yo también lo deseo.  
Levi la tomó en brazos y la aprisionó al otro costado de la pared, ya que así era la única forma de tener un contacto más directo con ella. Además temía que tal vez Historia no podría contener sus gemidos, las otras personas de los vestidores podían escucharlos al otro lado de la pared.   
—Joder. Estoy caliente, pero no podemos hacer el amor aquí, sin embargo me dio una idea.  
Levi levantó su falda de cuero más arriba de su cintura. Desabrochó su pantalón dejando a la vista su ropa interior e Historia se dio cuenta de la gran erección que tenía. Aún no podía verlo por completo pero era muy grande. Levi le separó sus piernas levantándola hacia la pared y aprisionándola con su cuerpo comenzó a besarla ardientemente. Se sentían unos gemidos potentes alrededor de los vestidores, pero Levi no quería detenerse. Comenzó sutilmente a mover su sexo contra el de su novia.   
Historia sintió algo duro que rozaba su clítoris y a pesar que llevaba puesta su ropa interior trataba de no generar algún ruido temiendo que la escucharan, pero no podía.  
—Levi...   
—¿Te gusta así?   
—Si. Me gusta mucho.  
Levi continúo con sus movimientos lentos rozando toda su longitud hacia su clítoris. De pronto su ingle sintió una leve descarga eléctrica que trato de acallar, pero no pudo.  
—¡Ngh!  
Levi apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras Historia lo abrazaba firmemente y gimiendo lo más bajo que podía hacia su oído.   
—Levi, no puedo más...  
Él cubrió con su mano sus labios tratando de menguar aquellos gemidos excitantes. Levi siguió con sus movimientos ya más vigorosamente, quería sentir aún más aquella explosión de electricidad que sintió por unos momentos, así que comenzó con fuertes embestidas.  
—Hisu, tu clítoris se siente increíble. No espero los minutos de sentirte en mi sexo.  
Historia seguía gimiendo ahogada en la mano de Levi. Ella sentía unos leves temblores en su cuerpo, y eso hacía que ella lo abrazara cada vez más.  
Siguió aún con más ahínco sus violentas embestidas, no quería detenerse. Quería llegar hasta el final.   
—Hisu. Muy pronto voy a acabar.   
Historia seguía gimiendo.  
—Déjame acabar en tu trasero.   
Levi hizo esta petición porque ya estaba por segundos de llegar a su inevitable final. Además la joven aún no tenía experiencia de hacerle sexo oral, y esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió.  
Historia miró al joven y accedió a su petición.  
Freno sus movimientos y liberándola de su mano la besó sensualmente.   
Después la giró, aprisionando su rostro contra el muro del vestidor.  
—Hisu, esta vez se sentirá más intenso. Tendrás que taparte la boca. Si nos escuchan estaremos jodidos.   
La hermosa chica accedió a su petición. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por culpa de la excitación y se cubrió la boca mientras se apoyaba. Levi bajó sutilmente su ropa interior. Si debía llegar hasta el final la idea era que no ensuciara su ropa.  
Mientras la joven esperaba jadeante, Levi liberando al fin su intimidad de su ropa interior. Acercándose a sus labios internos comenzó nuevamente aquellos movimientos gradualmente hasta moverse vigorosamente sin penetrarla.  
—Oh Hisu, joder, se siente increíble tu coño.  
Levi seguía con fuertes embestidas hasta que cerró violentamente sus ojos.  
—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!  
Historia gemía ahogadamente. Se sentía espectacular. A pesar que ella aún no podía percibir su sexo, solo al sentirlo por medio del tacto la enloquecía. Ardía como el mismo fuego.   
Su intimidad estaba muy húmeda, y eso a Levi le gustaba de sobremanera. Sentía unos leves espasmos en su ingle en el cual ya era el momento.   
—Hisu... ¡¡Ngh!!   
Levi alejándose rápidamente de la intimidad de la joven finalmente sintió la liberación descargando su semen hacia su trasero en un costado. Estaba agotado y sus caderas temblaban.  
—Hisu, eres increíble.  
Acercándose a la joven apoyando la frente en su cuello y jadeando pesadamente, Historia respiraba entrecortado mientras a duras penas trataba de sostenerse afirmándose en la pared.  
Mientras el rastro ardiente de aquella pasión seguía en su hermosa piel, Levi besando su nuca le dijo.  
—Te limpiaré.  
Al momento de ordenar su pantalón, y al agacharse sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo de lino limpiando desde su pierna, subiendo y llegando a su trasero. Se detuvo unos momentos besándola y rozando sus labios internos. Historia se mordía los labios.  
—¿Estas preparada?   
Historia gemía feliz y complacida le respondía  
—Sí, quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche.  
Levi levantando su ropa interior y arreglando su minifalda ajustándola hacia su cuerpo, acariciaba el relieve de su trasero.   
—Entonces no perdamos tiempo.  
Historia lo miró fijamente y Levi al levantarse siguieron besándose con placer.  
—Sí, no perdamos tiempo.  
—Vamos ahora, si me quedo un poco más, me volveré a excitar.  
Ambos salieron de los vestidores tomados de la mano, aparentando normalidad. Se acercaron donde la chica atendió a Historia.  
—¿Y qué le parece? ¿No se ve bellísima su novia?  
Levi sonreía.  
—Sin duda es la mejor elección.  
—¡Si! Además su contextura fina hace verla muy sexy. Esta ropa estaba destinada a que ella la use. Le queda perfecta.  
Mientras la vendedora adulaba e Historia sonreía complacida, Levi sacó dinero en efectivo y pagó las prendas. Mientras en otra bolsa pequeña llevaba el vestido que usaba anteriormente.  
—¡Bueno, muchas gracias y que se diviertan!  
Ambos jóvenes se despidieron amablemente, mientras la vendedora sacaba una revista y se echaba aire, otra de sus compañeras se acercaba.  
—Dana, desde que llegó esta fascinante pareja que actúas extraña. Te vi rondar el vestidor número 2 a cada rato. ¿Pasó algo?  
La joven sonreía alegremente y seguía echándose aire.  
—Mejor que ni lo sepas.  
—¿Eh?  
—No, nada. Solo estaba ordenando el vestidor que los clientes dejaron un tanto desordenado.   
Decía la joven con sus mejillas encendidas. 

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin!!!!! Capitulo 5!!!!  
> Solo decir, se esta poniendo interesante!!!!!  
> Amor Amor!!!


	6. FRESA Y CHOCOLATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumary:
> 
> Dos almas gemelas se llamaban mutuamente, quizás fuera parte de la Casualidad o el Destino, pero finalmente ambos darían el paso para lograr un gran cambio lo que es el Amor, el Deseo y el Placer.

Después de aquella apasionante e intensa escena de los vestidores, ambos estaban tomados de las manos y se subieron al vehículo en el estacionamiento.  
Estaban muy ansiosos y también excitados, querían evitar miradas curiosas de las personas, así que Levi manejo rápidamente. Quería llegar a casa pronto, pero Historia replico:  
— ¿Sabes? La verdad... a mí me gustaría que me llevaras. Donde trabajabas antes.  
Levi reacciono de pronto y quedo estupefacto.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Si. Quiero ir a este lugar, tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerlo.  
Mientras Historia aún tenía esa leve timidez en su voz, sin dudar más le tomó la mano a su novio mostrándose que ese era su deseo, que quería estar en ese salón de masajes.  
Levi sonrió, apretando fuertemente su mano.  
En ese momento, al avanzar unas cuadras dobló en una esquina para ir en el sentido contrario.  
Levi algo recordaba que en la sala de masajes aún tenía unas botellas sin usar que contenían aceites especiales para esta ocasión. Pero no recordaba si tenía preservativos guardados.   
Avanzo unos metros y encontraron una farmacia en una esquina.   
— Espérame aquí, iré a la farmacia —decía mientras detenía el auto.  
— ¿Sucede algo?- preguntaba la joven un poco preocupada.  
— No es nada... tú sabes para hacerte el amor debo protegerte. Iré a comprar unos preservativos...  
—No es necesario.  
Levi quedo un tanto confundido.   
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Historia sonreía dulcemente.  
— Quiero que me hagas el amor y sentirte tal cual cómo eres.  
— Pero Historia. Tú sabes qué pasaría si no nos protegemos...  
La joven rápidamente detuvo su réplica dirigiéndose a sus labios, besándolo dulcemente.  
— Bueno... Mikasa me dio algo para este momento especial. Si uso la pastilla del día después no habrá problema.  
Levi recordó lo que Eren le había dicho algo parecido en aquella tarde en la sala. Es verdad Eren y Mikasa podían estar juntos en momentos ocasionales y si bien tuvieron la audacia o la buena fortuna de que su prima no haya resultado embarazada, en el caso de él e Historia era diferente, ya que estaban juntos en su casa y sería inevitable no compartir momentos a diario.  
Pero también le picaba la curiosidad de cómo se llegaría a sentir el placer sin preservativo. Además, Historia podría usar pastillas anticonceptivas ya que disponían de tiempo para ir a visitar a la ginecóloga mientras estaban en su casa.  
Finalmente Levi le tomo la mano y al besar su dorso le dijo mirándola fijamente.  
—Está bien. Lo haremos así, de verdad también lo deseo de esa forma y quizás te parecerá curioso lo que te diré pero, hacerte el amor sin protección será mi primera vez.   
Historia sonreía. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y también se sentía feliz al saber que Levi le haría el amor y podría sentir su sexo ardiente en su interior.  
Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras iniciaban caricias ardientes. Levi le acariciaba los senos con dedos expertos encima de su polera, mientras Historia quería sentir el tacto de su mano en su sexo palpitante dentro su pantalón.  
— Se siente... que es grande.  
Levi sonreía.  
— Por supuesto que es grande, y todo esto es para ti.  
La joven se mordía nerviosamente su labio, y en eso al calmarse, Levi dio marcha al vehículo y fueron en dirección al edificio.   
Historia descansaba su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro mientras veía las calles oscuras, con luces de semáforos y tiendas. Todo era tan maravilloso, por primera vez se sentía en paz consigo misma. Podía ver como este tortuoso destino de su vida tuvo un cambio impresionante, donde le tuvo reservada esa oportunidad para conocer al hombre más dulce, tierno, preocupado, protector y apasionado.  
Sentía el aroma de su perfume, aquel aroma que la encandeció cuando lo besó por primera vez.   
Llegaron a un enorme edificio a oscuras. Levi abrió la guantera de su vehículo y al tomar una llave de su interior, apretó un botón y comenzó a abrir un estacionamiento.  
Se dirigieron dentro y el auto se ubicó en un apartado deteniéndose finalmente.  
Se miraron ambos a los ojos, sin saber que decir o hacer. Quizás un dejo de timidez invadió en su mente, pero después de unos momentos, se acercaron nuevamente y se besaron con dulzura.  
— Te amo.  
— Yo también, Levi.  
— Vamos.  
Ambos se bajaron del vehículo. De verdad Historia estaba muy nerviosa y podía sentir como sus latidos golpeaban fuertemente en su pecho, pero también sentía mucha ansiedad.  
Levi le tomo la mano y muy pronto se subieron a un ascensor.  
Mientras se dirigían al piso correspondiente, Levi percibía su nerviosismo. Era sabido que Historia no tenía mucha experiencia, y en eso él deseaba darle todo el apoyo para generarle confianza.  
— No temas, Hisu.   
Ella lo miro con una ternura en sus hermosos ojos y replicó:  
— Quiero saber todo... quiero que me muestres... que me enseñes...  
— Tranquila, no debes tener miedo, yo seré tu Maestro y también tu Amante, te guiaré, pero deseo y quiero que sigas tus instintos.  
Se besaron con deseo. Levi inicio aquel beso rozando su lengua con la de ella y en segundos Historia hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a rozarse con frenesí. Ese beso se sentía tan erótico, ya que Levi aun en sus momentos sensuales la besaba con ternura y pasión, pero ahora era de una fogosidad inigualable.  
Fueron interrumpidos con el abrir de aquel ascensor. Historia lo miró fijamente y Levi le tomó con fuerza la mano y la dirigió hacia aquella puerta.  
Al entrar, se encendieron las luces. Todo era muy pulcro.  
Mientras avanzaban, Historia en la sala de espera vio algunos asientos, seguramente donde miles de chicas esperaron ansiosas sentir un pedazo de cielo al estar en los brazos de su novio en el pasado.   
Pero ahora era diferente, Levi era solo suyo y finalmente daría el paso de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma.  
— Aquí se ubicaba la señora McKenzie en ese enorme mesón y era mi secretaria personal quien hacia los arreglos. A veces rechazaba algunas chicas porque no eran de mi tipo, ya que me llegaban por correo algunas fotos anteriormente, si no era de mi agrado no eran seleccionadas a pesar que pagaban altas sumas de dinero —replicaba Levi más para sí mismo.  
—Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan cruel con algunas chicas en tu estadía en Japón —decía con voz de asombro la joven.  
— Era mi trabajo y es verdad lo que dices. Pero trataba de elegir un tipo de chica guapa para no sentir tanto rechazo por lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque te aseguro no me he enamorado de ninguna cliente, si tuve algunas experiencias esporádicas, pude sentir una poderosa atracción pero era algo sin importancia y todo ese deseo se esfumaba cuando finalizaba.  
— ¿Alguna vez... elegiste a una chica más experimentada?- preguntaba la joven con curiosidad.  
— Si. De hecho era una mujer mucho más mayor que yo, fue la primera cuando llegue a Japón.   
Historia quedo un poco asombrada, momentos después bajo su mirada un poco apesadumbrada, Levi al darse cuenta y temiendo haber metido la pata, acercándose rápidamente la abrazó.  
— Perdóname... quizás no tuve el tino de comentar esto, pero no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. A pesar que esta mujer era muy experimentada, aún me sentía vacío en mi interior. Hasta que te conocí.  
A Historia le brillaban sus hermosos ojos, se sentía tan feliz que ella sea tan especial e importante para él, entonces le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.   
Levi acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello. Usaba el cabello dividido por al medio en el cual sus hebras doradas caían hermosamente en su rostro, junto con aquel atuendo que lo había vuelto loco de deseo aquella vez, y eso la hacía ver más preciosa que cuando Mikasa le envió su fotografía. Ella se veía tan niña y usaba su cabello con largos mechones en su frente, que le daban una aura de inocencia.   
— Estoy lista, Señor Ackerman.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Hagamos un juego divertido... Imagínate que es la primera vez que nos vemos, y yo soy una de esas chicas que desea ser atendida por ti. Entonces... ¿te gusta la idea?  
Levi abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad. Le dio un poco de gracia que Historia actuara como una de esas chicas, así que decidió seguirle el juego.   
— Este bien. Juguemos.  
En ese instante, Levi separándose de su novia, comenzó a actuar y saludar a la joven como lo hacía normalmente cuando llegaba una nueva cliente.  
— Buenas noches, señorita Reiss. Bienvenida y espero que sea de su agrado el ambiente. ¿Vamos adentro?  
— Gracias.  
Ambos entraron, actuaban de acuerdo a la ocasión como si fuesen simples desconocidos.   
El sitio era una sala enorme. Se podía ver una camilla para masajes de color negro cuero y unos metros más adelante una pequeña cama con un velador, también en la esquina había una puerta para los vestidores, hacia el fondo un pasillo con dos puertas.   
— Señorita Reiss, aquí están los vestidores, debe quedarse completamente desnuda para su masaje pero le recomiendo que cubra su cuerpo con unas toallas que están en un mueble mientras yo la espero en la camilla.   
Historia agradeció las atenciones y entró a los vestidores. Había un espejo tamaño cuerpo entero, un colgador de ropa y el mueble blanco con toallas blancas en su interior. Todo muy ordenado y organizado.  
De pronto, escuchó una suave música proviniendo del exterior, sin dudas que Levi estaba preparando un ambiente íntimo, y eso provocó que volviera a la realidad.   
Dejando su cartera en el perchero empezó a desnudarse, veía su cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo y sabía que Levi ya la había visto desnuda aquella vez, pero ahora era todo diferente. Estarían unidos por completo.  
Sacó de la cartera su perfume y aplicando un poco en las muñecas y pasándose a su cuello, imaginando que Levi enloquecería cuando besara su piel suave.  
Cubrió su cuerpo en una toalla que le llegaba hasta los muslos internos, al cerrar sus ojos respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.  
Levi estaba aún vestido pero las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas y también se había quitado los zapatos, quedando a pies desnudos, quería darle una especie de rictus misterioso, además el piso estaba tan limpio que no tuvo problema alguno, al contrario se sentía cómodo andar descalzo. La camilla estaba cubierta con una sábana de color blanco, mientras separaba unas botellas con un líquido de tonos rosas en un bol de vidrio. Había otro bol con otro color más oscuro, y se podía sentir un aroma intenso, al parecer era perfumado y mezclado. Lo que Historia no sabía es que se trataba de unos aceites especiales no solamente para un masaje, sino que también eran afrodisíacos para estimular el deseo sexual. Y no solo eso, con la música ambiente, tenía todo tipo de discos compactos cuando llegó hace unos meses, pero al final nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarlos. Bueno, a las chicas no les importaba si había canciones durante el plano sexual o no, y todas pasaban de largo al momento de los masajes.  
Era el soundtrack de la película 50 sombras de Grey, si bien al ver la película lo encontró sosa y aburrida cuando estaba en Nueva York, si le sorprendió la banda sonora que era de otro nivel, y se hizo una promesa de que si llegaba el momento de conocer a su chica especial en el salón de masajes, quería expresarle por medio de las melodías que ella era importante para él. Estaba ansioso en ver que reacción tendría Historia mientras aparecía de pie cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo con esa toalla diminuta.  
Le tomó unos segundos al ver aquella belleza etérea ruborizada, tragó saliva de pronto, lo cual le hizo el recuerdo de aquella vez en su departamento, pero debía seguir el juego por el deseo de Historia.  
— Señorita Reiss, ya está todo dispuesto para su completa comodidad, espero que la música sea de su agrado —decía su novio aun actuando como simples desconocidos.  
— Gracias, ¿es la BSO de 50 sombras de Grey? Me encanta.  
Levi lanzó un brillo apasionado al escuchar la afirmación de Historia. Sin duda estaban conectados.   
— Me alegra saber que también le encanta —decía Levi aun actuando.  
— Es simplemente maravilloso, señor Ackerman.  
— Levi... —decía con voz apasionada—. Llámeme por mi nombre.  
Historia sonreía. Evocó aquel recuerdo cuando se conocieron en la calle y por andar distraídos ambos chocaron cuando se lo dijo por primera vez.  
— Tienes un hermoso nombre... yo me llamo Historia. Y por favor, dejemos de lado los formalismos —seguía la joven con aquel juego de haberse conocido en ese momento.  
— Me parece muy bien, Historia... y opino lo mismo que tu, entonces…  
Él sonreía de vuelta mientras educadamente, le instaba a que avanzara hacia la camilla.  
— Aquí hay un cojín para que relajes tu rostro y cuello, ponte en posición boca abajo por favor.  
Historia se instaló. Su esbelta y pequeña figura descansó finalmente.   
— Ahora tomaré la toalla. Permíteme.  
Levi lo hizo lenta y suavemente, pero en vez de dejarla desnuda, la doblo por la mitad y cubrió sus muslos.  
— ¿Estas nerviosa?  
— Un poco —respondía la joven honestamente mientras experimentaba aquella sensualidad en la voz que Levi le estaba dando.  
— Solo déjate llevar. Cierra los ojos y siente la música. Veras que será una experiencia intensa y agradable.  
Historia apoyó su rostro en aquel cojín suave y perfumado mientras respiraba para relajarse.  
— Ahora comenzaré a hacerte un masaje, es un aceite para relajar tus músculos, sentirás una viscosidad en tu piel pero al entrar en calor la sensación será diferente y placentera.  
— Está bien.  
Levi fue donde estaban los aceites, y al tomarlo se dirigió donde Historia estaba descansando.  
— Mira... estos son los aromas de los aceites que elegí especialmente para ti. Me gustaría saber cuál quisieras probar primero.  
Mientras Levi se acercaba, Historia inhaló el aroma a fresas y chocolate.  
— Quiero el de fresa. Me encanta el aroma dulce que brota de él.   
— ¿En todo tu cuerpo? —inquiría el joven.  
— Si, por favor.  
Asintiendo, Levi retornó y depositó el aceite de chocolate en el mueble. Mientras avanzaba con la fresa, ubicándolo al costado de su novia, no podía evitar ver aquella espalda esbelta, mientras separaba su precioso cabello dorado a un costado. Su cabello olía tan bien, tenía la tentación de besar su nuca y espalda, pero debía mantener las apariencias, como si la joven al ser una dulzura y bella cliente y al estar aquí, sintió una poderosa atracción y deseo y muy pronto estaría viviendo una experiencia excitante que él sin lugar a dudas le mostraría.  
— Se hará tal como desees, Historia. Ahora solo relájate.  
— Si...  
Levi comenzó depositar un poco de aceite en su columna vertebral. Historia reaccionó cuando sientió algo húmedo y viscoso, y luego, Levi comenzó a acariciar con sus suaves dedos su piel.  
Muy pronto, aquella reacción de sorpresa se disipó rápidamente, y de inmediato Historia comenzó a relajarse.  
Sus manos hacían un toque tan suave y lento, mientras dibujaba en todo el contorno de su espalda. Historia inhalaba el olor a fresas y ese aroma la estaba volviendo loca. No sabía las razones misteriosas o por la forma en como su novio masajeaba su piel pero su cuerpo empezó a experimentar un extraño calor y además estaba comenzando a excitarse, en su vientre sentía una molestia y su clítoris comenzó a dar pequeñas cargas eléctricas, aunque sus muslos estaban cubiertos en aquella toalla, podía sentir como su humedad estaba dejando rastro.  
Levi podía leer perfectamente la reacción de su novia mientras se escuchaba un tanto agitada en sus respiraciones, así que comenzó a aplicarle aceite en sus esbeltas piernas.  
Mientras el masaje continuaba, Levi también estaba excitado, podía sentir como su sexo quería liberarse de aquella prisión de su pantalón, pero no quería apresurar las cosas y hacerlo lentamente. Además mientras la música continuaba, comenzó a sonar el tema “Earned It” de The Weeknd, que era su favorito.  
Finalmente, decidió quitar aquella toalla de sus muslos. Historia era perfecta, además él pudo percibir su excitación claramente viendo restos de humedad en aquella sábana blanca, así que agrego más aceite depositándolo en sus muslos.   
Nuevamente volvía a las suaves caricias en aquellos muslos perfectos y redondos. Hasta que Levi agrego aceite en su mano, y finalmente comenzó a rozar sus labios internos.  
— ¡Ahh! —la joven no pudo reprimir aquel gemido.  
— ¿Te excita? —preguntaba Levi con voz sensual, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el contorno de sus muslos internos, apretaba y separaba suavemente sus pliegues húmedos, tal como había pasado aquella vez, esa mañana en el departamento.  
— Si.  
Historia estaba experimentando sensaciones intensas y aún trataba de no alocarse. Pero era imposible, porque Levi seguía aplicándole con caricias ardientes.  
Levi inicio a rozar su clítoris con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo movimientos lentos, pero en unos instantes cambio a un ritmo más rápido.   
Historia daba comienzo a gemir más seguido e intenso, abrazaba la almohada, mientras su cuerpo daba fuertes temblores.  
— Oh Levi...  
— Hisu.  
Al decir sus nombres de esa forma, ya daban por finalizado aquel juego de que eran unos simples desconocidos, así que el joven con completa libertad procedió a penetrarla con sus dedos.  
El aroma almizclado entre sus fluidos y fresas invadía la habitación. Historia ansiaba sentir su piel arder, a pesar que temblaba notoriamente, no sentía frio.  
La joven gemía. Muy pronto llegó al orgasmo.  
Levi retiró suavemente sus dedos, y comenzó a lamerlos. Le encantaba sentir su sabor almizclado a fresas.  
— Date la vuelta, por favor.  
Historia se giró lentamente, aún se estaba recuperando de su reciente orgasmo, pero no pudo evitar que sus pezones aún permanecieran endurecidos.  
Levi inició nuevamente a acariciar el cuerpo de su novia, desde su cuello y hombros con el aceite.  
— Eres perfecta... oh mierda...  
Historia notó la excitación de su novio en sus pantalones, y quería tocarlo, pero no podía hacer su cometido, porque estaba muy distraída con las caricias que aquellos dedos experimentados hacían.  
Tocaba sus pezones suavemente embutados de aceite, a veces los pellizcaba, y la joven estaba en un éxtasis que nunca había experimentado.  
Era un oasis que vivían. Aún se escuchaba la música resonando en aquel lugar, Levi aún mantenía sus caricias con sus dedos en su vientre, mientras acechaba hacia su intimidad, mientras se colocaba en cuclillas sobre la camilla.  
Finalmente llegó hasta sus muslos internos, al separar sus piernas Levi aplico aceite en su vulva, y en vez de acariciarla con sus dedos como lo hizo anteriormente, esta vez lo hizo con su lengua y mirándola fijo.  
La joven gritaba. Temblaba intensamente todo su cuerpo. Ya no eran caricias lentas como la vez anterior en el departamento, ahora era firmes, violentas, rápidas.   
Muy pronto, Historia sentía nuevamente su potente orgasmo, donde sus fluidos fueron liberados y Levi los bebía ansioso.   
Rápidamente, la joven miró a su novio queriendo replicar que deseaba besarlo. Como si le leyera su mente el saltó casi con violencia hacia su cuerpo y la besó con ardor.  
Levi quería deshacerse de su ropa que era una molestia, pero Historia no se lo permitió.  
— No... Otra vez no... Yo seré quien lo haga por ti.   
Levi la miró fijamente y le dio una orden.  
— Entonces hazlo. Desnúdame.  
Historia temblaba más por anticipación que nervios, pero quitaba botón por botón para ver aquel pecho fornido y el surco de su vientre, hasta que Levi quedo sin camisa. Ella lo besaba con mucha ternura, hasta que empujó el pecho de su novio acostándole en la camilla.  
— Me dio una idea —decía mientras se mordía su labio.  
La chica caminó y buscó en el mueble el aceite que ella no había querido usar en su cuerpo.  
—¿Vas a hacerme un masaje? —preguntaba el joven con curiosidad.  
Historia sonrió malvadamente.   
— Algo más que eso.  
Al finalizar sus palabras, inició en aplicar el aceite empapando sus dedos y así poco a poco acariciando su piel. Levi tenía una piel muy suave y tersa, mientras subía y bajaba lentamente hacia sus brazos fornidos, sus hombros. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse, y aquellos dedos finos de Historia llego al rostro de su novio y volvieron a besarse.  
— ¿Alguna vez una chica te hizo un masaje?  
Levi miraba a su novia con ternura y negó con la cabeza.  
— No... Nunca he tenido la experiencia de sentir un masaje sensual, esto también es mi primera vez.  
Historia sonreía y volvió a besarlo. Luego inició nuevamente las caricias en su cuerpo, cada vez los toques eran más intensos, febriles. Llegando un momento cuando el aroma a chocolate llegó a sus fosas nasales, a Levi le parecía lo más erótico que hubiera vivido en su vida. Luego, la joven inició el viaje de su mano y acariciaba su intimidad sobre el pantalón, primero lenta y suavemente, hasta que su mano comenzó a cambiar el ritmo haciéndolo más rápido. Sentía como su eje reaccionaba a sus toques, como si pidiera ser liberado de aquella prisión de telas.   
A Levi se le aceleraba la respiración mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
La chica quitó su cinturón de cuero, depositándolo en aquel sitial cerca de donde se encontraba la camisa. Luego, volvía a atacar con movimientos sutiles encima de su pantalón, y Levi abrió los ojos mirando suplicante para que se lo quitara ya no podía soportarlo más.  
— Muy pronto... —decía la joven con voz suave, pero fue peor porque Levi al escuchar aquella vocecita quedo enloquecido.  
— Mierda, no me hables de ese modo, o te voy a poseer pronto.  
—Perdón.  
La joven respiraba ansiosamente, después con lentitud se dirigió a su pecho mirándolo embelesada, hasta que bajó hacia los surcos de sus abdominales, besándolo con adoración, el aroma a chocolate la embargaba y eso hacía que fuera más fácil rozar la punta de su lengua en aquellas marcas de su estómago, mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, quitándolo lento y dejándolo en donde estaba su camisa y cinturón.  
Historia vio su ropa interior, y apreció como la intimidad de Levi crecía cada vez más, suplicando furiosamente que lo liberara al fin.  
Pero siguió agregando más aceite hacia sus piernas tonificadas, tal como ella lo experimentó momentos anteriores. Su piel era tan suave, y si bien ella tuvo un novio en el pasado, en comparación, la piel de un hombre no era tan tosca como se lo imaginaba, Levi definitivamente era un ser celestial por la suavidad de su piel pálida, es como si Historia estuviera tocando el cristal más puro y fino que hubiera visto.   
Finalmente la joven acarició aquel abultado sexo en su ropa interior, sentía como cobraba vida. Ella estaba a punto de conocer el misterio más grande de Levi Ackerman. Esta emocionada y no pudo evitar sentir placer mientras sus pezones volvían a endurecerse.  
Mientras Historia persistía con caricias insistentes, Levi quedo turbado con su toque, no quería que ella se detuviera, a pesar de asegurarle que no tenía experiencia, lo estaba enloqueciendo.  
Comenzó a respirar un poco más impaciente, temblaba y no mentía que tenía ganas de follarla en ese instante. De hecho, de las pocas veces que él se sintió de esa forma fue en sus primeros encuentros al tener sexo con Petra.   
Su novia seguía acariciando su intimidad con extraña anticipación, finalmente metió su mano liberando su sexo tembloroso.  
Abrió sus ojos asombrada, no era grande como él lo había asegurado, era muy grande. Además se percibía ver restos de líquido en la base de su pene, y eso provoco una excitación en su cuerpo, tanto así que mordió su labio.  
— Ya te lo dije, todo esto es tuyo —decía Levi sensualmente.  
— Es...hermoso —murmuraba la dulce joven tragando saliva por fin.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Dices que mi pija es hermosa? —preguntó con picardía.   
— No digas malas palabras...  
— No puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy excitado me vuelvo así, soy un chico malo y vulgar.  
La joven levantó sus cejas, pero luego sonrió con gracia mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa interior para así tenerlo a su merced.  
— No lo creo —decía la joven provocándolo.  
— Pruébame entonces.  
— Eres tan tierno, pienso que te equivocas diciendo que eres un chico malo.  
Levi sonreía misteriosamente.  
— Es porque no me has conocido en mi faceta más íntima, cuando me dan placer.  
Historia lo miraba dulcemente, mientras ella tomaba firmemente aquel falo.   
Levi soltó un leve gemido y cerrando los ojos le suplicó:  
— Historia, tócame.  
La joven comenzó a dar toques lentos y suaves con sus dedos empapados de aceite, mientras se escuchaba el tema” I Put A Spell On You” de Annie Lennox, era algo realmente erótico. Para Historia era la primera vez que acaricia el sexo de un hombre con sus dedos, se sentía tan duro y ardiente.  
— Hazlo de esta forma —dijo de pronto Levi incorporándose y con voz sensual, mientras su mano se dirigía a la de Historia haciéndole apretar la base de su pene.  
Historia lo miró con un dejo de preocupación, pero él le aseguró que no lo estaba lastimando.  
De esa forma, hizo mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, primero con movimientos lentos y perezosos y cambiando a rápidos. Después de unos momentos, Levi miraba como su novia marcaba el ritmo.  
— Vamos cariño, no seas tan gentil conmigo.  
Historia acelero aún más el ritmo con su mano, y eso provocó que Levi iniciara gemidos sutiles, su voz era tan sexy.  
Quería seguir escuchándolo de esa forma, así que arremetió con movimientos bruscos, lo cual provocó un aumento en sus gemidos mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.  
— Hisu. Mi Amor, te deseo.  
Frenó de pronto sus movimientos, de verdad era una felicidad tan grande darle placer a su chico y al escuchar la afirmación de sus palabras sintió como su pecho latía fuertemente, pero con la inexperiencia de la juventud, comenzó a sentir cansancio en su mano por falta de costumbre de juegos previos.  
¿Qué hacer en esta situación?  
Miro fijamente su falo endurecido atentamente, y no mentía al afirmar que era hermoso, en un momento su mente le sugirió que lo devorara con su boca.  
Acercándose con lentitud, mientras nuevamente agregaba aceite de sus dedos cayendo como una pequeña cascada hacia la punta de su eje y aun manteniendo su inocencia, comenzó a darle suaves besos en la punta mientras bajaba lentamente todo el contorno.  
Levi abrió los ojos lo máximo posible, de verdad no esperaba que aquel movimiento de su novia fuera por iniciativa propia, y al sentir su aliento ardiente lo enloqueció.  
— Oh Levi...   
Historia continuaba con besos lentos y suaves, el sabor de su sexo mezclado con chocolate la embargaba, mientras Levi gemía cada vez más intenso y audible, hasta que ella comenzó a rozar la punta con su lengua subiendo y bajando.  
— Ahh, ahhh.  
—¿Te gusta así?  
— Me fascina... por favor Hisu no te detengas y... Solo chúpamelo.  
Historia seguía la indicación de Levi, y con su boca se dejó penetrar por su falo ardiente y tembloroso, estaba tan ansiosa que sin querer rozó la delgada piel con sus dientes. Levi siseó incomodo, haciendo que aquellas caricias se detuvieran de pronto.  
— Cuidado, con tus dientes.  
— Perdón... yo...  
— Uhh, sé que no querías lastimarme, lo sé. Pero imagínate que frente tuyo tienes un delicioso helado que deseas devorarlo sin usar tus dientes y que se deshaga en tu boca.  
— ¿Un helado de chocolate? —preguntaba la chica, con gracia.  
— Eres una mocosa... no es lo que quise decir.  
La chica sonreía, con esta pequeña broma que intercambiaron hizo que su confianza volviera mientras volvía a tomar su falo.  
— Te equivocas. Tu pene es más delicioso que cualquier helado de chocolate he probado en mi vida. Esto es insuperable y haré que se deshaga en mi boca.  
Al finalizar sus palabras, Historia volvió meter su falo en sus labios, con mucho cuidado esta vez de no lastimarlo con sus dientes, mientras ella iniciaba suaves movimientos subiendo y bajando.  
El cuerpo de Levi se desplomaba en aquella camilla, percibía pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo que provocó ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. Estaba realmente maravillado del como su chica le daba placer.  
— Así... uhh... más rápido, cariño.  
Mientras la chica continuaba con aquel ritual erótico, inicio el cambio de ritmo y cada vez era más rápido, tan así que a veces Historia se atrevía a que su enorme falo le llegara hasta la garganta.  
Levi gemía fuertemente porque era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo, así que con sus dedos acariciaba su hermoso cabello con suavidad, se sentía tan feliz que esta hermosa jovencita era la chica más espectacular que había conocido.  
Levi había tenido muchas experiencias en el pasado lo cual la exclusividad que sintió placer de igual magnitud por segundos era cuando llegaba al final por medio de la penetración, a pesar que la única vez él permitió que le hicieran sexo oral fue con Petra, nunca se imaginaba que ella fuera tan perfecta, llegando a los puntos exactos de cada embestida. Pero Historia era insuperablemente mejor en todo sentido. Le encantaba ver como esa sensualidad y erotismo estaba recién explorando, a pesar de su timidez e inexperiencia, Levi quedó impresionado que ella pudiera mostrar ese rostro oculto para él, y la excitación crecía cada vez más.  
— Mierda, Hisu... eres una Diosa. Dame más fuerte, cariño.  
Las embestidas eran cada vez más violentas. Levi gemía cada vez más seguido, por lo que acariciaba más intensamente sus cabellos, llegó un momento donde finalmente hubo un punto de no retorno.  
— Jódeme con tu boca preciosa... Se siente tan delicioso... He esperado este momento cada vez que sueño... contigo... Cada noche me masturbo imaginándome como me la chupas. ¡Oh, mierda! Muy pronto voy a acabar, en tu boca...  
Levi gemía cada vez más fuerte e intenso, mientras Historia no se detenía. Sentir el falo en su boca y garganta era un placer indescriptible, estaba tan excitada que volvió a sentir humedad en su coño. Pero las voces de gemidos ardientes y temblorosos del hombre que amaba era sin duda una delicia en sus oídos.  
— Joder, me vengo. Ah... ¡Ahhhhhhhh!  
Levi inconscientemente tiró de sus cabellos mientras se liberaba aquella semilla ardiente en su garganta, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba sufriendo fuertes espasmos, le faltaba el aire mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y sus gemidos continuaban.  
— Mierda, mierda.  
Sus caderas temblaban mientras trataba de recuperarse, mientras Historia comenzó a separar la verga de su boca y también tratando de respirar pesadamente con sus mejillas ardientes.  
— Aah, aah...  
Levi reincorporándose y acercando sus manos a su rostro la besó apasionadamente. Después de unos instantes, apoyaron ambos sus frentes tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
— Eres la mejor, Hisu, me tienes impresionado.  
Historia miraba a su novio con ojos brumosos y aún ardían sus mejillas. Se sentía feliz que él le dijera palabras apasionadas e impresionantes por su desempeño.  
— Lo hago porque te amo. Quiero ser la única para ti, que todos estos recuerdos del pasado queden olvidados, quiero demostrarte que es tanto el amor que te tengo que haría cualquier cosa por complacerte.   
— Claro que si, Hisu. Juntos haremos de estos momentos los más excitantes, no quiero que lo olvides.  
— Lo sé, por eso ahora quiero sentirte dentro de mí...  
Volvieron a besarse, después de romper el beso y ya recuperados por completo, Historia le tomó la mano llevándolo a aquella cama que estaba en la sala.  
— Espera, no en esta cama.  
— ¿Uh?  
— Tengo una habitación especial y está reservada para ti, antes de llegar de Estados Unidos llamé a trabajadores de la Construcción para que hicieran este edificio, pero pedí expresamente que esta habitación fuera especial para la mujer que llegara a mi vida de la cual me enamorara locamente, y esa eres tú. Bueno, si nos habríamos conocido de esa forma. Pero veo que igual sucedería, por tu amistad con Mikasa, así que digamos, el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos.  
La joven quedo ensimismada. No pensaba que aquel lugar de placer desenfrenado le tenía un lugar especial para ella. Estaba feliz de ser la elegida.  
— Levi...  
Se volvieron a besar, al romper el beso se tomaron de las manos y caminaron donde había una puerta. Al abrirla, Historia entro a la habitación misteriosa y quedo impresionada de lo que sus ojos le mostraron.  
Las luces eran de color tenue, una cama de 2 plazas con hermoso encaje de tonos dorados y suaves sabanas de hilo blancas, ni comparación a aquella pequeña cama que se encontraba en la sala. Había unas velas aromáticas encendidas de colores pastel y también incienso. La habitación tenía unos hermosos cuadros sobre cabañas, caballos y aves pintadas al óleo. También había un sillón de terciopelo color rojo de dos cuerpos, una radio, un Smart tv en el muro, y una pequeña mesa redonda de color negra con dos sillas. Un frigobar para servirse bebidas, como Historia era reacia a beber alcohol, Levi tenía una botella de bebidas saborizantes en un bote con hielo para acontecimientos especiales, mientras al fondo en una puerta semi abierta se podía ver un baño, había una ducha de puertas acristaladas y además... un jacuzzi.   
— Es… impresionante.  
Historia no daba crédito lo que veía sus ojos azules, ese lugar era de un ensueño.  
— Pero, ¿por qué?  
La chica se estaba emocionando, de verdad nunca pensó que aquella habitación especial la tenía reservada para ella. Mientras tanto Levi se acercaba mientras la abrazaba.  
— Porque te amo, mereces esto y mucho más. Lamentablemente no pude comprar rosas, pensaba adornar la suite con sus pétalos, pero como quería que fuera una sorpresa y no disponía de tiempo, bueno... yo...  
Levi no pudo seguir replicando, Historia lo calló besándolo apasionadamente, y se abrazaron. Sus cuerpos se atraían, el contacto del otro, tan así que volvía a tener su sexo erecto rozándole su vientre.  
— Levi, por favor, hazme el amor.  
Tomándola en brazos Levi la cargo hasta la cama, ambos al hundirse en ese colchón suave, seguían besándose. Su pene ya erecto estaba preparado para darle placer a su preciosa novia.  
Miraba su coño depilado, sus pliegues húmedos deseosos por sentir su carne hirviendo hacia la cavidad interior, y su clítoris hinchado.  
Pero Levi tenía otras ideas.  
— Haremos lo mismo que pasó en los vestidores. Quiero darte el honor que seas tú quien me folle con tu precioso coño.  
Al decir esto, Levi se colocó en posición misionero iniciando con los mismos movimientos rozando su eje erecto hacia su clítoris subiendo y bajando. Ambos gemían ardientemente, era sin duda mucho más excitante, ya que al sentir ambos la humedad de sus sexos les daba una sensación muchísimo más placentera, algo muy diferente a cuando se rozaron con su ropa interior.  
— Levi... ¡Oh! ¡Me vuelves loca!  
Seguían con aquellos movimientos desesperados, ambos suspiraban y no importaba la música que aún se podía escuchar a lo lejos en la sala, los únicos sonidos que deseaban escuchar en estos momentos eran sus clamores de placer.  
— Joder, cariño... me tienes completamente hechizado...  
Levi movía sus caderas vigorosamente, y sin importar nada, rápidamente ambos llegaron al orgasmo mezclando sus fluidos en sus sexos y vientres. Se besaron y Levi cambió rápidamente de posición, quería que Historia estuviera encima de él.   
— Vamos preciosa, tu turno. Finalmente podre sentir tu interior como es nuestro deseo.   
Historia comenzó a acercar su intimidad a su falo, era increíble que aunque hubiera llegado al orgasmo unos segundos atrás, su sexo volvía a reaccionar comenzando nuevamente a crecer y endurecerse.  
— Parece que alguien está muy ansioso —decía la joven divertida.  
— ¿Puedes culparlo? Si le provocas exponiendo tu coño delicioso con sabor a fresas.   
Historia quería estimularlo más, así que algo inusitado y desapareciendo su timidez, dejó aflorar solo sus instintos, acerco sus dedos iniciando a separar sus labios internos, exhibiendo su interior aquel pequeño orificio de su cavidad húmeda.  
Levi se volvió loco, tan así que su ingle reaccionaba con leves movimientos.  
— Hisu, por favor... ¡jódeme ya!  
La preciosa joven al acomodarse, colocó sus piernas a cada lado, su interior acariciaba la punta, dando pequeños movimientos circulares, Levi dio un leve suspiro hasta que finalmente Historia comenzó a dejar caer su cuerpo para que él pudiera entrar a su interior.  
Lo hacía lentamente bajando hasta el borde, ambos dieron un gemido ahogado y la chica iniciaba su ascenso nuevamente.  
— Oh, cariño, tu coño se siente tan apretado. Y me está quemando. Se siente maravilloso.  
Historia llegó hasta la punta de su eje y nuevamente inicio su descenso, cada vez más rápido.  
Ambos iniciaron una tregua en sus sexos húmedos y temblorosos. Para Historia era la primera vez que marcaba el ritmo en una penetración y para Levi, sentir su cavidad ardiente y resbaladiza en su borde sin preservativo.  
Historia suspiraba ansiosamente, mientras Levi masajeaba sus senos con sus manos temblorosas, acariciando sus pezones con movimientos bruscos.  
— ¡¡Levi!!  
— Vamos Cariño. ¡Jódeme, jódeme más!  
Historia subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras gritaba, y Levi dio ardientes clamores mientras pellizcaba nuevamente sus pezones, sus movimientos eran cada vez más veloces. Después de unos momentos, la joven sintió su excitación en su interior, una mezcla de dolor y placer, tan así que ella acariciaba mechones de su suave cabello de ébano, deseaba tenerlo más cerca, aprovechó el momento al incorporarse, se quedaron sentados y mirándose fijamente, sus dedos acariciaban su delicada espalda marcando el ritmo subiendo y bajando, Levi seguía con sus sensuales gemidos, pero no quería llegar al clímax todavía, deseaba sentir aun esta explosión de placer en su sexo endurecido y resbaladizo.  
En cambio Historia si estaba sintiendo que llegaba al orgasmo, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas por sentirse plena, era la primera vez que le hacían el amor, la primera vez que palpaba un placer sin igual.  
En ese momento, Levi comenzó a dar sutiles azotes en sus muslos, al escuchar pequeños piquetes de palmadas, Historia estaba desfalleciendo.  
— Levi, voy a acabar... ¡Oh, Dios mío!  
Levi continuaba con movimientos sensuales con sus manos hacia sus muslos y luego rápidamente comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con sus dedos, suspirando rozaba su intimidad dando rápidos movimientos en su botón hinchado, Historia temblaba mientras se sostenía en equilibrio abrazando a su novio.   
Levi inicio a dar trazos húmedos con su lengua en su cuello subiendo y bajando lentamente, mientras la joven ya al sentir el clímax invadir en su interior, se sintió desfallecer y perdió sus sentidos por segundos, tan así que arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, mientras Levi la sostenía suavemente con sus dedos húmedos.   
Historia respiraba agitadamente mientras aun sostenía su cabeza caída hacia atrás, era como desvanecerse. Pero después recuperó los sentidos y al mirarlo fijamente lo abrazó.  
— Es increíble... Oh, Levi eres maravilloso.  
La joven jadeaba rápidamente tratando de recobrarse, mientras Levi aún estaba unido con sus caderas permaneciendo sentado.  
— No acabaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó la joven preocupada.  
— Aún no... Quiero sentir todavía el interior de tu coño. Solo quiero que disfrutes y te recuperes, ya que esto aún no ha terminado.  
Seguían besándose dulcemente por unos momentos, hasta que la joven se sintió con energías para sentir aquel placer, y también experimentar cuando Levi acabara y esparciera su semilla dentro suyo.  
Ya dando una señal que estaba lista, Levi apretó fuertemente sus muslos con sus manos manteniéndolos inmóviles, acto seguido él dio suaves embestidas mientras permanecían sentados.  
— ¡Oh!  
Los movimientos seguían cada vez más rápido y el ritmo se volvía más intenso, se podía escuchar el golpe de piel contra piel hasta que de pronto Levi percibió espasmos en todo su eje, ya era el momento de tomar el control.  
Tomando los muslos de su novia la giro apoyándola contra el colchón, separando sus piernas mientras él la sostenía por los tobillos, dando comienzo con fuertes embates.  
Sabía que en esta posición, no solo sería más fácil dar embestidas más profundas, sino que también provocaría que la base de su pene rozara su clítoris cada vez, al entrar y salir con sus movimientos bruscos.  
Historia gritaba. Nuevamente Levi la estaba llevando hacia su punto culmine, sus arremetidas eran profundas, bruscas, sus fuertes gemidos se mezclaban con los gritos de Historia.  
— Cariño... Finalmente estamos conectados, me vuelves loco de anhelo y te quiero dar todo lo que deseas, te amo demasiado y sentirte gritar, me encanta.  
Historia temblaba en el colchón mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Ella volvía a sentir la sensación de su creciente orgasmo, que ya la estaba acechando en su ser fuertemente.  
—¡Levi ! ¡Levi!   
— Vamos, cariño, córrete muy fuerte. Muy pronto voy a acabar. Mi pija está temblando deseando liberar mi semen, eres maravillosa al sentirme dentro de ti... Sentir tu coño mojado es lo más erótico que he presenciado en mi puta vida, quiero que esta sensación nunca desaparezca. ¡Oh, joder!  
Levi seguía con embestidas más rápidas, mientras Historia se retorcía llegando nuevamente al orgasmo, pero esta vez Levi no se quiso detener como la vez anterior sino que acelero aún más sus caderas, ya no podía aguantar más. Sus gemidos en éxtasis eran tan intensos como los gritos de Historia, estaba cerca.  
— ¡Mierda, mierda me vengo!  
Historia continuaba con clamores y lo miró fijamente mientras su sudor corría por sus sienes. La sensación del orgasmo volvía a hacerse presente.  
— Levi... Otra vez voy a... ¡Ahhhhhhhh!  
Ella gritaba despavorida, lo sostenía de sus hombros tan fuerte con sus delgados dedos que casi llego a la desesperación de arañar su espalda musculosa mientras los gemidos de Levi eran cada vez más audibles, aceleró las ultimas embestidas frenéticas, aun sosteniendo firmemente los tobillos de la joven, temblaban sus caderas mientras el orgasmo golpeó en su punto. En su vida Levi jamás había experimentado una sensación de esta magnitud, el aroma a fresa y chocolate almizclados se percibía aún más fuerte. Sentía una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo mientras liberaba su semilla, además como sus caderas vibraban, algo desconocido en su cerebro le daba la orden de continuar con sus movimientos violentos. No era el momento de detenerse.  
Al fin pudo sentir que era eyacular sin preservativo, pero los espasmos le continuaban recorriendo en todo su cuerpo empapado de sudor mientras no frenaba aún con sus embestidas, tan grande era su deseo que no ansiaba detenerse aún, tiritaba con fuerza mientras él ahogaba un grito desesperado, una mezcla de dolor y placer recorría en todo su ser mientras cerraba sus ojos apretando con furia los párpados, se podía percibir como su semen mezclaba con los líquidos de Historia en su interior.  
En este momento, cuando el placer desvanecía, detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos de a poco y al acercarse a su novia la besó apasionadamente aun unidos por sus caderas mientras jadeaban fatigosamente. Sus cuerpos ardían de deseo y la humedad estaba presente en sus cuerpos.  
Se mantenían abrazados mientras trataban de recuperar sus respiraciones entrecortadas, fuertes temblores seguían recorriendo sus cuerpos, él estaba feliz al descubrir que su preciosa novia podía sentir orgasmos múltiples, curiosamente también era la primera vez que una chica llegara a ese punto de placer al estar con él.  
Acariciando su cabello húmedo en sudor, se acercó dulcemente a aquel cuerpo caliente y pegajoso mientras besaba sus labios con lentitud. Historia estaba agotada igual que él, pero ese beso tan sutil daba un nuevo significado a la joven pareja en el reciente inicio de su romance ferviente y ardiente que estaban descubriendo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin Capitulo publicado y ademas mi primer Lemon!!!!  
> Fue un gran desafio pero valio la pena, trate de hacer el escrito lo mas apasionado posible.  
> Espero les haya encantado!!


	7. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: TRUCO O TRAVESURA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos almas gemelas se llamaban mutuamente, quizás fuera parte de la Casualidad o el Destino, pero finalmente ambos darían el paso para lograr un gran cambio lo que es el Amor, el Deseo y el Placer.

Que genial que este día de celebración será un gran fin de semana. Las chicas estaban muy felices porque a pesar los días fríos, aquel viernes fue un día muy soleado. Durante la mañana, las tres amigas salieron para adquirir unos disfraces que habían visto hace días atrás, Annie usara el de una Cazadora, Mikasa una Gótica e Historia un Ángel. Además el atuendo tiene unas alas brillantes, lo cual la túnica es blanca como la nieve, y eso provoca en Historia una dulzura y belleza.  
Mientras las chicas se imaginaban el evento para la noche, Historia llamo por celular a Levi, dando aviso que las compras ya están listas (junto con enseres para la noche), ya que el acuerdo era que Levi las pasaría a buscar y dejarlas en el departamento, en el cual ahora los propietarios de aquel departamento donde compartía Historia y sus amigas en el pasado ahora son de Annie y Armin.  
Levi llego en lapso de minutos, ya que aprovechando que tanto él e Historia salieron temprano de la Empresa Legión, ya tenían planificado lo que querían comprar así que Historia juntándose con las chicas y Levi dijo que tenía "algunas cosas que hacer" en el centro, así que cuando Historia lo llamo, él se encontraba en la casa junto con Cherry.  
Cuando llegaron las muchachas al departamento de Annie para hacer las preparaciones de la cena, Levi pregunto si Historia o las demás chicas necesitaban ayuda (aunque él es nulo en tema de la cocina) pero Mikasa le dijo que se relaje, que se prepare para su disfraz y pasar a buscar a Eren y Armin que también están en las tiendas viendo que ropa usar para la noche.  
— Está bien, solo espero el llamado de los chicos para buscarlos. ¿Estás segura de que tendrán todo a tiempo?- preguntaba su primo dudoso.  
— Somos tres así que no debes preocuparte, además es una sorpresa lo cual no debes estar aquí.¡¡ Vete!!  
— De acuerdo. - Levi miraba a Historia ya cocinando arroz así que acercándose a su lado le beso la nuca. Historia sonreía cándidamente.  
— Nos vemos mas tarde.- decía Levi mirándola fijamente.  
— Sí... - replicaba la chica.  
— ¡Hisu, cuidado con la olla !- decía alarmada Annie, lo cual la joven volvió a su labor y Levi se despidió y Mikasa cerro la puerta.  
— ¿Está todo bien?- preguntaba Mikasa también preparándose mientras se colocaba un delantal, y Annie refunfuñaba molesta haciendo creer que los aliños podrían haberse quemado.  
— No, Annie, no es nada. Todo está bajo control.- le calmaba Mikasa y con esto, Annie se relaja.  
— Ahh que bueno, es que Hisu se distrae fácilmente.  
— Cálmate, no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé, demás alcanzaremos antes que lleguen los demas.- finalizaba la más pequeña de las muchachas.  
Annie dio un suspiro, y si es verdad lo dicho por Historia, ella debía relajarse por su bien y el pequeño. Por suerte ya las náuseas matutinas desaparecieron lo cual aparte de molestos era también desagradables, al final no era tan malo, por la razón que su padre accedió que podía estar junto a Armin y vivir juntos pero con la condición que deben estar casados.  
La vida de Matrimonio con Armin es toda una aventura, el chico es muy amoroso, tierno, y muy pronto encontró trabajo en tiendas sobre computadoras, aunque Annie aún trabaja en el área de repostería, no tienen que pagar el arriendo por 1 año que fue un regalo de Levi, mientras Mikasa, Eren e Historia se ocuparon de hacer trámites y pagos en su Matrimonio por el Civil como también de la fiesta, así que los dineros que ellos juntaran será para el nacimiento de su hijo.  
Muy pronto llego la noche, y el interior del departamento está adornado con papeles de tonos anaranjados y lilas, muñequitos de calabazas, dulces. En la cena se prepara carne al jugo y arroz, ensaladas surtidas, de postre masas dulces con formas de fantasmas, también había una hermosa torta, alcohol y bebidas de colores.  
Ya empezaba a llegar los invitados, todos disfrazados por supuesto. Armin se disfraza de Chucky, Eren con la máscara de Lobo y chaqueta roja tal como el videoclip de Michael Jackson Thriller, y Levi un apuesto Vampiro con su capa oscura.  
La noche paso muy rápido, con la cena que estaba muy delicioso y de verdad Levi está muy agradecido que las muchachas hayan preparado comida casera, desde hace mucho tiempo que él simplemente llamaba por teléfono y pedía lo que sea, pero desde que Historia está con él, hubo un cambio muy positivo sobre su alimentación. Adora como la chica le demuestra su amor y preocupación en preparar la cena cada vez que llegan del trabajo, a pesar que Levi es horrible en la cocina si se ocupa en lavar los platos, ya que él desea que ambos comparten responsabilidades en la casa, y eso da a que su relación esté más fortalecido que nunca.  
Exceptuado los sábados y domingo, ambos ven una película en la noche y descansan hasta despertarse temprano (entre las 5 o 6 de la mañana) para hacer el amor y estar renovados para un día ajetreado de trabajo.  
Según Levi, esa idea de tener intimidad muy temprano en la mañana fue porque había leído un libro de un sexólogo muy famoso y eso ayuda a que el cuerpo al estar descansado, el sexo es incluso más intenso que cuando lo hacían hace un tiempo atrás en las noches, y al principio a Historia le costó muchísimo, ya que a veces media dormida podía sentir las caricias de su novio en su intimidad que despertaba de golpe, y los primeros días de su trabajo le volvía el sueño en su turno.

A pesar de estos detalles, ambos se sentían en completa sincronía, tan así que hasta Mikasa empezó a llamarlos "mellizos" o "están unidos con la cadera", era muy gracioso todo esto, pero a pesar que ambos se tenían una completa confianza, Levi estaba triste por una situación incluso inesperada : la noticia que Hange le dio el día de ayer que tenía que viajar solo a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo, si fuera una semana no habría problema pero quizás ese viaje sea más de 2 meses.  
Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía de que forma decírselo a Historia y que viajaría en la mañana del día domingo, ya que pidió a Hange que quiere decírselo el mismo, aunque Historia es la nueva asistente de Hange, le suplico a su amiga que mantuviera el secreto pero no encontraba palabras para entablar esta conversación, además la fiesta serviría para relajar su mente.  
Historia sabia que Levi estaba preocupado por algo, pero ella quería darle el espacio suficiente y no agobiarlo con preguntas, incluso en la intimidad de la mañana lo noto un "poco diferente".  
Mientras la fiesta avanzaba con bailes, Eren era el típico chico bien pasado de copas que quería hacer una fiesta más pasada a la punta, con juegos eróticos y mucha picaría pero Annie muy sensible con la situación de su estado le dio una respuesta negativa. Pero a Eren no le importo en absoluto, ya que con la bendición de Historia y un celoso Levi hace un tiempo atrás, vive actualmente con Mikasa en la casa familiar de sus tíos, cuando paso todo el asunto de Armin y el embarazo inesperado de Annie.  
Ya eran pasadas las una de la mañana y las parejas se despidieron de Armin, ya que Annie fue a su alcoba a descansar, así que los demás subieron al auto de Levi y se dirigió por la avenida para dejar a Mikasa y Eren.  
— Bueno chicos, descansen y cuídense.  
— Ustedes también.  
Se despidieron, mientras Levi manejaba para llegar pronto a casa, Historia se apoyaba en su hombro. Aún tenían puesto sus disfraces y aunque se veía muy sexy, su mirada dura le daba indicios de que quizás sea momento de decirle la verdad a la chica.  
Llegaron a la casa siendo recibidos por dulces ronroneos de Cherry y con suaves besos entraron a la sala, mientras Historia se veía tan dulce con su disfraz de Ángel, se acercaba para dar inicio en caricias sutiles para hacerle el amor, pero Levi decidió que era momento de tener esta conversación pendiente.  
— Hisu, tenemos que hablar.  
Historia cambio su semblante y sintió miedo de pronto, de verdad era primera vez que Levi la hacía detenerse y esa frase del "tenemos que hablar" le vino un mal presentimiento, además evoco el recuerdo sobre Reiner.  
—¿Si?- dijo la joven con un temblor en su voz.  
— Cariño, de verdad quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, y lo que te diré es muy doloroso para mí...  
— ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntaba la joven asustada con sus ojos brillando con preocupación.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Acaso... ¿Hice algo para que te molestaras?  
Levi se dio cuenta de que Historia se estaba culpando de una situación que no tiene nada que ver, así que rápidamente fue donde ella y la abrazo.  
— No mi Amor, no es tu culpa... Lo que sucede es que... Tendré que irme a Nueva York este domingo.  
Historia lo miro fijamente mientras sus lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos penetrantes.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Hange me pidió que viajara por asuntos de trabajo. Como sabes que derrotamos a Zeke y su Compañía, Legion recibió una llamada de un Gerente importante, y pidió que debía ir para trabajar un tiempo con el, ya que quedo encantado por nuestro trabajo,sé que es algo muy repentino y hubiera deseado que tú también fueras conmigo pero Legion se quedaría sin nosotros, si el señor Patrick hubiera dado la opción de la invitación con días de antelación Hange tendría tiempo en buscar reemplazantes, así que decidí ir yo y tú te quedes en Japon.  
La joven se secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, ¿de verdad Levi hizo eso y lo decidió por sí mismo? Ella se sintió molesta con él, ¿por qué lo dejo pasar y no rechazar aquel viaje? Es verdad que es una gran oportunidad de reconocimiento para Legion y que además es un obsesionado con su trabajo en lo cual hay un punto de inflexión que no es primera vez que Historia paso por algo así.  
Fue aquella vez cuando ambos trabajaron con ahínco la semana completa en Legion sin estar un día en casa día y noche, incluyendo aquel jueves y viernes que era día feriado, pero es verdad con este esfuerzo fueron galardonados y derrotaron a la Compañía Fritz incluyendo a Pieck siendo aliada con Zeke, tampoco no podía olvidar aquel viernes intenso cuando Levi le hizo el amor en aquel mesón de caoba en su oficina al terminar la tesis, fue lo más erótico que Historia haya vivido en su vida , tal como Levi, pero también aquella explosión de deseo desenfrenado, provoco el primer aviso de la pareja cuando creyeron que Historia había quedado embarazada, ya que con los días de trabajo extremo, la joven llego a olvidar tomar algunos días sus pastillas anticonceptivas.  
Sin embargo la Noche de Halloween, esta noticia fue peor que una pesadilla, peor que haber visto películas de terror cuando era más pequeña.  
—¿Mikasa lo sabe?  
—No. Nadie.  
La joven respiró pesadamente. Finalmente hizo la pregunta más difícil.  
— Y...¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?  
Levi trago saliva y lo dijo sin parpadear.  
— Posiblemente unos dos meses.  
Dos meses. Levi no estará ni para Navidad ni Año Nuevo a su lado. Su Cumpleaños es justamente el 25 de diciembre, y la joven ya tenía planes para ese día especial, y esa noticia cayo como un castillo de naipes. Se sentía decepcionada y también dolida.  
— Eres un egoísta.  
Levi parpadeo sus ojos rápidamente.  
— ¿Me dices egoísta?  
— ¡Si! Solo te importa tu situación. Debías decir a Hange que no podías o al mismísimo señor Patrick, Levi serán dos meses que estaremos separados. Y si es un éxito puede que sea mucho más tiempo.  
— ¿Crees que no lo sé ? ¡Por supuesto que lo he estado pensado durante horas, pero me molesta que me trates que soy un egoísta!  
— ¡No niegues lo que es evidente! Levi para ti es mucho más importante ese viaje a Nueva York que nosotros.  
— Historia... Deja de hablar tonterías.  
— ¿Te parece una tontería? - decía la joven ya más molesta que antes.  
— Mira... Dejemos esta conversación hasta acá. Tú sabes que eres mi prioridad y lo más importante, pero no pensé que te comportaras de esa forma, actúas como una niña mimada.  
— ¡Eres un tonto!  
Al decir esto, la joven dio media vuelta y camino hacia la habitación, a pesar que ambos dormían juntos, Levi vio a lo lejos que la joven tomo su ropa de dormir saliendo de la habitación y llamando a su gata se dirigió a la otra habitación de invitados.  
—¡ Pero qué cabezota!  
Levi estaba igual o más molesto que ella. Trato de calmarse mientras permanecía sentado en el sillón, mientras recordaba que en la habitación que compartían había dejado una bolsa de cartón, era un regalo para ella, deseaba que lo usara cuando estén separados.  
Era la primera vez que tenían una pelea, Levi quería tratar de buscar una solución pero simplemente todo se fue al carajo.  
— ¡Por la mierda!  
No quería estar así con Historia, la ama apasionadamente y la joven no debía dudar sus sentimientos, también es verdad que aquella separación es enormemente doloroso, pero su obsesión del trabajo hizo que actuara por inercia.  
Levi se levanta y camino directamente a la puerta de la habitación donde Historia se encerró, y pudo escuchar sus sollozos ahogados.  
— Perdóname Hisu- lo dijo con un susurro y volvió a sentarse al sillón, con todo el mal rato se le espantó el sueño, así que prendió el televisor con el volumen bajo tratando de evadir su mente turbada, ni ganas tenía de quitarse el disfraz, literalmente estaba hecho polvo.  
Quizás mañana las cosas puedan solucionarse, pero tendrían poco tiempo.  
Después de un par de horas, aún permaneciendo despierta, Historia no pudo pegar ojo. Estaba tan triste de su separación y no quería que las cosas resultaran de esa forma, ella debía apoyarlo en sus decisiones y aprovechar todo el día sábado en estar juntos, lo trato como un egoísta pero ella también fue injustamente muy cruel.  
No debía actuar de esa forma, los sentimientos no deben inmiscuirse en temas de trabajo, si Levi hubiera rechazado la invitación del señor Patrick, sería un mal movimiento para Legion y es posible que Zeke y Pieck habrían aprovechado esta oportunidad e injustamente representados como los nuevos socios en Nueva York, y al final todo el esfuerzo que hicieron en trabajar arduamente no habría valido en nada. Está en juego sus carreras.  
La joven se levanta de la cama mientras Cherry dormía tranquilamente a su lado, aun tenía su disfraz intacto pero lo único que le importaba era pedirle disculpas a Levi, que lo ama y le apoyara en todo. No debe tener ansiedad por su separación y tiene que confiar en sus sentimientos, ya Levi le ha dado muestras de fidelidad más que suficiente.  
La joven salió apresurada pero justamente se encontró cara a cara con el de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Su mirada era de dolor.  
— Hisu...  
— ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Perdóname Levi!  
Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, pero la joven lloraba y aquellas lágrimas eran una muestra de arrepentimiento pero también de dolor lo que sucederá mañana cuando se marche.  
—Yo también debo pedirte perdón, debí haberlo conversado antes contigo y además, no comprendí tus sentimientos, cada vez cuando alguien se aleja de tu lado.  
—Lo sé... por favor Levi... quiero estar contigo en este instante.  
— Vamos a nuestra habitación.- replicaba el hombre mientras la tomaba en brazos con sumo cuidado y cargándola.  
— Solo hazme el amor...  
— ¿Toda la noche?- sugería el joven.  
— Todo el día que nos quede al estar juntos.- decía la joven apasionadamente.  
Así ambos entraron a su habitación, como aún tenían sus disfraces puestos, le pareció algo muy interesante llegar a hacerlo con aquellos atuendos.  
Mientras se besaban, Levi comenzó con aquellas caricias lentas y suaves, acariciando sus pezones cubiertos en aquella tela sedosa con una ternura sin igual, es verdad ella es un Ángel y quiere darle todo, deseando que con cada toque de sus yemas tenga grabado aquella piel ardiente, aquel recuerdo cuando estén separados.  
— Te tengo un regalo.  
— Levi... Después te enfadas cuando me tratas que soy una niña mimada.  
El joven sonreía.  
— Preferiría esta niña mimada...sin duda alguna.  
Mientras decía esas palabras, Levi le entrego aquel paquete. La chica lo miraba con curiosidad y comenzó a abrirlo.  
Al sacarlo, vio una caja y un objeto electrónico, que era parecido a un pintalabios.  
— Oh...¿ me regalaste un pintalabios?¿De qué color es?  
— No es un pintalabios...precisamente.  
Historia arqueo la ceja, y al sacarlo de la caja, se dio cuenta de que era un objeto metálico para dar placer.  
— Oye... ¿Es un...?  
— Exacto... Este pintalabios se ocupará de tus "otros labios".  
Historia se puso roja como la remolacha. Nunca en su vida había tenido un juguete sexual, además con lo inocente que era, como era posible que se haya confundido de esa forma, y no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación.  
— Permítete...  
Mientras decía su novio, comenzó a hacer funcionar aquel aparato, daba un pequeño zumbido y entonces comenzó a rozar a su novia lentamente desde su cuello y así bajando lentamente, mostrándole lo que aquel aparatito podía darle.  
— ¿Te gusta?  
— Sí...me da un poco de cosquillas...  
Levi volvía a sonreír, y a cada segundo aplicaba el juguetito bajando hasta su esternón. Historia aún estaba vestida pero Levi quería excitarla de esa forma. Podía ver como su respiración se agitaba con cada avance que él le daba.  
— ¿Te excita?  
— Sí...  
Levi movía el pintalabios hacia sus pezones, podía ver como se le endurecían a través de su ropa, y la joven comenzó con gemidos.  
— Ah...Ahh...  
Levi lo hacía con movimientos circulares, con movimientos suaves y lentos, después iniciaba el movimiento hacia su vientre. La joven respiraba pesadamente.  
—¿ Estás preparada para lo que viene?  
— Sí...por favor...  
Levi rozaba lentamente hasta llegar a su Monte de Venus. El juguete vibraba cada vez más, cuando sentía unos temblores en su vientre y llego hasta su ropa interior.  
La chica gemía muchísimo. Era una corriente poderosa, a pesar que las caricias lo hacía encima de su ropa, y lo peor aún no le acariciaba en su intimidad.  
De pronto apago el juguete, y la chica quedo un poco asombrada pero después cambio su mirada a una de decepción. Levi puso cara larga.  
— ¿Acaso elegiste más a la maquinita que a mí?  
Historia lo miro curiosa.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celoso?  
— No puedo negar sentirme desplazado.  
—Tonto. Esta "maquinita" ni se compara contigo.  
En eso Levi la beso, mientras la enderezaba a la cama.  
— Ven aquí... Siéntate en mi regazo.  
La joven accedió al pedido, dándole la espalda. Levi comenzó a quitar aquellas alas blancas con sumo cuidado, dejándolas a un lado mientras continuaba con la faena de sus caricias.Historia podía sentir su excitación en sus muslos.  
Levi aparto su cabello hacia un lado mientras acariciaba su cuello con toques húmedos de su lengua, la chica sentía que lo estaba teletransportando a un mundo intenso y mágico, es simplemente maravilloso.  
Bajando delicadamente de sus hombros los tirantes del vestido, ansiosamente libero su ropa interior, Levi no quería dejarla desnuda, solo deseaba verla semi desnuda como paso aquella vez cuando hicieron el amor en la oficina en el trabajo, verla con su blusa abierta y sus senos liberando de aquel precioso corpiño es muy sexy, tuvieron mucha suerte que no había nadie y que además Levi apago las cámaras en su oficina, desde hacia tiempo su fantasía era hacerlo en un lugar público donde trabajaba, y ahora le mostraba a su novia como aquel juguetito podía por lo menos reemplazar un poco el placer que Levi le daba cada día.  
Historia apoyándose hacia atrás, lo besaba ardientemente, mientras Levi apretaba sus pezones, y muy pronto sus dedos las libero para dar viaje a su vestido, acercando sus dedos temblorosos a su ropa interior. Levi acariciaba su clítoris encima de su ropa intima y la joven gemía apasionadamente.  
— Oh Levi... No te detengas...  
— Claro que no lo haré.  
El joven estaba tan excitado, que quería literalmente arrancar su ropa interior. Con fuerza rompió su bikini de encajes y la chica quedo un poco confundida.  
— ¡¡Oye!! Me rompiste mi...¡¡Ahhhhhh!!  
La joven no pudo replicar más, porque Levi acariciaba su clítoris con sus dedos, a veces le pellizcaba y aquel dolor la dejaba mareada.  
— Levi... Eres un...  
—Demonio...lo sé... Te devoraré mi pequeño Ángel.  
Levi seguía con caricias rápidas, la penetraba con sus dedos en su interior y la chica gemía alocadamente.  
De pronto detuvo aquellos movimientos, así que decidió separar sus labios interiores con los dedos de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda volvió a tomar el pintalabios y al encenderlo, comenzó con movimientos tortuosos aquel botón tembloroso.  
Historia gritaba. Jamás había sentido un dolor intenso. Hasta que volvía el placer bruscamente, la joven estaba impactada con aquella intensidad. Sentía una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Muy pronto llego a su orgasmo y cuando descendía la sensación volvía un segundo aun más potente que el primero.  
— ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!  
Levi rápidamente dejo aquel juguete al lado, lo cual finalmente libero su falo y ansiosamente penetro a su novia.  
Los movimientos eran tan fuertes y profundos, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo es un riesgo si Levi no alcanzaba en acabar afuera, pero quería sentirla de esa forma como la primera vez, además volvió a las caricias con el juguete en su clítoris, era algo intensamente increíble los sentidos.  
— Imagínate que soy yo, lamiendo tu clítoris delicioso. - le susurraba a su oído mientras continuaba con movimientos tortuosos en su intimidad y embestidas.  
— Levi... Si mi Amor...eres maravilloso...  
— Solo... Me detendré si estoy cerca...  
— Hazlo en mi boca... Te lo ruego.- suplicaba la muchacha extasiada.  
Sus embestidas son tan violentas, y quería hacer el deseo que Historia le pidió, literalmente dejo el juguete encendido a un lado y se ocupó de sus movimientos que eran tan profundos y brutales mientras la sostenía con sus caderas, ambos gritaban enloquecidos.  
—¡Mierda!  
— Levi...me vengo...¡¡Ahhhh!!  
— Yo también...Cariño... Joder...No aguanto más...¡¡Ahhhhh!!  
Levi apretó sus dientes tratando de soportar aquel cúmulo de intensidad, simplemente aquel placer era de otro planeta pero no quería acabar adentro, así que movió a Historia rápidamente y la joven poniéndose frente y en cuclillas, devora su sexo tembloroso con sus labios mientras saborea su semen ardiente.  
— Uhhh está muy rico.  
El joven sonreía con un poco de altanería.  
— Bueno, son mis genes, ¿no lo crees?  
Historia sonrió maliciosamente y le golpeo suavemente su hombro.  
— Eres un sobrado.¿ Sabías?  
\- No...para serte sincero. Pero estoy completamente y locamente enamorado de ti.  
La joven sonrió dulcemente y acercando lentamente a su novio, le respondió.  
— Yo también... Eres el Amor de mi vida.  
Al decir aquellas palabras, se unieron a un beso apasionado, suplicando al cielo que los minutos pasaran lentamente. Sabían que aquel día llegará tarde o temprano, pero por cada segundo querían fundirse y amarse locamente hasta que se reúnan de nuevo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMARY:  
> HOLAAA
> 
> ESTE ES UN FIC ESPECIAL SOBRE EL DíA DE HALLOWEEN, PARA QUE SEPAN ES EL FIC DE MIRADAS CALIDAS EN EL CUAL ES UNA ESCENA ADELANTADA QUE VEREMOS, IGUAL TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LOS SPOILERS.
> 
> VEREMOS QUE HARA EL SEXY VAMPIRO FRENTE A SU DULCE ANGEL.


	8. Capitulo 7: HACE CINCO AÑOS EN UN SUEÑO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumary:  
> Finalmente veremos la escena introspectiva del pasado de Levi e Historia. Ambos con sueños, dolores, decepciones pero también de esperanza. El Flashback que todos están esperando.

Siempre era lo mismo. Sabía el diálogo recitado de memoria por su madre sobre su realidad. Historia era una jovencita de 13 años, no soportaba la relación tóxica entre ellas, y quizás la única manera de que ese sufrimiento se termine es que ella no existiera más.  
Era triste que su madre la odie, además la mujer ahogaba sus penas con el alcohol por sus malas decisiones, ella aún recordaba a su padre, hombre de familia, en el cual no tuvo reparos en embarazar a su madre pero jamás dejaría su vida para estar con ella.  
Historia tenía excelentes calificaciones en la secundaria, por falta de alguien en quien sentirse amada, desarrollo una forma de ser perfeccionista en todo lo que hacia, además ya faltaba poco para entrar un buen colegio de preparatoria por su puntuación de notas, y con la beca eso ayudaría porque con el dinero que su madre tenía lo malgastaba en su vicio, y ella no daría un céntimo para su futuro.  
Las discusiones continuaban cada día, y la verdad Historia necesitaba escapar del infierno en que vivía.  
En la mañana, caminando para llegar al colegio, se unió Eren y siempre llegaban juntos. Era divertido como los compañeros de curso inventaban rumores que eran "esposos"y otras cosas más, era verdad, Eren es un chico muy gracioso y también tenía un fuerte carácter lo cual ya el adolescente tenía muchas fans, pero su relación con Historia es solamente de hermanos, además los señores Jeager siempre han sido muy cariñosos con la "pequeña Historia", sobre todo cuando las discusiones con su madre se volvían violentas, su familia siempre la dejaba quedarse en casa por una noche.  
— Oye Hisu, podrías ayudarme a resolver un ejercicio de aritmética?- decía Eren, lo cual Historia siempre le ayudaba en sus estudios.

—¿No me digas que no has hecho la tarea de hoy? Que estuviste haciendo ayer?  
— Bueno... Tú sabes...  
Esa respuesta de Eren se refería a juntarse con amigos para hacer cosas de chicos en su casa cuando se quedaba solo, donde tener amiguitas y pasar el rato el resto del día en vez de ponerse a estudiar, era pan de cada día.  
— Está bien, aquí esta, y date prisa antes que llegue el profesor.  
Así se mantenía las horas de clases, a decir verdad Historia detestaba los fines de semana, por la situación con su madre en su casa, y como era viernes, buscara algún pretexto para tratar de evadir las discusiones.  
Al finalizar las clases, todos los chicos estaban felices por la llegada del fin de semana, mientras Historia se preparaba para irse a su casa.  
— Oye... acuérdate de mañana- decía Eren.  
La chica lo miraba aún sin comprender a que se refería.  
— Que distraída eres, ¿acaso no te acuerdas que estaré de cumpleaños?  
—¡¡ Ahhh verdad!! ¿Qué piensas hacer??  
— ¡Pues habrá comida y chicas! Mañana te espero a las 7 de la tarde. Que no se te olvide.  
—Si sí... Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana.  
Así ambos amigos se separaron mientras la chica caminaba por los alrededores viendo en alguna tienda para comprarle un presente.

Mientras muchas millas de distancia, había una fiesta lujosa en una mansión en esa tarde. La música era impresionante, y se podía ver la gente con sus ataviados trajes en el jardín, el ambiente estaba adornado con flores, y acompañado con un precioso decorado con las letras "Levi y Petra", era una fiesta de celebración donde en una semana, ambos se unirán en Matrimonio.  
— ¡Levi! Decía una adolescente con voz risueña y cabello largo, mientras él con un traje muy elegante bebía una copa de champán.  
— Ah Mikasa...  
— Te he notado un tanto solo aquí en el jardín, ¿dónde está Petra?  
— Está atendiendo los invitados, quédate tranquila.  
— Si tú lo dices, ¿pero quién era ese hombre mayor que quería hablar con ella?  
Levi aún mantenía su sonrisa y continuaba bebiendo.  
— Tantas preguntas, mocosa. Él es su maestro y jefe en el área de salud. Es natural que deban hablar por su profesión, ya que Petra es enfermera.  
—¿Pero hablar de trabajo en una fiesta?  
\- Bueno así son los que estudian medicina, que sé yo. Y deja ya de pensar en tonterías y vamos a hablar con mis suegros.  
Levi caminaba junto con Mikasa y se unieron a la conversación con el padre de Petra.  
Mientras tanto, la joven prometida lejos de aquel ambiente festivo, se encontraba en una sala conversando seriamente con su jefe.  
—¡Ya te lo dije que no daré un paso atrás!  
—¿Quieres continuar con esta locura?  
—¡Peter, es lo mejor! Debo hacerlo por mi futuro. Levi es mi prometido.  
— Esperando un hijo mío, basta de excusas Petra. Sé que me amas. ¿Quieres vivir en una mentira? Si quieres continuar, entonces¿por qué me dijiste la verdad?  
— Porque tienes derecho a saberlo, pero no quiero herir a Levi. Él será un buen padre para mi hijo, sin dudas que lo hará.  
De pronto, la joven escucho a su madre llamándola.  
—¿Cariño, que haces aquí? Todos te estamos extrañando en el jardín.  
—Si madre...  
— No se preocupe señora Ral, solo venía de paso, me retiro porque tengo una cirugía programada.  
La mujer miró fijamente al hombre.  
— Oh por supuesto, es una lástima pero así son los nuevos Directores de Hospitales, mi hija te estima mucho y también nosotros, nunca lo olvides.  
\- Gracias, señora.  
Así, el hombre se despidió de los demás invitados al salir al jardín, mientras Petra aún permanecía dentro de la casa y entro al servicio para arreglar su maquillaje. Su madre entró detrás de ella.  
— Petra, ¿qué está pasando?  
— Nada madre.- decía la muchacha un tanto nerviosa.  
— No me mientas que te conozco perfectamente. Sé que estás embarazada... lo descubrí hace unos días cuando las empleadas estaban limpiando tu habitación. Bueno, nada se puede hacer, pero el Matrimonio ocultará la estupidez de tu Prometido que sin duda fue muy astuto.- decía la mujer cruzándose de brazos.—¿Y bien... Ya lo sabe?  
Petra quedó asombrada que su madre lo haya descubierto, pero debía aclarar las cosas.  
— No...  
— Me imagino que se lo contaras después de la boda...  
— No es eso. La verdad es que Levi no es el padre.  
—¿Qué?  
— El bebe es de...  
—¿! Peter!?... pero hija, si es así, ¿por qué deseas continuar? Era por esa razón él quería hablar contigo, ¿no es así?  
— Sí. Pero ya está decidido. Me caso con Levi.  
—! Petra! ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta como él te mira?! ¡Y tus sentimientos¡?  
—¡Basta mama! Sé que nunca te simpatizo Levi, pero es mi prometido y merece respeto.  
—¿Respeto? Hija yo no lo traicione de esa forma para que te quede claro.  
Obvio que las palabras de su madre le dolieron, y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, mientras escucho la voz de Levi llamándola al entrar a la habitación.  
—¿Petra, dulzura donde estás?  
— L-Levi. Ya voy.- decía la joven asombrada secando sus lágrimas.  
Al salir del baño, se encontró cara a cara con él. Levi estaba muy preocupado, y sobre todo al ver el rostro turbado de la joven.  
—¿Sucede algo? ¿Está todo en orden?  
—Sí...no es nada, solo son los nervios.  
— No es para tanto Levi, es normal que una prometida se ponga así a días de casarse.- le secundaba la mujer más mayor mientras aparecía detrás de su hija.  
— Señora Ral, disculpe por entrar aquí, solo estaba preocupado por Petra y ... Bueno ya la estaba extrañando.  
Levi tomándole la mano fueron juntos al jardín. La fiesta siguió en su normalidad, pero Levi si estaba pensativo por la reacción de la muchacha. Necesitaba conversar con ella cuando llegara el momento.  
— Después de terminada la fiesta, podríamos salir juntos.  
— Si me parece bien.- decía la joven con una sonrisa, ya mucho más tranquila.  
Mikasa se apareció al lado de su primo y lo abrazaba.  
— Levi... Oye ya es tarde.  
— Si Mikasa, te voy a dejar, Petra y yo saldremos a otra parte.  
—¡No es justo, prometiste acompañarme a ver un regalo de cumpleaños.!  
A Levi se le había olvidado por completo, de veras que Mikasa le pidió un favor de ver un presente antes de llegar a la fiesta.  
—¡Cierto! No lo recordaba!- mirando a Petra le dijo- Podríamos ir los tres, ¿verdad Dulzura? y si encuentras lo que quieres te dejo en casa. Petra y yo queremos estar solos.  
— Bueno, bueno. En eso no me importa lo que hagan, pero es necesario ese presente.  
— Mikasa, ¿y si lo dejas mejor para otro día?- sugería su primo.  
—¡No! Mañana es su cumpleaños, y estoy invitada a su fiesta.  
— Que cabezota eres. Además no me digas que es este mocoso que respondió tu celular, ¿no?  
Mikasa ponía los ojos en blanco. Cuando Levi es muy sobreprotector era exasperante, a pesar que aclaro que fue un malentendido.  
— Levi por favor.  
— Bueno ya nos vamos. ¿Feliz?  
Mikasa dio grititos de felicidad, a pesar del carácter fuerte de su primo, Mikasa siempre gana esta batalla y quien no, lo manipula con facilidad cuando ella suplica.  
—¡Mikasa que entusiasta! ¿Este presente es para un novio o algo así?- secundaba Petra.  
Mikasa quedo congelada con las palabras de la joven, y la muchacha solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada, Petra dio en el clavo, pero la verdad es que aún no le había confesado sus sentimientos, mientras tanto Levi quedo molesto con sus típicos celos de primo mayor.  
Los tres se despidieron agradeciendo la velada. Mientras los demás eran muy amables hasta que Levi al despedirse de su suegra, quedo helado con la mirada enigmática le dio aquella mujer.  
Manejo rápido con Petra a su lado y Mikasa sentada en la parte trasera.  
La única tienda que encontraron abierta en el sector era una boutique de vestuario, la chica no sabía elegir bien porque si vio a Eren unas pocas veces en las juergas en su casa, ni idea que presente pueda decidir. Además sobre ropa no sabía de la talla, sea pantalón o una polera. Hasta que en un escaparate vio un banano estilo militar con accesorios como una chequera y un monedero.  
Al final Mikasa lo solicito, mientras Levi pago los artículos.  
— Bueno Mikasa, aquí tienes las cosas para tu "amiguito".  
—¡Ah primo te adoro!  
— Sí... Como no.- decía el joven pero aparecía una dulce sonrisa, con tal de ver a Mikasa feliz era más que suficiente.  
Llegando rápido a casa que era de la madre de Levi Kuchel y su tío Kenny, Mikasa estaba muy contenta, ya tendría un plan en darle su regalo a ese chico que la volvió loca.  
— Nos vemos pronto Mikasa.- dijeron la pareja despidiéndose con la mano.  
— Gracias y no te preocupes por mí que sé cuidarme sola, primo celoso. ¡Aprovecha de quedarte con todo el tiempo con Petra! ¡En la semana me encargo de todo los preparativos!  
Levi y Petra asintieron y juntos fueron a un departamento que Levi está arrendando. Por supuesto, con el dinero que gana en su trabajo si era un muy buen sueldo, lo que si era difícil es comprar una propiedad, ya que sus ahorros fueron para la organización del Matrimonio y más el evento, aparte tenía que pagar unos regalos costosos que le hizo para su prometida.  
Llegaron y más que estar unos momentos a solas, quería saber que le sucedía mientras se sentaban en la cama que compartían.  
— Petra, estoy preocupado por ti y ver tu rostro pálido me asusta, si tienes algo que te acongoja, solo dímelo. Sé que no lo he dicho antes, pero desde hace unos pocos meses desde que fuiste contratada para trabajar en el Hospital te he notado cambiada, fue justo después que pusimos fecha para nuestra boda.  
Petra escuchaba atentamente a su futuro esposo y le dolía el corazón mentirle.  
— Es... Tal como decía mi madre, son los nervios. Tú sabes que casarse no es de todo los días.  
— Sí... Tienes razón.  
Levi la abrazo ya un poco más tranquilo, pero Petra se sentía morir.  
— Si dices que está todo bien, entonces seguimos adelante, ahora si no esta segura podemos posponer la boda en unos meses...  
—¡No lo hagas! Por favor Levi!  
Petra seguía con esa mirada asustada, pero él solo asintió con su respuesta sin querer saber más allá de su reacción.  
— Está bien. Discúlpame por no comprenderte, además debo dejar las preocupaciones a un lado, ya que ahora nos veremos muy poco, estaremos solo separados por una semana.  
— Eres tan bueno y paciente conmigo Levi, olvida todo lo que paso antes y como tu prometida te haré el amor.  
Ya más calmada y tratando de aparentar normalidad, Petra inicio los movimientos pero sin besarle, comenzó a desnudarlo, ya que sería la última vez que se verían y estar juntos. Levi se preocupaba mucho del porqué ella no lo besaba, quizás él pensaba demasiado, eran solo los nervios y todo ese cúmulo de emociones y también lo estaba palpando. Pero anhelaba ver a Petra feliz cuando se casen.  
Finalmente y muy entrada a la madrugada, Levi desecho el preservativo en el baño, se lavó la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo y al regresar, Petra se quedó profundamente dormida pero vio que tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se sentó a su lado y acariciando su cabello azabache con sus dedos húmedos se preguntaba una y otra vez.

"¿Qué tienes Petra?"

Historia estaba en la calle y no se atrevía a entrar. Era desagradable que al llegar a la puerta de la casa en la tarde después de haber comprado un presente de cumpleaños, encontrara el coche estacionado de su padre. Esta visita era sin dudas tener sexo con su madre. Esta era una de las razones de las discusiones con su madre con respecto a él, y ya estaba muy cansada y el frío viento de la noche golpeaba fuertemente la ventana de la casa, era en realidad horrible.  
Hasta que de pronto, vio al hombre salir mientras la jovencita aún esperaba sentada en la vereda. El hombre solo la miro y le dijo:  
—¿Ah te encontrabas aquí?  
Historia solo lo miro fijamente.  
— Usted sabe por qué me quede en la calle esperando.  
El hombre carcajeaba a viva voz. Se notaba que había bebido como su madre, pero ese comportamiento le avergonzaba a la niña.  
— Bueno, son cosas que pasan, y tu madre aún no ha perdido sus gustos al estar conmigo...  
Pero Historia no quiso escuchar más.  
— Por favor... ¡váyase!- decía la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—¡Historia!- dentro de la casa escucho el grito de su madre, fue tan repetido que la niña reacciono su cuerpo de la impresión al haber sido sorprendida.  
— Te va a llegar una paliza niñata por faltarme el respeto, pero bueno no es mi asunto.  
El hombre se marchó, mientras Historia esperando unos minutos para la que la tormenta se calmara, entro a la casa y cerrando la puerta suavemente sin hacer ruido evitando un enfrentamiento con su progenitora, pero su madre apareció detrás de ella y sin importar nada le tironeo de sus cabellos.  
—¡Ahhh me duele, suelta mi pelo mama!  
—¡Quien te crees que le vienes a dar ordenes a tu padre, maldita atrevida!- al decir eso le dio una sonora bofetada, que la niña quedo tumbada en el suelo. Su madre vio como Historia gimoteaba de dolor tocándose su mejilla, y sin mostrar arrepentimiento, la ignoro por completo encerrándose en su pieza con un portazo.  
La chica lloraba, no esperaba esta reacción tan pronto de su madre en golpearla apenas poniendo un pie, creía que se preocuparía que ella llegara a esas horas de la noche en su casa, pero que tan equivocada se encontraba.  
Entro a su habitación y guardo un poco de ropa, ya que ella aún usaba el uniforme del colegio, así que salió sigilosamente de la casa en medio de la noche fría, eran pasadas la medianoche, pero en minutos llego a casa de su amigo Eren que vivía unas cuadras cerca.  
Por suerte, la casa estaba con las luces encendidas, mientras toco el timbre, a los segundos Carla abrió la puerta.  
—¡Ah pequeña! Que tarde estas en nuestra casa en medio de la noche. ¡Es muy peligroso que andes sola en estas horas!.  
— Tía Carla, perdón ... Yo...  
La niña se echó a llorar a los brazos de la mujer. Carla no necesitaba explicaciones de lo que había sucedido.  
— Tranquila, todo estará bien. Es muy tarde, estás temblando de frío así que te serviré una leche caliente.  
La niña se sentó en una mesita en la cocina, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, la mujer le sirvió leche chocolatada caliente y pan con jamón.  
— Espero que te guste, me imagino no has comido nada desde que llegaste del colegio, ¿verdad?  
— Si tía.  
La niña tenía mucha hambre, literalmente se devoró lo que Carla había servido.  
—¿Te gusta la leche con sabor a chocolate?- preguntaba la mujer.  
—¡Si! ¡El chocolate es mi favorito! Está todo muy rico. ¡Muchas gracias!  
—¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un hombre apareciendo mientras tenía una revista en sus manos.  
— Querido, Historia se quedará a dormir.  
El hombre miró a la jovencita fijamente, después asintiendo con ternura.  
— Pequeña, no te preocupes, tú sabes si necesitas ayuda solo estamos aquí para apoyarte.  
— Perdón por causarles problemas y por llegar a estas horas- replicaba la muchacha.  
\- Tranquila, en unos minutos nos vamos a dormir, ya que como mañana es el Cumpleaños de Eren, Carla y yo estamos viendo algunas cosas para la fiesta.  
\- Sí, Eren se pondrá muy feliz. ¿Está descansando ya?  
— No... Para nada- decía un joven muy feliz al ver a su amiga en casa.  
—¡Eren! ¡Creí que te encontrarías durmiendo!  
—¡Ha! ¿Crees que soy igual a ti? Eres peor que la Bella Durmiente.  
Mientras los chicos sonreían, ambos adultos estaban igual de contentos.  
Ya era muy tarde así que tenían que dormir. Historia tenía una habitación para invitados en la planta de abajo, mientras Eren y sus padres usaba el piso de arriba.  
De hecho, los Jeager ya pensaban una idea de hablar con la madre de Historia en permitir que la pequeña se quedara a vivir en su casa, quizás hacer los trámites de adopción no estaban tan lejos de concretarse.  
A la mañana siguiente, Historia despertó cubierta en unas limpias sabanas y un acogedor plumón, el aroma de la habitación era tan agradable, ni parecido al de su casa, era un olor pesado en el aire y ni hablar del alcohol.  
Estaba muy agradecida de los Jeager, por fin ella sabía lo que consistía que era una Familia.  
Pero no debía hacerse ilusiones, ellos lo hacen por que son buenas personas, pero eso no significa que Carla podrá ser la madre que nunca tuvo. A pesar de todo, ella quería a su madre y su buen corazón le hacía que se preocupara por ella.  
Al levantarse que eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, uso el baño en la planta baja. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se bañaba con agua caliente, como no estaba acostumbrada casi le vino un bochorno, así que abrió la puerta del baño para que el vapor saliera.  
Se vistió con la muda de ropa que recogió en su casa, mientras con una toalla cubría su cabello humedecido. El problema es que al bañarse, volvió la molestia de dolor en su cuero cabelludo cuando su madre le tironeo de sus cabellos, si no fuera por poco la deja calva.  
Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Encima del mesón había un papel escrito que decía lo siguiente:

"Hola, Historia Buenos días, Grisha y yo salimos temprano a comprar las cosas para la celebración. Quédate en casa y sírvete lo que desees. Nos vemos.  
Carla"

La jovencita quedó emocionada, ella es una buena mujer.  
Hasta que la emoción se disipó de pronto, ya que sintió el golpe de la puerta. La muchacha caminó y abrió en el recibidor.  
—¡Feliz Cumple!... Años...Eren.  
La que saludaba ansiosamente era una jovencita de cabellos negros con un paquete en sus manos y al ver a la niña rubia el saludo se desinfló por completo. Historia quedo igual de asombrada.  
— Este... Hola... ¿Eres pariente de Eren?  
—¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la jovencita secamente.  
— Eh soy ... Historia...  
Para Mikasa, ver a una chica con una toalla en su cabello y con claros signos de haberse bañado recién no era una buena señal, literalmente su mente comenzó a imaginar cosas no agradables.  
—¡Oye Hisu! ¡Ya te bañaste verdad! Quiero que me prepares algo que tengo hambre ... Espera... ¿Mikasa? - Eren se cortó entero al ver a la invitada en el umbral de la puerta.  
La muchacha quedó echo una furia, era algo obvio que siendo descarado demás pudo haberse acostado con esta mocosa, con la prueba fehaciente de verla con tanta confianza con el trato que se tienen. Además el mismo Eren en una de sus conversaciones que tuvo con ella, le contó que no tenía parientes ni primos, ya que sus padres eran hijos únicos.  
—¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡Eres un imbécil!  
Ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la recién llegada. Finalmente respiro pesadamente tratando de calmar su furia incontrolable.  
— Oye Mikasa... espera un momento- decía Eren muy nervioso.  
— No necesito explicaciones.- respondía la chica con una frialdad en su voz. Al decir esto, le entrego el paquete a Historia que no entendía nada.  
—¿Eh?  
— Ah y esto... mejor entrégaselo tú.  
Mikasa dio media vuelta alejándose de la casa asomando sus lágrimas y que finalmente brotando en sus mejillas.  
— Pero... ¿Qué? ¡Eren espera!- exclamaba la muchacha rubia viendo como el chico salió corriendo a su encuentro.  
—¡Oye Mikasa!  
—¡Que quieres!  
— Esto es un malentendido, déjame explicarte.- decía el chico aun jadeando con la carrera de alcanzarla.  
—¡No quiero! Vine de tan lejos para dejarte un presente, pero ya veo que tienes un mejor regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Me voy! Olvida que estaré en la fiesta.  
—¡Ahhhh cállate Mikasa estás imaginándote cosas! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga, somos como hermanos!  
—¿Hermanos? Si ya veo, incluso los hermanos se bañaron juntos¿no es así?  
Eren se rascaba la cabeza, de verdad esta chica lo exasperaba, pero también era la más bella que había conocido, así que firmemente le tomo del brazo y sin importar nada que estén en medio de la calle la beso.  
Mikasa quedo shockeada, pero en vez de darle una sonora cachetada, no pudo reprimir seguir aquella sensación de su primer beso. Finalmente se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron en medio de la fría mañana. Historia que aún permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, quedo con la boca abierta y sonrojada.  
— Oh vaya... Que romántico.  
Después de unos instantes, la pareja regreso más calmada, esta vez Mikasa cambio completamente de una chica fría a una amable.  
— Perdón por mi comportamiento, lo siento mucho.  
— Todo está bien, es natural que imaginaras cosas equivocadas si me viste de esa forma.  
— ¿Así que te llamas Historia, verdad? Soy Mikasa.  
Ambas muchachas sonrieron amablemente. Se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de empezar con mal pie la primera vez, se podía ver que crecía una química especial entre las dos.  
— Mucho gusto.  
Eren igual estaba feliz que Historia podía hacer de amigos, ella estaba triste por la partida de su amiga Ymir al extranjero, además con sus graves problemas por su madre sirva para que ella pueda despejar la mente y también tener buenas vibras del ambiente que le persigue.  
— ¿Y eso que el Señor Ogro te dejo salir?- preguntaba Eren sarcástico.  
— ¡Hey! No hables así de mi primo, ¿acaso no recuerdas que te conté que él es mi única familia?  
— La verdad no...- decía el muchacho indiferente.  
Mikasa suspiraba retenidamente y como Eren no le simpatizo que Levi llamara por celular hace unos días y por error él contestó en su lugar porque simplemente ambos tenían el mismo modelo de celular, era obvio que Levi casi provocara una Guerra Mundial.  
— ¿Un primo?- preguntaba curiosamente Historia.  
— Sí... él se va a casar en unos días, es muy sobreprotector conmigo, así que espero llegue a encontrar la felicidad, porque es muy buena persona.  
Historia escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Mikasa, y de verdad ella también deseo un anhelo de encontrar la felicidad de tanto dolor palpa en su vida.  
— ¿Y por qué estas en donde Eren? ¿Y tu familia?  
Historia sonreía tristemente, y viendo la genuina conversación que la chica de cabello azabache le brindaba, decidió en contar sobre su vida, sobre su madre y lo acontecido anoche.  
Ese relato hizo que Mikasa sintiera más simpatía por ella, además no sería mala idea de un plan que desea formalizar.  
— ¿Oye y que te parece si después del Matrimonio de mi primo te vienes a vivir conmigo? Yo vivo sola en esa enorme casa familiar y así podríamos acompañarnos, por supuesto si él esta de acuerdo lo concretamos, ¿te parece?  
Historia no sabía muy bien como tomar esta sugerencia de Mikasa, pero no es tan mala idea de independizarse, y no quería estar molestando a Eren y su familia cada vez que tenga problemas con su madre en su casa.  
— Lo pensaré y te confirmo mejor.  
— Muy bien, dame tú número de celular para agregarte.  
Historia sonreía avergonzada:  
— La verdad no tengo celular.  
— Bueno, dale el mensaje con Eren y concretar.  
Así paso la velada, cuando llegaron los señores Jeager de las compras conocieron a Mikasa en el cual paso a ser la "novia oficial", ambos estaban felices pero tendrán una conversación pendiente con su hijo al ser tan precoz estar de novio y que no llegue a meter la pata. No querrán encontrar la sorpresa de ser abuelos antes de tiempo.  
Mientras los Jeager invitaban a las chicas a almorzar, con la condición que ayuden con la preparación de la fiesta, estaban encantadas.  
Historia pudo percibir lo que era una familia de verdad, y al conocer a Mikasa se sintió tan cómoda, es como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo. A pesar que su padre tenía sus cinco hijos, nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocerse ni tener una relación, posiblemente su padre debía mantener todo en secreto para no exponer su doble vida.  
Y bueno, llego el momento de preparar todo. Fue muy divertido no solo ayudaban a decorar el ambiente, sino que Carla le enseñaba a las chicas a cocinar. Obviamente era muy buena idea cocinar algo casero, ya que Mikasa se cansaba estar pidiendo comida preparada y congelada pagada por su primo cada vez que llegaba del colegio, y que los días que Levi se quedaba en casa, tampoco cocinaba y también encargaba comida.  
Hasta que llego la noche para la fiesta. Muchas chicas que creyeron tener la oportunidad de conquistar al chico de ojos verdes quedaron sorprendidas que la que menos compartió en las juntas era esa chica de aire misterioso.  
Eren también invito a otros amigos que se conocían de la Primaria, y la fiesta fue en grande.  
Recibió muchos regalos, y la música fuerte daba un aire festivo y de alegría. Historia se sintió mucho más animada en mucho tiempo, hablaba con Mikasa, Eren, pero no se atrevía a conocer a otras personas.  
Había un chico un tanto petulante, era alto, fornido, y del grupo de los amigos de la primaria era el que más destacaba.  
— Oye Reiner, ¿qué estás esperando en poner algo más acorde por mi Cumpleaños? La música que colocaste parece un funeral!  
— ¡Eres un idiota Eren!, lo que sucede es que no sabes apreciar la buena música.  
Ese chico era tan arrogante que a Historia le cayó pésimo. Se hacía el gran líder que dirigía al grupo y era el que tenía el don de la palabra en todas las conversaciones y que todos los demás lo escuchaban atentamente.  
Hasta que en un momento, ambos se cruzaron en el pasillo mientras la chica iba por bebidas, y Reiner con su carácter tan directo, le busco conversación:  
— ¿Cómo te llamas, Princesa?  
Pero la chica lo miro seria y simplemente siguió su camino ignorándolo.  
¿Qué se creía él? Ni siquiera ella le daba la confianza para que la trate así. ¿Además este chico tenía algo que le llame la atención? De verdad no había nada llamativo para Historia, guapo no era, y ni hablar de su carácter tan impertinente.  
Así que la fiesta avanzaba a muy avanzada hora. Ya era medianoche, y en eso el celular de Mikasa sonaba, era Levi quien le llamaba, a pesar del barullo, la chica se alejó un poco para poder hablar con el joven.  
—¿Mikasa? Te llamo porque te pasaré a buscar, es muy tarde.  
— ¡No Levi por favor! Quiero quedarme un ratito más.  
— No mocosa, el compromiso era que te quedaras hasta la medianoche y debes cumplirlo.  
Mikasa estaba decepcionada, pero tenía razón en su punto.  
— Está bien primo. Te daré la dirección.  
Al cortar la llamada, Mikasa fue donde Eren avisándole que deberá retirarse. El chico quedó sorprendido, pero accedió a que debía cumplir con el compromiso.  
— Bueno, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo somos novios, te llamaré cuando llegues.  
Ambos chicos compartieron un momento a solas besándose, pero lamentablemente Historia apareció en la sala contigua y sin querer interrumpió a la pareja.  
— ¡Oh perdón!  
Ambos chicos la miraron pero después estallaron de risa.  
— ¡Hahah! ¡No es nada Hisu! ¡Con tal que no nos interrumpas cuando lleguemos a tener sexo estará todo bien!- decía Eren descarado.  
— ¡Cállate idiota!- exclamaba la muchacha muerta de la vergüenza. Historia miraba a este par y en realidad se veían muy bien juntos, había una química muy poderosa, y de verdad percibió un poco de celos porque se sintió un tanto desplazada, pero eran un tipo de celos de amigos.  
— Historia, me tengo que ir. Mi primo acaba de llamarme y me pasará a buscar.  
— Oh ya veo.  
— Pero no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de ti y hablaré con él.  
— Pero Mikasa... aún no lo he decidido.- decía la chica un poco apocada.  
— Hisu, para mí es la mejor idea. No lo pienses tanto.- le secundaba Eren.  
Después de unos momentos, Historia se decidió finalmente:  
— Está bien. Acepto tu propuesta.  
— ¡Bien! Lo hablaré para que puedas mudarte en unos días.  
— ¿Y si él no esta de acuerdo?- preguntaba la joven.  
— Te aseguro que si lo estará.  
En ese momento, llego Reiner interrumpiendo a los chicos. Buscaba a la pequeña Historia, ya que quería invitarla a la pista de baile.  
— Ven, vamos a bailar.  
La chica lo miro un tanto asombrada, no se lo esperaba que tuviera la desfachatez de invitarla sin saber su opinión.  
— Eh... no... quiero estar aquí. Además Mikasa se irá pronto y la quiero acompañar a la salida.  
— Vamos tienes que divertirte, por algo estas en una fiesta, no solo debes estar conversando.  
— No te preocupes y anda, después te aviso de lo que conversamos otro día.- comentaba la chica.  
Reiner aprovecho la oportunidad y le tomo la muñeca para llevársela a la pista de baile, y la chica miraba a Mikasa sonrió a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba.  
En ese momento, el celular de la pelinegra daba aviso a que Levi había llegado, y dando suaves besos de despedida a Eren, fue a su encuentro en la salida.  
Levi la estaba esperando adentro de su auto. La música se escuchaba en toda la cuadra, pero en eso los vecinos no les importaba, ya que era un fin de semana.  
—¿ Llegaste hace mucho?-preguntaba Mikasa.  
— No... recién. ¿Cómo fue todo?  
— Sí... muy bien.- decía la muchacha, mientras Levi partía con su auto, pero pensaba que aún no era el momento de comentar sobre su noviazgo con Eren.  
— Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado.  
— Sí... sabes quería hacerte una consulta: conocí a una chica de mi edad y bueno, ella está viviendo un problema familiar un tanto complicado. Me gustaría que ella viva en la casa.  
Levi miro a su prima y no lo esperaba.  
— Mikasa, ¿como puedes hacer eso si apenas la conoces?.  
— Levi, ella es una buena chica.  
— No tiene nada que ver con eso, no te das cuenta el gran problema que tendremos si una chica vive contigo sin autorización de sus padres.  
— Ellos no les interesa, su padre no se preocupa por ella y su madre es una alcohólica.  
Levi gimió un tanto molesto. No quería acarrear problemas de los demás, pero tampoco podía hacerse el tonto cuando alguien vive un drama familiar tan potente.  
— Mikasa, esta chica es de tu edad, ¿verdad?  
— Sí. Por favor Levi, sea lo que sea debemos ayudar a las personas que están en problemas, además sería una buena compañía. ¿Por favor?  
Levi respiro profundamente, hasta que finalmente accedió, además no se sentiría sola cuando él se case.  
— Está bien. Puede quedarse, pero el mínimo de problema que haga su familia se tiene que ir.  
— ¡¡Ah primo te adoro!!- exclamaba la chica abrazándolo.  
Mientras se dirigían a la casa, Levi le sirvió para despabilarse un poco. Estaba muy preocupado con lo sucedido con su novia, a decir verdad no era el encuentro de futuros esposos como lo había soñado, y tenía un mal presentimiento.  
—¿ Y como fue con Petra?  
— Muy bien.-mintió el joven.  
— Que bueno, ya falta poco para que seas un hombre casado.  
— Sí... pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Ya verás que después de la Luna de Miel estaré de regreso.  
— Primo, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.  
Levi le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, se sentía feliz porque Mikasa es una chica muy dulce y un rayo de esperanza le contagio en su turbado corazón con sus palabras llenas de confianza.  
Para el día lunes, Levi ya había llegado muy temprano para la Compañía Fritz, había estado trabajando hace un año con Dina, su jefa absoluta.  
Él y Zeke eran unos buenos camaradas y compañeros, salían a almorzar juntos y en el pasado desde la Universidad iban a juergas con varias chicas que se le aparecían en el camino, por supuesto, cada uno sentían un respeto si llegara la situación de fijarse en la misma chica, pero casi siempre Levi tenía todas las fichas de ganador porque ellas lo elegían, así que no había problema alguno de parte de Zeke, ya que para las chicas eran un simple "entretenimiento". Solo era una especie de competencia de machitos.  
\- Bueno Levi, espero ansioso tu "Matricidio" para este sábado, ya no podrás ver chicas como antes.  
Levi sonreía, de verdad cuando Zeke quería ser gracioso, lo lograba con creces.  
—¿ Como que "Matricidio" idiota?  
— No sé cómo lo haces para ser fiel viendo tu historial. O Petra es realmente la mujer de tu vida.  
— Estas en lo correcto.  
— Sí... me da curiosidad como sería la futura chica elegida para mí, ¿acaso me sentiré como un tonto al ver como tú actúas?  
— Es posible, cuando te enamoras verás un cambio en tu vida. Tratarás de ser mejor persona para ella.  
— ¿Dónde sacaste esta poesía barata? De una novela rosa o que?  
— Idiota.  
Ambos jóvenes se reían, había una gran química entre ellos, pero lamentablemente, una decisión hará que aquella amistad mermara de pronto.  
Dina Fritz había dicho en una reunión anterior que tenía pensado buscar una persona que fuera su mano derecha, solo se necesitaba la inteligencia y las ganas para hacerlo. Levi creía que Zeke sería el elegido, primeramente porque era su primogénito, segundo si Levi era muy frío y calculador en los negocios pero era literalmente un Genio, sin embargo Zeke tenía mucha valentía y era un excelente relacionado publico. Era un buen negociador.  
Cuando Dina llamo a ambos jóvenes, Levi le daba todo el apoyo para que Zeke sea el elegido, pero cuando las palabras de Dina dijo "Levi Ackerman" no podía creerlo.  
Zeke salió molesto de la sala de reuniones sin mencionar palabra y Levi quedo en estado de shock.  
—¿ Por que fui elegido?  
— Levi, no hay duda alguna que mi elección es por tu capacidad.  
— Presidenta, agradezco sus palabras, pero Zeke tiene aptitudes mucho más acorde a la persona que está requiriendo.  
— No me parece, Zeke es mi hijo pero lo que él tiene es falta de carácter, se necesita una persona altamente preparada para el desafío del que necesito. Con el tiempo me lo agradecerá, lo cual aunque sea mi hijo no significa que no puedo criticar su falta de liderazgo. Por eso te elegí a ti, eres sin duda el más capacitado para emprender esta empresa.  
— Presidenta, agradezco sus palabras pero... no lo aceptaré.  
— Levi... estás cometiendo un grave error, en los negocios no importa los sentimientos o la amistad.  
— Lo sé... pero Zeke lo ha deseado desde hace tiempo, y no es justo que yo tome su lugar. Lo siento mucho.  
Dina lo miro y finalmente acepto la resolución del joven.  
— Está bien... es una lástima pero no habrá otra oportunidad.  
— Es mejor así, y nuevamente, gracias Presidenta.  
Levi salió de la sala y buscando por todos lados, encontró a Zeke en su oficina en actitud perdido mientras escribía unos informes.  
— Zeke, estabas aquí.  
— ¿Qué es lo que desea el Vicepresidente a una persona como yo?  
Levi quedo asombrado la reacción de su compañero, pero debía dejar las cosas claras.  
— No pasa nada, rechace la propuesta de Dina, así que no debes desanimarte y ya verás que ...  
— ¿Desanimarme? Me sentí ofendido, humillado y no es justo, todo mi esfuerzo valió nada.  
— Tranquilo, verás que Dina te elegirá más adelante.  
— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ella ya tenía su elección y si no eres tú, nadie será elegido.  
— Zeke, no pienses en eso...  
— ¡Siempre ha sido igual, maldita sea!  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— ¡Desde la Universidad siempre he sido un maldito segundón! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?  
— Idiota, a mí no me importa y métetelo en tu cabeza, nunca ha sido mi deseo de ser superior a ti, y es una lástima que pienses de esta forma.  
Pero Zeke estaba ciego de ira, no podía lo que las palabras de su compañero le hacía ver la verdad.  
— ¿Sabes? Ya no importa, has lo que te dé la gana. Ve donde mi madre y acepta su propuesta.  
— ¿Eres una mierda o que? ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa ese puto puesto! Mejor me retiro a ver si te calmas.  
Levi estaba molesto, Zeke si lo saca de sus casillas, pero esta vez se fue a la mierda.  
Mientras el día avanzaba, la relación tirante entre ambos no cambiaba. Levi ya desistió de buscar maneras de entablar una conversación y dejo que el tiempo curara este malentendido. Sabía que al casarse tendrá unos días libres por su Luna de Miel, así que espero que de regreso, puedan volver a ser los tipos locos como siempre.  
Además, necesitaba pensar en como va los preparativos que Petra y su Familia estaban haciendo, pero no pudo tener una conversación con su prometida y según su madre, que ella estaba "ocupada" y por esa razón no podía atender sus llamadas. Era en realidad muy desanimado en días para casarse y que no sepa nada del que seria "la mujer de su vida".  
Levi ya estaba en un colapso mental, cuando ya día viernes, no sabía nada de Petra, llamaba por teléfono en sus horas libres de colación, pero su celular lo tenía apagado. No comprendía nada lo que esta muchacha estaba pasando por su cabeza, ni siquiera un "te quiero" "te extraño" como Levi lo deseaba a horas para su enlace.

Historia salía de horas de clases con Eren, iban rumbo a sus hogares de lo que creían, sería un fin de semana sin novedad. Como la chica estaba desanimada por el fin de semana, no le quedaba otra que quedarse en su casa soportando los gritos de su madre.  
— Hisu te tengo un recado de parte de Mikasa, ayer me aviso que no hay problema que te quedes en la casa, como ella ha estado muy ocupada con sus estudios y algunas cosas en ayudar en preparar la fiesta de su primo que se casa mañana, así que organízate para que puedas ir este domingo. Y no te preocupes, mi papá se encargará de todo en llevar tus cosas.  
La muchacha se sintió aliviada. Esa si son muy buenas noticias.  
— ¡Oh muchas gracias! Y quiero que le agradezcas a Mikasa por todo.  
— Si, tranquila, verás que las cosas se solucionaran.  
Así que cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la esquina, se despidieron y se separaron. Historia estaba tan feliz que con esta liberación podrá buscar nuevos horizontes y todo el pesar de un ambiente poco grato tendrá un buen final.  
La chica llegó a casa, pero se sorprendió que su madre no se encontraba en el lugar. Seguramente debe estar comprando alguna cosa, Y tratando de darle una manera de agradecimiento, Historia opto en limpiar la casa antes que su progenitora llegara.  
Aprovecho de lavar su uniforme y ventilaba la casa para que se fuera el mal olor, incluso tenía tiempo suficiente en sacudir los muebles, pero su madre aún no llegaba.  
Como le dio un poco de hambre, se preparó algo para la hora del té hasta que al finalizar, no había nada rastro de su madre.  
De verdad la muchacha se estaba preocupando mucho, quizás hasta sea posible que la mujer esté en un bar bebiendo. Lamentablemente de las veces que Historia la pasaba a buscar, la mujer reaccionaba violentamente, por esa razón la muchacha se quedaba en casa hasta la espera de su llegada.  
Después de un buen rato, se puso a ver televisión en la sala, eran más de las 8 de la noche, cuando sintió el golpe fuerte del recibidor.  
La muchacha se levantó rápidamente creyendo que era su madre, sin embargo en el umbral de la puerta había un policía.  
Historia sintió como su pecho latía fuertemente.  
—Buenas noches, ¿es la casa de la señora Alma Lenz?  
— Sí...  
— ¿Eres su hija?  
— Si señor... ¿sucede algo?  
— Vengo a informarte que tu madre sufrió un accidente, fue atropellada.  
La chica gimió de la impresión cubriendo la boca con sus manos temblorosas.  
— ¡¡¡Mama!! Dígame oficial ¿cómo se encuentra?  
— Tranquila, ella solo sufrió fracturas en su cuerpo, pero está fuera de peligro, tuvo mucha suerte, aunque debo informarte que la mujer estaba en estado de ebriedad cuando cruzo en una calle no habilitada y el motorista la paso a llevar.  
— ¿En qué Hospital esta?  
— Está en el Centro de la ciudad, ¿tienes a alguien más de tu familia? ¿Un adulto para que no vayas sola?  
— Sí... tengo unos vecinos, voy de inmediato en avisarles.  
Así la chica y el policía fueron juntos a la casa de los Jeager. El oficial dio aviso a la familia y los tres acompañaron a la joven y fueron al Hospital.  
La muchacha estaba muy asustada. Buscaba frenéticamente la sala del pabellón donde se encontraría su madre internada, mientras Eren la calmaba con tranquilas palabras.  
No es posible que la vida daba un vuelco fatal. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en complicarle su existencia? ¿Acaso Historia en la otra vida fue una chica malvada? No podía comprender las razones, pero en su mente lo único que quería era ver a su madre y saber si se encontraba bien.  
Hallaron la sala de espera, la mujer estaba en una cirugía por las fracturas, pero en lapso de algunas horas, saldrá de pabellón y se recuperará.  
La niña estaba en aquella sala junto a Eren y los Jeager a su lado, mientras las horas avanzaban lentamente en medio de la noche.

Levi había llegado al departamento después de su hora de salida, en minutos Mikasa también llego trayendo el smoking que él usara para la ceremonia para mañana, y también su vestido. Pero lejos de ver aquel novio ilusionado, su semblante estaba preocupado.  
\- Tranquilo, debes estar muy nervioso, es natural.  
— Mikasa, estas en lo cierto pero no son los nervios de mañana, a decir verdad es Petra quien me preocupa.  
— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te dio alguna explicación?  
— Es lo que deseo, que ella me diga que es lo que pasa, no hemos hablado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, y cada vez que llamo no responde mis llamadas.  
Mikasa no quiso emitir ningún juicio, nunca pensó que la situación es más complicada de lo que se imaginaba.  
— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
— Ir a casa de sus padres y ver que es lo que está sucediendo. Tengo la sospecha que sus ellos la están cubriendo de algo.  
— Te acompañaré.  
Levi miro a su prima y suavizando su semblante le replico:  
— No es necesario, has hecho muchas cosas por mí en estos días, así que mejor descansa. No tardaré en regresar.  
Mikasa asintió no muy convencida, pero debía respetar los deseos de Levi. En ese momento, escucharon el sonido del timbre, y cuando Levi abrió la puerta se encontró con Petra con una mirada de preocupación.  
— ¡Petra! ¡Dulzura estaba tan preocupado por ti!  
El joven la abrazo tiernamente, mientras la joven temblaba al sentir aquel cálido abrazo.  
Levi sintió aquella reacción de la joven y se separó lentamente y mirándola fijamente le pregunto:  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
— Levi. Lo siento mucho... pero no puedo casarme contigo.  
Esa respuesta a Levi lo dejo entumecido, pero trato de mantener sereno.  
— Oh. Ya veo... pero pasa por favor, es tarde y está haciendo mucho frío, para que así conversemos mucho mejor.  
Petra no decía nada mientras accedía a la petición de Levi, a pesar que sus palabras sonaron muy inquieto, Levi aún la trataba con dulzura mientras la dirigía en la sala principal.  
Cuando Mikasa vio entrar a Petra, se dio cuenta de que la situación no era nada afortunada.  
— Está bien, hablaremos de esto, pero Mikasa debe retirarse.  
— ¿Por qué quieres que este fuera Petra? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa?- decía la muchacha con un poco de dureza en su voz.  
— ¡Mikasa por favor tranquilízate!- Levi trataba de manejar lo mejor que podía de esta situación, mientras mirando a Petra le dijo- Mikasa se queda.  
— Está bien- comentaba la joven no muy convencida.  
— Entonces, como te hable de la otra vez si no estás preparada por lo de mañana, lo posponemos como te lo sugerí la vez pasada, no te preocupes, puedo esperar y no es el fin del mundo.  
— ¡Levi, basta ya! ¡No quiero escucharte hablar así de mí! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡No me lo merezco!  
— ¿De qué hablas? Petra, no estoy molesto si no quieres casarte mañana, estamos muy nerviosos y es natural que reacciones de esta forma.  
— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Levi no puedo casarme contigo porque estoy embarazada de otro hombre!.  
Levi quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Era un tipo que siempre buscaba solución a todo, pero esta vez, la revelación de la joven lo dejo impactado.  
— No Petra...no es verdad lo que estás diciendo. Tú mientes.   
La joven comenzó a llorar intensamente mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, Mikasa quedo con la boca abierta, y mirando a su primo literalmente no reaccionaba a nada.  
Al ver como lloraba le dio la claridad al joven que lo dicho por su prometida era verdad, no podía creerlo, jamás se imaginó ver una traición de esa envergadura.  
— ¿Con quién hijo de puta me engañaste?  
Petra miraba al joven aun con los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero debía decir la verdad.  
— Peter, mi jefe, él estuvo presente en la fiesta de Compromiso.  
Levi movía negativamente su cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba claro que este bastardo se reía en su cara durante todo este tiempo mientras el todo un estúpido lo respetaba, creyendo que la visita era por sus buenas intenciones.  
— Así que el cirujano, me imagino que tu familia lo sabe, ¿tu madre verdad?  
Petra asentía afirmativamente sin mediar palabra alguna. En ese momento, Mikasa abrazo a Levi conteniendo su dolor.  
— Por favor, quiero que te vayas, ya es más que suficiente el daño que estás haciendo hacia mi primo!.  
Levi al sentir aquel abrazo de Mikasa, comenzó a llorar, no daba más con aquel dolor.  
— Lo siento mucho, Levi. Espero que algún día me perdones pero de todo corazón deseo que encuentres una chica mucho más valiosa y mejor que yo. Porque de verdad eres un hombre increíble.  
— ¡Vete ya!  
Petra seco sus lágrimas, y asintiendo la orden de la muchacha, se fue.  
Levi seguía en shock y lloraba intensamente, no quería asimilar todo lo dicho por Petra, acaso ese pedazo de mierda era mucho mejor que él? No podía entenderlo, ¿qué es lo que había hecho mal?.  
— ¡Levi! ¡Mírame por favor! Estoy aquí contigo.  
— Mikasa.  
Se abrazó fuertemente hacia su prima, mientras con un sollozo trataba de ahogar aquella angustia que sentía dentro de su ser.

El sábado llego con un día intensa de lluvia, quizás el cielo ya avecinaba con lo que se vendría. Historia aún permanecía en aquella sala de espera sin poder dormir, enormemente preocupada por la situación de su madre. Ella simplemente se conformaba que la cirugía saliera bien y si con cuidados ella vea lo buena hija que es, quizás exista un milagro en que la relación pueda mejorar, así que la niña suplicaba al cielo esperando aquel deseo se cumpla.  
Eren y su padre fueron a su casa hace unas horas, ya que la muchacha no quería moverse del lugar así que la dejaron tal como deseaba mientras acompañaba Carla a su lado, pero prometieron que regresarían durante el mediodía. Hasta que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y llego Eren llevándole pan y café de una máquina expendedora de bebidas. La niña agradeció el gesto, pero Eren estaba muy preocupado que la muchacha no haya dormido nada, así que si comía algo, pueda dormir un poco.  
En ese momento, apareció el cirujano y le dio la información que todo había salido un completo éxito la operación.  
La niña estaba mucho más tranquila, tan así que fue donde el hombre y lo abrazo dando muestras de agradecimiento.  
— Pequeña, no me agradezcas tanto, es mi misión en ayudar a las personas.  
La niña leía el nombre del delantal curiosamente para saber del buen hombre que "salvo" a su mamá.  
— Gracias doctor Schulz, es usted un hombre muy bueno.  
El hombre sonrió con mucha tristeza.  
—Ahora ve a casa y duerme, avisaré para la hora de las visitas.  
— Gracias doctor, dejaré el número de la casa de mis padres para que avisen de cualquier situación.- decía Eren.  
— Muy bien chico.  
Muy agradecidos, ambos se fueron camino a casa, Carla le había pedido a Eren que la niña se quedara para descansar, ya que no era buena idea que una niña tan pequeña esté sola en la casa de su madre.  
— Voy a tener que avisar a Mikasa que el plan de ir a casa se haya pospuesto, ya que si mama le dan el alta quiero ocuparme para cuidarla.  
Eren se detuvo de pronto.  
— ¿Estás segura de eso, Hisu?  
— Sí... quiero darle a mama todo el cariño que necesite.  
— Eres una buena chica, ya veo que deseas conquistar a tu mamá cuidándola por su accidente, pero mira, te apoyaré en lo que quieras hacer. Además, las cosas pasan por algo. Resulta que anoche hable con Mikasa y hasta el momento lo del plan de que te mudes allá no se podrá, ya que supe que su primo y su novia rompieron, así que no habrá boda.  
— Oh... que mal.  
La muchacha lo sintió de corazón lo que su amiga y su primo estaban pasando aunque no lo conozca.  
— Y como te imaginas, Mikasa acompañara su primo en la casa familiar, puede que sea un tiempo largo, pero ahora que te lo cuento, ya que puede que la idea de tu madre si resulte tal como lo quieres.  
— Sí... eso espero.  
Decía la joven con mucha esperanza.

Levi estaba en la cama y agotado hasta muy tarde, por fin pudo dormir un poco. No sabe de qué forma pudo manejar y llegar con Mikasa hacia la casa de su madre y tío, básicamente parecía un ser inerte sin saber muy bien en que terreno estaba pisando.  
Cuando se instaló a la habitación, estaba tan absorto de todo lo que estaba pasando, que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, que era lo mal que había hecho. Quizás se lo merecía por haber sido un tipo frío sin importar los sentimientos de las chicas y ahora lo estaba pagando con creces.  
Ya muy cerca de las 7 de la mañana pudo dormir un poco, pero no estaba con ánimo de nada.  
¿Qué haría con las cosas, la iglesia, la cena? Debía cancelarlo a pesar que haya pagado un dineral de todo esto, al final ni le importaba si la familia Ral compensaría en parte, y desde ya quería olvidar a esta clase de gente, con Petra en cambio no quería odiarla pero tampoco podía olvidar la gran traición que le hizo.  
Mikasa apareció en el umbral de la habitación mientras le llevaba panes y un té, Levi era la primera vez que se servía un desayuno en la cama, él era tan pulcro que no era bien visto comer algo sin haberse bañado anteriormente y mucho menos acostado. Pero agradeció las atenciones de su prima, por primera vez necesitaba que alguien le dé consuelo, y con su compañía le daba cierta tranquilidad.  
— Avise a mi amiga sobre quedarse en la casa así que relájate, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que deseas.  
— Lo siento, Mikasa.  
—No te preocupes, eres lo más importante en este momento.  
Levi dio una sonrisa triste, de verdad estaba agradecido por su preocupación. Pero mientras comía lo que tenía frente suyo, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Petra.

Después de varios días Grisha recibió la llamada de la enfermera confirmando la visita que sería esta misma tarde, el hombre agradeció las atenciones y dio aviso a la pequeña cuando se despertó en la mañana. Estaba muy impaciente, así que se preparó para estar lista, ya que la hora de visita era desde las 7 de la tarde.  
Los Jeager quisieron acompañar a la niña, además como Grisha se encargó que el motorista pagara la cirugía y que además al ser médico en el área general, conocía colegas en este rango de cirugía lo cual Alma recibía un trato "especial". A la mujer la dejaron en la mejor habitación para que se sintiera mucho más cómoda y no estar en una habitación compartida con otros pacientes, así que cuando Historia vea a su madre, será en un ambiente íntimo.  
A decir verdad la niña estaba nerviosa, así que mientras llegaban al piso de pensionados, compro un hermoso ramo de flores.  
Cuando dio aviso para que entraran los familiares en la hora de visita, la pequeña le saltaba el corazón de ansiedad. Sin embargo los demás le dijeron que podía entrar ella sola mientras ellos esperaban fuera de la habitación, así para darle un encuentro significativo entre madre e hija.  
Vio a su madre durmiendo en la camilla, podía ver su rostro con hematomas y sus brazos con vendajes. Tuvo mucha suerte no haber muerto por aquel horrible accidente, así que tranquilamente se acercó y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.  
Pronto la mujer despertó mirando fijamente a su hija. Quedo asombrada lo que veía.  
— ¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
La chica sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho, pero no se dejaría vencer las frías palabras de su madre.  
— Estoy aquí para visitarte mama, me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien. Ya verás que todo será diferente de ahora en adelante, cuando te den el alta me dedicaré a cuidarte.  
Sin embargo la mujer cambio su mirada fría y sin saber que hacer, la joven le dejo el ramo de flores, para así evaporar aquel semblante duro.  
— Mira, elegí los crisantemos son muy lindas, con esto la habitación le dará mucha alegría para que te recuperes rápido.  
La mujer vio el ramo, pero al tomarlo lo tiro al suelo. Historia había quedado pasmada.  
— ¿Acaso te pedí que trajeras algo? Además, no tienes que estar aquí.  
Historia no podía creer, comenzó a temblar y su espalda sudaba frio. No entendía por qué ella la trataba así, a pesar de haber estado cercana a la muerte no cambiaria en absoluto.  
— Mama... Yo...  
— ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Nadie te pidió que estuvieras aquí! ¡Eres realmente una molestia!  
La niña lloraba.  
Sin embargo, al oír los gritos de la mujer, Eren y sus padres entraron alarmados sin saber que estaba pasando. Vieron el ramo tirado en el suelo, mientras Historia lloraba cubriendo su rostro.  
— ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla así? ¡Es su hija!- exclamaba Carla consternada.  
— Bueno... si tanto les preocupa entonces adóptenla, se las regalo, ¡esta mocosa no es mi hija! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido! ¡La odio!  
Eren literalmente quería darle una golpiza a esta mujer tan venenosa, pero al ver el estado turbado de su amiga, se acercó para darle tranquilidad, sin embargo la niña estaba fuera de sí.  
— No te me acerques... Por favor.  
Al decir esto, salió huyendo del lugar, no quería mirar atrás y aún le perseguía aquellas palabras tan duras que su madre le dijo. Nunca debió haber nacido, su sola existencia provocaba dolor para los demás.  
Pero Eren era más veloz y a la salida del Hospital logro alcanzarla. La sostuvo unos momentos mientras la niña lloraba desconsolada.  
— Por que las cosas deben resultar de esa forma Eren?  
— Ese es el misterio de la vida, la verdad no tengo toda las respuestas pero que te quede claro Historia, hay personas que te quieren mucho y te aprecian, nunca lo olvides.Y quiero que vivas con nosotros porque desde ya eres parte de mi familia.  
Historia lloraba y agradecida por las palabras de Eren le hacía quitar toda la pena que estaba sintiendo, es verdad, su madre no merece ni una pizca de su cariño ni sus lágrimas, y por primera vez, sintió su espíritu liberarse en lo cual finalmente supo lo que era el sentimiento de una familia.

Han pasado ya tres años, Historia se convertía en una jovencita muy hermosa, era la chica más admirada en la preparatoria y aquella niña triste y depresiva del pasado había quedado atrás.  
Tenía muchos admiradores en el curso, en el cual Reiner la trataba de conquistar desde hacia un año. Claro, ella lo veía como una molestia al principio de aquella vez cuando se conocieron, pero si fue por algo fortuito coincidieron en el colegio que habían entrado. Pero Reiner si era muy paciente, y a principios del segundo año, empezaron a salir.  
También en el grupo se unió una chica muy enigmática, Annie era muy especial. Hablaba como si fuera una adulta de veinte años, y en eso Historia sentía una gran admiración por su madurez. Mikasa también se había unido a la misma preparatoria pero lamentablemente, no pudieron coincidir en el mismo curso, así que simplemente se veían en las horas de almuerzo y salida.  
El romance entre Mikasa y Eren iba en viento en popa, así que como era algo lógico, estaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo.  
Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad para Mikasa, estaba muy preocupada por la situación de su primo que aún vivía en la casa familiar y si bien él tenía trabajos ocasionales para poder pagar los gastos y comida, cada cierto tiempo recibió cartas que embargarían la casa por las deudas y eso al parecer no hacia efecto en él.  
Si ha notado que Levi recibió extraños llamados de alguien en el cual habría la posibilidad de trabajar "fuera", aunque él se volvió un tipo frío y no le contaba absolutamente nada de los planes que tenía. Renuncio al Fritz Compañy quizás con la enorme depresión o cansado de tener que lidiar la situación con Zeke, pero más que nada no querrá saber nada de su vida brillante del pasado.  
Levi si tuvo algún amorío con una y otra chica, pero desde lo sucedido con Petra, jamás lo vio en buscar en una relación algo más serio, y en eso Mikasa estaba muy nerviosa, temiendo que su primo pueda meterse en tremendo lio, ya que supo que estaba teniendo un affaire con mujeres casadas.  
Hasta que un día, decidió confrontar a su primo y saber que rayos estaba pasando.  
— Quiero saber que estás haciendo, y por favor no quiero que me evadas cambiando de tema.  
— Mikasa, ya te lo dije no es asunto tuyo.  
— ¡Claro que es mi asunto! ¡Dime quien fue la tonta que se preocupó de ti cuando paso todo esto!  
— ¿Me lo estás sacando en cara?  
— ¡No es eso y es muy injusto como te comportas, pero ya eres un adulto y debes madurar por esta vez! ¡La vida continua y no debes dejarte morir por una estúpida que no supo valorarte!  
— Está bien, te lo diré: recibí una oportunidad de trabajo que según sé, podre ganar mucho dinero.  
A Mikasa quedo sorprendida. Vaya que su primo si da informaciones directas.  
— ¡Pero es una excelente noticia! ¡Al fin estás pensando en ti! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
Levi no emitía ninguna palabra. Sin embargo Mikasa continua con su entusiasmo.  
— Pero no importa me da mucha tranquilidad saber de esto, entonces es un área especifica en alguna oficina o lo que sea?.  
— Lo siento, no quiero que sepas lo que haré... Pero si dire esto: me voy a Nueva York.  
A Mikasa se le cayó el alma a los pies, no esperaba esta respuesta.  
— ¿A Nueva York? Pero por que?  
— No tiene que interesarte el porqué Mikasa, yo ya lo decidí y viajaré para salir de las malditas deudas. No quiero perder la casa de mi madre que es lo único que permanece en mi recuerdo.  
Mikasa se entristeció y de verdad era injusto que él actúe tan prepotente y duro con ella, pero también comprendía que era una forma de protección para no salir lastimado. Acercándose le acaricio el hombro confortándole.  
— Está bien, de cualquier forma te apoyo, solo te pido que estoy aquí para ti.  
— Lo sé.  
— Y bien, ¿cuándo te marchas?  
— Mañana temprano, tengo el primer vuelo y ya hice la reservación.  
— Me entristece que no me lo hayas dicho antes, pero te comprendo.  
— Sé que te molestara lo que te diré, pero es mejor así Mikasa sin embargo igual tenías derecho a saberlo tarde o temprano.  
— Bueno Levi, entonces te acompaño para el aeropuerto.  
— Gracias Mikasa, pero prefiero que te quedes en casa, la verdad odio las despedidas y no quiero ver tu cara llena de lágrimas, por eso no quería que lo supieras. Sin embargo, estaremos en contacto.  
La joven se puso muy triste y abrazo a su primo, no quería ver ese lado tan frio de él, así que simplemente si era el destino de que las cosas mejoren, lo aceptaría de todas maneras, pero no podía negar que extrañaba su ternura, simpatía, su preocupación en ayudar a los demás.  
Deseaba que el antiguo Levi regresara a su lado.

Historia estaba feliz ya al presentarse para trabajar por medio tiempo dio resultados. Reiner le regalo un celular para así estar en contacto, así que cuando le avisaron que necesitaban una joven con muchos ánimos, estaba realmente ansiosa. Tuvo mucha suerte al ser elegida entre todas las mujeres mucho más mayores, aunque ella tenía dieciséis años.  
De su madre no supo nada en absoluto y no tuvo ninguna relación, quizás la veía a lo lejos cuando regresaba del colegio en la tarde pero la chica la ignoraba como si fuera una simple desconocida, y como era el deseo de los Jeager en adoptarla, simplemente no resulto del todo porque su padre no quería meterse en problemas, y la muchacha no quería darle más desdichas de lo necesario a la familia, así que desde ya buscaba un lugar para poder pagar los gastos de la casa de Carla, y además serviría para poder independizarse.  
El trabajo consistía en una tienda de venta de bolsos que quedaba cerca del aeropuerto, así que mañana tendrá su entrevista, y como ella era muy inteligente en el colegio, tenía la confianza que saldría recompensada.  
Llamo a Reiner que tiene una entrevista y el chico estaba muy contento.  
Si resultaba todo bien, podrá ver un departamento y quien sabe, pedir que Reiner si algún día en el futuro hubiera la posibilidad de que vivieran juntos.  
Reiner se ofreció en acompañarla, así que al día siguiente se bañó y se puso su mejor vestido, zapatos de tacón color blanco y su cabello se lo arreglo con el flequillo al medio, aunque por su chasquilla le daba una bajada muy linda a su frente, parecía realmente una Diosa.  
Así que apenas sintió el mensaje de Reiner de su celular, salió de prisa para reunirse. Ambos tomaron el autobús y por suerte no estaba tan lleno a pesar que era día lunes, y en eso la niña sentía que algo emocionante pasaría, quizás sea muy soñadora, pero su intuición femenina le daba aquella sensación.  
Levi llego al aeropuerto, mientras recibía una llamada de la señora McKenzie que lo estará esperando en el punto de encuentro mañana, estaba muy agradecido por el apoyo de aquella mujer, y nunca negó que a ella la vio como una madre. Ella le avisaba que a pesar que estaban en verano, está cayendo una fuerte tormenta en la ciudad para que cuando llegue, este abrigado, ya que según le indico, la tormenta continuaría por varios días. Levi lo supo desde antes cuando vio el tiempo en internet, pero agradeció el gesto de la mujer en tenerlo presente.  
Él andaba vestido con una camisa color azul, pantalón de color negro y llevaba puesto unas gafas de sol, básicamente no quería que le vieran sus notorias ojeras en su rostro pálido, ya que no fue capaz de dormir. También llevaba un bolso de mano con un abrigo para el frío.  
Como era algo natural, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, y las mujeres que lo percibían y pasaban a su lado no podían ocultar el deseo de aquellas miradas, sin embargo Levi les cortaba el rostro.  
Cuando finalizaba la conversación con la mujer recibió otra llamada, creyendo que era Mikasa y lo tomo sin siquiera ver quien marcaba pero era una chica de la que tuvo un encuentro casual, de hecho cuando supo que viajaría hace días le dio el corte de inmediato sin importar si ella lloraba a mares, al momento cuando le respondió, la chica suplicaba que no se fuera y que lo amaba mientras Levi caminaba ya apestado con sus llantos y suplicas.  
Reiner caminaba al lado de Historia, al verla era simplemente una Diosa, sin duda él podía percibir las miradas de algunos hombres volteaban al ver ese ser tan hermoso. Como era algo inusual, Reiner le tomo la mano a la joven dando el mensaje a los intrusos que esta chica era su novia, lo cual algunos varones al ver esa acción del joven, dejaron de verla con mirada apasionada.  
Para Historia, era algo poco común que Reiner actúe de manera tan cariñosa en público, pero no importaba, al contrario se sentía muy feliz ver sus celos reflejados por ella.  
Hasta que de pronto, la chica vio a un ser inigualable frente a sus ojos mientras hablaba por celular, de cabello negro, ropa formal y lentes oscuros y por primera vez, sintió como su pecho latía con fuerza. No sabía del porqué, pero no podía evitar mirarlo y lo guapo que era.  
Levi estaba aburrido mientras seguía escuchando los lamentos de la chica del celular, hasta que se fijó una pareja curiosa frente a él. Él observaba como el chico mantenía fuertemente la mano de su novia lo cual era muy alto en comparación de su pareja que era de estatura pequeña, pero cuando vio de reilón a la chica cuando se cruzaron, sintió como su pecho le dio una fuerte estocada que no había sentido desde hacia tiempo.  
Se detuvo de pronto, y quitando el celular de su oído, miro hacia atrás y vio como ese rostro de Ángel lo miraba fijamente mientras seguía el paso con su acompañante, y Levi quedo congelado en su lugar sin poder avanzar.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
De pronto, alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de la chica del celular y despertó de pronto como si estuviera en un sueño.  
Lo único que pudo hacer fue cortar la llamada y sin importar nada, quería saber si encontraba a esa chica nuevamente, avanzo unos pasos mientras la buscaba con la mirada pero lamentablemente no la pudo percibir con la cantidad de gente que estaba en el aeropuerto. Ni le importaba si el tipo que iba con ella era su novio.  
¿Por qué se sintió de esa forma? No lo entendía, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que esta belleza lo dejo noqueado, y de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió una calidez y tranquilidad en su pecho.  
Hasta que de pronto, escucho por el alto parlante que el vuelo comercial para Nueva York está justo en despegar en minutos.  
No debía perder más tiempo ya tenía decidido que hacer, así que mientras bloqueaba el número de la chica que volvía a llamarlo, se embarcó en el vuelo y no querrá dar un paso en falso, ya que su lema de vida de ahora en adelante era "no mires hacia atrás".

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo Flashback.


End file.
